Hetalia: The Thousand-Year Door
by Young Smasher
Summary: When the Nations end up scattered in Rogueport and surroundings, Japan must team up with Mario and Goombella to find his friends and the Crystal Stars. Madness, adventure but most of all, friendship in an epic quest. (Rated T for some nations' mouths) I do not own anything, Mario belongs to Nintendo while Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. World meeting disaster

**Hey, this is my first story ever, a Mario and Hetalia crossover, enjoy it!**

It was a peaceful day when the nations decided to have a world meeting, the nations who decided to team up in order to overcome any challenge: Germany, Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia and China, for this meeting the decided to hold this meeting in Japan's house.

This time, the meeting had the purpose of improving the relationships with Mexico and Canada since the two became stronger and America insisted in this meeting since he considers them his brothers and wanted to include them in the adventures with his fellow countries, the meeting was decided to be celebrated in Japan's house to avoid any suspicion from the aforementioned nations.

But as usual, they couldn't agree on anything and started arguing once more, "Bloody hell frog, you don't know when to give up, do you?" said England as he and the French nation continued to trade blows "Non non, you're the one who doesn't know when to quit" said France while blocking a punch from the British nation, the other personified countries just kept staring at them, the tallest of all, Russia actually hoping for one of them to start bleeding.

After 10 minutes of fighting, England managed to take the rose that France always carried away from him, "Give me back my precious rose you terrible cook!" yelled the French as he chased down England down Japan's house, after a little more chasing, the British man decided to enter an apparently empty room, little did he know that his decision will only unleash nothing but mayhem…

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

In a certain house of certain brothers, a familiar mailman came with a letter and left on the mail box, when he left a young man with green overalls came out of the house, after reading who was the one the letter was addressed to, he entered the house and called his brother "Mario, bro, you've got a letter from Princess Peach" said Luigi, the younger brother of Mario, when the plumber in red overalls arrived in the living room he thanked his brother for receiving the letter to him then he opened it to read what the princess wrote for him:

"Hello there Mario! I am now on holiday, traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom.

In my travels, I came into possession of a mystical map… a treasure map actually. It was inside a box I got from an old merchant in a town called Rogueport. But since it would be too difficult to me to try to go find the treasure all by myself… I thought you could help me hunt for it! You will of course, won't you?

I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it when you come

I'll meet you at Rogueport (that means you MUST come!)"

Peach

After finishing the letter the older brother knew what he had to do, he packed his trusty hammer, one hundred coins, a mushroom and a life shroom and set out for the mythical town.

Meanwhile Luigi, who got left behind again just sighed in disappointment as he was going to stay in the house again when suddenly the same mailman that delivered the letter for Mario arrived and handed him a letter addressed to him.

In it there was a desperate call for help, after reading the letter Luigi felt exited and also prepared himself for an adventure on his own, he locked down the house and went to the kingdom that needed his assistance…

 **What thing is going to be unleashed on the nations? How will Mario get to Rogueport? Everything will be answered on the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of it.**


	2. The fateful encounter

**I'm back with a new chapter, enjoy!**

 ** _Back at the world meeting_**

The rest of the countries, Germany, a tall, muscular and serious blond who has a good relationship with Italy and Japan, he lately feels his heart pounding every time Italy hugs him.

Italy, a young man with brunette hair, he also is a careless yet adorable nation, he also has good relations with Germany and Japan while secretly loving every moment he and the blonde shared only themselves.

Japan, a short and serious man who despite looking young, he's one of the oldest nations and easily surprised.

America, a childish, energetic and loud young man who has an incredible amount of strength and always views himself as the hero of the world.

Russia, the tallest of the nations who despite always porting a kind smile, he holds an eerie aura every now and then.

Finally there is China, the oldest of the nations, he considers himself the most mature of the bunch. Also he always tries to calm down the others by offering Chinese snacks.

While the nations in the middle of the fight, England, a man with very thick eyebrows and terrible cooking skills, and France, a man that likes to hit on everything he considers beautiful.

When the rest of the countries just arrived where the French and British were dueling on the center of the room, the six noticed a strange pattern of symbols written on the wall.

"What are those patterns Japan?" asked Germany "Those symbols are part of an ancient spell England and I came up with when we became friends back in the day" answered the eastern nation, this answer was enough for England and France to notice said symbols and stop their brawl.

"I remember those, it was a spell designed for teleportation but we never had the chance to try it with all the madness that happened at that time" said England and that was all that the countries needed to try translate the spell.

Japan and England were a bit dumbfounded, even England let go the rose from his hand when they witnessed all the nations even Germany trying to crack the spell in order to try it, with teleportation at their disposal, they can achieve many things, even America was taking his time to translate the spell, but it was only until England who grew annoyed of their antics that he cracked the spell himself.

But he only showed it to Japan, fearing that the others would cause a disaster, a fear that came true when America managed to take the paper where the British translated the spell and read it aloud "erutnevda fo dnal a ot depraw eb lliw lleps siht daer ohw seno eht ro eno eht" shouted the American and as soon as he finished, a glow started to emanate from the symbols…

Suddenly, the symbols began to pull everyone near them and Russia, who was the first one that made contact with the wall, vanished, the other countries started to freak out and began to exit the room, only for the pulling effect to grow stronger and the second they noticed this, all of them disappeared the moment they touched the dreaded wall…

 ** _At Rogueport Seas_**

Mario began to catch glimpses of the town he was asked to go, and the nearer the boat got to the docks, the more curious the plumber got to explore the place.

"Sir, we'll disembark in three minutes so get ready" the captain said, when they finally arrived, Mario jumped from the boat and stared heading towards the entrance of the town

Everything was going well for the plumber, until the moment he noticed that some wood crates moving…

When Mario moved the crates he was a bit surprised to find a dazed man with a white outfit behind them, he proceeded to help him get up and when the man got on his feet he analyzed his surroundings and the situation that just happened to him.

"Thank you for the help stranger" said the man who still was recovering, "you're welcome, my name's Mario by the way" replied the Italian plumber. When Mario managed to sit the young man in the stairs that head downtown, he asked him his name "My name is Ja- Kiku Honda, I thank you again for helping me Mr. Mario" said Japan with a mix of gratefulness and worry as he almost revealed himself as a country.

The plumber raised an eyebrow in confusion but that was quickly replaced with an easygoing attitude after hearing the man's name "Just call me Mario, I'll call you Kiku" Mario answered but after that he couldn't help but ask "Why were you behind those crates?"

Japan rubbed his head trying to recall what happened, when he looked at the sparkling waters of the dock he remembered what happened but decided to tell Mario another thing "I... was with my friends at my house, we were having a wild party and after two of them pulled a wild stunt, everything went black"

After hearing that, Mario stared at him with surprise before speaking "Wow, that sounds intense, but don't worry I'm sure your friends will be fine" he grinned causing Kiku to smile a little.

"Thank you Mario, I appreciate that" said Japan with confidence, after that the two decided to go upstairs but when they just got up they heard a loud scream and one silhouette dashing past them…

"GET AWAY FROM ME" said a small, female goomba who looked in panic, Mario and Japan stared at her in confusion when another voice was heard "Stop right there, give me the map and you'll be left alone!"

That voice belonged to a creepy-looking guy wearing a red cap "Last chance, give me the map or suffer the wrath of the mighty Lord Crump!" yelled the man who shoved the plumber and the man before standing in front of the pink goomba.

"Get away from me! I told you I don't have any sort of map!" replied the small goomba, Mario and Japan ran to help the girl in distress when another yell, this one an incredibly loud came from upstairs "Hey! I told you to leave the girl alone, you should never ignore a hero!"

While that scream left Mario confused, Japan quickly recognized that voice and chuckled with relief, that voice can only belong to his friend America. Mario was even more dumbfounded when a young blond man dashed downstairs and got in front of Crump.

Mario and Japan snapped from their thoughts and also stand up to the guy "If you hurt her, you'll deal with us" said Mario with a stern tone, however this only caused Crump to laugh and get into a fighting stance.

Mario pulled out his hammer and got ready for a battle as well while Japan unsheathed his katana "Alfred, please protect her" requested the Asian country "Dude no way! I'm fighting as well!" replied the man who got into a fighting stance too "It is true that we can beat this guy easier if you enter the fray but someone has to protect that young one and since you're the hero the only one who can do that is you" said Japan.

That was enough for America to grin with confidence and get by the goomba's side "Don't worry, the hero will protect you from any harm!" exclaimed the blonde, that caused relief to the small creature "Thanks!" she replied.

Suddenly, a curtain fell from the sky, causing everyone involved on the mess to be warped to a place that looked a theater's scenario, where Mario, Japan, America and the female goomba entered by the left side while Crump entered by the right side.

"Battle time dudes! Show that creep what you're made of, just jump on him, whack him with your hammer or slash him with your weapon" said the pink creature.

While Mario understood the female, America and Japan were confused by that until the plumber walked toward the serious man "Kiku, the way the battles happen around here are special, here everyone close their eyes to take turns to attack, defend, heal, etc., and call me crazy but I've got the feeling that only you and I will be the ones fighting" explained the plumber while deciding the attack that he'll unleash on the foe, after much thought he decided to jump on him and surprisingly his perfect timing allowed him to make a double jump on that creep.

While Mario had access to his trusty jump and wood hammer, Japan closed his eyes and found out that he had access to a slide attack and his good old katana for attacking, he decided to try his slide and that attack also proved successful when he managed to not only hit Crump in the legs but also made him fall.

"Ugh, I won't go down so easily, prepare for my powerful attack, Crump Bomb!" yelled the fool in the red cape, his attack wasn't successful but was enough to deal damage to both Japan and Mario.

Fortunately Japan could feel that their opponent was weakened and let Mario deal the final blow, with one simple hammer swing, Crump fell to the floor in defeat. After he fell, mysterious green orbs with golden stars on the inside floated out of their foe "All right! You beat that creep and got nine Star Points, those things will get you stronger and when you earn one hundred… well, you'll find out when you reach that number" said the little one, Mario smiled as he already knew what purpose serve those pints while Japan and America felt curiosity about what the goomba meant. Suddenly, the same curtain that fell minutes ago came down again and teleported everyone back to the docks, once the villain got up he groaned and looked at the two that just beat him, "I have to recognize that you can fight, but I'm afraid our playtime's over, X-nauts!" screamed Crump causing a lot of soldiers in white uniforms to come where he was "Finish them!" ordered Crump.

Without warning, the soldiers lunged at the four but they quickly dodged them and escaped the attack, "Quick, this way!" pointed the goomba, the quartet made their way upstairs, escaping from danger. "Hey, where'd they go?! Stop!" ordered Lord Crump, the soldiers obeyed and calmed down to notice that their targets were gone "Oh crud, they've bailed…"

 **What will happen next? Since there are other six nations missing, will Japan and America be able to find them? Why did the pink goomba ended in all this mess?**

 **Wait for next chapter to find out!**


	3. The adventure begins

**New Chapter, let's see what happens to the four!**

 ** _Meanwhile at Rogueport's downtown_**

The four just arrived to take a breath from the conflict they were recently, after five minutes of cool down the goomba talked "I don't know how to thank you guys for helping me, I may introduce first, my name's Goombella, a student of the University of Goom, I came to this place to investigate the history of a legendary treasure that presumably is hidden in this town, but that guy overheard me when I was asking some of the townsfolk and the rest you know how it went" the other three sparked their eyes with curiosity after they heard the word mystery.

Mario then remembered why he came here but he decided to question the goomba first "What things you asked to the people about the treasure?" asked Mario "I only asked about the background of the legend, many people gave me varied answers but all of them agreed in one thing, the one who knows the most is Professor Frankly" replied Goombella "By the way, who are you?" wondered the pink creature "I'm Ame-Alfred F. Jones and this is my buddy Kiku Honda" said the blond.

"My name's Mario" said the plumber, when Goombella heard that name, her eyes widened in surprise, "Mario? Wait you mean like that famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here! Alfred, Kiku it's nice to meet you" said the Goombella happily.

"Anyway, no offense but it looks like the three of you just rolled into town yourselves right?" commented the girl "Yeah, I came here to meet with Princess Peach to analyze the map she sent me, apparently, that map leads to an epic treasure but I can't confirm that with proper proof" shrugged Mario. "

"Hmm, I see, what about you Kiku and Alfred?" asked Goombella, Japan and America didn't know what to tell when a voice was heard "Master Mario, why are you doing in this place?" asked a toad, that was Toadsworth, he was and elderly toad with a beige mushroom head with brown dots and a purple vest

Mario recognized the voice and greeted his old friend "Toadsworth? Well, I came here because Peach sent me a map of a treasure and asked to meet her here, so here I am"

"Huh? So the princess asked you to meet you here, well we only came here to recharge fuel for the boat, but the princess then wandered off and I haven't seen her since, and I'm afraid that she may never return" complained Toadsworth.

"I'll be in the inn if you need me, and if you're low on your HP, you can go and the rest will fill your energy again" the toad said, while America and Japan looked estranged, the plumber understood and told them "I have the feeling that you'll understand that stuff soon, for now just go with flow" the two nations nodded, after the toad left, the pink goomba turned her attention towards the countries "Kiku, Alfred, can you please tell us how you ended up here in Rogueport?" asked Goombella with curiosity.

America didn't know what to said but Japan tried to explain "To be honest, we were with our friends hanging out on my house but two of them started fighting and due to circumstances that I can't understand, we ended up here, at least Alfred and I, I woke up behind some wood crates trying to remember what happened but I'm afraid I overthought it much and gave myself a headache, that's when Mario found me" told the Japanese.

Before America could answer, Japan got close to him "America, they don't know we come from another dimension, I told Mario that we were having a party and then appeared here after watching France and England fight, please back me up with this story" whispered Japan. America understood the situation and prepared his answer.

"Yeah I remember what Ja- err Kiku said, we were in a party watching two friends brawling but then something big happened and now we're here, I woke up behind the inn and boy that place was smelly and dirty" said America with a sigh, Mario and Goombella looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"That surely is weird, but don't worry, I'm sure your friends are fine" cheered Mario, Japan and America smiled with comfort after that sentence. "Mario, I think the best thing to do for now is go and find the professor" Goombella said to Mario "I think that the four of us teaming up to find him is also a good idea" commented the Italian, the other two looked at each other and a warm smile formed "That's a wonderful idea Goombella, let's do this!" exclaimed Japan.

"All right dudes! This makes us a team, a pretty good one if I say" America chuckled with excitement, "Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" the four shouted to skies and with that, a new team was born.

The four started exploring the west side of the main square when they heard an obnoxious shout "FREEZE! Don't you dare move!" The voice came from an elderly female toad with a grouchy face, "Why?" asked Mario "I lost my contact lens in this area and I don't want them to be destroyed!" answered the toad "So until I find my contact lens, don't move a muscle!" ordered the grouchy one, while Japan, Goombella and Mario followed that command, America was getting impatient and started to walk, only to hear a cracking noise under his left shoe.

The toad froze and turned her head with a nasty glare towards the American "WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?! You crushed my contact lens and I can't see without them!" yelled the toad with enough force to make everyone even America to cover their ears "Lady, I didn't do it on purpose, I only tried to get out of the way! How could I know that right next to me were your lens?!" shouted back the blond.

That only made the female to become angrier "I don't care about that, you stepped on my contact lens and I want a new pair right now!" screamed the elder one, the four looked at each other.

"Look lady, it's a shame that your stuff was destroyed but that was an accident, Alfred didn't mean it and it isn´t right that you want him to get you new ones immediately" Mario said while Goombella and Japan stood side by side of America, after that, the heroes who don't know what to do about the situation at hand, that only made the toad to make a decision.

"Fine, if you want to play that way, I can play too. Until I get a new pair of contact lens, I'm blocking the gate to West Rogueport!" screeched the woman with determination.

The group decided that it was best to leave that crazy lady for now and decided to enter the item shop that was near them, when they entered the four were greeted by two toads that run the shop "Hello, what can we do for you today?" asked the toad that was near the door "Well, do you by any chance have contact lens in store?" asked Japan with his usual polite tone "Did Zess T. lose hers again, this is the third time in the month" the toad sighed and went to the other side of the store to talk to his brother "I'm sorry but we don't have any in stock for now, the next stock will arrive later so I suggest you to come back later" said the shop runner, the four sighed and bought some mushrooms, some honey syrup and fire flowers before they walked out of the shop in disappointment until Goombella talked "Guys, for now let's just try to find Professor Frankly, Alfred don't worry it was an accident" chuckled Goombella trying to lift the American's humor.

The young man gave a warm smile to the goomba after her comment and with that the four went to the east gate

The moment the four crossed the gate, a blue flashed bumped into Mario but kept its pace and continued towards the team's opposite direction.

"Hey watch where you're going" said Goombella but all they could hear was "Well excuse me suckers!"

Mario, Goombella, America and Japan looked back with estrangement until Goombella noted something wrong "Oh no Mario, that jerk stole half of your coins!" she exclaimed, that made Mario check his pockets and confirm that fear, the plumber was ready to give chase but the US stepped in "Don't worry Mario, the hero will get your coins back" said the man with determination.

The other three looked how America dashed in a matter of seconds towards the back of the inn, like he knew where the thief was. They decided to follow him and were surprised when he entered a house, there was the thief that was revealed as a Bandit "As the great hero I am, I'm giving you a chance to give the coins you stole from my friends nice and easy" warned America while the others just entered the house.

"Sorry buddy, these coins are as good as mine and there's nothing the four of you can do about it" that answer made America crack his knuckles, Mario to pull out his hammer, Goombella to get ready to head bonk and Japan to unsheathe his katana, watching all of them prepared for a fight made the burglar regret his choice as he dropped the coins and ran from the place.

Mario smiled in relief and picked up his coins, then he faced the three "Thanks for helping me guys!" after that the gang returned to the search for the professor back on the east side. After five minutes of searching, they decide to enter the second house of the area and there he was.

An old goomba with grey hair and big glasses heard when someone opened the door and saw four people "Huh? Who's there?" asked the professor "Hi professor, remember me? I'm Goombella, one of your students at the University of Goom" she said.

"Hmm, Goombella, that name makes a ring… oh, now I remember, you were a top-notch student on my class, what brings you to this place and who are these three young men that come with you?" He asked with curiosity.

"These are my friends, Alfred, Kiku and Mario" she replied "Wait, Mario? You mean… who? Causing Mario to face-palm while the other two smiled awkwardly. "Mario! Professor, he's Mario! You know… the famous one!

"You mean like, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?!" she nodded in response, "Oh, my apologies I didn't recognize you" he said. "Well, Kiku and I woke up in this town after some wild celebration with our friends and we're trying to figure out what happened" shrugged America " The reason I came here was to investigate about a legendary treasure" said Mario.

"The only treasure that can be heard in this place is the legendary one that is said to lie beneath Rogueport, behind the… Thousand-Year Door" said the goomba "Fortunately, I've studied all of the lore regarding this mystery, many books state that the treasure is and endless stash of gold, others say that mythical book of spells and very few proclaim that the treasure is actually a monster but all agree on one thing, to find the treasure, the seven Crystal Stars must be found and then" Explained the researcher "And then the Thousand-Year Door will open, allowing whoever managed to open it to claim the treasure" concluded Goombella.

"Indeed, but among all things, the key to collect the Crystal Stars is the map, and said item apparently is lost, if only we had that map, we could deduce a good lead for solving this mystery" said the male goomba with a sigh of disappointment.

Mario looked to the other three and smiled "You mean, like this one?" said the hero as he pulled out a folded map from his pocket, the professor's eyes widened with excitement "M-Mario, can you please lend me that map for a second?" requested the old goomba, Mario nodded and handed him a map, after analyzing it a big smile formed in frankly's face "WONDERFUL, this is the legendary map that will guide its possessor to the Crystal Stars, all we need to do is good to the Thousand-Year Door and hold the map before the door" said the researcher "Off we go, Mario, Goombella, Kiku, Alfred, let's go to the Thousand-Year Door!" exclaimed the professor.

The four nodded and followed him out of the house where he opened a little gate that blocked the path to a warp pipe "We can use this to get down under the city streets" said Frankly but before they could jump in the goomba face back to the four.

"The four of you know how to fight in this place right? There are a lot of hoodlums below and you need to stay on your toes" remarked the old one "Well, Kiku and I defeated a creep like thirty minutes ago but we can always use a practice" said Mario with a confidence grin "Plus, Alfred and Goombella could use some warp up before getting down there" added the Japanese man.

"Then it's settled, we'll have a spar match so the four of you can learn the ways of battle" said the male goomba "Mario and Kiku will be one team while Goombella and Alfred will be the other team" explained Frankly. The four got into a fighting stance and without warning, the same curtain that warped them to first battle fell again and once more they were back at the scenario. While Mario and Japan entered by the left, America and Goombella entered by the right.

"First of all, Mario and Kiku will learn how to use their attacks, each move is based your traits, Mario please practice your jump attack" requested the professor. "One more thing, you'll have to close your eyes so you can chose your move" said the professor, Mario nodded and chose his jump from a menu that only he was able to see, he decided to try his jump on Goombella and he managed to strike a double jump.

"Ow" groaned the pink female "Nice, as you can all see, if you make a good timing with your attack, it will allow you to perform another strike, it doesn't apply to all attacks though" explained Professor Frankly "Kiku, since I don't know what your traits are, telling you what attack you must practice is impossible so please choose your attack" stated the old one.

Japan nodded "Hmm, I have this slide attack and my katana for battle, but I want to try the slide so I won't have problems with this move in the future" thought to himself the serious man, he chose his slide attack and decided to use it on America and with his flawless timing, he managed to land a hit on the blonde's legs that made him trip and when the two got up, he delivered a straight kick to America's chest.

The young man cried in pain but quickly regained his stance as he knew that he and his teammate were next to attack "All right! It's time for the hero to unleash his powerful attack!" shouted America. His attacks were two moves called hero punch, an attack that allows the young man to deliver a single jab and connect it with an uppercut to the enemy if timed correctly and shake toss, a move where he throws the shake he's always drinking to damage and stun the target. He decided to try his hero punch on Mario, but before the fist could touch the plumber a shout was heard "Freeze! Mario cover yourself before Alfred hurts you!" the plumber listened and blocked the attack with his arms.

"Hey not fair! We got hurt and they get to block our attack, no fair!" yelled the boy with glasses, but the old goomba told him "Alfred please calm down, this is only so you can all learn the way of the battle, plus there's a reason why all of you need to block most of your enemies' attacks, but I'll explain it later, for now please calm down and Goombella… it's your time to attack" with that America calmed down and Goombella decided to try her moves, she had access to her headbonk, a move that was similar to Mario's jump and then she had the tattle, a move that allows her to describe all of her target's characteristics, she chose to headbonk Japan but as the same with America, the professor ordered them to freeze and asked Japan to make a spinning jump with his fist raised.

That action made Goombella not only to fail her attack but also received damage "Yeeeowch!" yelled in pain Goombella who returned to her battle spot. "Very well young ones, now let me explain what those two moves were, the one that Mario used was a guard and this action has the purpose of reducing damage from an enemy attack. Meanwhile, the one that Kiku used was a superguard, that not only nullifies the attack but also deals damage back to the attacker, but this trick is harder to pull off so please take your time to practice before trying it on a hard battle" the historian said.

"We'll continue with the next moves, Mario, Kiku, please use your other attacks" requested the old one, Mario decided to whack America with his hammer, his attack was met with perfect timing that he back flipped and landed with style. On Japan's turn, he decided to slash Goombella with his katana, that move was also met with good performance that after he slashed Goombella, he spun one time and winked toward the empty seats "Whoa, what was that for Kiku?" America said with confusion that made the serious man to snap from the wink and blush with embarrassment. In America and Goombellas' turn to attack, the blonde decided to try his shake toss, where he pulled said drink out of the blue and threw it to Mario, which made the plumber feel dizzy while Goombella decided to try his tattle, this allowed her to pull out her tattle log and discover her opponent's traits but since he used it on Japan it only revealed his moves.

"Now, let's explain some of the vital things you need to know to succeed in battle, here you win a fight by bringing your opponent's HP to zero. I will explain what HP means along with other basic stats: HP means heart points, this represents your health and will decrease when you receive damage, if your HP reaches zero you'll pass out and won't be able to fight until someone revives you or the battle finishes. The next stat is FP which means Flower Points, these are used to perform certain moves, all of you share the stat so if you deplete the points, you won't be able to perform the aforementioned moves so use this one carefully. The next one to cover is the Star Points, you get those by defeating your opponents and when reach one hundred… well congratulations" concluded the professor. After that long explanation, the curtain came down and warped everyone back to the little gate "All right, now we can begin our quest so please hop on the pipe to enter the underground" said Frankly.

While Mario and Goombella nodded, the nations were reconsidering the idea "I don't know, that sounds dirty and I don't want to get this outfit stained" said a nervous Japan "Oh come on guys, don't see it as a pipe, think more of a fun slide" commented Mario with a grin, that was enough for America to get excited and suddenly he grabbed the other four, this was done effortlessly thanks to his super strength and with that he hopped into the pipe.

 ** _At Rogueport Sewers_**

America slid out of the pipe, totally thrilled by the ride "Woohoo! That was awesome, let's do it again" cheered the super strong man but the rest of team grabbed him "As fun as that sounds, we have to go to the door Alfred, we can't lose focus" remarked his eastern friend, America frowned a little but he agreed.

When went east to investigate they heard something "Hey! Hey dudes, what´s up? Who's the cutie you got there with you" that" that came from a trio of goombas, one regular goomba, one with a spiked helmet and a winged one.

The five looked at each other with awkwardness "Wassup baby? Why don't you hang with us for a while? We play real nice!" flittered the winged one "Man, what's a FINE-lookin' goomba doin' with a trio of losers like them?!" snickered the spiked one.

America gave them an annoyed look while Japan and Mario just looked at them unamused "Oh, it is, like, so sweet that you boys think I'm cute! Seriously! Yeah, guys like you make me feel like TOTALLY BARFING! Now get out of our way!" exclaimed the pink goomba "Burrnnn! Nice one Goombella" said America as he gave her thumbs up, the goomba trio was shocked to hear that.

"Ouch, that was cold!" complained the regular goomba "What, you're too good for us? Come off it, sister!" said the winged goomba "Nobody zings us like that! Nobody! Let's get them!" yelled the spiked one. The trio charged towards the team and once again the curtain fell from above and teleported them to theater. As usual, the team and Professor Frankly entered by the left while the goomba trio entered by the right, "A goomba, a spiked goomba and a paragoomba! My! The whole goomba family tree!" said the professor with surprise, "The only one I should warn you about is the one in the middle: the spiny goomba, see that spike on his head? Well, jump on him or punch him and you'll take damage! The paragoomba is airborne. So your hammer, katana and punch won't reach him, you'll need to hit him from above. Always take your opponent's situation into consideration when fighting! Always!" explained the male goomba.

But before the four could start the battle, "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you something vital! You can decide the order all of you will attack" added the researcher, the four of them nodded in agreement and decided to make a formation for this battle: Goombella, Mario, Kiku and Alfred, the female goomba used her tattle move to uncover the secrets of the paragoomba, she revealed his HP, attack and defense, with that the others were able to figure out a strategy to bring down their opponents.

After Goombella's move, Mario used his jump on the winged enemy and soon he was down for the count, while Japan and America decided to defend in their turn, this was decided so Goombella can read the other two enemies' traits and beat them with ease. Right after their enemies attacked and got countered by two superguards, Goombella unveiled the spiked goomba characteristics, Japan used his slide that ended with a kick, which made the spiked one fall in defeat. America was allowed to finish the poor goomba by himself while the others chose to defend, he used his hero punch attack, which connected with an uppercut and that made the last enemy to be defeated. Once more, Star Points floated out of their foes, this time, there were ten points which made their count go up to nineteen.

The curtain fell again and they were back in the sewers, "Ha! Thake that losers! That felt AWESOME!" shouted the blond and the goomba "Maybe we can get used to this type of fights, right Kiku?" snickered America, "There will be more like them on the road young ones so if they come for you, attack them with anything while you're on the field that will give you an advantage over them for the battle" said Frankly. After that incident, the five decided to investigate the pipe that was near the one they came from above but it was blocked by iron bars, America laughed at this and bended the bars in no time, when he realized it was another fun slide, he quickly grabbed the other four and jumped on the pipe while the rest just sighed and decided to go with the flow.

After sliding out from the pipe, Mario, Goombella, Japan, Frankly and America found and took out more enemies, making their SP count go up twenty eight, America was happy as he got the chance to beat up bad guys like a hero. After going down the area, they found another warp pipe behind to blocks, Mario smashed one while America destroyed another with his bare fists, the moment they saw the blond with shining eyes, the rest just sighed and allowed to be picked up, he jumped into the pipe with his classical joy. After sliding out from the pipe, they took out more enemies and increasing their Star Points to thirty seven, soon they found a giant block, the professor deduced that it can't be destroyed by a singular attack so he decided to pair up Mario with Goombella and America with Japan to try and destroy it

Mario and Goombella tried a hammer whack with a headbonk and those actions made the block to crack a little, Japan slashed the block several times and finally America delivered the final attack with a charged punch, that was enough for the block to break in pieces, everyone celebrated, especially America since he lifted Japan with emotion "All right, I knew we could it!" said the blond, Japan only smiled at him while the other two chuckled at the scene.

Soon they found a spring among the rubble and used it to access to the section's higher area, everyone continued to hallway on the west side, after everyone crossed the hallway, they encountered a huge area but it was until the old one noticed the place they were looking for. "Oh! Mario! Kiku! Goombella! Alfred! Look… at… THAT!" shouted the historian, the quartet stood in pure shock when they saw an enormous purple door with seven star-shaped patterns on it ""It's the Thousand-Year Door, spoken of in the legends! I can't believe it's real!" shouted the researcher with obvious excitement on his voice.

"So the legends are all true! Big as life! Come! Let's move closer!" requested Frankly, the other four agreed and descended from the stairs. When they got closer to the door, the five noted a pedestal in the middle of the area, "Mario, please get in the pedestal" requested the male goomba as Mario nodded and got there. Suddenly the circle surrounding the pedestal began to glow and the map floated out from Mario and shined with a strong light, on the map a castle popped out on the northeast part of the map. After that a grey-colored star appeared in the middle of said castle. The shine bathed Mario and Japan with great intensity while America and Goombella glowed with less power "Hmm, it looks like that information related to the locations of the Crystal Stars appeared… and that shining light on Kiku and Mario… it looks as if a mysterious power was given to the two of you" noted the professor "In any case, let's get back to my place, we may be able to understand this properly" said Frankly, the team nodded and headed back.

 ** _Back at Professor Frankly's Place_**

"Hmm, about that light we saw on Kiku and Mario, the two can perform what is known as a special move…" said the professor "A special move?" asked Goombella, "Dude that is so unfair, why are they getting all the cool stuff, that kind of things should be also given to the hero" complained America with a sad face. "Alfred, what are you talking about? Your attacks are so cool, what would I give to have and attack that stuns the foes, that'd be awesome" said Mario trying to cheer up his friend, America thought about the thing Mario told him and suddenly he smiled and gave the plumber a fist bump as he never thought of that, maybe he can't be the main hero, but he is the strongest of them all.

"Anyway, Mario and Kiku would you like to try it out?" asked the goomba, the aforementioned looked at each other and nodded "Excellent! In that case, we'll go outside, since this place is a little cramped" commanded the professor, as soon as they got outside, the curtain appeared and took them to the scenario, by now the two nations got used to this dynamic and as usual the four entered by the left while the professor entered by the right. "First, take a look at your Star Power Gauge" requested Frankly "As you can see, you have one dot, that means you possess a single unit of power. When you have star power, you two can perform a special move. Let's try Sweet Treat, it's a special move that will restore your HP and FP to the four of you" he said.

Japan decided to try the move out and soon the four recovered from the damage they took on their previous battles, "Nice, you performed the special move well and since you only have one dot of star power the gauge is now empty," commented the researcher. Strangely the four of them can only see that gauge among with their other stats when they close their eyes, "Now, to use special moves again is to fill up your meter, please take a look at the audience" pointed Frankly, the team stared at the audience, while Mario and Goombella already knew the drill, the nations were confused about the situation at hand.

"If you can get the audience excited, you meter will build up. Let me show you, Mario, Alfred, Kiku and Goombella, please try to attack me" suggested Frankly, Mario decided to do a jump on him and his perfect attack made the audience cheer "See, the audience restored some of your gauge, so the more thrilling your battles are, the more people will come and you'll earn star power faster" remarked the professor.

"For the next part, you may notice that symbols will appear next to your Star Gauge, nail two attacks with success and two matching icons and you will get a chance to spin the wheel, when the group closed their eyes, they saw what it looked like a roulette and that they had two shine sprite icons, Alfred managed to stop the roulette and surprisingly it landed on a third sprite, that made their HP, FP and Star meter to fill and also made the empty theater to be flooded by spectators.

"Nice, you matched the icons and when you match those, the crowd will go nuts and more people will swarm the theater. Depending on your matching icons: Mushrooms, Flowers, Stars or Sprites your HP, FP or Star meter fill up, but if you match three poison mushrooms something bad will happen so be careful" warned the old one.

The nations seemed to understand more of the battle dynamics when they heard Frankly gasp "Oh my! Look at that guy, does he have a hammer? He does and he means to toss it at any of you four, if the audience hit you with anything you'll take damage so one of you must stop that member of the audience before you make your move" suggested the historian, America got that and went down the audience and punched the armed member, causing him to run off "Of course, there will be fans of yours that will throw you helpful items so don't attack them" commented the researcher. "Well, that's all I have to teach about the battles so let's go back to my place" said the professor and with that the curtain went down and everyone was back outside of Professor Frankly's place.

"Interesting, the map works as radar for the Crystal Stars, it seems that the first one is located in Petal Meadows" Frankly concluded "That name comes from time to time in my researches and I tell you, that place is a large meadow with peaceful vibes" he added. "By any chance, do you know how we can get there?" asked Japan with his usual polite tone "I'm very sure that there is a pipe beneath Rogueport that takes you to Petal Meadows but its precise location is hard to tell" shrugged Frankly.

"Mario, I must know, how did you get the map?" asked the historian "Princess Peach sent me the map so we can look for it together but when I got here she was nowhere to be found" the plumber replied "I see, the thing is that she came a few hours ago and asked me everything about this lore, I told her everything and my suspicions with Petal Meadows so my hypothesis is that she decided to hunt the treasure on her own" said Frankly.

"You know professor, there was another group that was also asking about the Crystal Stars but I doubt they can be associated with the princess" said Goombella "Hmm I see, if Princess Peach indeed went there, your first priority would be to catch up with her" stated the professor "I have the feeling that our friends are around this places so maybe we could investigate anything we can about them in that place" theorized the Asian man. "That sounds like a good idea Ja-Kiku so let's go!" exclaimed America.

"All right! It's settled now off to Petal Meadows you four go! I'll stay in town and ask more about the princess and the suspicious gang" remarked Frankly, the four agreed and left house but before they could hop into the pipe they saw the old goomba rushing towards them "It's scary out there so please take these with you" he said as he gave Mario a gray hammer pin, Japan a silver sword pin, America yellow and blue pin with a "C" on the center and Goombella a hand raising one finger as a pin "These things are called badges and will help you on battle, the effects will apply to all of you even if only one wears it but what kind of things do these particular ones, you'll have to find out yourselves" concluded the professor who went back to his place.

The team put themselves the pins and Mario was surprised to see that the four badged could be put at once, in his previous adventure only he was capable of only equipping two badged at the star of his adventure.

After heading back to the sewers and increasing their SP to forty three, the team found themselves against a wall, they'd stuck in there if it wasn't for America's super strength which enabled him to throw them upward and then the three help him climb the wall.

When they crossed the gate Japan noticed a thing that looked like a tentacle, he decided to poke it with his katana only to hear a growl as a Blooper popped out from the sewer's water and got ready to battle, the team knew what they had to do and got into a fighting stance as well. The curtain, which in this point America decided to nickname it the teleporter fell again and took them the theater. The guys decided to let Goombella do the first move and she managed to discover all of their foe's traits thanks to her tattle ability, that made possible for the others to think of a good strategy, Mario decided to use his trusty jump and sure enough the attack was successful, Japan the decided to try his new badge ability: Power Slice which enabled him to attack the squid with extra power.

America decided to try his badge and that turned out to be a tactic called charged, which allows him to charge up power so his attack can be even stronger, the blooper then got his turn to attack and made a light swoop that damaged the four a little, in the next turn Goombella used her headbonk on the creature and it didn't like it, the plumber decided to use a fire flower they bought before and with that fiery power, the blooper was left helpless.

Japan closed his eyes and noted that their opponent only had 9 HP left, he decided to use power slice again and that move brought the monster's HP down to 5, America decided to finish the fight by using his hero punch attack and that made 5 of damage, causing the blooper to be defeated and drop twenty Star points.

The curtain fell again and took them back to the sewers where they used two platforms to reach the pipe that they felt it will lead them to Petal Meadows, the three were picked up by America as he jumped into pipe and thus a new adventure began for Mario and the countries…

 **The adventure will really begin next chapter so stay tuned!**


	4. Road to the fortress

**I'm back with the beginning of the adventure, let's see what happens to the team!**

A huge and beautiful meadow was surrounded by peace and harmony when it was interrupted by a shout of pure joy coming from a pipe, from that pipe America jumped out of it with the other three trapped in his arms "Guys, this pipe slides just get better every time!" said the blond while releasing the others. "Well, here we are! The Petal Meadows where folks say a Crystal Star hides. Mario, Kiku, Alfred, this is the beginning of a new adventure! This is gonna rock guys!" exclaimed Goombella with excitement, Mario, Japan and America nodded and began to move forward.

Their track was stopped when they heard and intense roar, the team looked up and stood in utter shock as they saw a giant red dragon pass by and head to a big castle far away from them "Oh my, I've never seen something that big" said Japan "Guys! I want to make that thing my pet!" shouted America causing everyone to sigh in annoyance.

"Well, we've only started and already something big happened so I suggest we continue, let's a go!" Mario said with his catchphrase, America, Goombella and Japan nodded and followed his lead, a lead that was proven interesting since they found a mushroom inside a "?" block, Japan wondered what use could a mushroom have but Mario told him that it would make sense to him later, the short man was a bit confused but nodded anyways.

When they arrived at the next area, they took out more enemies and increased their SP to eighty four. Japan saw another block, this time a red-colored one and struck from below, the block revealed another badge but he decided to store it for the moment.

The gang continued to the next area and found themselves stuck when they saw a big channel that separated them from the other side, America suggested to throw them and then performing a long jump, that only caused Japan to pat him gently in the shoulder while the others looked at him awkwardly.

Soon they found a pipe behind some bushes and the blond decided to go on his own to investigate, it was more that he wanted to try this new slide by himself and when he emerged from the other side, he came across a switch and activated it. Suddenly, a bridged appeared out of the blue, America noted this and quickly reunited with his friends, "Only the hero could perform such milestone, HAHAHAHA!" laughed America with his childish tone, Mario and Goombella looked at Japan "Does he always laugh like this" asked the pink creature "You have no idea" shrugged the eastern man.

Soon they stumbled upon the entrance of a town, the sign read "Petalburg" on it, as soon as they arrived in the town, a young koopa greeted them "Hello, welcome to Petalburg, it's been a long time since we had visitors, ever since that dreaded dragon Hooktail appeared people stopped coming" sighed the green-shelled creature.

"Dragon? Hooktail? That must be the one we saw earlier guys" theorized Goombella, "Anyways, Green turtle, have you heard something about the Crystal Stars?" asked America, the koopa shook his head but told them that maybe the mayor may know something. He gave them the directions to find the mayor's house and the four took off, after exploring more of the town and encountering three female tourists and a creep that reminded America and Japan of a certain friend, they finally found the home of the mayor.

The four entered and there was the mayor, an old koopa with bushy, gray eyebrows, it reminded America and Japan of their gentleman friend "Huh? Who's there? What do you want from me?" asked the old one "I know, you're thieves, here to steal from and old koopa! Despicable!" growled the koopa, that made the gang to look at him dumbfounded and shook their heads in denial, after they explained to him the situation, he gave them more intel on how to get the Crystal Star, especially the part where they need to go to a place called Shhwonk Fortress and retrieve the Sun Stone and Moon Stone, he then asked their names "Murphy, Kuki, Gombrielle and Allen" you four have real nice names.

Before the four could reply, the elder koopa requested them to go forward and accomplish their mission and with that the gang left the house and headed to the fortress, right before the outskirts' gate could be reached, Mario received an e-mail in his Mailbox SP. He opened it and the team read a message from professor Frankly. After explaining to the gatekeeper that they got the permission from the mayor, he opened the gate and prepared for the fortress when suddenly a voice made them come to a halt.

"Umm… excuse me" said a koopa with a blue sweatshirt, jeans and a bandage on his nose, the four looked back at the turtle "My name's Koops, I heard you're traveling to Hooktail's Castle. So anyway, I uh have a favor to ask …. Oh, just forget it, never mind. Ignore it, good-bye" said the shelled one who left in a hurry. "That was weird" noted Japan "What's with that guy?" wondered America "Man, talk about issues" remarked Goombella, Mario kept thinking but he was snapped from it by the blonde's voice "All right team, let's go to fortress!" he said as the other three nodded in agreement and left the town…

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Before Koops entered his house, he noted that the whole townsfolk of Petalburg was outside of the shop, this was due to the manager claiming that a box of mushrooms was moving by itself, when they decided to open it a voice coming from the box's inside was heard "Help me I'm the mushroom fairy and I'm stuck in a uncomfortable situation please help" the voice begged.

When the manager opened it, a young man with brunette hair popped from it and began to cry in fear "I'm so sorry it was all lies, I'm not the mushroom fairy, I'm just a normal guy who got stuck in there, please don't hurt me" he said, the whole crowd was left speechless from the whole scene as the young man continued crying…

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of this story and see you next week for another chapter!**


	5. The quiz and the stones

**Let's go to the fortress! What would go wrong?**

As the team was heading to the fortress, Japan could have sworn that he listened a familiar voice but he quickly dismissed and focused on the road to the fortress. They managed to take down more enemies, making their SP go up to ninety, they also found a POW block along the road. Soon they found themselves on the entrance of some ruins, Mario smiled at the three while they smiled back at him, they entered the place and saw two pillars with only one rock placed on each one.

America tried to lean on one to rest a little "I wouldn´t do that, it could be a trap" advised Goombella, however the blond was oblivious to the comment and leaned anyways causing the place to tremble for a few moments and then the two rocks started to move towards the four, "That's new, nevertheless let's get ready for battle" said Japan as he unsheathed his katana, Mario, America and Goombella nodded and got into their fighting stances.

The curtain fell once again and took them to battle, the gang decided to always let Goombella make the first move to uncover their opponents' stats and characteristics, when she uncovered that their enemies were Bald Clefts and their high defense, America chuckled with confidence and decided to prove that his strength was enough to take down one of them, he decided to take the second move and use his hero punch move on one of them but he was shocked to find that his attack only managed to do 1 HP of damage per hit, but since the monster's HP was 2 the foe fell as the young man was a bit satisfied that his tactic still worked.

Japan decided to take the next turn and used his power slice on the enemy left but as he thought, his attack only managed to strike 1 HP damage, he sighed and returned to his original spot, Mario was the last to attack and he decided to use his power smash on the Bald Cleft and soon the rock creature was down for the count.

The gang received eight SP and that only made America to jump in excitement as they were only two points away from reaching the great one hundred, they got back to the field via the curtain and continued their quest. The four found themselves on a tree-filled area, they also saw more enemies but for an unknown reason Japan suggested to ignore them and head straight to the other entrance that was not so far from them, Mario, America and Goombella nodded and headed towards the entrance despite America almost making a first strike on one foe due to it trying to hit America.

They finally entered the building and felt awfully familiar with the room having the same characteristics of the last one, only with two pillars and two creatures that looked like two rocky balls covered in spikes and porting creepy faces.

Mario and Japan touched each pillar and as last time the creatures came to life and headed towards the two but America actually reacted first and punched one of the creatures, which made the curtain to fall and took them to battle. America got close to the creature and his hero punch but the moment he got close the creature popped out his side spikes and fended off the boy with glasses as he cried in pain.

America returned to the first battle spot "No fair guys! They cheated!" he yelled "Let me take lead, I'll uncover their weaknesses and we can come up with a strategy to defeat them" said Goombella, the American nodded and calmed down. As usual, the goomba took the first turn and uncovered the foes' characteristics, among them was their though defense, their immunity to fire and their ability to make most of their attacks useless as they will defend with their spikes. "Only items damage them" conclude Goombella

After hearing Goombella's tattle, America surprisingly started to analyze the situation, that's when he remembered the POW block Japan found in the woods, he decided to use the item on his turn and everyone but most of them Japan were surprised that America decided to use his brain rather than his brawn, with the POW Block's strike, the enemies got defeated in one fell swoop and fourteen SP floated out of them.

America was thrilled that they finally reached the hundred points but when he saw the count falling back to twelve, his face changed from joy to disappointment "What? All those battles were for nothing?!" he said in completely sadness, Japan was a little confused as he thought something would have happened when they reached the number.

Mario just got ready to explain them what just happened when the curtain ran from the sides and then Mario along with Japan were walking in front of the curtain, waving at the crow when said curtain opened again to show Goombella and America on the left corner, that's when Mario decided to explain everything to his two friends

"When you reach one hundred SP. You'll level up, this will allow you to increase three of your stats, HP; FP or BP, you already what the first two mean, as for BP, it stands for Badge Points, with those you are able to put on some badges for different effects in battle" said the plumber, the two countries seemed to understand everything and nodded. After the explanation the moment of truth came, deciding the stat that will increase, Mario and Japan decided to upgrade their BP since their max HP along with Goombella and America's were 10, their FP, to Mario's surprise since it was always 5 was 10 but their BP were three, just as his last adventure, with their combined BP they managed to have 12 BP to their use but since they were using three, they free points were actually nine.

The curtain fell and returned them to the room, everyone celebrated that victory except America, who just crossed his arms and stared at Mario and Japan "Man, this is so unfair! Why only you two leveled up, I was eager to increase my stats too" he groaned, Mario just smiled at him and told him "Alfred, for some reason, we are deemed as the leaders, I don't know why but believe me, what would a I give to be in your place, you can use the combined pool of FP and BP, also you won't have the pressure that if you get KO'd the battle will not be forfeited" somehow Mario always seemed to have patience for the childish man, America always cheered up every time one of his companions explain something to him and this was no exception.

After cooling down, the team headed outside of the room and traversed another woods, they quickly took out the enemies present and headed towards the entrance of a third building but as soon they could entered, Japan noted a block with a sleeping heart inside and number five floating above of it, he decided to let Goombella strike it and that made the whole team to replenish their stats but they also lost five coins "So that represents the cost to use it, interesting" noted Japan.

The moment they entered they were surprised to see a statue of a Thwomp, the moment Japan touched it came to life "Well, well, you're the first challengers in ages so let me explain the rules, you'll have to take on me on a trivia contest, get three right and I'll let you search for the stones that lie here, get three wrong and your fate will become dark"

The heroes were a bit confused but accepted anyways. Suddenly, they were warped to a studio like place, it reminded Japan of America's typical TV contests.

"First question. What is hidden in this place? A) Stone Keys B) Crystal Star C) Princess Peach D) Pickle Stone. Pick one" said the statue

The four looked at each other and decided to say the answer at the same time "Stone Keys" they said

"Ugh, correct! But the next one will be harder" groaned Thwomp "Second question. How many friends are Kiku and Alfred looking for? A) Eight B) Four) C) Six D) Ten" he asked

Mario and Goombella decided to let Japan and America to answer that question, the other two counted their friends they were with before this mess happened "Six" Said Japan with his calm tone.

"C-Correct, you won't be so lucky next time" growled the statue "Third question. Where did the four of you decided to join as a team? A) Petalburg B) Mushroom Kingdom) C) Kiku's house D) Rogueport" asked the host

Before Mario could answer, America raised his hand and shouted "Rogueport!" Japan, Goombella and Mario just chuckled at the answer, with the former two getting used to America's childish yet optimist attitude.

"Grr, next question will be tougher!" exclaimed Thwomp "Fourth question. Where is located the Crystal Star you're looking for? A) Rogueport B) Hooktail's Castle C) Mushville D) Petalburg" asked the statue

Goombella seemed unamused with the host's questions as she answered "Hooktail's Castle"

"That's it, your winning streak ends now! Last question! What will happen before you go to Hooktail's Castle? A) The world will end B) You'll find Princess Peach C) Alfred and Kiku find a way home where they friends are waiting for them D) Two new members will join your team" asked the statue.

That question managed to leave the team in shock as it had to do with something they have yet to know, the four discussed their answer, after they decided their reply, Mario was chosen to say it, he raised his hand " Two new members will join the team" he answered.

"I can't believe it! You've got everything correct, guess I have to let you pass. Stupid rules!" he complained as they were warped back to the room, the statue became lifeless and a pipe emerged from the pipe, the moment they saw the pipe, Goombella, Mario and Japan just sighed and allowed to be pick up by America as he jumped into the pipe.

As soon as they got out of the pipe, America saw a red block and hit it, causing it to pop out a green shoe pin, Mario equipped it, knowing this would be handy in battle

The gang decided to split up, Mario went with America to the right while Japan went with Goombella to the left and rendezvous there later.

 ** _With Japan and Goombella_**

The duo was exploring the hallways of the underground when they found a little black creature hopping around, the pink creature suggested it was best to ignore it and the Asian man agreed but just before they could leave the room, the two noted that the creature was following them with an angry face, Japan slid to hit it, causing them to be taken to battle where he pulled his classic slide attack.

After he went back to his place, Goombella took the lead to learn about their enemy, she discovered that the creature was a Fuzzy, a nuisance that despite its 3 HP, it attacks by draining HP from their target, which made the female to shake in grossness.

Japan decided to use the katana attack and soon the fuzzy was down for the count, they got three SP thus making their count raise to fifteen while the crowd cheered their victory.

After entering the next room, they found the moon rock on the middle of it, Goombella took it and the duo returned to the rendezvous point. When they were heading back, Goombella decided to ask Japan something "Hey Kiku, about the last question from the statue, do you really think that two strangers will join the team? Don't get me wrong it's just that the question left me wondering" the Asian man reflected on the question "Although I was also astonished with our lucky guess, it's hard to imagine that another two will join the team" he replied, she agreed and the two continued their way…

 ** _Meanwhile with Mario and America_**

The duo were exploring the hallways of the fortress when they encountered a fuzzy, Mario suggested to ignore it but America, oblivious to this punched it, starting a battle.

Mario just sighed in defeat and prepared for battle, he was a little surprised when he saw the enemy's stats "Hmm, strange" thought the plumber. America decided to take the lead and use his shake toss on the fuzzy and causing it to stun it, Mario gave the blond thumbs up and chose to finish it with his hammer attack, the creature fell in defeat and granted the duo three SP raising their count to eighteen.

After the battle, America and Mario entered the room where the sun stone was, the blond picked it up and handed it to Mario who thanked him. When they were getting back to the rendezvous point, America decided to ask something to Mario "Dude, the stuff that statue said about two joining our team, it was creepy wasn't it? I mean, how did the statue predict the future?"

"Hmm, I agree that predicting the future was a bit shocking but for now it's best to go reunite with the other Alfred" said Mario, the duo nodded and continued, however they didn´t some buzzing behind them…

 ** _Back at the rendezvous point_**

When the four arrived, they analyzed the stones and Goombella suggested to take them to the mayor for a bigger lead on how to get the Crystal Star, the four were ready use the pipe when something rather golden and round dropped from the ceiling.

The thing was revealed as another fuzzy but with a golden color, "Hey you! Do you really think you can come and take our stuff just like that?!" exclaimed the creature "Well, now I get to lunch on all of your heads!" shouted the fuzzy who rushed towards the four, the five were taken into battle once again and Goombella chose to take the first turn.

She used her tattle move to uncover that this particular fuzzy had 10 HP and that it was, Japan decided to use one of the fire flowers they bought before in Rogueport, dealing 3 points of damage to the golden creature, Mario then used his jump, dealing 2 points of damage, finally America used his hero punch but he didn't time it right and only managed to slap the fuzzy, causing only 1 point of damage.

"Ow, you're tougher than you look, but I'm not done yet! Get them!" shouted the golden foe causing a horde of fuzzys to surround him, the horde then approached Japan and jumped on him, bringing his HP down to six, after that the golden fuzzy lunged to Japan and dealt a point of damage to him.

Suddenly, the eastern man felt like he could pass out in any moment, the others saw this and moved him to the final turn, "He's in danger, if his HP reaches zero he'll be KO'd, we need to heal him now, let's use one of the mushrooms we have" said Mario with a worried yet calmed tone, America surprisingly decided to use his turn to heal Japan rather than make the horde pay for hurting his friend, he pulled out a mushroom from his jacket and gave it to Japan, the serious man ate it and suddenly he felt refreshed as he noted that his HP went back to 10.

Goombella then used her tattle to know everything about, she found out that the horde had 20 HP, so taking it down first is the best way to win the battle, after her turn America used his shake toss on the black fuzzys, effectively stunning them for this turn, then Mario used his power smash attack, dealing 4 of damage to the horde, finally Japan used his power slice on the horde which also caused 4 of damage.

After their turns, the fuzzys approached America this time and jumped on him but he used the guard move to nullify the damage, then the golden fuzzy attacked Goombella but she made a superguard, dealing damage to him instead, now the foe only had 3 HP left as he went back into the horde.

Mario took the lead and used his power smash again on the horde and while Japan tried to use his power slice, he noted that the FP were totally drained, so he instead used his slide attack and struck 2 of damage to the horde. The team can note when the enemy take damage as a yellow star with a number appears after the enemy is hit, Goombella used her head bonk and also gave 2 of damage to the horde, for the final move, America used his shake toss again and the attack not only dealt 3 of damage to horde but also stunned it.

With the horde stunned, the golden fuzzy attacked Goombella, bringing her HP to 9, after that turn, the horde recovered from the stunning effect and Goombella decided to headbonk them again.

With only 1 HP left, Japan decided to finish it by using his normal slice, the horde fell in defeat and gave up nine SP, with the biggest hazard taken out, the golden fuzzy began to panic as he noticed that he only had 3 HP left "I won't give up so easily!" he growled but in the same turn, Mario and America defeated it, Mario with his normal jump and America with his hero punch attack.

The golden foe collapsed and gave the team twenty SP raising their count to thirty eight, the four were then taken back to the fortress where this time one by one entered the pipe, much to America's disappointment.

The team then went back to the town where they decided to show the mayor the stones they got and what could be the next move to enter the castle. When they arrived at the house, the mayor greeted them "I see you're back from the fortress, did you get the stones?" asked the elderly koopa.

The four nodded and handed them to him "Very good young ones, now all you've got to do is use them as keys on certain rocks to clear the wat to Hooktail's castle" remarked the mayor.

Mario, Japan, Goombella and America nodded and proceeded to leave the house when... "Veee~ is it lunchtime already?" said a voice coming from the kitchen, that made Japan and America to stop their tracks and go back while Mario and Goombella followed them.

The four saw a young man with brunet hair coming from the kitchen with a face of pure joy, the two nations recognized the young one and ran to him "Dude! It's so cool to see you again!" yelled the blonde, "Yes is good to see you safe and sound my friend" noted the Japanese, the other two just stood in confusion but followed the two anyways.

Mario and Goombella saw a brunet-haired man hugging Japan and America while the other two stood smiling towards the little one. "I can't believe you're here! It makes me so happy to see you again my friends!" cried the young man in pure joy.

"Dude, how did you ended up here?" asked the blond, "I don't know, I just woke up inside a mushroom box and the townsfolk sent me with the mayor so I don't cause any trouble" said the man.

The two nations looked at each other and nodded "Mario, Goombella, could you please give us a moment with our friend?" asked Japan, the plumber and the goomba nodded in agreement and went to the living room while the other three stayed in the kitchen.

"Italy here's the situation, we are on a different dimension looking for our friends and the Crystal Stars, items that can help us find a way back home" said Japan "Yeah, so far we're only the three of us, France, Russia, England, China and Germany are still missing" said America, with just hearing Germany, Italy's eyes sparked with determination and told them "I'LL GO WITH YOU, WE HAVE TO FIND GERMANY! And the rest of our friends too!" he said, the blond and the black-haired man looked at each other in sassiness as they knew why Italy was full of determination.

After returning to the living room, Italy introduced himself "Nice to meet you, I'm It- err, Feliciano Vargas" said the Italian nervously, "Hey Feliciano, my name's Mario, nice to meet you" said the plumber, "Hey there Feliciano, I am Goombella" said the pink goomba.

After, explaining the whole story to the Italian, the brunet man decided to join them. The mayor understood the situation and told them to move forward and with that, a new member joined the team. The now five-member gang left the mayor's house and headed to the castle, just when they left the town's entrance, a voice called from them…

 **Another nation joined the adventure and who's that mysterious voice? All will be answered next chapter! Let me know what are your thoughts on the story, see you next week!**


	6. The Koopa and the Italian

**I'm back with a new chapter! Someone's calling for our heroes, who it would be?**

"Umm… excuse me… you're the ones that came back from the fortress right? The thing is, I've been waiting for all of you here in hopes to speak with you. I know you're going to say no but I have to ask you something. I was wondering… would you… OH PLEASE TAKE WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YOU!" exclaimed the koopa, the shouting made Italy to hide behind Japan in fear while the other three were shocked from the plea.

"Sorry about that. You see, my dad went off to battle Hooktail long ago but he didn't return, I miss him badly ever since. I want to avenge him, so please take me with you!" begged the shelled creature. The five regained their cool and started thinking "All right you can come with us!" exclaimed Mario, "The more the merrier" said Goombella, "This will be interesting" noted Japan, "Nice, we have a new friend!" shouted Italy. Koops was happy be welcomed by all, all except America, who kept thinking until his face lighted up as if he found out something.

"Guys! The prediction came true, the one that the statue made during the trivia contest!" exclaimed the man with glasses, while the little Italian was oblivious about that, the other three dropped their jaws in disbelief as they also recalled the prediction of the Thwomp statue. "I guess the prediction turned out to be real" remarked Goombella, "It is very incredible that it was with complete accuracy" commented Japan "So the two new members were Koops and Italy" concluded Mario.

The four looked at the new members and smiled "Alright! Our team has grown stronger, we have new friends!" yelled America, the six then formed a circle "Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" shouted the six at the same time and with that the now team of six headed towards Hooktail's castle.

But as soon as they were on their way, someone called from the town's entrance "Koops…" said a female koopa from behind, "Koopie Koo, you overheard all?" asked Koops "Well, only where you said you're going to Hooktail's Castle. If that's the case, please don't go I don't care if you're a wimp, I don't want to lose you to that beast" said the female koopa.

"I understand your concern but I've made up my mind, I'm going to complete what my father started and I won't go alone, I have my friends" shrugged Koops in response, the others smiled at Koopie Koo in response, that made the female koopa to sigh "You're quite a stubborn koopa, fine" she said.

"Please take care of him" asked Koopie Koo to the other five, they just nodded in agreement and with that she returned to town, Koops sighed "I'm sorry, I'll return here as a strong koopa I swear" he mumbled, the koopa then turned to his teammates "All right, no turning back, let's go to Hooktail's Castle" the five agreed and made heist to the castle.

But when they were mid-way, America stopped on his tracks "Wait guys, shouldn't we teach Koops and Feliciano how to fight and the way the battles happen?" he asked, Mario, Japan and Goombella nodded while Italy was confused by the statement, "Well, I know a thing or two about battles but some training is helpful" said Koops "Fight?! I'd rather leave it to you my friends" said Italy nervously.

"Please Feliciano, you can learn to fight too, or don't you want to be strong for you know who?" said Japan, Italy then sparked with inspiration and decided to learn to fight, the gang decided to practice with two goombas. As soon as Mario jumped on one, the curtain fell and took everyone to battle.

When the six tried to enter the battle, only Mario, Japan, Koops and Italy managed to enter the scenario while America and Goombella felt an invisible barrier blocking them from entering.

"What the? Hey! Why can't we enter the battle guys!?" exclaimed America, everyone but Mario were confused until the plumber talked "I'll explain it later, we have a battle to win" he said.

America sighed in defeat and allowed Italy to take his place in this battle while Goombella nodded and let Koops to tag in. "Feliciano, here you take turns to make a move, you need to close your eyes and take your pick" explained Japan. "Okay Kiku, I'll try my best" said Italy as he closed his eyes.

He noted that had access to the tactics, items and attack options, his attacks consisted on flag smack, an attack that allows him to strike any ground enemy with his little white flag up to three times if done correctly while the other attack was pasta bowl fling, an attack in which he launches a pasta bowl with hot sauce into an enemy to damage it and leave a burn.

Italy decided to try his flag smack on one of the two goombas, he managed to land two hits but missed the third one, nevertheless he beat the goomba and came back to his spot as Mario, Japan and Koops smiled to him while America and Goombella cheered for him from the sidelines, that made the little brunet-haired man to feel with confidence.

Koops then got the next turn to attack, he got his shell toss, where he toss himself to the nearest ground opponent and power shell in which he strikes all ground enemies, he used his shell toss on the remaining goomba, the creature fell in defeat and the team was awarded four SP, raising their count to forty two, the six were then warped back to the meadows by the curtain.

"Whoa, that was cool" chuckled Koops "I didn´t know that battles can be easy and fun, even if I'm scared I can still do my best for my team and for… never mind" laughed Italy.

After their short celebration, America questioned Mario "Dude, can you please explain why Goombella and I couldn't enter the battle?" Mario decided to explain it all to the other five "It seems that only one "ally" can be in battle at the time, since Kiku and I are deemed as the leaders, the rest of you need to switch if you want to battle, trust me, I had this experience on my last adventure" he said.

The rest of the team seem to understand the whole situation, even America reflected on that and accepted the whole switch thing. The six decided to continue their journey to the castle, when they arrived at the same area where the pipe that brought them was, they found two stones with hole resembling the shapes of the sun and moon stone. After placing the two stones on each hole, two switches emerged from the ground along with another stone with instructions on how to activate them.

"To clear the way to the castle, the switches must be hit at the same time" read Goombella loud, Koops decided to hold himself in place while Italy smacked one switch with his flag, the two switches were hit at the same time and the floor began to tremble as the rock in the middle shattered, revealing a warp pipe

While Mario, Japan and Goombella sighed at the thing it was bound to happen, Italy and Koops were surprised as they were lifted by America onto his back as he jumped into the pipe, shouting of pure fun.

The moment they emerged from the pipe, America put them on the floor as Koops approached Japan "Does he always do this?" wondered the shelled one, "Unfortunately, all the time" complained the eastern man.

Soon they found a bridge with a big gap on it, America then decided to pick them all up and jump the hole, surprisingly, his attempt was met with a flawless landing as the rest got down from the blond.

The six noted the big doors of the castle "It's a scary place" said Italy, the other five agreed as Mario opened the door. The team then decided to enter the quiet yet menacing castle slowly…

 **The team will storm the castle next chapter, let me know what you think of how the story is going so far and see you next week for a new chapter!**


	7. The menacing castle

**New week, new chapter! Find out what will the gang do in the castle!**

As the team slowly entered the castle, they could note that a lot of koopa skeletons were scattered around the area, which made Italy to cower and hug Japan. Japan just smiled and comforted his friend while the rest smiled awkwardly, after taking out a few paratroopas, making their SP go up to fifty six.

After clearing the area, Italy noted a red block and hit it, causing a blue shoe pin to pop out of it. Japan picked it up and handed it to Mario, who quickly equipped it as the team continued their exploration. Right after entering the next room, the gang noted several piles of koopas' bones scattered around. Koops then noticed a singular pile of bones and rushed to it, the rest followed him and found him on his knees as they heard some sniffs from him.

"It's him, my dad" said the koopa while wiping off his tears, Italy also felt tears from his eyes as his great empathy allowed to understand the shelled one. America run to pat Koops but he noticed a letter on the ground "Hey, look at this" he said. "Hmm, it looks like a letter" said Mario who approached as well and picked it up.

Koops received the letter and started reading it.

"I came to this castle to destroy Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further. So in this letter I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow. The dreaded Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that begin with "cr" and ends with "icket". Hidden somewhere in this castle is an item related to its weakness. If someone has the intention of beating the creature, you must first find said item. One last thing; if faced with defeat, the fiend will use any trick to save itself, don't let your mercy show up. I can't keep writing so my last words go to my son Kolorado, I love you and I'm proud of you son…"

"Kolorado, whoops I guess he wasn't my dad after all" said Koops in embarrassment, Japan then told him something "Don't worry about it Koops, it was logical to fear the worst for your father"

After that awkward moment, Goombella noted a red key behind some bars as the rest also noted it, America simply bended the bars and allowed Mario to get the key, the two hand-fived and the six proceeded to the door, only to find blocked by a red pile of bones. America decided to poke it, which made the skeleton to come to life and summon several green koopa skeletons "You shall remain forever in this castle" said the red pile of bones in an eerie tone.

The six slowly advanced through the crowd of green skeletons and America managed to strike a punch to the red koopa bones, causing the curtain to take them to battle. Strangely, Mario, Japan, Koops and America entered the battle while Italy and Goombella remained on the sides and the red koopa bones along with four green koopa bones entered by the right.

America did what is known as a First strike, where the one who attacks gets to deliver a hit before the battle really begins. The blonde delivered a perfect hero punch attack, causing one of the green koopa bones to fall in defeat and give three SP.

"Man it's good to be back!" chuckled America, the rest decided to make the formation of Goombella, America, Japan and Mario. But since Koops was in battle, he had to choose the switch tactic, which used his turn and Goombella needed to wait for the next turn while the rest decided to guard themselves.

The nearest green bones threw a bone to America, which made his HP to fall 8. The red bones launched a bone to Mario, dropping his HP to 7, the second to last green bones threw a bone to Japan but he guarded himself, only making his HP fall to 9 and the last green bones threw a bone to Goombella but she super guarded it, thus nullifying any damage.

The goomba then used her tattle on the nearest foe and discovered that it was a Dull Bones, a former koopa that came back from the dead, it has 1 HP, 2 Attack and 0 Defense. The team then decided to take out all the Dull Bones, Mario decided to use his green shoe pin that allowed him to perform the Multibounce. He managed to defeat all the Dull Bones but the red koopa skeleton still remain even after the hero's attack. The other foes fell in defeat and gave out nine SP.

The red skeleton threw three bones to America, he managed to block them all but that made his HP fall to 1, which meant he was in peril. Italy, seeing this decided to tag for his friend but only the ones in battle can actually chose that tactic, Japan decided to protect his friend as he was deemed the leader of the nations, he took the lead turn and switched America for Italy, the blond didn't like the idea though as he believed that heroes must fight until they fall but accepted the decision from his friend.

The brunet-haired entered the battle and took the third position, Goombella used his tattle on their remaining foe and it was revealed as a Red Bones, a koopa skeleton with 5 HP, 3 Attack and 1 Defense, it also can revive if he's not alone and can build Dull Bones for back up.

Italy then got the second turn, he closed his eyes and found out that heir foe still had his health at its fullest so he decided to use his pasta bowl fling on the red bones and it dealt 1 of damage but it left it with a burn.

Mario chose to use is power smash but he noted they only had left 7 FP since Italy used 3 for his pasta attack, good thing they restored themselves before entering the castle. He performed his attack and it dealt 3 of damage to the Red Bones, Japan then got the last turn and used his power slice to finish their opponent, he slashed the skeleton who collapsed and granted seven SP, making their SP loot a total of nineteen, raising their count to seventy five.

The moment the six were back in the castle, America began to pant, indicating his low HP and danger of passing out. Seeing this, Mario pulled out a mushroom and gave to him, the blond ate it and noted that HP was in 6 again, then he ate another mushroom and he was back in business. Finally, the team noted that their FP was in 3 so Goombella pulled out a Honey Syrup and handed it to Italy, the three nations were confused by this until Mario explained them "Since we all share the FP, anyone can consume items like the Honey Syrup and we all get the FP refilled" he said.

Japan, America and Italy seemed to understand the situation as the Italian consumed the syrup and their FP was back to 8. Afterwards, the team proceeded the exploration, they also took out more Dull Bones, making their SP go up to eighty one.

Soon they found a locked door, the team decided to leave it to America and he managed to destroy the lock and launch the door to more Dull Bones, defeating them instantly. The six noticed their SP has risen to eighty seven and decided to continue.

Koops noticed a red pin with a musical note behind some bars and commented it to the rest, America just stretched his arms and bended the bars with ease. Japan picked up the badge and equipped it to himself, then the team returned to the previous room and found a giant green block with and arrow pointing up, the koopa held in place to hit while the rest stood above said block. The moment Koops hit the block, it activated and started moving upwards.

When it reached a hallways, the block stopped and the six headed towards a door upstairs, the gang continued exploring the next area throughout a large hallway and crossed another door. When they entered the next area, they took out more enemies, increasing their SP to eighty seven.

They found another block and repeated the same process they did with the first block. After that, Italy, Koops, Japan and Mario took out more foes, making the SP counter grow to ninety. Strangely, America didn't seemed to mind the idea of tagging out for Italy every now and then as he realized why the brunet-haired man wants to fight.

After that, they found two doors, one on each opposite direction. "Hmm, where do you think we should go Mario?" asked the Japanese, "I think we need to head toward the lockless one" replied Mario, "Don't worry about the lock, the hero will smash the door with his badass style! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the American while Mario patted him in the shoulder "Reminds me of me and Luigi when we were younger" said the hero.

"Vee~ I think there's someone behind this door" said Italy as he pointed the door without the lock, "If that's the case, then let's investigate" suggested Goombella, "I agree with Goombella, let's see what is behind this door" said Koops as the six entered through said door.

The moment they entered, a mouse emerged from one of the three treasure chests in the room, "Oh my, who are you? It's weird seeing other thieves around here." said the white mouse who sported a red mask for her eyes. "Who are you?" asked the six at the same time.

"I'm Ms. Mowz, the globe-trotting thief! Heard of me, sweeties? I heard there were rare and valuable badges in this castle, so I'm here. But the real questions are who are you and why are you here?" asked the ninja. "We're here to defeat Hooktail and get the Crystal Star" explained Goombella "And as for who are we, I'm Mario" said the plumber "I'm Kiku Honda" said Japan, "I'm Goombella" said the pink goomba, "I'm Alfred F. Jones" said America, "I'm Koops" said the koopa "And I'm Feliciano Vargas" said Italy.

"Crystal Star? That sounds intriguing, perhaps you said something I wasn't supposed to know" teased Ms. Mowz "But don't worry I already found what I came for so I let you get the Crystal Star. By the way if you want to best the dragon, you should find a badge that make your attacks sound like crickets" she said. The mouse then approached Mario and Japan and gave them a kiss on the cheek to the two "Bye for now sweeties" she said as she winked and jumped from the window.

 ** _On the outside of the castle_**

"Hey, what were those voices, they sounded familiar" said a man who was the teammate of the ninja, "Oh it was nothing just some people trying to beat the beast from the castle" she answered. "Hmm, I see… well, let's go back for now" said the man as they left the castle grounds….

 ** _Back with the others_**

Japan and Mario were confused while the other four were exploring the room. Italy opened a treasure chest and got a Mushroom "Great! I can use it on my next pasta meal" said the Italian in pure joy, "Hey look a Honey Syrup, nice" chuckled Koops as he pulled out the item, "Guys look at this" said Goombella as she noted a golden block with a sun inside of it, America hit said block and twenty-eight little suns popped out. Fourteen were picked up by Goombella while the rest were picked up by America. Also, ten golden pieces fell and were also picked up by the two.

Mario and Japan noted this and snapped from their shock "What are those things Mario?" asked Japan "Those Kiku, are Shine Sprites, powerful items that can help us in different ways, for now let's just keep them until we figure out what can we do with them. And as for the golden pieces, those are star pieces, we can use them to get the rarest badges out there" replied Mario.

After organizing their new found items, the team left the room and headed towards the locked door…

 **That ninja sure was odd, and who was that man that waited for her outside of the castle? Tell me what do you think of the story so far and see you next week! :)**


	8. Dragon vs Teamwork

**The moment has come! The crew will face Hooktail! Let's see what happens**

Right after they crossed the locked door, the six took down more enemies, raising their SP to ninety seven. America began to get thrilled for apparent no reason, that left Italy and Koops a bit dumbfounded.

After solving a few more puzzles, they finally arrived at the castle's highest tower's entrance, the only thing they needed to do was taking out three paratroopas, something that was done after Mario, Goombella, Japan and Italy took them down with their unique style. The moment the SP dropped back to three, America began to jump from the sidelines while Koops and Italy were still confused by the whole situation.

As they saw the curtain from the sideways, Mario approached them and explained them everything "When the SP reach a hundred, Kiku and I level up, we can increase our HP, FP or BP while the rest of you gets fully restored" he said. When the two leaders chose to upgrade their HP to 15, Mario was a bit surprised that everyone even America and Koops who were on the sidelines got their HP restored.

Returning to the roofs, the gang made their way up to the tower's entrance, where the felt an ominous aura inside the tower.

"Are you ready?" asked Mario, "Yes, we have to beat that dragon once and for all" added Japan, "I won't hold back!" exclaimed Goombella, "Time to tame the dragon guys, this is gonna be so awesome!" shouted America "Ve~ I don't want to, it's scary!" cried Italy, the five then looked at Koops who looked completely focused "I'll avenge you dad" he said.

With that, the six entered the tower a roar was hear as the beast itself turned around towards the team. "So you're the ones I saw earlier" said the dragon "I must say, I didn't gobbled you up because I wanted some rest, but now I'm hungry and I think you all be a nice buffet, bon appetite to me!" exclaimed the dragon.

The six hold their focus and got into fighting stances, starting the battle. Mario, Goombella, Japan and Italy entered the battle, while America and Koops remained on the sidelines. Goombella took the lead and used her tattle ability on the dragon and discovered it had 20 HP, 5 Attack and 1 Defense, it also has its dragon breath attack which causes 7 damage.

Italy then took the second turn and used his pasta bowl fling on the dragon, dealing 2 of damage and leave a burn, strangely the moment the bowl hit the dragon it sounded like a cricket. "Ugh, that awful sound! It sounded like a cricket! How did you know? I HATE those things, they food poisoned me once!" groaned the beast.

"Ve~ Mario, why did my attack sounded like that?" asked Italy to the plumber, "Maybe it was the badge we found here earlier" he replied. Mario took the third turn and used his jump on the dragon's feet but it couldn't do any damage, Japan took the final turn and used his slide attack but also failed.

The dragon then took its turn and released its dragon breath attack, dealing 5 of damage to everyone, Japan and Mario's' HP fell to 10 while Italy and Goombella's' fell to 5, putting them in danger. America watching one of his friends in danger immediately wanted Italy to switch with him so the brunet can be safe, despite this, Italy refused "I can´t rely on all of my friends to get me out of trouble all the time, I have to become strong for G…" the young man was interrupted by the dragon's roar as a way to taunt them. But in a way of karma, the burn that Italy left caused it 1 of damage, leaving its HP in 17.

This made the six to glare at the dragon. Goombella decided to switch places with Koops and used her turn on the tactic. Italy used another pasta bowl fling, which not only dealt another 2 of damage, but also reset the burn effect on the dragon. Mario tried using power smash this time, but seeing they only had 4 FP left, he used his normal, which only dealt 1 of damage. Japan took again the final turn and used his power slash on the dragon, dealing 3 of damage. All of the attacks left the dragon's HP on 11. Adding to that, all the attacks sounded like crickets and that made the dragon to get woozier.

"Ugh! Stop that torture, I really start to feel weak" complained the beast. It then proceeded to attack with another flame breath, everyone but Italy guarded themselves, Italy's HP dropped to zero and he collapsed on the floor. The five were shocked to see this while the dragon smirked "Heh, one down and five to go" taunted the dragon. America tried to attack the dragon directly but he along with the others saw a mushroom with heat dots floating over Italy, entering his mouth, the young man then recovered and got back on his feet. "Ve~ what happened?" wondered Italy. "When anyone of us is KO'd, if we have a life shroom we'll be revived on the moment" explained Mario.

With Italy back in battle, Koops took the lead turn and used his shell toss on the dragon which dealt 2 of damage, then Japan took the next turn and used his normal katana on the creature, dealing 2 of damage. After that, Mario used his normal hammer and also dealt 2 of damage. Finally, Italy used his flag smack and that left the dragon's HP in 1.

The dragon tried to stomp Japan, but he superguarded it and dropped his HP to 0. "Wait! I surrender, if you stop, I'll give 1,000,000 coins! What do you say?" asked the dragon.

The team just gave the dragon unamused stares as they remembered the warnings from the letter "Keep your coins fiend" said Mario. "Then how about using me as a way for transportation?" asked the beast "As long as fun it sounds, we won't take it!" Shouted America from the sidelines. "Well, I suppose I can apologize by helping you find your friends" commented the dragon but the three nations shook their heads "You may have tricked tons of opponents before but we won't fall for your tricks!" exclaimed Goombella.

The dragon gave them an annoyed look "You're not very trusting, well I'd rather…" suddenly, the beast left the stage and snacked on half of the audience. "Ah, much better, my strength has returned to me!" snickered the beast.

The six glared at the dragon "That's terrible!" shouted Goombella, "That was low!" exclaimed Koops, "You've made a horrible mistake" said Japan, "You're a very bad dragon!" cried Italy, "Now you've done it!" yelled Mario, "That's it! Enough of this! Since it broke the rules, so we can, let's all fight together! Let's finish it off once and for all, team!" screamed America.

The six then got off the stage and continued the fight on the empty seats. America took the first turn and used his shake toss, which struck 2 of damage, Italy then used the second turn and flag smacked the dragon, making 3 of damage, Japan then used his slide attack, he dealt 2 of damage too, Koops then got the chance to finish he dragon, his used his shell toss and dealt 2 of damage, dropping the dragon's HP back to 0.

"How? Why? There's still so much I wanted to do with my life… so many meals…" said Hooktail in defeat. "Sorry Hooktail, but your meals are in another castle!" shouted America, everyone but Mario were confused while the latter chuckled a little. The dragon spun and fell, granting thirty SP, increasing the total to thirty three.

The seven were taken back to the castle and Hooktail collapsed upside down. Then a grumble was heard as the defeated dragon spat out a blue shell fell to the floor.

"Whoa, I'm finally free" said the koopa who emerged from the shell. "It can't be! DAD!" yelled Koops who ran to his father, "My boy Koops, look how you grew up!" noted the koopa. "That's not important right now dad. What happened to you? Where you've been all this time?!" asked Koops. "Well, I came here to deal with Hooktail and I had the upper hand. But before I could deal the finishing blow, it tricked and gobbled me. I've been hiding for ten years in my shell, it wasn't nice" explained his father.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" wondered Koop's father, "I came to avenge you, while my friends Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred and Feliciano came to find a Crystal Star" answered Koops.

"Crystal Star? You wouldn't mean this one would you?" said the old koopa as he pulled a silver-colored star. The gang stared in surprise, "Please take it, it's my way of thanking you for saving me" said the blue-shelled koopa.

Mario and Japan approached the Crystal Star and took it, the moment they touched it, it began to float as it surrounded the six and finally hovered above the team, "Al right! We got the first Crystal Star!" yelled America. Finally, Hooktail's reign of terror was over as the seven celebrated and decided to return to Petalburg.

Mario, Japan and friends finally got a Crystal Star in the castle after defeating Hooktail. Even Koops reunited with Koopley, his long-lost father, whom he thought he was dead. Yet they were unable to learn anything about the whereabouts of the princess and the other friends of Japan, America and Italy.

Where could Princess Peach be? Where could the other countries be? Yes… the team's adventure has only just begun...

 **The first Crystal Star has been collected! Next chapter will be an intermission for certain characters, more chaos will be unleashed! See you in the intermission next week!**


	9. Intermission 1

**I'm here with an intermission, let's who will add more madness to the story!**

 ** _Meanwhile in an unknown place_**

Princess Peach was being escorted by two X-Nauts to a wide room in what appears to be the X-Nauts base. After the two left her in the middle of the room, she stood front to the leader of the villainous army. "Well, well, well… isn't it time you told us where the map is?" said the leader.

"I'm telling you, I don't know" the princess replied. "I recommend you to stop lying, we know you had the map, I assure you, us X-Nauts aren't lollipops and rainbows, we're quite nasty" said the big man.

Peach was left speechless when suddenly a transmission came in, "Grodus, sir! I have news" said the minion on the transmission, "Report at once" commanded Grodus. "You know that Crystal Star we thought maybe Hooktail had it? Well, someone nabbed it" informed the grunt.

"WHAT? Someone else's after the Crystal Stars? And defeated the dragon?! SPEAK, soldier!" ordered the sir. "… it was six people, one blond man, a koopa, a brunet-haired man, a female goomba, a serious black-haired man and a mustached dude in a red hat and blue overalls who pulled the job" said the X-Naut.

"Mario!" exclaimed the princess, that made Grodus to approach her "So you know one of these guys, don't you? It doesn't matter, I'll know everything about him and the other five soon. For now, X-Nauts, take her back to her room and remember, don't hurt her" ordered Grodus.

The two grunts followed his command and escorted Princess Peach back to her room. Meanwhile Grodus received Crump and began to analyze the situation "If this Mario character and his friends have the map… then it's highly likely they'll find the Crystal Star we're hunting in the Boggly Woods" he deduced.

"Crump, you must return there and finish the excavation, it mustn't fail" ordered the leader of the army. "Roger, Grodus! And with that pow… I'm gone" said Crump as he retired from the room.

"Shadow Sirens! I need you here!" shouted Grodus and with that, a trio of women emerged from the floor. "Heh heh, did the princess tell you where the map is? Asked the siren with blue hat. "Guh huh" said the one with yellow hat.

"Somehow, the map she had ended up with a fool named Mario along with his five stupid friends, if you'd snatched the princess earlier we would already have it" spat the man.

"It wasn't my fault, there was too much witnesses and a strange old man showed up at the wrong time so we had to retreat. But don't worry, all we need to do is find these six and take the map away from them" snickered the old siren. "Indeed that is your duty Beldam, that map is vital to our plans." Added Grodus.

"Understood, come my lovelies, Marilyn, Vivian" said Beldam as she returned to the floor, Marilyn and Vivian chuckled as they returned to the floor.

 ** _With Princess Peach_**

"I can't believe I got kidnapped again, Mario and Toadsworth must be worried sick. And what about Mario's friends? Most importantly, where am I?" asked Peach to herself. She then began to wonder around her cell, which was more of a comfy room rather than an actual cell.

She discovered a bathroom on the left and decided to take a shower, after cleansing herself, she returned to her room and was shocked that the doors on the left opened and she was even more dumbfounded when the doors on the other side of the hallway.

When she entered the room where a big computer was, a voice was heard "Hello, Princess Peach" she was surprised to hear that "What? Who said that?" questioned the princess. "That was me" said the computer, Peach was surprised at this and approached to the machine, "I'm TEC-XX but you may call me TEC. I brought you here because there's something I've been troubled with, ever since Sir Grodus ordered me to watch out for you, I've been wanting to know more about you." explained Tec.

The princess analyzed the situation "No, it can't be, you're in love with me!" shouted Peach. "Love? I don't know what that is. Will you teach me about love?" asked the computer, "What?! No! First you X-Jerks kidnap me and now you want me to teach you about love? No way!" she screamed.

"I need to understand what love is, you may not need to teach me now, but there's no other way, I must be the perfect computer" replied TEC. "If you teach me about this, I'll use all in my power to gran you any wish" this made the princess to get an idea "If I teach you, will you let me send a message?" she asked, TEC agreed and let her use its communicator to send a message to Mario, after she finished her message, TEC sent it "That'd be all for now, but I'll call you again, for now, good night princess" said the machine.

Peach sighed and walked out of the room "Good night" she said as she returned to her room…

 ** _Meanwhile in a certain castle_**

Bowser arrived to his throne room where all his minions were cheering for him, when he arrived, Kammy Koopa, an old female magikoopa awaited for him. "You highness, our Intel reports that Mario is out on a town called Rogueport" said the old hag. "And I should care because…" replied a sarcastic Bowser, "Apparently he's hunting along with five other people a treasure of seven star-shaped jewels known as the Crystal Stars"

Bowser then widened his eyes "Crystal Stars? They sound like a good world-conquering tool, I want them!" exclaimed the koopa king. Then a male magikoopa arrived and whispered something to Kammy, she gasped and turned to the king "You surliness, terrible news! Someone has kidnapped Princess Peach!" reported Kammy.

"What?! No one but me gets to kidnap her! Let's get going!" ordered Bowser, he snapped his fingers and his koopa clown car came, he hopped in and took off with Kammy following him…

 ** _Meanwhile at Japan's house_**

It's been two days since the eight nations disappeared and three other nations came to the guest's house to investigate. "Goddammit bastardo! I told you to let me take the lead!" said Romano, he looked like Italy but with a darker hair and way grouchier than him.

Meanwhile, the one who got yelled by Romano was Spain, young man with tanned skin and beautiful emerald eyes, the two just entered Japan's house. "The awesome me hasn't found anything yet" said a voice that caught the others' attention, that voice belonged to Prussia, Germany's older brother, a slim yet muscular man with snow-white hair and red piercing eyes.

Prussia was the first one to begin to worry about his brother not coming home, so he decided ask Romano and Spain something about this, only to find out that Italy and the other six also disappeared. The three decided to form a search party and go to Japan's house.

"Idiotas, let's find Veneciano, the potato bastard and the other assholes, but this time let me take the lead!" shouted the older brother of Italy, Spain and Prussia nodded and followed the brown-haired man throughout all the house.

 ** _20 minutes later_**

The trio entered the room where the symbols are, said patterns were glowing weakly, Prussia approached to the wall and analyzed the symbols "This unawesome pattern could only be made by England, kesesesese!" he laughed. The albino decided to touch it, only to become engulfed in light and disappear.

"Prussssiiiiaaaa!" screamed Spain as he also approached the symbols, only to be held by Romano "Bastard! Stop! You'll disappear too and it's not that I care about you but that would cause trouble!" said Romano while blushing a little.

Spain turned around to see the shorter man "Oh Romano, that's very…" he tried to turn around completely but somehow he tripped and felt backwards to the wall, pulling Romano with him, the moment Spain touched the wall, he was covered in light along with Romano and the two disappeared.

Now the searching party went missing and no other country seems to know what's going on…

 **Oh great! Peach is captured! Bowser's looking or the Stars too! And now Prussia, Spain and Romano went missing too? What other nation will be dragged into this mess? Please leave some feedback and the second arc of the story will begin next chapter! See you then :)**


	10. A breezing call for help

**A new place awaits for the team! What kind of place will it be?**

 **Back** _ **at Petalburg**_

"Koops, my lad... Are you telling that you're going with your friends?" asked Koopley, "Um, yes... I'm going to keep traveling with my friends. And... then I'm going to come back as a strong koopa like you, Dad!" replied his son.

"Koops, my sweet... I'll be right here waiting... for you to prove yourself" said Koopie Koo. "Don't forget that this village is your home" added the mayor, Koops smiled "Thank you everyone. Well, I'm off!" he exclaimed and with that he went with the other five.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" apologized the koopa, "Man, took you long enough" shrugged America, "I think we should get back to Rogueport" suggest Goombella "The bearer of the magical map shall unfurl it before the Thousand-Year Door. And each Crystal Star shall point to the next" she added.

"So by deducing from the books and by the legend..." Goombella reflected "If we take Crystal Star we found back to the Thousand-Year Door..." added Japan "The location of the next Crystal Star will appear on the map" concluded Mario.

Italy was still trying to understand the plan when America stepped in "Enough chit-chat guys, let's go the Thousand-Year Door!" shouted America, the five just sighed and agreed as they took off.

As they were getting out of town, Mario's pocket began to rumble, causing everyone to stop, the plumber took out his e-mail device and found that Peach sent him a message, he began to read it

"Dear Mario

I sent you this message to acknowledge you of the situation at hand. I am being held against my will in some strange place. Those who have captured me seem to be after the map I sent you earlier.

I don't know what are they up to, but I have the feeling it is no good. They found out you have the map so please be careful.

Mario. Please collect the Crystal Stars before they do. You must!

And please... don't worry about me.

Princess Peach

PS: I hope you and your friends are safe."

Mario stood speechless as the rest approached him "Was that, Princess Peach? Whoa, at least she's safe" said Goombella "Hmm, it looks like the ones who kidnaped her are also after the Crystal Stars" added Japan "A beautiful lady shouldn't be in this dangerous situation" complained Italy, "That's pretty deep, we have to stay on our guards now!" noted Koops "Don't worry, the hero will stop all the bad guys, HAHAHA" laughed America with his noisy tone.

The six then decided to get to the mythical place sooner.

 _ **30 minutes later at the Thousand-Year Door**_

The moment Italy and Koops saw the giant door, their jaws dropped to the floor "Man, I heard legends of this thing but it's so big!" exclaimed Koops completely surprised, "Ve~ it's big and scary, but somehow beautiful, just like..." the brunet-haired man came back to his senses when he saw his friends heading to the pedestal "Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Italy as he caught up with his team.

Mario and Japan stood in the pedestal and the map floated up as it bathed the six in light. Then, from the map popped out a gigantic tree and a green-colored star appeared as it descended back to the two, "Hey what's with that place?" asked America, "Maybe Professor Frankly knows something about this" replied Goombella.

The gang decided to go back to Professor Frankly for more information about the new place.

 _ **At Professor Frankly's**_

After introducing Italy and Koops to the professor, the goomba started to analyze the map "Hmm, I see. The second Crystal Star is in the Boggly Woods, the star is inside a great tree. And adding something about the woods I think some odd creatures known as the punies live there" the professor said as he pulled out a sketch of a small gray creature "If my memory's correct, there's a pipe below that leads to the woods" concluded Frankly.

"By the way Professor. About Princess Peach... not long ago Mario received an e-mail from her. In it she said the people who kidnapped her are also looking for the Crystal Stars" explained the female goomba.

"Uh-oh. If Princess Peach's kidnappers are also looking for the Crystal Stars... who knows what can they achieve, you can't let that happen. Unfortunately, the only lead we have now is the map and the stars. Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops and Feliciano, don't let them get the stars first!" requested the researcher.

"Then we'll head for Boggly Woods to find the next Crystal Star! Let's do it!" exclaimed the blond. With that, the six left the house, when they were heading towards the pipe, Mario noticed his brother Luigi in the house next to the professor's.

The team approached the younger brother "Hey Bro! Fancy meeting you here, what are you doing?" asked Luigi. After explaining everything and introducing to his friends, Mario asked his brother why he was here. "Well... it's a pretty long story, but I'll tell you. It all began with..."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"And that's why I came here to Rogueport, to recharge myself before going back to the Waffle Kingdom" finished Luigi, he was too excited telling his story that he didn't noticed Mario and his friends sleeping. Soon they woke up and pretended to have listened.

Luigi then bid them goodbye and parted to the town square. Before the six could resume their tracks, a voice from the house behind them was heard "Before you continue with the journey, you must get stronger" asked the voice. The team none the wiser entered the house to investigate and were greeted by a man in a blue cloak with white mustache "Hello young ones, my name is Merlon. I foresaw your arrival. By getting stronger I meant that all the ones that are considered "allies" will get more moves and other things" said the wizard.

That made America to jump with joy as he picked up Goombella, Koops and Italy as he put them in front the table "Man, this is gonna be so cool! The hero and his friends will get even stronger!" cheered the man. "Before I can power you up, you must give 1 shine sprite each so the ritual can work" noted the wizard.

Japan and Mario remembered the twenty-eight sprites Goombella and America found in the castle and told them to pull them out, the former two did that and four shine sprites got into the crystal ball. Suddenly, the ball bathed the four in a gold light while Mario and Japan stood surprised to this.

After the glow wore off, America closed his eyes and noted that his HP went up to 20 "YES! My HP went up!" he shouted with joy. Goombella, Italy and Koops also noted that their HP rose to 20, which made them smile. "One more thing, you also gained a new move each one of you, try it out when you get the chance" concluded Merlon.

Mario, Goombella and Koops left the house, with the Japan, America and Italy following them, but just as they were crossing the door, Merlon spoke "You three... are not only humans" the three nations froze in shock as they turned around. "You're the personifications of great lands from another dimension. How do I know this? Simple, I can perceive the aura of the ones in front of me. If you want to get home, you must come clear with the other three. Mario and his allies deserve to know the truth, otherwise, your soul will be trapped in this dimension and won't allow you to come back home.

Italy, Japan and America looked at each other and began to think. They concluded to tell them the truth, but only after reuniting with the rest of the nations.

After getting out of the pipe, the team was greeted by a man who looked like a harlequin "Hello there, my name is Dazzle, would you be interested in a badge? It is the rarest of all, but I only accept star pieces as payment" said the guy.

Japan got curious about this and approached him "The rarest badge? What effect has?" he asked to the harlequin "It is called quick change, it allows any of you to switch between allies without using a turn" that made Mario to also got interested while the rest of the crew watched the "leaders" pay him all the star pieces for it. The two decided to use their 9 BP left as the badge costed 8 BP to wear it, with that done, the team resumed their track.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

The team emerged from the pipe to the room next to the Thousand-Year Door, then they saw a creature watching at them and fled to a small crack when they approached to it.

"Ve~ that looked like a puni, it is adorable" said Italy, the gang then noted a gate behind iron bars that leads to the other side of the crack. Everyone looked at America as he effortlessly bended the bars so they can get through.

The six entered the next room and talked to the puni, who just freaked out "Eek! Please don't hurt me!" begged the puni. "Why would we hurt you?" asked Koops. "Excuse me, you're one of the creatures from the Boggly Woods right?" asked Japan.

"What?! Why do you know about me? Oh no! You guys... are working for the X-Nauts! You chased me here! This is the end!" cried the little creature. "Whoa hold up little dude, X-Nauts?" questioned the blond.

"Yes, this group of bad guys who call themselves the X-Nauts came to the place where I live. They came inside the Great Tree and starting tearing it apart and causing trouble. They captured all of my friends and my little sister, that's why I came all the way here for help" explained the puni.

"Guys! That sounds like those guys who attacked us in the docks! If they're the same guys, then they are definitely after the Crystal Star" exclaimed Goombella. "Please, help me chase off the intruders. If you do it, then we'll give you, what was it? The Crystal Star? We'll make the elder give you that" begged the puni.

"DUDES! We have to help them! As heroes, we should never ignore a call for help!" yelled America, the other five agreed and asked the puni to take them there. "Thank you very much! My name's Punio, pleased to meet you!" said Punio.

After the team introduced themselves, the puni headed to the room's crack and went through it. Then a small rumble felt as a passage to the wall opened "Aha! I knew the elder said something about the secret entrance to the woods" chuckled Punio.

The team saw a horizontal pipe made of wood "This way, come on!" exclaimed Punio as he went through it, Mario, Japan, Goombella, Italy and Koops sighed and closed their eyes, expecting to be picked up but they got surprised when they heard America's shout from the pipe "Let's move team! We've got work to do!" he yelled. The rest recovered from their surprise, nodded and entered the pipe as it took them to the woods...

 _ **At the Boggly Woods**_

A peaceful and serene forest with gust of wind was interrupted when a certain man with glasses jumped out of a pipe and landed with a heroic pose. Punio, who already was there, sighed and saw the other coming out of the pipe.

"So these are the Boggly Woods, they look very peaceful" commented Japan. "Just a little more guys, and we shall be able to see the great tree. The elder, my sister and my friends are waiting for us, let's go!" exclaimed the little one.

America followed the puni while the rest was trying to catch up, soon they came across a trio of purple looking ghosts.

"Time to work, lovelies!" said Beldam, "So A) Find that Mario guy and his friends and B) steal the map from them" chuckled Vivian. "Correct Vivian, if my information's correct, Mario and his friends will be coming around here quite soon" added the eldest one.

"Huh? What's this now Vivian! What's that you're fawning over there?" asked Beldam when she noted a glitter in the youngest sister's neck. "Oh you mean this necklace? I found near a tree when we arrived here" replied Vivian.

"Well, it doesn't matter for now. Let's focus on the mission, Vivian, hand me the Mario sketch Grodus gave us so we can identify these dorks" ordered Beldam. The youngest sister paled at the request as she didn't have the map, which made Beldam twitch in anger "Don't tell that you lost the map! It's the key to recognize these losers and recover the map!" she yelled.

"But Beldam, you told that the map was too important for letting me taking care of it! So you kept it" defended Vivian. "Nonsense!" the blue siren shouted back. Meanwhile, the team was trying to pass the whole scene unnoticed when the middle sister, Marilyn spotted them.

She tried to alert her sisters but Beldam ignored her as she proceeded to take away the necklace from Vivian as punishment for losing the map.

The crew felt incredibly awkward from the scene and decided to continue their tracks.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

After crossing a big part of the forest and raising their SP to sixty four by taking out enemies, the gang made it into an enormous tree. "Whoa, it is huge!" shouted Koops, "Man and I thought Bowser's Castle was big" added Mario, "Wow, so big and ancient" remarked Goombella, "Ve~ looks like a perfect place to nap all day" said Italy.

"Everyone, let's stick to the mission" noted Japan, "Come on guys, we have ourselves a tree to save!" America yelled. Punio, who already made it there waited for the team to catch up and showed them a metallic door in the base of the tree.

"Huh? Hey! This door wasn't here before, those jerk must've installed it!" exclaimed the little one. "This could be bad, what are going to do now?" wondered Japan.

"What are we gonna do now? We SMASH that door!" shouted America as he punched the door, only cry in pain as he almost broke his fingers "Not even Alfred's strength can take down the door" remarked Mario. "I'd say we put a white flag and surrender to the bad guys!" suggested Italy, this made the other to look at him unamused.

"Wait, now I remember, the elder told me about a secrete entrance, it should be up here" theorized the puni.

He then went upwards in the branches and discovered that the secret entrance was there but covered with a hoax. "What can we do? The secret entrance is covered... wait, I got it! Madame Flurrie, her powers can help us!" concluded Punio.

The six were left wondering about that "Lil dude, who are you talking about?" America asked him. "Madame Flurrie is a wind spirit with powers over the air, with her help we may be able to use the secret entrance. Flurrie lives in the deepest part of the forest, so let's go!" said Punio.

The team nodded and followed the puni as he backtracked to the pipe and followed him as they explored the rest of the forest. After a long walk, taking out more enemies and raising their SP to eighty five, the team finally saw a fancy house over the horizon...

 _ **Meanwhile at that mansion**_

"What a lovely day! Moving here was definitely the best decision I've made" said a female voice. "I'm almost ready to take a stroll through the serene woods, makeup? Check. Hair? Check, now only my... NOOOOOO! Somebody help me! It's gone. It's gone! My... my..."

 _ **Back with the team**_

The team discovered the pipe that Punio told them it will take them to Flurrie's house. When they were approaching the pipe... "Noooo! Somebody help me!" they heard a distressed voice from the house. "Oh no! That's Madame Flurrie! And it looks like she's in trouble!" Punio said to the six.

"Let's-a-go!" shouted Mario, "It's time to be heroes!" shouted America. The other four looked at each other and nodded as they entered the pipe...

 _ **Meanwhile near Flurrie's house**_

"This forest is beautiful, just like me, so peaceful. And adding to that, none of the usual chaos I have to deal with is here" said a man while resting on a tree. The man was about to fall asleep when... "No! Somebody help me!" he heard a female voice not so far from where he was.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? A mademoiselle in trouble! I better help her! Oui!" concluded the man as he got up and rushed to where the voice came from, unaware that this will change all of his relaxation plans soon...

 **Don't worry! The help is coming! And who's that mysterious man? Stay tuned for chapter seven! See you :)**


	11. The French and the Spirit

**The team arrived at the house. Let's see what happens next! Another thing: Beldam will act a little different in this story, so keep alert!**

"Madame Flurrie! Hellooooo? If you're here say something!" shouted Punio after he and the crew entered the house in search for the call for help. They approached what appeared Flurrie's room when...

"Eeeeek! No! Out of the question! You mustn't come in here!" yelled the voice from the other side of the door. The seven flinched in surprise "Madame Flurrie? Are you there? What are you doing?" asked the puni.

"Oh! Wait a moment... those adorable little footsteps... is that you Punio?" questioned the female from the other side. "Oh, it's been an AGE since I saw you last! Is there something you need dear?" asked the voice.

"Uh, well the thing is... we have a problem that only you can help us with, ma'am" answered Punio, "The Great Tree's entrance hole is blocked. There's this stupid door we can't seem to open" added the creature.

"My fellow punies are inside, so they're in trouble. Also, Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops and Feliciano need these Crystal Stars" concluded Punio.

"Oh Punio. I'd like to help you but can't come out. You see, it's somewhat embarrassing but I never go out without my favorite necklace. I fear I dropped it during one of my constitutionals" answered the female.

"Yeah, I understand you, if I lose my glasses that were once my younger brother's, I'd be searching for my precious until I find them, my little brother won't forgive if I lose them" commented America. The two remaining nations remembered that America's glasses were sometime Mexico's.

"Wait, I'm having a déjà vu, we saw someone found a necklace in the woods when we arrived" said Goombella. "What?! If someone has my precious item, can you please retrieve them for me?" asked the female.

The seven accepted the request and prepared to go back to the trio of ladies they saw before when...

A blond man entered the mansion "Mademoiselle! Fear not! I'm here to..." the man silenced when he noticed Japan, America and Italy. The three nations stood shocked when the man hugged them one by one "My amis, I was worried I'd never see you again" cried the blond in joy.

The three recovered their cool and took the man outside "We'll be back in 3 minutes guys" said America to the rest of the team, the other understood and decided to wait for them inside. "What's up with them? Mario" asked Goombella, "It doesn't matter Goombella, I'm sure they have they reasons, maybe something of extreme confidentiality" replied Mario.

 _ **Meanwhile outside of Flurrie's house**_

"And that's the whole story to this point big brother France" concluded Italy. He, America and Japan told France on part of the story to the European nation after the accident.

"Hmm, so in order to go back home we need to find the Crystal Stars. I hope those are beautiful like me" snickered France. America and Japan sighed by the comment while Italy didn't mind it.

The four nations entered back the house, France introduced himself to the team "Bonjour, my name's Fran—cis Bonnefoy, nice to meet you" he said. "Hello Francis, the name's Mario" said the plumber. "Hey there dude! I'm Goombella" said the goomba, "And I'm Koops, nice to meet you Francis" finished the koopa.

The four nations and the other three decided to make a plan, five minutes later they came up with one: Mario, Japan, Goombella, America, Koops and Italy will backtrack for the necklace while France stays with Flurrie in an effort to calm her down.

"Then it's settled, Francis please stay here and keep giving moral support with the lady" requested Japan "the rest of us will go back and retrieve the necklace, like heroes!" added America. The rest nodded and took off...

 _ **Meanwhile with the Sirens**_

"I told you, you had the map all along!" cried Vivian "I hate to admit that I'm wrong. I guess I'm sorry. And now with that out of the way, let's analyze the sketch!" Beldam said as she unfolded the sketch of the six.

"The black-haired one looks so depressed, nice! The blond one looks like an idiot. That goomba has poor taste in clothes. The koopa looks like he's about to pass out in any second, that hilarious! The brunet-haired one looks absent-minded. And this Mario guy's... looks handsome!" judged Beldam.

"Wait a second, those were the ones who walked past us early, and how could we be so stupid! Marilyn, Vivian I shall deliver a nasty punishment later! You can count on that!" Beldam glared at her sisters.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

The team and Punio arrived where the sirens were, "Well! If it isn't Mario and his friends! We were waiting for all of YOU! I have no quarrel with you but I can't simply allow you to find the Crystal Stars" Beldam said with a menacing tone.

The six kept their guards up as trio approached them, "You know about the Crystal Stars!? Were you talking to Peach? More importantly, who are you?" Mario asked to the three. "Good thing we found the Quake Hammer and Trembling Strike Badge there, yet unfortunate at the same time since we don't have enough BP to equip them" thought to himself Japan.

"Mmmmmmwee hee! If you insist! We are..." stared Beldam "The three..." continued Marilyn "Shadow Beauties" finished Vivian

"VIVIAN YOU IDIOT! How dare you mess our name?! I've got a FIERCE punishment for you later!" yelled Beldam. "Wow, what a b..." America was cut off when Beldam spoke again "First, we have to deal with these dorks! Let's get them!"

The three charged towards the team and were taken to battle. Mario, Japan, Goombella and America entered the battle while the rest waited in the sidelines.

"Ok Marilyn and Vivian, let's show them what we can do!" shouted the eldest siren.

As usual, Goombella took the lead to uncover their foes' stats. She started with Beldam, she had 9 HP, 1 Attack and 0 Defense. She also discovered that Beldam can mess with their opponents by giving them negative status.

America took the second and remembered that he got a new move. He closed his eyes and discovered he got a new attack called Sonic Shout, a move where he attacks all enemies with piercing damage by using his noisy and sometimes obnoxious voice tone. He used his new move, which costed him 3 FP but dealt 3 of damage to the three sirens, leaving Beldam's HP on 6

Japan used his slice attack on Marilyn, which dealt 2 of damage but he couldn't know how much HP the one he attacked had left. Mario took the last turn and used his power smash on Vivian, which dealt 4 of damage, yet again Vivian's HP was impossible to see without Goombella's ability.

"Grr! don't you dare lose this Vivian!" growled Beldam "S-sorry sis!" the youngest one shrugged as she enchanted a spell that caused the team to take 1 of damage and get burn. Everyone's HP was 19

Marilyn then approached America and struck him with a clap attack, leaving him with 17 HP. Beldam at the end used her blizzard attack on the team, dropping Mario, Goombella and Japans' HP to 17 while America's fell to 15. She also managed to freeze Mario.

"Mario!" exclaimed Japan, he then glared at Beldam "You won't get away with this!" he yelled. Goombella took the lead again to uncover Vivian's stats, she discovered that she had 10 HP, 1 Attack and 0 Defense, with the 4 of damage Mario dealt, she only had 3 HP now.

Japan decided to focus his attack on Vivian instead, he used his power slash and left the girl's HP on 0.

"Sorry Sis!" said the youngest sister as she fell in defeat and gave up 10 SP "Ugh! So useless!" groaned Beldam. America took the third turn and used the charge tactic again, he felt that could deal 2 extra damage to his already strong attacks "Next turn you'll regret it!" shouted America. Since Mario was frozen, his turn was skipped.

Mario had 15 HP left, America had 14 HP left, Japan's was 16 and Goombella's was 16 too.

"I don't think so idiot!" mocked Beldam as she twirled her finger and America got shrunk, dropping his attack power "Cheater, you nullified my power!" the blond cried. Marilyn also charged herself for the next turn.

Mario recovered from the frozen status and used his normal jump on Marylin, dealing 2 of damage. Goombella took the second turn to discover Marilyn stats and she found the middle sister had 12 HP, 2 Attack and 0 Defense. Japan used this information to his favor and performed a normal slice on Marilyn plus the previous same attack, the sonic shout attack and the normal jump of Mario, she now has 5 HP left.

America decided to switch with Italy since in his current situation he couldn't do anything. Italy tagged and remembered he also got a now move. He discovered that his new move was one called Smacking Frenzy, a move where smacks a ground opponent with his white flag unlimited times until he fails to connect a hit, similar to Mario's power bounce.

He decided to use his new move on Marilyn, his attack costed 3 FP managed to deal 4 of damage, leaving the target's HP on 1.

"I guess it's time to stop toying with all of you. Marylin, hit them!" commanded Beldam. The younger sister obeyed and unleashed her lightning strike on the team, dealing 4 of damage to all.

Japan and Goombellas' HP fell to 12, Mario's dropped to 11 and Italy's went down to 16. The eldest siren then punched Italy, striking 1 of damage and freezing him too, now the young man's HP was 15.

Goombella decided to tag out and let Koops enter the fray, then the koopa used his shell toss on Marilyn, bringing her HP to 0. "Ugh!" was all she was able to say before passing out and giving 10 SP.

"Marylin! That's it! No more games!" growled Beldam. Mario took the second turn and used his normal jump but he failed and only dealt 1 of damage to the siren. Japan used his slide attack but he also failed dealt 1 of damage too. Italy was frozen so his turn was skipped. The sole siren's HP was 4

Beldam used her blizzard attack and dealt 2 of damage and froze all the team.

The freezing attack plus the frozen status left Japan's HP on 9, Mario's on 7, Italy's on 12 and Koops' on 18.

Since the team was frozen, all their turns were skipped. America and Goombella watched in shock from the sidelines that Beldam was making the battle even with her freezing attacks. She used her blizzard attack again but this time only dealt 1 of damage plus the freezing effect also dealt 1 of damage to all.

With 7 HP, 5 HP, 10 HP and 16 HP for Japan, Mario, Italy and Koops respectively, the frozen status wore off and the team was back in action.

Koops, after checking that his new move was Shell Shield, a move where he can summon a giant koopa shell to protect an ally, used his shell toss on Beldam, which left her HP in 2. Italy used his flag smack, dealing 3 of damage and finishing Beldam. "Not bad for a team of idiots" she said as the siren collapsed and granted the team 10 SP, making their total 30.

The SP fell to 25, meaning Mario and Japan leveled up. The duo decided to raise their FP from 10 to 20 in order to use more special attacks without rationing the stat, all six got their HP and FP restored, America's mini status wore off and the nine were taken back to the forest.

"Ouch! Maybe we were a bit overconfident. Marilyn, Vivian. We could've won if you had put more effort! Both of you, prepare for a world-class punishment session when we get home" the eldest one said with great frustration. The three ran off and the necklace fell to the floor.

"Ve~ you know, the youngest one didn't see so bad, poor lady, being treated that way" sighed Italy, the other agreed with pity for Vivian as Japan picked up the necklace.

"All right, let's get going" he said as they went back to Flurrie's house

 _ **20 minutes later**_

The crew entered the house, just to find France laughing with Flurrie who still was in her room. "Oh you're back! Well done mon amours! This necklace looks beautiful!" said the European as he took the accessory from Japan.

"Madame Flurrie! Here's your necklace!" exclaimed Punio as France left it in the door. "I'm truly grateful kind ones, just give a moment to put it and I'll be with you in a minute" Flurrie said as she opened her door a little to take the necklace.

Then the doors opened and Flurrie came out. She was a purple lady spirit with great hair and sporting her necklace.

"Well now, who handed me the necklace?" the spirit asked, everyone pointed at France who gladly accepted the credit. "You see Alfred? Even I can be a hero" showed off the French, little did he know that this led him to be hugged and receive a kiss from the spirit.

"You're right, I'm not the hero this time Francis!" mocked America as the rest giggled a bit from the scene.

"Now with that cleared, I must say I'll join your adorable team, all of you look like nice people" noted Flurrie "And I'll be joining too, you can use some beauty to your team" added France.

"Yay! Big brother France joined us and Flurrie too!" shouted Italy, "Eh, Whatever with Francis, but with Flurrie this is gonna be cooler!" snickered America.

Then the eight made a circle, with Punio inside of it while Flurrie and France were a bit confused by this but soon they figured out what they needed to do, "Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" shouted the eight in that order and so, two new heroes joined the team.

The now eight member team headed to the Great Tree, when America stopped his tracks "Hey guys, shouldn't we teach Flurrie and Francis how to fight? Just like we did Koops and Feliciano?" asked America to the rest of the gang.

"Whoa Alfred, deja vu..." noted Mario with true amusement. "My wind powers can help us get through anything my dears!" exclaimed Flurrie with confidence "Maybe we can get some practice and I can recover my beautiful strength I had once" added France.

All of them nodded and decided to fight one of the many enemies from the forest they've encountered before to do so, since Goombella already used her tattle on the creatures, there was only taking them out as the sole course of action.

"Very well then, Flurrie and Francis, we'll teach you how to battle but before we can do this... Mario, how can we make sure the latter two enter the battle?" asked Japan to the plumber. "Oh that's easy! The ones who were active in the last battle simply must high-five to switch outside of battle" replied the hero.

All understood what Mario explained and immediately, Koops high-fived Flurrie while Italy did the same with France. The team then approached two grey-colored cloud enemies and Mario hammered one of them, taking them to the scenario.

The leaders along with France and Flurrie entered the battle while the rest waited for the sidelines. After the plumber performed his First Strike hammer attack, Mario and Japan explained everything and let France and Flurrie to use their moves.

Flurrie closed her eyes and saw she had access to body slam, an attack where she plunges to any enemy with high damage and the other move was gale force, a move that if done correctly, can blow away enemies from battle and winning it for the team.

Meanwhile, France closed his eyes and discovered that his moves were Pierre dive, a move where he calls his trusted white bird to attack the nearest two enemies and deal moderate damage, while the other move was guardian croissant, where he pulls out a croissant and can either eat it himself or give it to another team member to boost the defense for two turns.

Flurrie decided to use her body slam on one of the two enemies, who were named Dark Puffs and landed on it with precision, the cloudy one fell and gave two SP, France decided to win the fight by using his Pierre dive on the remaining enemy and within the blink of an eye, the bird defeated the foe as the latter fell and granted two SP, making the team's total go up to twenty nine.

The crew was taken back to the woods by the curtain, "My, that was fun and somewhat relaxing" chuckled the spirit "Voila! My might was enough to save the day!" snickered the European blond as the rest rolled their eyes in annoyance.

The team decided to head back to the tree...

 _ **Later at the Great Tree**_

The gang arrived on time as they watched Punio point where the secret entrance was to Flurrie, she then used her powerful breath to blow away the cover. A small entrance was revealed to the crew while Punio went through it and managed to open the door for the rest.

The eight looked at each other "Ok team, let's-a go!" shouted Mario, "Those villains will regret taking this serene and ancient tree" added Japan, "Hang on a little more punies" commented Goombella, "Let's save the tree! Come on guys!" yelled America, "No holding back!" said Koops, "I'm sacred, but we can't go back now, adorable creatures need us" remarked Italy, "Those lowlifes are going to pay!" said Flurrie, "This beautiful tree won't be tainted by evil and ugliness!" concluded France.

With that the team and Punio entered the tree, where a big conflict will soon take place...

 **France and Flurrie joined the adventure! The team has grown stronger! See you next week when the team will start a big battle for the punies! Asalways, please let me know your thoughts on this story.**


	12. Assault on the Great Tree

**The assault has begun! Let's see how our heroes help the punies!**

The eight entered the trees inside and were shocked to gaze upon the ancient and enormous the tree was. "Huh? Weird. Normally everyone's here… Elder! Sister! Everybody! Hello?" shouted the puni but no one answered, at least not the ones he expected.

Another security door opened from the opposite side of the gang's position emerged two X-nauts soldiers, the two quickly spotted the team. "Hey! Who are you and how did you get here?" questioned one of the soldiers.

"Wait dude, isn't that Mario? And those by his side are his stupid friends?" asked the other grunt "Hey! We're not stupid!" growled America. "Let's get them!" shouted the first soldier "Dude, didn't Lord Crump tell that if we saw them we should tell him immediately?" wondered the other grunt.

"Dude, use your head! If we capture them, we get the credit!" replied the X-naut. "You're right! Let's get these chumps!" shouted the other soldier, the team went into fighting stances as the two X-nauts charged towards them, starting a battle.

The four who were active on the last battle entered, Flurrie switched with Goombella so she can find out the enemies' stats. The goomba used her tattle and discovered that these X-nauts had 4 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense.

France used his Pierre Dive and the two opponents took 2 of Damage, leaving both foes' health on 2. Mario took the third turn and finished one of the creeps with his jump. Japan won the battle by using his slide attack, the last X-naut fell and both of them granted a total of 6 SP, raising the total to thirty one.

All were taken back to the tree, "Ow… that hurt, maybe reporting to Lord Crump isn't a bad idea after all" groaned one of the soldiers in pain, the other agreed as they fled through the door they came and locked it.

"Way to go guys! A pretty good job you did. But the question remains, where's everybody?" asked Punio. Then, as if on cue, several punies showed up from behind the statues. "How do we really know this fellows are our allies? They might be working for them!" exclaimed an obese puni.

"What are you saying Puniper? With Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Madame Flurrie and Francis by our side, we can chase those goons out of here!" Punio shouted back. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!" exclaimed the obese one.

"By the way, why's there only a few of you? Where's the rest?" asked the little puni. "They've been captured by those creeps! All of them including the elder and your sister!" replied Puniper.

"Petuni?! Tell me it isn't true!" begged Punio to the other, "Oh no! This is all real!" answered Puniper. "Well, we have to look for them! "Are you out of your mind?! We can't do anything to those goons! And they aren't alone! The darn Jabbi Tribe's with them. They're hoping to take this tree for themselves once they drive us out of here!" yelled the bigger puni.

"It's over, we lost! And adding these strangers to our ranks won't help!" Puniper groaned with resignation. "How can you say that when you even haven't tried?! We can defeat both opposing factions if we stand together! So who's with me, let's rally up!" screamed Punio.

"Tell you what: You and your friends find the rest and we'll join your mission. Like that's ever going to happen, please!" mocked Puniper. That made America to twitch in confidence "Listen dude! We'll show you we can start the revolution and win it! I did once and so it can be done twice!" yelled the blond.

Italy, France and Japan stared at him in shock as he revealed quite sensitive information, America looked at them and felt a chill when he realized what he had said.

Mario and the others were confused by this but came back to the situation at hand after Punio cleared his throat. The eight and Punio decided to look for the rest of the captured punies. The team was picked up by America with now the first five members in his arms while France and Flurrie were in the blonde's back as he let Punio climb to his head and entered the pipe nearby…

 ** _Meanwhile_**

An X-naut was in what looked like a storage room "Man, this is boring, I hope the Crystal Star can be found soon and I can get out of here!" complained to himself. Then, two silhouettes landed, one in front of him and another behind. "What the…" was all the soldier was able to say before the silhouette in front of him slapped him and the one behind him struck him with a hand palm, knocking him out.

 ** _Back with the crew_**

After traversing throughout several areas and taking out more enemies, raising the SP to forty three, Puni and the gang arrived to where the rest of the Punies were. "Elder!" exclaimed Punio after seeing the leader of the tribe behind a red cell while the rest were in a blue one.

"Huh? Punio, is that you?" asked the elder. "Don't worry! We came to rescue all of you!" said the puni. America noticing the cells grinned as he stood before the red cell and bended the bars with his strength. The bars broke and the team was able to enter the cell were the elder was "Are you all right elder?" asked Punio.

The elder grew gigantic "YOU FOOLOSIH CHILD! You dare run away and leave all you loved ones at the enemies' mercy?! You should know that…"

 ** _Several hours later_**

"And that's why once you've learned all I told you, you'll take the leadership of the tribe" concluded the elder. While Punio finished listening the lecture, he could notice the team already had released the rest of the tribe with the American's super strength.

After introducing themselves to the whole tribe, the gang heard a noise coming from the area next from their current location. They decided to investigate it while the Punio stayed to rally the entire puni tribe.

When they entered what looked like a storage room, they encountered with certain mouse again. "Oh my, our paths cross once again darlings!" chuckled Ms. Mowz, "You're that ninja we found on the castle, aren't you?" asked Japan.

"What are you doing here?" Goombella questioned the mouse with annoyance, "I've heard there were nice badges here, so I came to look for them but it looks like the situation has been compromised, so I'll be going" the ninja explained.

She then approached Mario and Japan and gave them another kiss to each one, the mouse proceeded to jump to the nearest window "The Crystal Star you're looking for is in the bottom of this tree, good luck finding it before the others!" giggled the mouse as she leaped from the window.

 ** _With Ms. Mowz_**

As the mouse landed outside of the tree, the man who was her partner questioned her something "Those are the ones I heard in the castle, and this time one of them sounded like my pervert friend!" said the man while rubbing his chin.

"It doesn't matter, we have to return now" replied Ms. Mowz. The man agreed and took off…

 ** _Back with the crew_**

"Pour quoi I can't get a smooch too?" cried France, "Trust me dude, you don't want a kiss from her" America snickered.

Then, the X-naut recovered consciousness and spotted the team, "Oh very nice! Ganging up on me! You'll pay for attacking me!" yelled the grunt as he rushed to the eight, making the curtain to fall and start a battle.

Flurrie took the lead turn and decided to switch with Goombella, the goomba then tagged in and remembered she also got a new move. She found her now move was Multi-bonk, an attack similar to Mario's Power Bounce, she used it on the sole foe and defeated him. The foe dropped three the SP go up to forty eight and in a blink of an eye the gang was back at the tree.

Then Japan noticed a chest on the left of the room and opened it, a green mushroom was what the eastern found. "Mario, what is this mushroom?" asked the "leader of the nations". "That is an Ultra Shroom, this can replenish all HP Kiku. But I'd suggest we store keep it and then store this item in Rogueport later, I'll explain I mean with storing once we get back" Mario explained to his teammate.

The eight returned to where the punies where, there the whole punies followed the team to where Puniper and the rest were. After receiving a scolding from the elder, Puniper and the rest joined the ninety punies, making the army a total of 111.

The elder then gave Japan and Mario the puni orb, an item that is key to advance throughout the tree. The team and the army decided to explore the whole tree in search for the Crystal Star…

 ** _30 minutes later_**

The gang emerged from a pipe with the puni squad after solving puzzles and adding sixteen SP, raising the total to sixty four. A bug-like creature noticed the punies and quickly rushed out of there.

"Umm, what was that?" asked Koops, "That was a Jabbi! According to Puniper, they're helping the intruders taking over the tree!" explained Punio. The whole army decided to tail the Jabbi "We'll start an assault on your command my friends" said Punio with determination.

After France and Goombella analyzed the area the team found a red "?" block, France struck it and a pink dashing shoe pin came out of it "Qu'est-ce que c'est Mon ami Mario?" asked the pervert, "Francis, that is a badge, it seems that this adds a slide variant to Kiku's slide move" replied he plumber.

Japan wondered what new move he got but he quickly dismissed the question when America cleared his throat "Come on team! The punies are waiting for us!" he shouted, the Asian pocketed the badge as the rest nodded and returned to where the army was, Mario and Japan stood in front of the army "Let's begin the attack!" shouted Japan "It's-about time!" exclaimed Mario.

Then the two entered the room where the Jabbi dashed to, followed by the puni army and the rest of the team, a great battle could be felt from distance…

 **That mouse and that man again! And also the team has rallied up the entire puni army. See what will happen in the next chapter! Have a nice week.**


	13. Bugging Civil War

**The heroes will first lead a civil war against the Jabbies! Let's see what happens!**

The whole squad entered the hive of the Jabbies, where a ten bug team waited for them. As soon as they saw the hundred and one army, the Jabbies surrendered and fled while the punies destroyed the base.

"All right! We showed them who bosses around here are!" Punio exclaimed in victory. The moment they backtracked, they saw the Jabbies heading for the other side of the area. All decided to follow them, when they arrived at the other hive the Jabbies welcomed them with a hundred-bug army, the punies and their foes began another match, this time being evenly matched.

"We should help them, guys! Come on, let's squish some bug creeps!" shouted America but he was quickly held by Japan and Koops "Alfred, it's their battle, we must let them fight this one on their own" rationalized Mario, America after frowning a little, calmed down and was let loose by the nations who were holding him.

While the punies and the Jabbies were fighting, the team decided to relax a little. America was teaching Koops how to be more confident, Goombellas was fascinated as Japan told her of certain friend he has whom possesses a great archeologic place. France was discussing with Flurrie who had the best hairdo.

Mario and Italy got along great due to their little conversation in which he expressed his feelings for certain someone of the missing friends, Mario told him that as long as he's happy he shouldn't care for what other think. Italy felt tears of joy for being accepted by his teammate that he hugged him, wishing that certain relative of his can learn something from Mario.

"Ve~ is good to be on the winning side of the war for once" said Italy completely naïve. Japan, America and France stared at him in shock while the rest of the team were confused by the nations' reaction.

France quickly approached the brunette and gave him a quick cheek pinch for revealing something sensitive "My little Italy! You can't say those things in the open, remember?" whispered the pervert. Italy however couldn't remember and then Japan approached him "If him was here right now, he would have applied the wrestling technique he learned from Mexico on you" muttered the Asian, the Italian just trembled in fear and covered his mouth.

After that awkward scene, all the gang then noticed that the punies have beaten the Jabbies and destroyed their last hive. After celebrating a little, the team and the army continued exploring the tree.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

All of the revolutionaries arrived to a dead end with a pedestal after solving more puzzles and increasing their SP to eighty eight. Then, Mario found a cage near the pedestal and two unconscious men inside of it. The nations and the rest of the team approached and Italy gasped as he quickly recognized who those two were.

"Ugh, my fucking head..." said one of the young men who slowly regained consciousness. "My little tomato, just give me five more minutes" the other man said still asleep. Italy quickly called for the two, catching the awake one's attention and waking the other one.

The dark brown-haired man completely recovered after hearing Italy's voice "Fratello? Is that you? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? We've been looking for you since you disappeared!" yelled Romano. "Ah! Sorry Fratello! I just tried to wake you up and get you out of the cell!" cried Italy.

The other man, Spain, noticed all of his friends but also noticed Mario and the rest of the gang "Hey, quienes son ellos?" he asked. Japan approached the cell "we'll explain later, right now we have to get you out of there" replied Japan.

America was called by his friend, by just seeing the cell, he grinned and bended the bars so the two imprisoned men could get out. After getting out, Romano begrudgingly thanked the American for rescuing him and Spain.

As usual, the nations asked the rest of the team a moment and the latter granted them, the countries took the two freed nations to explain them everything "Mario, don't you think they are hiding something from us?" asked the goomba, Mario actually reflected on the question "Ok, now this is getting weird, but I suggest we ask them once all their friends are found" replied the hero.

Meanwhile, went to the room next to the cell and explained everything to the European nations. Spain and Romano decided to follow them for now. "So, who are still missing?" asked Spain. "For the moment, Germany, Russia, England and China are still missing, we have to find them" Japan replied with his usual calmness. "By the way, how did you guys ended up here?" asked America.

"We came to Japan's house to look for, it's been two days since you disappeared" replied the Spanish, "Along with the potato bastard's brother, we looked for you but when we came across a wall with strange symbols, Prussia first touched them and disappeared, then this stupid tripped and pulled me with him to the wall and now we're here" muttered Romano

"Bastard, I'm so tired, I don't want to search for them" complained South Italy, Spain smiled in response from the comment as his northern brother approached him "Ve~ Romano, maybe you can relax at the town" suggest Italy.

After Romano smacked America in the head when he learned that the blond was the one who caused this mess, the team returned to the rest of the gang.

"Hola! I'm Sp-err Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, pleased to meet you!" Spain said with his classic smile. "And I am Rom... err... Lovino Vargas, I guess it's a pleasure. After Mario and the rest introduced themselves, the ten focused on the pedestal while the punies were still waiting for a command.

The team analyzed the situation, Goombella concluded to use the orb again. Japan placed it inside and... the team, the punies and the other two nations were trapped by cage that fell from above.

"Man, you sure are dumb. Falling for my little trap" mocked Crump as he landed on the floor, everyone but America approached the bars and glared at the villain. "Just as dumb as the ones who were trapped so easily" the villain added.

"And now with you out of the way, I can take my time to hunt for the Crystal Star" Crump said with a taunting tone as he left the room, "That's where you're wrong idiot!" shouted America, the blonde then proceeded to bend the bars, setting all of the prisoners free.

"Let's go, we can't allow that villain to take the star" said Japan, the rest agreed as they took a pipe that was near Spain and Romanos' cell.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

After traversing a big part of the tree and solving a puzzle involving four pillars, all arrived to a room where a big treasure chest was in the middle of it. America and Italy eagerly opened it and found two pairs of blue shoes. Mario quickly approached them and examined them, he concluded that one pair was for him and the other was for Japan.

America despite being disappointed, he understood the whole situation and cooled down. The plumber handed the eastern his new shoes and from the inside found notes from the crafter of said items. It was none other than Toadette, "I knew that after her treasure hunting adventure she gained a lot of confidence. But how did she know about Kiku?" thought Mario to himself.

In the notes were instructions that enabled Mario and Japan to perform the technique known as the Spin Jump and the Spin Kick respectively outside of battle. The two practiced for a while and decided to continue, since the whole crew, especially France were already asking them to move.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"The Crystal Star should be here somewhere but I can't find it" said Lord Crump. Then he heard footsteps coming "Someone's coming! I have to hide" thought to himself the creep as he hid in behind a statue.

The team and the army along with Spain and Romano finally reached the bottom of tree, they found themselves before a giant pedestal. Mario placed the Puni Orb and suddenly the floor trembled for a bit and from the statue of the room emerged a Crystal Star.

"Score! There's the Crystal Star! Let's take it!" shouted America but just as Mario and Japan could take it, Crump appeared and snatched it. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh! Am I lucky or what? Or am I just too good? I got the Crystal Star thanks to you dork!" taunted Crump.

Everyone glared at him as America tried to dash and punch him but was held by Italy and Koops. "Still, this is humiliating, that stupid blond made my trap look useless" Crump's mood shifted to anger "It's because you made it, by someone as useless as the trap!" America talked back.

"How dare you! For that and for insulting my trap, I will repay you all with a little present" Crump said as he pulled out a remote. "I will blow up the tree and destroy all of you so we can search for the Crystal Stars in peace" the bad guy laughed as he pressed the button and five minutes began to countdown.

The villain escaped through a pipe. "They won't destroy the tree!" exclaimed Flurrie, the rest agreed as Mario took the Puni Orb and all of them gave chase to Crump.

The gang traversed great challenges such as taking down ambushing X-Nauts, who were surprisingly defeated by Spain and Romano after the team gave them a crash course of battle. The duo won the fights with the only moves they used known as Bull Rush and Rotten Tomato respectively, where Spain tackles all enemies like a bull and Romano throws rotten tomatoes that poison enemies.

The team was surprised that the SP went to them, raising the count to ninety six, even Mario couldn't explain about the situation. The ten and the punies finally reached the last door before the tree's entrance. Two minutes had passed.

"It's-a-fighting time!" exclaimed Mario, "We have to teach him a lesson" said Japan, "That idiot is going down!" yelled Goombella, "This will be fun!" shouted America, "He won't get away with this!" added Koops, "That bad guy needs to learn some manners!" said Italy, "He's going to pay for hurting my adorable punies" Flurrie twitched in anger, "That ugly shall fall before the might of our team!" said France. "Ese es un hombre malo!" noted Spain, "This bastard will beg for mercy!" concluded Romano.

All of them crossed the door, knowing that this fight will decide the fate of the Great Boggly Tree...

 **Spain and Romano are here too?! And where's Prussia? Also, Lord Crump snatched the star! The heroes will face him in the next chapter. See you next week :)**


	14. Revolution's decisive battle

**The moment has come! The team will face Crump!**

With only one minute left, the team crossed along with Spain, Romano and the army of punies watched Crump being stalled by the elder. "This is as far as you go!" the elder said, "Out of the way old geezer!" mocked Crump in response, this made the elder to grow in size "WHAT?! You sir have no respect for the elders!" yelled the leader of the tribe.

"Whoa. What's your problem? In any case, I'll be exiting this tree right now" talked back Crump. "AS IF!" a shout was heard, Crump turned around and looked how the others caught up with him.

"Did you REALLY think we'd let you escape?" questioned Flurrie, "It's best for you to hand over the Crystal Star and leave this place at once" demanded France. Crump just sighed and stopped the bomb countdown, which was only at twenty seconds left.

Crump then pressed a button and out of the blue, a giant mech suit appeared as the villain hopped in "One pummeling coming up for all of you!" mocked the fool.

The team got into fighting stances "Antonio, Lovino, protect the elder" requested Mario. Romano agreed but Spain protested "I can also fight!" he cried but Romano put his hand on one of the Spanish's shoulders "I can't protect her alone idiot, so you better help me!" spitted the Italian. Spain blushed and nodded as they stood in front of the elder as a barricade for her.

The curtain fell and took them to the theater for battle. Japan, Goombella, France and Mario entered the battle while the rest along with Spain, Romano and the elder watched everything from the sidelines.

As usual, Goombella took the lead turn to analyze their foe, she discovered that the mech was named Magnus Von Grapple, it had 30 HP, 2 Attack and 1 Defense.

France decided to switch with Italy, the brunet tagged in and used his Smacking Frenzy and dealt 5 of damage. Mario took the third turn and tried his Spin Jump, which dealt 3 of damage. Japan took the final turn and used his new Spin Kick, it also dealt 3 of damage and all the attacks left the foe's HP in 19 and the team's FP in 13.

Crump got his turn and detached the mech suit's arms into missiles, waiting for the next turn to attack.

"Woo! That's how you get things done!" exclaimed the elder from the sidelines, "Dios mio! I knew that all our country friends are strong but this Mario and his friends' moves pack a lot of fuerza too!" thought to himself the Spaniard. "Even Veneciano can fight! This is the potato bastard's fault! I'll teach him if he shows his face!" growled Romano.

At the next turn, Goombella switched with Flurrie and the latter used her Body Slam on Magnus Von Grapple, dealing 1 of damage, Italy decided to tag out so America can join the battle. The blond used his Sonic Shout, taking both arms out and dealing 3 of damage to the mech suit. Japan took the third turn and used his Power Slice, dealing 3 of damage. Mario used the final turn to use his Power Smash, also dealing 3 of damage.

The foe's HP fell to 12 while the team's FP went down to 9.

Crump then got his turn and stomped on Flurrie and America, dropping the blonde's HP to 18 and Flurrie's HP to 13.

Mario took the lead turn and used his Spin Jump, dealing 3 of damage once more. Italy decided to switch with France and the pervert used his Pierre Dive, dealing 1 of damage. Flurrie switched with Koops who used his Shell Toss, dealing 2 of damage to the foe.

"You won't get any more Crystal Stars after I beat you and take the one you all hold!" growled Crump. That made Japan's face to light with an idea, remembering he and Mario had access to the Special Move "If you want our Star, you better watch what it is capable of!" He used the last turn and closed his eyes. The Asian noted that two Special Moves were available, Sweet Treat, which restores a small amount of HP and FP to the current team members and the other move was Earth Tremor, an automatic attack that deals 6 of damage with piercing effect.

Noting that the foe's HP was only 3, he decided to win the fight by using Earth Tremor. The Diamond Star appeared as Japan and Koops hopped on the left while Mario and France hopped on the right, the star then grew gigantic and started to jump on the floor, sending shockwaves to the enemy also depleting two Special Points of the three the duo had. The attack dealt 6 of damage, depleting all of Magnus Von Grapple's HP.

The mech suit began to malfunction "No! How could this happened!?" lamented Crump as the foe dropped thirty SP, making the count fall to twenty six. Japan and Mario leveled up to level five. The two decided to upgrade their HP from 15 to 20. All the team and surprisingly, even Romano and Spain were covered in a glow, restoring their energy while the rest got their stats restored.

The curtain took everyone back to the tree, where the mech suit exploded, sending Crump to a nearby wall. He dropped the Crystal Star, which was caught by Romano "I'll remember this losers! X-Nauts, retreat!" he yelled as he fled the tree, followed by all the grunts of the organization.

"All right! We won guys!" yelled America in joy as he high-fived with Koops, Goombella and France winked at each other as form of victory. Italy jumped of pure joy while Flurrie gave him a little of wind in order to make him flutter.

"Thank you very much for all you've done! You're truly amazing!" Punio exclaimed his admiration for the team "You too Antonio and Lovino, you were good fighters too!" the puni added, the former two smiled at the comment.

"Well done young ones, you can keep the Crystal Star" concluded the elder.

Mario and Japan fist bumped as the Crystal Star floated first over Romano and Spain and then it hovered over the team as it finally landed on one of Mario and Japan's hands. The duo also learned they got a new special move called Clock Out but decided to learn more at a later time.

And so, after pummeling Lord Crump, Mario, Japan and the team obtained the second Crystal Star and found Spain and Romano, who along with Prussia, were searching for them... With the X-Nauts gone, peace once again prevailed throughout the Great Tree. The Boggly Woods echoed with the Puni songs of joy. But... this may not be the last our heroes hear from the vile X-Nauts. They will surely continue to stand in team's way and try to put a stop to their efforts.

Also, none of the other nations' whereabouts could be known, now with Prussia adding to the list of missing countries, who knows if anyone at the nation's dimension noted their disappearance...

 **The second Crystal Star is now in the team's hands! And now the gang along with Romano and Spain will part ways from the punies! Next chapter will be a second intermission. Have a nice week :)**


	15. Intermission 2

**I'm back with the second intermission! Let's how Peach is doing. How's Bowser looking for the Crystal Stars? And what other nations have noted the elevens' disappearance? Let's find out! Also bowser's segment will be a bit different, keep your guards up.**

 _ **Meanwhile at the X-Nauts' base**_

"What do you mean you still don't have any reports from Crump and the Sirens yet?!" Grodus growled, the grunt explained him that they lost contact since the team stormed the tree.

Another X-Naut entered the room and informed the leader of the X-Nauts something that froze him.

"Sir! The Crystal Star in the Boggly Woods has apparently been taken by Mario and his friends, whom we figured out their names too!" reported the grunt. "WHAT?! You must be joking! What about Lord Crump and the Sirens?" asked Grodus.

"Unfortunately, Mario and his friends laid a beating on all of them" shrugged the X-Naut.

"Disturbing, this Mario character. And what about his stupid friends? What are their names?" wondered the leader. "Right, the man with a serious expression's named Kiku, the goomba is named Goombella, the noisy blonde is Alfred, the timid koopa is Koops, the purple spirit is Flurrie and the diva man is named Francis. Also two men are following this group now, apparently named Antonio and Lovino" the grunt responded.

"I see, and what about the other Crystal Stars?" asked Grodus. "I'm sorry sir, despite our search, we haven't found anything besides the one we found on Rogueport and the two this team has taken, meaning that there are four other Stars on the loose" the soldier replied.

"Listen well! I want you to keep a close watch on this people from now on!" commanded Grodus. "Absolutely sir!" replied the grunt as he left the room.

"Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie and Francis. And also Antonio and Lovino, I loathe all of you..."

 _ **With Princess Peach**_

"Oh Mario... Did you even read the mail I sent you...? I wonder..." the princess wondered to herself when. "Will I'll be ever to dance in the Mushroom Ball again?" she lamented when the door opened, "Oh, is this TEC's doing again?" Peach asked as she went to the computer room.

When she arrived, the princess asked if Mario received the mail she sent him, to which the computer confirmed. "I overheard what you said earlier about dancing princess" said the machine.

"Were you eavesdropping? That's rude!" spat Peach. The computer explained it somehow had the urge to please the princess in this situation so it asked Peach to dance with it. But since it was a computer, the machine made a holographic clone of Peach.

After recovering from the shock, Princess Peach accepted to dance, the ballad was smooth and relaxing and even she found it entertaining. The two princesses danced to the rhythm of the music with great compass and soon enough the dance finished with a fancy finale.

"Thank you princess, this was really satisfactory, now if like to send another message, you may use my keyboard" said TEC. The princess nodded and sent her new message to Mario, TEC then sent it.

"Thank you TEC, you sure are a weird computer" Peach laughed softly as she returned to her room. "Goodnight Princess Peach" said the computer...

 _ **Meanwhile with Bowser**_

The Koopa King just arrived at Petal Meadows "I' pretty sure it's just up ahead..." said the king when Kammy caught up "My lord, we just got word that Princess Peach was spotted in the town ahead" she said.

"Good! Yes, very good. Then I'm taking off! These fools won't know what's coming!" he shouted as he and the magikoopa continued their quest.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

Bowser and Kammy arrived at Petalburg. The whole townsfolk freak out when they saw the dastardly duo. "Now, where's the princess?" he asked. "Your nastiness, look! There's Peach!" Kammy informed to the king.

Bowser looked and his eyes widened when he saw the princess behind the window of a house "Bingo! Man, that was easy!" he smirked as the approached said house.

Just when Bowser was about to take the princess... "NOOOO! My life treasure! I'd rather die than giving up my life-size Peach poster!" a koopa cried as he quickly dashed and grabbed the poster.

Bowser froze in shock as he fell for a poster "Sure that was unexpected" shrugged Kammy. "Great, now I'll be known as the king who talks to posters. I hope Jr. doesn't find out" he muttered as he sighed...

 _ **Meanwhile at Japan's house**_

It's been five days since the eight disappeared and three since the search party vanished. Now, five nations came to look for them since the world is starting to go crazy without their personifications.

"Come on guys! We have to find all our friends! The European Union's getting out of control and despite I feel good being the leader of the organization at the moment, Germany is best for this duty" said Denmark, he was an energetic young man like America but not as noisy as him, he had wild blond hair, black eyebrows, and drooping, blue eyes. He also is full of youthful vigor and humor, though he is also very stubborn and doesn't listen very well to others.

Then there was Norway, who had has short, light blond hair and dull indigo eyes. He is a young mysterious man of few words and expressions, and is reclusive from the everyday world.

Iceland was the third of the Nordics, he was a teenager who has silver-white hair, he appears relatively cool and composed on the surface, but deep down is warmer and passionate.

Finland, a happy-go-lucky young man who had short blond hair and violet eyes, he also is simplistic, gentle, and honest, as well seeming rather mature.

Finally, there is Sweden, a tall man short with light blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. He is silent and difficult to understand; his taciturnity is due to the fact that he was born in a cold area. Deep down, he is actually quite playful, but it's rarely shown because of his intimidating aura. The man has also feelings for little Finland.

He and the four who came to Japan's house were known as the Nordics. Demark knocked the door ten times without answer. Impatient, he looked at one of the open windows and decided to enter, being followed by Finland.

When the latter two entered, the rest entered by the door as it was open from the beginning, the Nordic leader face palmed after realizing that.

"Why are we here again? Annoying big brother" asked Iceland "Iceland, the prominent nations of the EU and other powerful countries are missing, if we find them, we'll be praised as heroes and they'll finally admit you and Norway into the Union!" shouted Denmark with illusion.

The five decided to split up and look for clues, as if they were teenagers solving supernatural mysteries.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Hey everyone! Come over, I found something interesting" said Iceland when he entered the symbols' room. The rest of the Nordics went there and discovered that wicked symbols drawn on the wall.

"This is definitely the work of Grumpy McEyebrows, only he could do this magic-related action" deduced Norway as the rest kept analyzing the wall. "Whatever you do, don't touch them!" Norway sentenced. But Denmark being the impulsive and energetic man he was, decided to touch the wall. He was engulfed with a bright light and disappeared "Magic!" was the last thing he yelled before vanishing.

Finland gasped in horror while the other three stood unamused "Denmark! We have to do something!" cried the Finnish but was received by a cold answer "It's his problem" said the rest at unison.

"Norway, you're the only one who can help him! Please!" begged Finland to the reclusive one, Norway sighed in defeat "Fine, but I only do it to for the group's sake, it's not like I'm interested in the fool's welfare" concluded Norway as he along with Finland touched the wall and disappeared.

Sweden and Iceland sighed in annoyance "M' wife can't be 'n d'nger, I'd better follow 'em" said in low tone as he also touched the wall. Iceland gave a heavier sigh "Why can't they act like normal adults? I don't want to be alone so I better go after them too" he spoke as he finally touched the wall and warped elsewhere.

Now the Nordics disappeared too, and it looks like Denmark's dream of getting Norway and Iceland into the European Union seems further now...

 **That dance was weird. Bowser looked so dumb talking to a poster! Oh great! Now the Nordics vanished too, adding the total of missing nations to 16! The team plus Spain and Romano will come back to look for the third Crystal Star in the next chapter, stay tuned!**


	16. The Mafia Boss

**Young Smasher is back with the beginning of the third arc! Let's how our heroes will do!**

 _ **Back at the Great Tree's entrance**_

"We still can't thank you for all you've done for us!" Punio exclaimed. "You're all honorary punies, feel free to come back whenever you like" said the elder. "We shall be prepared if any of those creeps come back" added Petuni.

"Oui, they'll be definitely back" said France, "Don't worry, just follow the hero's footsteps and you should be just fine! HAHAHA" laughed America. "Take care everyone" said the team, Spain and Romano as they took off.

"Tell me again, so now we're going to gigantic door of legend that will point the location of those dumb things?" asked Romano, "Ve~ that's right, after we discover the location of the next star, you and Antonio can rest in the town's hotel" responded Italy. The twins kept chitchatting while Spain was overwhelming Mario why he's strong.

The plumber just responded that despite being powerful, he learned from his last adventure that teamwork will always prevail. Spain was astonished and wished to from a super team with Romano, Mexico and another European someday.

After letting Spain and Romano practice a little more by taking out a few enemies and raising their SP to thirty, Mario received a new e-mail "Mario, my dear it seems that you got a new message, who is it?" wondered Flurrie.

Mario quickly activated his gadget and discovered it was another e-mail from Princess Peach:

Dear Mario

I'm sure you're very concerned about me...but please know I'm fine! I'm actually more worried about you. The fiends who kidnapped me are searching desperately for the Crystal Stars. I'll try to learn what I can about them. I'll e-mail you again if I uncover anything. OK? You must know I miss you. Lately I've dreamt about our days back in the castle. I hope we'll spend carefree days there again soon.

Princess Peach

PS: You and your friends are on my thoughts and good vibes every moment."

"Oh no! We need to keep our guards up!" suggested Goombella, "These X-Nauts sure are a pain in the neck" muttered Koops. "Then we can't waste any more time, let's head to the Thousand-Year Door at once" remarked Japan, the other nine nodded and quickly rushed to the ancient place.

 _ **15 minutes later at the Thousand-Year Door**_

"Oh my, that door's enormous!" Flurrie exclaimed in surprise, "Mon dieu! This place is beautiful and mysterious" added France. "Holy crap! La porta is bigger than the creepy tall bastard!" Romano shouted when he saw the door. "Ay Dios mio! This place reminds me of my ex-brother's house!" finished Spain. "Yeah, they're even bigger than gates of hell and heaven that my umbra witch friend told me" Mario remarked.

Mario and Japan then stood in the middle of the pedestal while team surrounded said thing and Spain and Romano watched the whole thing outside of the circle. First, the map floated out of Mario. Then, the two shined intensively, the rest of the team glowed with a medium intensity. Romano and Spain also glowed but weakly.

In the map, a place that looked like an arena popped out and a golden-colored star appeared. Apparently, the arena is in the sky. As the map returned to Mario, everyone analyzed and decided to take the map to the professor so they can get a solid lead to the next star.

 _ **At the Professor's**_

"According to the researches, the treasure was sealed behind the door" said the historian. After introducing all their new friends, the gang along with Romano and Spain learned more about the ancient door.

Turns out that a thousand years ago, a great town was destroyed by a cataclysmic disaster and the treasure behind the door was sealed when the place was already destroyed.

But the professor promised to investigate more in order to uncover more clues. "Professor, how about the location of the next Crystal Star? It's like... floating on the map" said Goombella.

"Interesting, the only place it could be pointing is the floating town of Glitzville. There's an arena where the greatest warriors engage in cardiac battles" America began to get thrilled by the idea as he remembered his wrestling league and the "lucha libre" his brother Mexico has.

"Excuse me professor, how do we get there?" asked Japan, "Oh that's easy. A special blimp departs from this town several times a day. But the real problem is getting a seat, you can only get one by some "channels"" Frankly explained.

"What do you mean with "channels"?" France asked to the researcher, "Word on the street says that all tickets go through Don Pianta on the west side. You head west from the main square. But be careful, he's a syndicate boss and his reputation is kind of scary" added the old goomba.

Romano and Italy quickly understood the whole situation while the rest were oblivious to the explanation. After returning to Merlon so Flurrie and France could power up, France's HP went up to 25 and that was the same with Flurrie.

Just as they got out from the house to go to the west side, America froze in shock, like he remembered something.

"WAIT GUYS! THE CONTACT LENS! WE HAVEN'T BOUGHT THEM YET!" he screamed so loud the entire town heard him. Mario, Japan and Goombella also froze after the blonde's shout while the rest were confused by this.

Mario, Japan and Goombella explained the whole incident to the rest, for the first time, everyone conforted America, the young man felt thankful for having such incredible friends.

The founding four quickly rushed to the item store and to their relief the lens already arrived. They paid 10 coins, stored the Ultra shroom they've found and left the place.

Zess T., who still was blocking the entrance to the west was handed her new contact lens by America. "About damn time! I guess I can thank you by letting you pass and... wait for me here" she said as the toad rushed towards her house and five minutes later she came out with a dish and gave it to the man with glasses.

"This is a plate known as Shroom Fry, it restores 6 HP and 2 FP to whoever consumes it. And now you can bring me any item you want and I'll cook it for you" the grumpy female said as she returned to her home. America smiled and the ten resumed their tracks.

Before they could enter the west side, Mario noticed his brother Luigi, who after the older brother introduced his new friends, Luigi told them the most recent adventure he had. Unfortunately, the tale almost put everyone to sleep except for Italy, who was paying attention to the younger plumber. After saying their goodbyes, the gang continued their journey.

Just when they entered the fancy west square, the ten saw the professor catching up to them "Wait! I remembered how you can get to the big guy!" said frankly as he made the group stop.

"You have to go to the item shop of this area and buy a dried shroom and a dizzy dial in that order. Then, you have to answer for your favorite color, say yellow and you'll be able to meet Don Pianta" explained the professor.

The team entered the item shop, bought the key items and quickly, where a ghost who was in charge of the shop questioned them about their favorite color.

Italy was chosen to answer the question and soon enough, the boo unlocked the door behind her and let them access Don Pianta

"I'm not usually complimenting people but well done fratello!" said Romano as he gently patted his younger brother's shoulder while the ten walked in to the office. Just before opening the door, Romano pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"This to help us deal with the boss, don't worry I don't smoke" explained Romano to the non-nation ones.

The team plus Romano and Spain entered the office and right in the room, the big guy was there sit behind a desk with a glass of water in hand, he seemed a bit angry at the time given.

"Huh? Who are you? I don't have time! State your business!" yelled Don Pianta to the ten. Romano approached him with his cigarette on his mouth "Listen, we need tickets for the blimp" said the Italian as he faked out a smoke.

The boss stared unamused and quickly picked up his glass of water and threw it to Romano. The grouchier one blinked surprised while the rest were dumbfounded by the whole scene.

"Just because I'm a mafia boss, it doesn't mean I smoke. And also you've got to be kidding! All of you just want me to give you tickets?!" shouted the boss. "Please Don Pianta. We need to get to Glitzville immediately" Japan said.

"Look, I think we can help each other. All of you do me a favor and I'll give you tickets for the blimp" conclude Don Pianta. "What kind of favor is it?" asked France, "You see, my daughter Francesca has fallen with one of my associates, Frankie, who I consider him my son and both vanished without a trace. If you can find them and bring them to me, I'll give all the tickets you want" requested the mafia boss.

Romano was held by Spain after recovering from the shock while the rest agreed and also helped Spain to deal with Romano while getting out of the office. "Ok-a Team! Let's find them!" suggested Mario.

The gang decided to start with the east side of the town, but the missing couple wasn't there. "No luck in finding the couple... and this place is ugly, unlike me" chuckled France as he winked and blew up a kiss to the group. "Francis, please focus, we have to find those two quickly" Mario reminded the vain man with calm.

The ten decided to go to the docks and to their surprise, the couple was there. The ten approached the two and explained the whole situation to them, "Oh no! My father knows! What are we going to do?" cried Francesca "Don't worry my love. All of you, please, we beg you, don't tell the boss where we are. We are deeply in love with each other and the boss doesn't approve it" explained Frankie.

Italy, France and Koops shed a single tear, especially Italy since he imagined himself in the same situation with certain nation. The gang accepted to pretend they never saw them and returned to the mafia boss.

When they returned to the office, Don Pianta questioned them about the couple's whereabouts. Just when they were going to say something, the couple broke into the office and explained the whole situation.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna act, then go! I don't want to see the two of you again! You can even get married for what I care" sniffed the big man. The Francesca and Frankie shed tears as they left the office with Don Pianta's blessing. Then Don Pianta turned to the team.

"Well, after that cheap dramatic scene, you've filled your part of the deal so I'll return the favor. Here, take 50 blimp tickets. Each will work as a round trip. And one more thing, I gave you 50 just to be sure, I have the feeling that if see you again, more people will be here this time" concluded the boss.

After leaving the office, the ten left for the hotel where Spain and Romano will stay. The ten arrived at the hotel and just when the team was about to leave..."Ok fratello, let's rest for now" Romano said to Italy "Ve~ big brother, I'll go with them. Please don't be mad" said the younger Italian as he smiled.

Romano twitched in annoyance "Idiot! How can you go with these dumbs who are prone to accidents!" shouted the grouchy one. Spain was forced to hold Romano again, this caused the latter to blush a little while Mario approached him "Don't worry Lovino, I'll take care of your fratello in the meantime. I promise" Mario smiled to Romano.

Romano sighed in defeat and nodded while Spain let him go. After Romano got into a bed and fell asleep. The eight said their goodbye and headed to the station, which was on the northwest side of the town.

The eight arrived at the station, showed their tickets and finally boarded the blimp.

"Here we go!" shouted Mario, "Hope this trip can be peaceful" added Japan, "Glitzville here we come!" Goombella exclaimed, "Woo hoo! This trip will be awesome!" America yelled of pure joy, "Well, this will be interesting" said Koops, "Yay! We'll have a lot of fun!" Italy smiled, "Oh my, I heard that place is hardcore, I hope we can handle it" said Flurrie, "Allons! I just hope this place won't be very ugly" concluded France.

The blimp slowly took off as the eight set their tracks on Glitzville...

 **It's a bit sad that Spain and Romano were left behind but hey, everything can happen! Let me know what you think of the story so far and see you next chapter!**


	17. The team of fighters

**The gang has arrived in Glitzville! Let's see how weird things can get.**

The crew finally arrived after three hours in the blimp. Right as they descended all stretched themselves and Italy approached America "Ve~ why you ate all the food in the plane Alfred?"

"Dude! It was so yummy I couldn't resist! Sorry Feliciano" America apologized to Italy. "I can't believe this place actually floats!" Goombella noted to the rest of the group.

The gang noticed an item shop to the left, a juice stand to the right and in the middle, a giant battle arena along with a hot dog stand that America tried to go but was held by the whole team as they knew where they needed to go, the arena.

The team was amused by how the arena was on the inside, once they entered the spectators' area, they quickly saw a golden hawk fighting a smaller foe, the hawk quickly beat his opponent by performing an air dive into him.

"And that's it! Rawk Hawk successfully defended his title again!" shouted the announcer to the public. "You call that a match? There's absolutely no one that can defeat me! Because I'm number one!" yelled the champion as he lifted his belt.

The eight quickly recognized the central decoration of the belt, a Crystal Star and left the area. "What shall we do? We just can't steal the belt from that wacko" Goombella said to the others. "I know! Let's battle our way to the top so we can challenge this dumbass and get the star!" shouted America.

The nations, especially Japan froze as it was the very first time America suggested a solid and possible idea. "Good idea Alfred, we need to earn this! And besides, a challenge to get the star isn't so bad!" chuckled Mario. The rest agreed and decided to register as a team.

The party quickly headed to the office and entered "What the... Who are you?! This is my office!" the manager quickly responded as he hid a paper in his desk. Mario and Japan explained him that they want to become fighters after introducing themselves and all the team.

The manager, whose name was Grubba, analyzed them and approved them for becoming fighters. After explaining his origins, Grubba gave the eight a tour around the arena, showing off the champion's room, the major league room and quickly returned to the office with them.

"All right! Now you all of you have to sign and you'll be in!" he smiled as he handed a contract with strangely ten blank spaces "Don't worry about the extra spaces, they're just in case" the manager added.

After reading the contract all but Japan quickly signed it, "I have a bad feeling about this" he sighed as he also signed. "Excellent! But now you need a fighter name so you can be recognized easily" Grubba remarked to the eight.

After analyzing again the team, he came with their titles:

Mario: The Great Gonzales

Japan: The Polite Swordsman

Goombella: The Sassy Researcher

America: The Hero of Joy

Koops: The Timid Defender

Italy: The Young Naïve

Flurrie: The Drama Queen

France: The Diva Man

Team's name: The Fated Heroes

America jumped a bit after receiving his fighter title while the rest were dumbfounded by the ones they've received. Grubba then pulled out his phone "Jolene, can you come here please?" asked the creature through his phone.

A female toad with executive attired entered and greeted his boss and all the team. Grubba then requested her to explain them all the rules and take them to their locker room.

Jolene nodded and asked the gang to follower, as they were walking, she explained all the rules like in the battles the team will have to meet certain criteria to go up in their ranks, winning is not enough.

The nine arrived in the minor league as the toad taught them how to reserve a match via a device that looked like an old gaming console. She then left. "We have a tough way to the top, so let's keep focused my darlings" Flurrie said as a way to bolster the team's morale.

After introducing themselves to the whole minor league fighters, Italy decided to reserve their first match, he activated the device. "Well, well... are you ready to begin your way to the top?! Your first battle will be against the Goomba Bros.! Don't worry just beat them! But also keep the audience static, so appeal one time during the match. Well, that's all, good luck!" concluded Grubba as the device turned off.

After five minutes, a guard came in and requested the team to follow him. The guard took them to the arena, where all their battles will take place. The team entered to the ring from the right side while their opponents, a team of five goombas entered from the right.

"Ok folks! Are you all ready, this team will show now if they mean business or not! Give a welcoming round of applause to the team Fated Heroes! This new groups will have their first match against the Goomba Bros.! " he shouted as the crowd quickly cheered for them.

"We won't lose to you, losers!" teased America, "Oh really?! Then have a novice's welcome, punk!" A goomba shouted back as he rushed and head bonked Japan, causing the battle to start.

The goomba gave a surprise headbonk to Japan, who took 1 of damage. "Hey, that's cheating you coward!" shouted Flurrie from the sidelines", "Chill out will you?" said the goomba in response.

With Mario, Japan, Koops and France on battle, the gang decided to first meet the criteria: Appeal once to the audience. France decided use his turn and appealed to the audience by blowing a kiss, the crowd went nuts and stars came out of their hands and filled their Star Meter.

"So that's why there's an audience watching our battles" Japan thought to himself. Mario decided to avenge his fellow leader by using his Multibounce on all the goombas, the plumber took them all out but only one SP was granted, this left the whole team but Mario confused.

"The Fated Heroes wins! Tell me how it felt?" asked Grubba "That was a savage battle!" shouted Mario while the rest felt exited for the first victory. "This fellas have skill! We've got ourselves new heroes!" yelled the announcer as the whole crowd applauded for them intensively.

 _ **In the locker rooms**_

"Oh my! That was a great start for all of you! Keep it up! Now, I'll be on my way while Ms. Jolene will give you your fight money" Grubba said as he left the room. Jolene handed Japan three coins and notified them that their rank rose to 19.

The toad left the locker room, "Mario, why did we only get one SP?" asked Koops, "Well, every time we level up, the foes' SP decrease by one and since all the goombas no longer give even a single SP each, we get one by default. This happened to me before on my last adventure" the plumber explained.

After restoring all their stats with a rest, Flurrie reserved the next match.

"Well, who's ready for another fight? You opponents will be... the KP Koopas. And for this match I don't want any of you to use items! Win the fight fair!" the manager said as he cut off the communication.

Five minutes later the guard came in and took the team to the arena.

"All right! For this battle, we have the team Fated Heroes against the KP Koopas!" Grubba shouted.

"The fight is on!" shouted one of the golden colored koopas as the battle started.

Mario, Japan, Koops and France entered battle. Koops used the lead turn to switch with Goombella so she could learn more about their foes. This was the default strategy every time they encounter a new enemy.

She used her Tattle and discovered that the KP Koopas had 4 HP, 2 Attack and 1 Defense. Mario took the second turn and used his Normal Jump on the nearest koopa, flipping it over and dealing 1 of damage. Japan took the third turn and used his Normal Slash against the same foe, dealing 2 of damage. France decided to switch with Italy so he can become stronger, the Italian used his Flag Smack and defeated the enemy, who didn't grant any SP.

The foes got their turn and a KP Koopa spun himself into Italy, dropping his HP to 18. The KP Paratroopa dived himself into Mario but he guarded it, making his HP fall to 19.

Goombella then used the lead turn again and used her Tattle on the winged enemy, she found out that this foe had 4 HP, 2 Attack and 1 Defense. Mario decided to ground the enemy with his Normal Jump and the Paratroopa became a normal Koopa, standing defenseless. Italy decided to finish the grounded opponent with his Flag Smack and soon enough the foe fell but also didn't grant any SP. Japan used the final turn and used his Slide on the remaining foe, tripping it down and dealing 1 of damage.

The sole Koops shook defenseless.

Italy switched with America and the blond won the fight by using his Hero Punch on the foe. The Koopa fell and the team was awarded one SP, combining it with the previous one, the SP rose to twenty eight.

"And we have a winner! The Team Fated Heroes!" Grubba roared. "Piece of cake that was fun guys!" America giggled as they were taken back to the locker room.

Jolene gave them 4 coins and told them their rank rose to 18. The toad left the locker.

""Hey Mario dude, how many coins we have now?" asked America "Hmm, considering that we haven't bought anything yet and with all those battles, we have... 350 coins. America asked this because he lost count when they've arrived at the great tree.

After restoring their stats, Japan reserved another match. "How are you doing Fated Heroes? For the next match you'll face the Pokey Triplets! Listen, in this battle I don't want you two, Mario and Kiku to use your weapons! Show the crowd that you can't rely on your weapons always!" finished the promoter as the device turned off.

The guard came in and took the team to the arena again.

"These fellas just can't stop! The Fated Heroes will face now the Pokey Triplets! Let's get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" shouted the manager as the fight started.

Goombella used the first turn and used her Tattle on the Pokey, she discovered their foes had 4 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense, being a spiked enemy, it can't be attack without weapons. Mario remembered their Special Moves and deiced to use Earth Tremor, since it was an automatic attack, the move dealt 6 of damage to the tree enemies, defeating them and granting the team three SP, raising to count to thirty one.

"And that's how you get things done! Fated Heroes proved victorious once again!" yelled Grubba as the crowd lost their minds to the recent fight.

Jolene payed the team 5 coins and notified them their rank rose to 17 before leaving them.

"Man that fight was boring, we couldn't let..." America's complaint was interrupted when Jolene came back in with one of the fighters, "How many time do I have to tell you that room is off-limits?! And also, don't think I haven't noticed you were following me. Stop doing that! It's creepy. If you don't follow the rules, we'll ban you from the Glitz Pit, understood" warned the executive as she left the room once again.

The bandit just chuckled and left the locker. "Ve~ that was weird" said Italy as the rest agreed and France reserved the next match. "Well, howdy Fated Heroes! You next opponents will be... The Dead Bones! For this battle, win this battle in three turns or less! I have an important date and I don't wanna be late!" requested Grubba before the device turned off.

The team was taken again to the arena. "Listen everybody! This team is conquering the arena! We'll how the Fated Heroes deal with the Dead Bones! Let's get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba yelled as the battle started.

"We have to win this on three turns or less but... how can we do it Mario?" asked Japan. "Don't worry Kiku, this one's in the bag" Mario grinned as he made Goombella and Flurrie switch places. While confused at first, Flurrie remembered her Gale Force move. After checking that her new attack was Lip Lock, a move where she steals HP from an enemy and restore it to her, she used her Gale Force and successfully blew away all the Dull Bones. The crowd applauded and granted power for the Star Meter, filling one dot.

"That blue-fast! Like the fastest thing alive! Give the Fated Heroes the applause they deserve!" exclaimed the promoter as all the spectators overwhelmed the team with a loud round of cheers. Japan felt blushed while Flurrie remembered her days in the acting career.

Jolene rewarded the team 6 coins, told the gang their rank rose to 16 and left the room. The team then heard groans of pain from the other side of the locker, "C'est scary, I don't want to lose this beautiful face" muttered France while Goombella reserved the next battle.

"Here we go again! The next battle will be against the Spike Storm team! Listen, in this battle, don't use any moves that consume FP!" he said as the gadget cut off.

"Boring!" America complained as the guard took them to the arena.

"The next battle will get intense! The Fated Heroes will face the Spike Storm! Let's get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" roared Grubba as the battle started.

Flurrie decided to switch with Goombella and the college girl used her Tattle on the Lakitu enemy, she found out this foe had 5 HP, 2 Attack and 0 Defense, he can also spawn more foes named Spinies. Japan switched Italy for France and the pervert after finding out his new move was Toxic Rose, a move where he launches the thorn of a poison flower to any enemy to damage it and leave poison, used his Pierre Dive, defeating the Lakitu and earning one SP. Mario and Japan decided to defend themselves.

One Spiny rolled into Japan but he guarded it, taking only 1 of damage. The other Spiny rolled into France, the French's HP fell to 22.

Mario decided to appeal in the first turn and earned Star Meter, filling two of the three dots. Japan decided to win the fight by using Earth Tremor. The attack quickly defeated the Spinies, who couldn't grant any SP. The total SP made the team's account thirty two.

"And you saw it, these warriors always come up with a trump strategy! Fated Heroes wins again!" exclaimed Grubba while the crowd went nuts for the fight.

Jolene gave Japan 7 coins for the fight, notified the team their rank rose to 15 and left.

 _ **Meanwhile, outside of Glitz Pit**_

"My head, where am I? The last thing I remember was seeing him crying of fear before we touched the wall" said a man who woke up behind the souvenir shop. Soon, he saw a bouncing egg being chased by someone who looked like the hot dog stand owner. "Even here I can't deal with normal things" sighed the man after recovering and decided to help the owner...

 _ **Back with the others**_

"Hey dogs!" one the KP Koopas, King K. caught the team's attention. "You have to check this out! Apparently, there's a new item menu in the hot dog stand! But there's also a man who's supposedly making a funny scene with one of the ingredients. You have to see for yourselves!" laughed the fighter.

America felt his stomach rumble while the others found the story hard to believe. The American just lifted all his team and rushed to the hot dog stand while the other seven just sighed as part of dealing with America's childish actions. The eight exited the arena, not knowing that soon they'll find an unexpected surprise outside...

 **Whoa, the gang conquered half of the minor league with ease! And what was that about and egg and a man trying to catch it? The adventure will continue on next chapter! Always love some feedback! See you then :)**


	18. The Yoshi and the German

**I'm back! Let's see how the team adds more fun to the egg chase!**

America exited the arena with the team in his arms, the moment he released them and the gang looked at him annoyed, a voice caught their attention.

"Stop moving at once!" the voice said. The team turned around and saw a tall, muscular man, with blond slicked back hair and beautiful blue eyes. His muscles seem to attach the black shirt he was wearing, remarking his biceps and abs all the time. So do his sculpted legs in his jeans.

The owner of the hot dog stand was also trying to catch the egg "No! Bad egg! Come back here!" yelled the owner. Apparently, the man was helping the cook.

The nations froze while Mario, Goombella, Koops and Flurrie were confused by the whole scene of the man chasing down the egg.

Italy felt tears tracing his face as he shouted "HEY!" the shout made the man to turn his face and watch the whole team. Sadly, he didn't see the pillar in front of him and crashed into it.

After America laughed for a bit, the gang rushed to help the man, especially Italy, who helped him get on his feet.

"Thank you" said the man while blushing.

"Mario..." said Japan, "It's all right Kiku, take your friend for a moment" the plumber replied. Japan smiled and the nations took the man to the juice stand.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

"So now we're in another dimension and the only way to go back is to find the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door, which only the Crystal Stars can open? Sounds hard to believe. And you say Bruder along with Spain and Romano are here as well?" said the hunk.

"Correct Germany. And with you, the only missing nations are Russia, England, China and Prussia" Japan concluded. Germany was still trying to get Italy off him since the brunet was clinging into him once they entered the juice stand, this caused the girls inside to take pictures.

France and America laughed a little of this. After Germany got his ideas together, the nations exited the stand and went to Mario and the rest. "Hello, I'm Ger-err Ludwig Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure" Germany said.

"Hi Ludwig! I'm-a Mario" said the plumber, "What's up Ludwig? My name's Goombella" the goomba said, "Hello Ludwig. I'm Koops, nice to meet you" the koopa added, "Greetings darling. I am Flurrie, the pleasure is all mine" Flurrie concluded.

After America and France explained to Mario and the rest that Germany was one of the missing, the eight-member team became a nine. The nine then saw the egg approaching to Germany "Dude, it looks like it likes you! Amusing indeed" teased America.

After the owner of the hot dog stand allowed them to keep it, the team bought one hot dog for America so he can shut up and came back to the arena. "Strange, the hot dog restored me 5 HP and 5 FP. Mario dude, how can is this possible?" the American asked to the plumber.

"Everything in this place heals, even the smallest food" Mario replied. Germany was still confused about how things move around here in terms of battles. The nine and the egg entered the locker room and Koops reserved the next match.

"How are you doing heroes? For your next battle you'll fight the... Hand-it-overs! In this battle I want you to win before you lose 15 HP, I don't want the public to see that you can barely win you battles!" commanded Grubba as the communication turned off.

The guard came in and took the team but was surprised to see Germany and the egg with them as well. "I suggest Ludwig should stay and take care of the egg for now" Japan calmly said. The rest agreed "Momma Ludwig! Take care of the little dude now" America requested and mocked at the same time as they left.

The hunk gave him an unamused look and agreed as the team left to the arena. "I just hope Italy doesn't mess up" he sighed.

"And continuing their minor league trashing! The Fated Heroes will face the Hand-it-Overs! Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba roared as the battle began.

Goombella, Mario, France and Japan entered the battle and Goombella used her Tattle to uncover the green bandit's stats, he had 8 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense. It also steals items and coins if not guarded his attack on time.

Mario decided to use his Normal Jump, dealing 4 of damage. Japan finished that foe with normal slide, earning 2 SP. France switched with America and the blond used his Hero Punch Attack, taking the other green bandit out and earning 2 SP.

The two remaining foes, who were Red Bandits, rammed intro America and Mario trying to steal coins, but were superguarded by the two heroes and received 1 of damage.

Goombella quickly used her Tattle again and discovered their foes had 5 HP, 2 Attack and 0 Defense. Mario used his Normal Jump again and defeated the nearest bandit but he didn't earn any SP. America decided to switch with Italy, and the brunet won the fight by using his Flag Smack. The foe fell but didn't give any SP, making the total of SP four and raising the count to thirty six.

"We got ourselves a victory! Fated Heroes did it again!" the spectators cheered as Grubba said that.

"How did Italy learn to fight?! None of us was able to do that! It must be that Mario!" Germany thought to himself after he saw the whole match from the recently installed TV in the locker room. He also was keeping the egg warm by hugging it with his biceps.

As the team came back, received their 8-coin pay and achieved rank 14, Germany overwhelmed Mario with a lot of questions on how he managed to teach Italy to fight and actually defeat someone.

The plumber was about to answer all of his questions but was interrupted when Italy hugged Germany from behind, the plumber chuckled a little while the German blushed bright red.

After that scene, Goombella reserved the next match "Hey Fated Heroes! Your next opponents will be the Mind-Bogglers! In this match I want any of you to appeal once to the audience, you need to keep them charmed not only with your action-packed moves but also with your personality!" Grubba requested. The guard came back and took the eight once again to the ring.

"For our next fight we have the rising team, Fated Heroes against the Mind-Bogglers! Get ready to BAAAAAATTLE!" the manager screamed as the fight began.

Mario, Japan, Goombella and Italy entered the battle.

Since this foes had already their stats uncovered in the forest, Goombella switched with Koops. The koopa switched turn order with Mario and the plumber used his Power Smash on the Pale Piranha, defeating it quickly but didn't earn SP. Italy decided to switch with America and he decided to appeal by winking, smiling and giving thumbs up to the audience, the crowd went insane as the team got more followers by this and got two of the Star Dots refilled. Japan used Spin Kick and the foe known as Ruff Puff fell but didn't give any SP either. Koops used the last turn and used his Shell Toss on the Pider, he managed to deal 3 of damage, leaving the foe's HP in two.

The Pider spat a poison web to America but the childish man guarded it, dropping his HP only to 19.

America won the fight by using his Shake Toss, the Pider was defeated and granted the team four SP, increasing the count to forty.

"Mind-Bogglers got their mind blown! The Fated Heroes win again!" the whole crowd cheered even more this time.

"Amazing, this Mario guy along with Japan can actually make the others coordinated" Germany said while hugging the egg. As the team entered the locker room, Jolene paid them 9 coins, told them their rank rose to 13 and left.

Just as Germany was about to ask Mario again, King K approached them "Listen dogs, I admire how are you becoming rising legends and I want you to be the first to know, I'm planning to retire. The next match will be my last" said the koopa, the team frowned a bit but respected his decision as he walked away.

After that, France reserved the next brawl. "Howdy FH! For your next match you'll face off against the Punk Rocks! Listen, in this battle I want Mario and Kiku to avoid using his jump and slide attack respectively. Show the public you can also shine in combat using more than just your athletic skills!" Grubba said as the device turned off.

After restoring themselves with the bed, the guard came in and took the eight to the arena while Germany and the egg stayed behind.

As the two teams arrived at the ring, Grubba announced the next match "The unbeaten team will try to add another win! Fated Heroes vs Punk Rocks! Get ready to BAAAAAATTLE!" he shouted as the battle began.

Mario, America, Japan and Koops entered the battle, the koopa switched with Goombella and she used her Tattle once again, she discovered that these enemies known as Hyper Clefts had 3 HP, 2 Attack and 2 order to damage them, they need to flip them over and drop their Defense to 0.

Mario decided to use the Earth Tremor and the whole opposing team took 6 of damage, defeating them and winning six SP, making the total forty six.

"A quick yet powerful move! The Fated Heroes win!" the spectators went nuts once again as the team left the ring.

Jolene came with the team, paid them 10 coins, rose their rank to 12 and left.

Germany, who was still hugging the egg, still wondered how Italy and the nations in general can fight efficiently.

"Hey everyone listen, apparently this fighter, King K. has gone missing. Everyone here is worried about him" Germany explained when he heard this from the teammates of the disappeared one.

The eight gave themselves surprised looks as Italy hugged Germany yet again "Ve~ be careful Ludwig. We just found you and I would be sad if you go missing again" Italy cried. The stern man just blushed from this as the rest chuckled a bit.

"Sure these two have something for each other. That's cute!" Goombella thought to herself. Mario decided to reserve the next match.

"Ready for more Fated Heroes? The Bob-bomb Squad are the next to battle! Listen, in this battle... don't use any Special Move! Win the fight the old fashioned way!" the manager said as the gadget cut communication.

The guard came back in and took them to arena with Germany staying behind again, "Sure they pack a lot of energy. Isn't that right mein little one?" Germany said to the egg, only to realize seconds later what he has done. He blushed a little and thanked no one saw him.

The team entered the ring once again. "Who's ready to see these fellas duke it out?! Fated Heroes will try to beat the Bob-bomb Squad! Let's get ready to BAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba roared as the battle commenced.

Mario, Japan, Goombella and Italy entered the battle.

Goombella took the lead turn and utilized her Tattle again, she uncovered the Bob-bombs had 4 HP, 2 Attack and 1 Defense. Mario used his Power Smash on the nearest Bob-bomb and dealt 3 of damage, the bomb enemy lit up in anger.

Italy decided to finish it with a Flag Smack but as he struck one hit, the foe exploded and Italy's HP fell to 19. "Ve~ that hurt" the brunet man cried as he returned to his spot.

Japan took the last turn and used his Spin Kick, the targeted foe took 2 of damage and was knocked back, dealing 1 of damage to the other two.

All the bomb enemies lit up as well. Everyone decided to defend for this turn. The three remaining foes charged towards them but where guarded. Mario, Italy and Goombella took 4 of damage, leaving Mario and Goombellas' HP in 16 while Italy's dropped to 15. Nevertheless, the team prevailed again. The team earned eight SP, raising the total to fifty four.

"There's nothing that can take this mighty team now! Fated Heroes prevailed once again!" cheered the promoter as the whole fans were static from the fight.

After the gang returned to the locker room, received their 11-coin payment and rose their rank to 11, the eight restored themselves with the bed and Germany approached them.

"This egg has been moving for a while" the hunk said "Maybe it's about to hatch" Mario replied.

America decided to reserve the next fight. "Are you ready Fated Heroes?! Your next opponents will be... The Armored Harriers! This is it, you're targeting to the major leagues if you win this one. Listen, in this battle, use at least one Special Move! What a better way to enter with the big guy than with this fancy moves?!" Grubba requested as the device went off.

The man with glasses quickly rallied up the eight and the egg "We're going all out team! No holding back!" he shouted in excitement, everyone agreed and looked at each other with determination.

The guard came in and took them to the ring as Germany stayed behind.

As the Armored Harriers, two Iron Clefts entered by the right and the team arrived by the left, the whole crowd cheered for both factions as they arrived.

"The moment has come everyone! The Fated Heroes will make it to the major leagues, but only if they beat the power houses! The Armored Harriers! This match will get red-hot! Now go!" Grubba yelled as the ten fighters got into battle stances and the battle began.

Mario, Goombella, Italy and Japan entered the battle.

Goombella used the first turn and utilized her Tattle, she was shocked when she discovered the enemies had 6 HP, 4 Attack and the Defense was... UNKNOWN. She totally trembled at the idea.

The seven froze in surprise. Italy switched with America out of fear, the hero tried his Sonic Shout on both foes but despite its piercing nature it couldn't do any damage.

Mario and Japan decided to appeal this turn and earned SM from the crowd. The two filled two of the three dots.

The Red Iron Cleft charged towards Mario and dealt 4 of damage. The Green Iron Cleft rushed to Japan and also dealt 4 of damage, both leaders' HP fell to 16.

Mario took the first turn and tried Earth Tremor on them but it didn't deal damage either. Japan defended for this turn. Goombella switched with Koops and the koopa tried his Shell Toss but the result was the same. America tried his Hero Punch but ended up taking damage of 1, making his HP fall to 19.

The Iron Clefts again attacked Mario and Japan, dropping their HP to 12.

The allies began to frustrate.

America took the lead turn and used his Shake Toss but the Red Iron Cleft didn't take damage. The blond began to grit his teeth. Mario and Japan appealed to the audience once again and refilled two of the three Star Dots.

Koops switched with Flurrie and the spirit tried her Gale Force move, but the outcome was the same, they couldn't be blown away.

The Harriers charged towards the leaders for the third time. The two heroes' HP went down to 8.

"Ve~ this is impossible... their defense is too much" Italy cried from the sidelines, "Come on team! We can't give up now!" America tried to motivate the rest. "If only Alfred stopped eating, we would beat them with ease but this fatass prefers to keep eating junk!" complained France.

"Hey! At least I don't waste my time looking myself at a mirror or gloating how beautiful I am!" the American shouted back. "You're just jealous of my beauty" France rolled his tongue, "Since when is being hairy synonym of beauty?!" the strong young man spat.

"Francis is cool the way he is!" Italy defended his big brother, "Shut up Feliciano!" America roared. "Ve~ that's mean" the brunet cried. "Alfred, I'm afraid you're freaking out a bit" Japan tried to reason with America but the latter ignored him.

"Come on Mario! Let's take the enemies down!" yelled America, "I'm not going fight alongside a brat like you anymore!" France got really irritated. America glared at him to point of cursing him. "I'm getting tired of this arguing! Until they learn to get along, I'm not fighting as well!" Flurrie grew tired of the nations' behavior.

"Hey don't lose focus!" Goombella shouted to the spirit but the former ignored her. The allies abandoned the fight, America and France were almost strangling each other, Goombella was arguing with Flurrie and Koops was trying to calm down a weeping Italy.

Mario and Japan looked at them in disbelief and decided to continue the battle, both of them appealed again. The three Star Dots were full again. Since the allies were in the sidelines arguing, the Iron Clefts got their turns.

Both made the leaders' HP drop to 4, putting them in danger.

Mario tried a Power Smash out of desperation but couldn't do damage, Japan decided to guard himself for his turn.

Both Iron Clefts charged the heroes and dropped their HP to 0. Mario first collapsed then Japan. After the two leaders fell, Everyone HP fell to 0 and passed out as well.

"The Iron Clefts beat the Fated Heroes! Someone could overpower this team of eight!" Grubba roared as the team went back to the lockers.

"And all of this started due to the pervert!" Germany twitched in annoyance. The egg began to shake, leaving Germany surprised.

As the team entered the locker room, "YOU VERE SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM! THE KEY TO BEAT ALL OPPONENTS IS TO FUNCTION AS ONE!" the German's shout was heard in all the hallway outside of the locker room.

The crew downed their heads and reflected on what Germany said. "And now vith that covered, I'd like to present you someone" the hunk said as he stepped aside.

"Yo!" a little Yoshi appeared "Thanks to all of you I was able to hatch!" the newborn chuckled. The team forgot about their recent defeat and rushed to the Yoshi.

"This little dude's so cute!" Goombella exclaimed. "And I have to especially thank my dad! He kept me warm while you protected me. And now I'm ready to kick some butt!" Yoshi looked to Germany as the latter was surprised.

"You truly are Fated Heroes!" the baby shouted. "And now with that out of the way, you all wanna be champs right? You want a Crystal Star? I have to repay all of you for saving me from being a meal! I'll fight alongside you!" Yoshi grinned.

"VHAT?! No vay! You're literally a baby Axel! Let this stuff to the grown-ups!" Germany forbid and named the Yoshi at the same time. "Don't worry pops! I can hold my own! I'll swallow any opponent whole! Just leave it to me!" the Yoshi protested.

Despite the hunk's protests, Japan decided to include the Yoshi in the team. Moments later, Grubba came to the locker rooms. "Oh my, it looks like you've got two new members!" he said.

Mario explained everything to the manager and decided to also register both Germany and Yoshi as teammates. Grubba went to his office and came back with their contract, which was signed by Germany and the Yoshi. Grubba then gave Germany and Yoshi fighter names.

Germany: The Ripped Commander

Yoshi: The Great Gonzales Jr.

After Grubba left. All the team smiled to the two newcomers and asked them to form a circle with them.

"Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" "Axel!" "Ludwig!" the ten shouted while the other fighters looked at them confused and with that, two new heroes joined the team.

After their short rally cry, Germany reserved a rematch. "Whoa, are you ready to try again Fated Heroes?! You'll face again the Armored Harriers! For this battle, I want only the allies to fight! The Fated Heroes aren't just the Great Gonzales and the Polite Swordsman! Give the others their time to shine!" the device turned off after the message.

Before the guard came, Mario and Japan explained everything to the two newcomers and both seemed to understand the whole battle thing. The guard took the ten to the ring, where their rivals were already waiting for them.

"Let's see if this time the Fated Heroes can best the Harriers! Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" the promoter shouted as the battle began.

Mario, Japan, Germany and Yoshi entered the battle.

"Hey look brother! Those losers added two new dorks and one of them is a shrimp! Like that will help!" the green foe mocked.

The three decided to let Yoshi take the front turn. The newborn closed his eyes and discovered his attacks were Ground Pound, where he smashes himself with an enemy from above up to four times and the other move was Gulp, an attack where he swallows and enemy and then throws it to the nearest one.

The Yoshi used his Gulp move and threw the Red Iron Clef to the green one and both took 4 of damage, leaving their HP in 2.

"Yeeeoooowwwwch! Right in the... Our spiky and though bodies are being used against us! No fair!" the red rival groaned.

Germany then took the second turn and checked his moves. He discovered his two attacks were Lift & Throw, where he picks up and enemy and throws it to the nearest one, similar to Yoshi's Gulp while the other attack was an attack called Akimbo, where he fires six rounds of bullets with his dual guns, dealing damage and dropping defense.

The hunk used his Lift & Throw and dealt 5 of damage to each foe, the rivals collapsed and granted the team ten SP, making the total sixty four.

"Congratulations Heroes! You bested the Armored Harriers and now you're going to the major-leagues!" Grubba roared. "Keep this up and you'll go places!" he added.

The whole crowd exclaimed all of the team's names as the arena flooded with cheers for the party.

The team went back to the locker room where Jolene handed Germany 12 coins "Mr. Grubba wants to see all of you in the office right now" she added. The ten -nodded and followed her.

As the team entered the office, Grubba was peeking at one of the desk's drawers but quickly closed it as he saw the others enter. "Ms. Jolene! I requested you to knock before entering!" the manager was a bit upset.

"In any case, I'd like to give this to all of you for the recent victory" Grubba gave France 30 coins. "And now you're going to the major-leagues! The real fun begins now!" he grinned. "Let me take you to the locker rooms myself!" he concluded as they got out of the office.

The moment they left the office, two guards approached Grubba and whispered him something, the manager sighed and turned to the team "Hey FH, mind if you check out the storage room? Apparently there are some intruders there" the manager requested.

America cracked his knuckles "Come on team! Let's be honor our team name and teach those intruders a lesson!" his shout manage to rally the rest of the team as the guards unlocked the storage room.

 ** _In the storage room_**

"My awesome head hurts" said a man while regaining consciousness. "Maybe touching the wall wasn't a good idea after all..." a blond man groaned. The two then saw each other and quickly recognized, "it's you!" said both at the same time.

Then they heard a door opening but since they were behind some metal crates, they could only see the light and hear some voices.

As the team entered the locker room, the lights turned on and a familiar silhouette revealed a certain mouse "My! It seems we just can't stop encountering lovelies!" said Ms. Mowz.

"It's you again" Koops noted. "Well, I've got all needed from here so I'm off. I suggest all of you be careful unless you wanna end up like the poor souls from upstairs and behind the crates" said the mouse as she gave Mario and Japan yet another kiss and left.

 ** _Outside of the arena_**

Ms. Mowz left the arena where her partner was waiting for her "So, did you find the thing we were looking for?" asked the man. "Correct darling, and I also found the same people I've encountered earlier. But let's dismiss that. Let's return!" the mouse smiled.

"Right behind you... aru" the man expressed as they left Glitzville...

 ** _Back with the team_**

"Ve~ that was weirder than last time" Italy commented, Germany and Yoshi were curious about this when a groan was heard behind some crates.

Flurrie analyzed the crates and used her wind powers to reveal medium-sized blocks. Mario and Japan quickly destroyed them. The moment they obliterated the ones in the left corner, they found two men. The ten approached them and the countries were surprised by the view of this.

"Hey, who are they?" asked Mario, "Is it you?" Germany said to one of the men as the dazed ones looked at the team...

Germany and a newborn Yoshi joined the crew! Awesome! Ms. Mowz's partner was the eldest Asian all along?! And who are those dizzy men in the storage room?! Stay tuned to find out!


	19. The new announcers

**The Smasher's back with a new chapter! Enjoy :)**

"Hey dudes, are those who I think they are?" America wondered to the other countries. While Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi were confused by this. Germany quickly rushed and helped the white-haired one.

The albino quickly recognized Germany "West! I've looking for you!" yelled Prussia. The nations stared at him, scared as he has revealed something sensitive. "West?" Mario asked, Japan quickly recovered and turned to the plumber, "That is how Ludwig's brother likes to call him" the Asian said nervously.

Mario knew what was going to happen and he quickly asked Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi to go to the hallway with him, it was one of the great perks Mario and Japan got as leaders, know what do with the situation at hand.

Japan thanked the hero by smiling at him and prepared to explain everything to the two nations on the floor.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"So Spain and his foulmouthed crush are here too? Ha! I knew I'm too awesome so they got worried and came after me!" Prussia laughed. Germany sighed after Japan and Italy explained everything to the two.

"And vhat about you, Denmark?" Germany asked to the blonde. "Well, the European Union has going nuts after you, Italy, France and England disappeared. I was chosen a temporary leader to discuss Turkey's entrance to the union while Romano and Spain looked for you but when they've vanished as well, I was tasked by the President of the EU to find you. They've promised me to accept Norway and Iceland into the union if we found you so the five of us came to Japan's house since it was the last place you were seen. But we discovered a wall with glowing symbols and I was so thrilled by it that I touched it. I became engulfed in light and then everything went dark" explained Denmark.

"Vait vhat?! They've replaced me with you?" Germany couldn't believe it. The Danish managed to smile in response. "Excuse me Denmark, what about the rest of the Nordics?" asked Japan.

"I don't know, I was the first to touch the wall, maybe the others are still in your house" the Nordic theorized. The countries worried that maybe other nations can come to look for them only to end up here as well.

The nations left the storage room, where the rest of the crew and Grubba were waiting for them.

"HELLOOO! I'm the awesome Pru-er Gilbert Beilschmidt, the cool brother of Ludwig" Prussia yelled. "And I'm Denmar-er Mathias Densen, nice to meet all of you!" Denmark also shouted. The rest of the team introduced themselves.

Grubba looked at Denmark and Prussia "Whoa! And I expected to kick you out but your voices are sure loud! I think you have talent here. Come with me to my office please" Grubba took the latter two and then turned to the team "Continue to the locker room please. I'll contact you when you reserve a match" he said.

The team felt dumbfounded but nevertheless went to the major-league's locker room. As they entered, Jolene followed them to explain the dynamics "The way to reserve the match is the same as in the minor league but now the battles will be tougher" she said.

The toad left the room. "She could use come manners and kindness" Flurrie sighed. Then, the door opened and Rawk Hawk entered the locker room, "Listen! I heard some stupid rising stars are tearing the leagues apart!" he roared as he turned to the gang.

"It's you! The ones named Fated Heroes! I can't believe I came all the way over just for losers like you!" the champion mocked. "Oh yeah?! You wanna some now?!" America cracked his knuckles and was ready to start fight, only to be held by Germany.

Mario and Japan analyzed the belt "Hey Kiku, does the belt look funny to you?" the plumber asked, "Yeah, I agree. The star seems a bit off" the Japanese said. Then he asked Yoshi to get closer to the belt to analyze it.

The newborn did what told and reached to the same conclusion "Yup, the star on the belt is a fake one" he said. The hawk glared at all the team "What?! Didn't your momma teach you manners?! You're all alive only because we are not in the ring! If I see you in the ring, I'll tear apart all of you" the hawk shouted as he left the locker room.

"Ve~ he sure is scary, but as long we are together there's nothing to worry about" Italy smiled, the rest smiled at each other and then Mario's e-mail device started to rumble.

Mario quickly took the device "Hey Mario, what does it say?" asked Koops.

"IF YOU WANT THE CRYSTAL STAR THE CRYSTAL STAR, HEED MY INSTRUCTIONS.

FROM X"

"Mon dieu! Who's this X person? And how can this person lead us to the Crystal Star?" France told to Mario but the plumber couldn't find any possible answer. America decided to shake off the awkwardness by reserving the next match.

"Hello Fated Heroes! Fixing for a fight? Your next opponents will be the Poker Faces! Listen, in this battle I want you to win before you take 20 HP of pain! People don't like seeing their heroes winning by the skin of their teeth! One more thing, from now on the matches will be narrated by other people so keep alert!" Grubba said as the device went off.

The guard came in and took the team to the ring.

The moment they entered the ring, the team was received by the new announcers. They were none other the Denmark and Prussia. "And we'll now receive the Fated Heroes! A battle against the Poker Faces! Get Ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Denmark yelled as the battle began.

Mario, Japan, Yoshi and Germany entered the battle.

"If we want to meet the criteria, we need to beat with a Special Move but we don't have enough SM so we better appeal first" Mario suggest. "You're right Mario, since we're the only ones that can do a Special Move. Ludwig and Yoshi, can you please appeal to the audience?" Japan requested to the allies.

The former two agreed and Yoshi took the first turn and appealed by greeting the crowd with energetic jumps. The crowd cheered and filled one dot. Germany took the second turn and appealed by flexing his arms and showing his well-toned biceps, the audience lost its mind and filled the remaining dots.

Mario decided to defend for the turn. Japan finished the fight by using Earth Tremor. Once the Diamond Star appeared, Mario and Germany hopped in the left side of the star while Japan and Yoshi hopped in the right side.

The attack dealt 6 of damage to the enemies, taking them down and granting eight SP to the team, making the accumulated SP a total of seventy two.

"And that was an awesome battle like me! Fated Heroes win!" Prussia shouted as the crowd rejoiced.

The team returned to the locker room. In there, Jolene gave them 13 coins and told them their rank went up to 9 and left.

"Excellent teamwork Ludwig, you and Yoshi get the hang of this quickly!" Mario congratulated Germany, the latter smiled and questioned the plumber on how he managed to make the countries efficient in battle, especially Italy.

The plumber told him that patience is key to battle and that freaking out just because someone can't fight well isn't worth it, the German was speechless and swore to take notes for the future.

Denmark and Prussia then entered the locker room. "Hey, pretty cool right?! Grubba hired as the announcers since our voices manage to cheer the crowd!" Denmark smirked, "Finally someone recognized the awesomeness of the awesome me!" Prussia shouted. While the nations were used to this, Mario and the rest were a bit confused by the men's attitudes.

"Hmm, Mathias reminds me of Alfred but a bit more mature. And Gilbert sure has a big ego, even bigger than Waluigi's" the plumber thought. Prussia noticed Mario and approached him while Denmark approached Japan "So you're Mario. It doesn't matter if you along with Kiku can coordinate these losers! You're not as awesome as me!" the Prussian mocked.

"Hey! For your information, we have defeated a dragon and a mech suit!" America defended the plumber. "That's not enough to be as awesome as me! Kesesesese!" the albino taunted.

Mario gave him an unamused look as Prussia and Denmark left the locker room. Goombella then approached Japan "Hey dude, what was the deal with Mathias?" she asked.

"Oh, well Goombella, he expressed his concern for his fellow friends" the Asian responded, the goomba understood and told the team she'll reserve the next match.

"Wassup FH?! Your next opponents will be the Tiny Spinies! Listen, in this battle I only want Mario and Kiku to fight, the others do anything but attack!" the device went off.

The guard came in and took the team to the ring.

"For our next battle we have our great Fated Heroes vs the Tiny Spinies!" Denmark yelled, "Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Prussia roared as the battle began.

Mario, Germany, Japan and Yoshi entered the battle.

Yoshi switched to Goombella so she could read their stats, she discovered these enemies were Red Spike Tops who had 5 HP, 3 Attack and 4 Defense. "The only way to beat them is to use Earth Tremor again but we don't have enough power" muttered Mario to Japan. "I've got this!" Germany grinned as he used the second turn and appealed by flexing his biceps. The whole crowd went nuts and filled one Star Dot. Japan decided to appeal as well by giving a warm smile, the audience lost it and filled the team another dot. Mario grinned and used Earth Tremor to finish the opponents.

The foes took 6 of damage and fell, granting eight SP and raising the count to eighty.

"And that's how it ends! The nearly awesome Fated Heroes mopped the floor with the Tiny Spinies!" Prussia yelled as the team returned to the locker room.

Jolene gave Goombella the 14-coin payment, notified the team their rank went up to 8 and left.

As the toad left the office, Mario's mailbox SP activated again "Oh, Gonzalez! I think you've received something" Yoshi said. Mario pulled the device:

"GO TO THE WATERING HOLE OUTSIDE THE GLTIZ PIT

FROM X"

"Ve~ is that X guy again. Isn't the watering hole the juice stand?" Italy wondered, Mario and Japan looked at the team and all went to that place.

The moment they got there, the bartender called for Mario and Japan, he quickly told them someone left a package for them. The man handed Mario the package and the team left.

"Mario, Kiku. What you've got dudes?" asked America. The two leaders opened the package and revealed a Super Hammer and a Silver Katana.

The team widened their eyes as Japan and Mario quickly took them. France and Koops then noticed a paper in the package and handed it to the leaders. In it Toadette once again wrote instructions of the weapons' features. Mario learned the Super Hammer technique for field and battle while Japan learned the Wind Slash technique.

"Mario, I think you have a new mail" Germany said as he saw Mario's pocket rumbling. The plumber noted this and took his device.

"SMASH THE BLOCKADE IN THE MINOR-LEAGUE LOCKER ROOM

FROM X"

"Hmm, this is getting weird" said France, the team agreed and went to the minor-league locker room.

The team entered the room and set their eyes on the giant block from the left. Japan first used his new wind technique, leaving the block cracked. Mario then used his super hammer technique and the block was destroyed.

The team found access to a secret area and found a dubious paper. America picked it up and read it, "Dudes, this looks like scientific research of the Crystal Stars!" the blonde was surprised. The team quickly analyzed the paper and were speechless.

"Someone else is also looking for them. But why they left a paper likes in this place?" Flurrie questioned. As the team was leaving the locker room, Jolene entered it and caught the team red-handed.

"Fated Heroes, what are you doing here? You're fighters of the major-league. This is the minor-league locker room. She then confiscated the paper from America and left. America frowned a little but was conforted by Koops "What a bummer, but a least we know the Crystal Star is here" the koopa remarked as the team returned to their locker room.

As they arrived, Yoshi reserved the next match. "Hello Fated Heroes! The next foes will be the Shell Shockers! Listen, in this battle I want you to keep the allies that enter the battle in the whole match. Let the public see those bonds of trust!" the manager said as the device turned off.

Germany decided to switch with America before battle as the guard came in and took the ten to the arena.

"This almost awesome team is back for more! The Fated Heroes will fight against the Shell Shockers!" Prussia yelled. "Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Denmark roared as the fight began.

Mario, Japan, Goombella and America entered the battle.

"Cool! Just like the old times!" America grinned. Goombella took the lead turn and used her tattle on the blue-shelled koopa. She found that two of their three opponents are Shady Koopas and had 8 HP, 3 Attack and 1 Defense. The foes can also attack even if they're flipped over.

Mario took note of this and used the second turn and performed a Power Bounce, dealing 7 of damage to the nearest Shady Koopa. America took the third turn and used his Sonic Shout, dealing 3 of damage and defeating the weakened foe, earning four SP. Japan took the final turn and performed his Power Slice on the furthest Shady Koopa, which now dealt 6 of damage but due the foe's 1 of Defense he only dealt 5 of damage. The team's FP was in 13.

The winged foe dove into Japan, dealing 3 of damage. The Shady Koopa then tossed himself to Goombella but she guarded it, leaving her HP in 18. Japan's HP fell to 17.

Goombella then used the lead turn to know about the winged one. She found it was a Shady Paratroopa who had 8 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense, almost equal to the Shady Koopa's stats.

Mario knowing this, used another Power Bounce and not flipped over the koopa, he also left the foe's HP in 4. America used his Hero Punch, which dealt 7 of damage. The foe fell and granted another four SP.

Japan took the last turn again and performed his Normal Slice, dealing 3 of damage due the foe's 1 Defense. The last enemy collapsed and granted four SP as well, raising the SP to ninety two.

"FATED HEROES WIN AGAIN!" Denmark screamed. But then, the Armored Harriers entered the ring. "All of you made us look weak! And now you'll pay for it!" the red twin yelled as another battle began.

The same team of the previous battle entered the battle.

America and Goombella quickly switched with Germany and Yoshi.

Germany took the first turn and used his Lift & Throw again, dealing 5 of damage to each Iron Cleft. Yoshi the won the fight by using his Gulp again, dealing 4 of damage.

The foes collapsed and granted the team eight SP. Dropping the count to zero.

The whole team cheered as Mario and Japan upgraded their BP from 12 to 18. The ten were covered in light and got fully healed.

"Ouch! After all, we reek brother" the green twin groaned.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY AWESOME BATTLE! This team is going places!" Prussia yelled as the crowd celebrated the thrilling matches.

As the gang returned to the locker room, Jolene gave Flurrie the 15-coin reward, told the team their rank rose to 7 and left.

As the team was relaxing a bit, Mario received another message, he quickly read the message:

"Keep sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong and all of you are D-E-A-D M-E-A-T" there was no name in the letter.

"This doesn't sound like that X guy! Who would send something like this?" the goomba questioned. "Don't worry Goombella! Our team can take on anyone!" America grinned.

"I think I'd better equip the badge I brought from home" said Mario as he used three BP and got a new move called Quake Hammer, a move where he strikes enemies in the ground and ceilings.

Japan admired the badge and decided to shake this message off and reserved the next match.

"Fated Heroes are at it again! Your next rivals will be the Fuzz! In this battle, let your opponents attack any of you two times. It's just boring watching a match one sided!" Grubba said as the device went off.

The guard came and took the ten to the ring.

"FH vs TF! Who will win?!" Prussia cheered. "Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Denmark shouted as the fight began.

Germany, Yoshi, Mario and Japan entered the fight.

Japan requested Yoshi to switch with Goombella, the newborn nodded and swapped out. The goomba then used her Tattle on the pink fuzzy and discovered it was a Flower Fuzzy. It had 6 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense. Instead of draining HP, it drains FP for its own special moves.

Japan seeing the threat this foe posed, he used a Power Slice and disposed of the enemy. The foe collapsed and granted four SP. Mario and Germany decided to defend for this turn. The team's FP was 18.

The green fuzzy dealt 3 of damage to Germany, leaving his HP in 7. The black fuzzy attacked Goombella and dropped her health to 17.

Mario took the lead turn and used a Power Smash on the black fuzzy, dealing 6 of damage and defeating the foe who didn't give SP. Germany won the battle by using his Akimbo move and the green fuzzy fell quickly, granting 4 SP and raising the count to twelve.

"We have a winner! Fated Heroes!" Denmark shouted as the team returned to the locker room.

As Jolene paid them 16 coins, notified them their rank rose to 6 and left the team, the party received a big cake, apparently from a fan. America tried to snag it for himself but was stopped by Germany and Flurrie.

After eating the cake and getting all restored, Mario reserved the next battle.

"Fated Heroes is itching for fight! Let me see, your next opponents will be... the Magikoopa Masters! In this battle I want you to switch partners every turn! You need to show your adaptability to the crowd!" the device went off.

The guard came and the team was taken to the ring.

"For our next battle, we have the Fated Heroes vs the Magikoopa Masters! Get ready to BAAAAAATTLE!" Denmark yelled as the match has begun.

Mario, Germany, Japan and Goombella entered the fight.

As usual, Goombella took the lead turn and used her Tattle on the green wizard, he had 7 HP, 4 Attack and 0 Defense. This foe can also electrify and make allies invisible while also creating clones of himself if he's alones.

Germany used his akimbo attack, leaving the green one's HP on 1 and the team's FP in 16. Mario chose his Multibounce attack and dealt 2 of damage to every enemy, grounding the green wizard and dealing 2 of damage to all. The green foe fell and four SP floated out of him.

Japan took the final turn and used his Spin Kick on the red wizard, dealing 3 of damage and dropping the team's FP in 14.

The red wizard used his magic and made him gigantic, increasing his attack. The white wizard threw a spell to Germany, dropping the hunk's HP to 6.

Germany switched with Italy and the naïve used his Pasta Bowl Fling on the white wizard, dealing 4 of damage while dropping the team's FP to 11. Goombella switch with Koops and the koopa used his Shell Shield on Japan, protecting the Asian and draining the FP to 7.

Mario and Japan defended for this turn.

The white magikoopa healed himself, Italy shed a tear of disappointment. The red foe launched a spell to Koops, dropping his HP to 14.

Koops switched back with Goombella and the latter used her Tattle for the white magikoopa, he had 7 HP, 4 Attack and 0 Defense, he can heal himself or others when in danger and make clones if alone.

Italy switched to France and the pervert used his Toxic Rose on the white enemy, dealing 4 of damage and poisoning him while also dropping the FP to 10. Japan tried his new Wind Slash technique and dealt 4 of damage to both foes, earning four SP from the white magician.

The red one cloned himself.

Koops switched once again with Goombella and she used her Tattle, she found out the enemy had the same stats of his team-mates. Italy swapped with America and the hero used his Sonic Shout on the rival, dealing 3 of damage to the real one.

Japan and Mario defended once again.

The red one cloned himself again.

Goombella switched with Flurrie and the spirit after finally checking that her new move was one called Lip Lock, where she drains HP from her target to restore her own. She used Gale Force and the remaining foe was blown away, giving four SP and raising the count to twenty four.

"This battle goes to... FATED HEROES!" Prussia roared. Then, a loud and deep shout was heard.

"Mario!" yelled Bowser as he entered the ring, Mario was shocked while the rest of the team plus Prussia and Denmark were confused. "Looks like someone is challenging the Great Gonzales!" Denmark was a bit scared.

"Word on the street says some mustached idiot along with some weirdos are fighting in Glitzville and now... all these folks get to watch me trounce you and your stupid friends!" the koopa mocked.

The team got into fighting stances and the battle began.

Mario, Flurrie, Japan and America entered the fight.

Despite the surprise, the team stood their ground. Flurrie switched with Goombella, the latter used her Tattle on Bowser and after expressing her shock, she described the King had 30 HP, 3 Attack and 1 Defense. Also, he has a poisonous bite and if he ground pounds anyone, the target won't be able to use certain move.

Mario got his cool back and used a Power Bounce, dropping his nemesis' HP to 9. Japan then followed with a Power Slice, dealing 6 of damage. America charged and rose by two his power.

Bowser approached and fire-breathed the team, dealing 3 of damage to all. Everyone's HP fell to 17.

America got the first turn and used his Hero Punch, which dealt 11 damage. The beast's HP dropped to 4. Mario let Japan finish the fight and the Asian used his slide attack, dealing 4 of damage and defeating the enemy.

Bowser passed out and gave the team fifteen SP, raising the count to thirty nine.

"Not even a wacko can take down this nearly awesome team!" Prussia shouted.

The team left to the lockers.

Jolene paid Koops 17 coins, rose the team's rank to 5 and left.

"What was Bowser doing here?" Goombella asked, Mario couldn't find an answer. "Excuse me Mario, who was that?" Japan calmly asked. Mario then gathered the team and told about all his adventures, including when he went to space, when he was falsely accused of vandalizing an island, the fighting tournaments he attended with people from other lands and when he was even swallowed along with the princess and his brother by Bowser, having to team up with him in order to solve the problem. Not to the mention the squad he found with a hedgehog, a robot, a yellow circle, a martial artist, a soldier, a mercenary and an umbra witch.

America's perception of Mario became as if the plumber was a legend, he even told Mario he wants to follow his footsteps. The plumber smiled and patted America's shoulder while telling him that he should build his own path as hero. The blonde felt tears of joy while the others smiled, proving their team bond was one of the strongest.

After the heartwarming moment, Yoshi reserved the next battle. "Here we go again! Fated Heroes, this time your opponent will be... Craw Daddy! Listen in this battle, only use your weapons, Mario and Kiku. Show the crowd those deadly mastery of weaponry!" the device went off.

After restoring themselves with the bed, the guard came in and took the team to the arena.

"We're back with this heck of a team! Fated Heroes vs Craw Daddy! Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Demark shouted as the battle began.

The founding four entered the battle.

The sassy one took the lead turn as usual and used her Tattle, she discovered their foe had 20 HP, 6 Attack and 0 Defense. America used the charge tactic and rose his attack by 2. Mario used his Power Smash and dealt 6 of damage. Japan used his normal Slice and dealt 4 of damage. The team's HP was 17.

The foe threw his spear to America, dropping his HP to 14.

America took the lead turn and used his Hero Punch, dealing eleven of damage and defeating the enemy. The team won ten SP and made the total go up to forty nine.

"Fate Heroes win!" Prussia yelled as the team returned to the locker room.

After Goombella received the 18-coin payment, Jolene rose their rank to 4 and left.

America remembered the Shroom Fry and ate it to restore himself, he healed 6 HP and 2 FP.

Then, Mario's pocket began to rumble, "Gonzales, it look like you've got a new mail" said Yoshi as the plumber took his device.

"GO TO THE STORAGE ROOM NEXT TO GRUBBA'S OFFICE.

FROM X"

"Kiku, what are your thoughts on this?" asked Mario, "I think the best thing for now is to do this. Everyone agrees?" Japan turned to the party, all agreed and left the locker room.

As they got out of the locker, Rawk Hawk crossed with them, "Fated Heroes! The hawk's got some advice for you! If you keep stealing the spotlight, you'll enter a world of hurt! Give up now if you value your puny lives!" the champion mocked as he left.

"We'll see about that dork!" America shouted back. "Ve~ he threatened us. Is it possible for him to be the one who sent us the hate mail?" Italy reflected. Germany was about to suggest something but "Allons Mon Amis! We have to go to the storage room!" France remarked.

The team shook off the threat and went to the storage room. As they arrived, a glowing thing in the right corner of the room and approached it. "Attention! I've found the switch!" Germany reported, the team quickly went to Germany. Yoshi struck the switch and stairs descended from the ceiling.

Then, Mario received another mail.

"REACH TO THE ATTIC.

FROM X"

The team went up and found a little gap, the ten dropped in and found a hole just above from Grubba's office. Voices could be heard so the ten kept silent to listen.

 _ **At Grubba's Office**_

"So, King K hasn't appeared?" the manager asked "That is correct. I had to delete his registration from the system according to regulations" replied Jolene. "I've made the same process with all the fighters that went missing" she added.

"Very well. By the way, have you heard of the Crystal Star?" Grubba asked. The toad gasped quickly but recovered as well "No... I've never heard of such thing" she replied

"Okay, you can continue with your work" said Grubba. The toad nodded and left the office.

"This isn't good, the fighters are disappearing. The only draw I have left are the Fated Heroes. Yes: The Great Gonzales, The Polite Swordsman, The Sassy Researcher, The Hero of Joy, The Timid Defender, The Young Naïve, The Drama Queen, The Diva Man, The Great Gonzales Jr. and The Ripped Commander. Along with those two extremely noisy announcers" he added.

"Missing fighters?! My darlings! That's not good!" Flurrie complained, the nine looked at each other with worry. Italy even hugged Germany out of fear "I don't want you to go missing as well Ludwig!" he cried.

Germany blushed and hugged back while the other smiled. "We've got each other's backs! Besides, the hero is with you so there's nothing to be afraid of!" America laughed but that caught Grubba's attention.

"What the? Voices from the ceiling! Who's there!? He trembled. Everyone froze until Japan faked a squeak. "Oh, it's only a mouse" Grubba sighed in relief. The team quickly headed back to the gap by a ladder.

"For now it's best to keep fighting. Until we have a more solid lead of this" Koops suggested once they got into the lockers. "We also need to inform Gilbert and Mathias, so they keep their guards up" Germany requested. Mario and Japan agreed to inform them after the next match.

America reserved the next battle "Howdy Fated Heroes! Your next opponents will be Hamma, Bamma and Flare! In this battle, appeal twice to the audience! Keep the crowd thrilled! Good luck!" the device went off.

The guard came and took the team to the ring soon afterwards.

"For our next awesome battle, we have the Fated Heroes vs Hamma Bamma and Flare! Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" roared Prussia as the fight commenced.

The founding four entered the battle.

Goombella as usual took the lead turn and used her Tattle on the Hammer Bro., he had 7 HP, 4 Attack and 1 Defense, when in trouble, and he throws a hammer barrage.

Mario then appealed to the audience by greeting the crowd and refilled one Star Dot. Japan also appealed by giving a peace out and filled another Star Dot. America charged himself for the next turn. The team's FP fell to 17.

The Hammer Bro. threw a hammer to Goombella but she guarded it, dropping her HP only to 17. The middle enemy threw a boomerang to the team, dealing a total of 4 of damage to all. Goombella's HP fell to 13 while the rest went to 16. The final foe spat a fireball to America, dropping his HP to 13 as well while also catching him on fire.

America used the lead turn next and used his Hero Punch to the Hammer Bro. striking 10 of damage. The Hammer Bro. fell and nine SP floated out of him, America then took 1 of damage due the burn status. Goombella took the runner-up turn and utilized her Tattle on the middle foe, this one was a Boomerang Bro. who had 7 HP, 2 Attack and 1 Defense, when in trouble he throws his weapons several times.

Mario then used a Power Smash on the Boomerang Bro. dealing 5 of damage. Japan finish this opponent with a Normal Slide, dealing 3 of damage. The Boomerang Bro. fell and granted six SP to the team. The FP fell to 15.

The sole enemy spat fireballs to the team, dealing 3 of damage and igniting the four. America's HP fell to 9, Goombella's went down to 10 and the leaders' health dropped to 14.

Goombella then used her Tattle on the sole foe, it was a Fire Bro. who has 7 HP, 3 Attack and 1 Defense. When alone or with low health he spits several fire balls, just like he did now.

America then used his Hero Punch yet again and dealt 6 of damage. Mario won the battle by using a Normal Jump, dealing 2 of damage and earning six SP as the foe collapsed. The SP went up to seventy.

"Fated Heroes win!" Denmark shouted as the ten left to the lockers.

Jolene paid Japan 19 coins, rose their rank to 3 and left.

Mario then got a new e-mail.

"This is your last warning! Stop snooping around about the Crystal Star!

If you don't, the ten of you and those two stupid announcers will suffer the same fate as the others who have gone missing..."

"Great, it's our angry pen pal again" Goombella rolled her eyes. "He seems to have a lot of information" Germany added, "Yeah, if he knows about the Crystal Stars AND missing fighters, then this person is holding the key to solve this!" Mario concluded.

Italy shook off this e-mail by reserving the next match "You're getting close Fated Heroes! Your next opponents will be... Chomp Country! In this battle, don't use items! Rely only in your skills!" said the manager before the communication cut.

After restoring themselves with the bed, Jolene came in and gave the team another cake. Italy immediately chowed one slice and collapsed. Germany quickly rushed to help him while France examined the cake. "This cake is poisoned!" the French alarmed while the rest were angry by this. "How can you know that dude?" America asked while keeping his cool, "Even the rats in my home can detect if a food has poison or not!" the pervert replied.

Italy went to the bed to rest a little, with Germany standing by his side, "Go vithout me, I'll take care of Feliciano" the hunk said, "You guys are so cute, always there for each other!" the goomba remarked as they left for the arena.

As they entered the ring, Prussia and Denmark noticed Italy and Germany were missing but decided to talk after the match.

For our next fight, the Fated Heroes will battle Chomp Country! Get ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Denmark started the battle.

The founding four entered the battle again.

Goombella took the lead turn and used her Tattle, she found out their foes were Red Chomps who had 6 HP, 5 Attack and 3 Defense. Their defense is tough and the only ways to beat them is with an item. Mario face palmed himself after hearing that. America decided to switch with France for a more strategic battle. The pervert tried his Pierre Dive but failed to do damage. Japan then remembered the Earth Tremor move and appealed to get enough power, he refilled the last Star Dot. Mario understood Japan and used the Earth Tremor, the attack dealt 6 of damage, just enough to beat their foes. The chomps fell in defeat and gave up fourteen SP, raising the count to eighty four.

"The almost awesome Fated Heroes win!" Prussia announced as the team left.

Jolene paid Mario 20 coins, notified the team their rank rose to 2 and left.

The team approached Italy, who has recovered after the battle, Germany was standing by his side all time. Prussia and Denmark entered the locker rooms and questioned the two.

After the team explained what happened, Prussia and Denmark twitched in anger, "You may not be as awesome as me but that doesn't mean someone can hurt you little Feliciano!" "Whoever did that is a horrible person!" Denmark added.

"You're right Mathias. And there's another thing the two of you must know" Mario commented. The plumber told the duo about what's going on in the arena, the two announcers looked at each other and promised to keep their eyes peeled if they find anything.

The announcers left the room and Italy, feeling fully recovered, reserved the next match. "Only one more battle Fated Heroes! Your opponent will be... The Koopinator! In this battle, finish it in five turns or less! I have another date and don't wanna be late!" the device went off.

The guard came in and took the ten to the ring.

For our next battle we have the Fated Heroes vs the Koopinator! Let's get awesomely ready to... BAAAAAATTLE!" Prussia's shout started the fight.

Mario, Japan, Goombella and France entered the battle.

Goombella took the lead turn as usual and her Tattle discovered their foe was a Dark Koopatrol who had 25 HP, 5 Attack and 2 Defense. Mario upon hearing this used a Power Smash, dealing 4 of damage. Japan then did a Power Slice, dealing also 4 of damage. France switched with Italy and the Italian used his Pasta Bowl Fling, dealing 2 of damage and left a burn on the foe. The FP fell 13.

The enemy charged towards Italy, dropping his HP to 15. Due to the burn effect, the foe took 1 of damage. The foe's HP fell to 20

Goombella switched with Koops and the koopa used his Shell Toss on the opponent, dealing only 1 of damage. Mario used another Power Smash and dealt again 4 of damage. Japan used his same Power Slice and the Koopatrol took 4 of damage. Italy switched to America, the blond used his Hero Punch and dealt 5 of damage, the health of the rival was 6 while the team's FP fell to 9.

The Koopatrol charged towards Koops, dealing 4 of damage and took another 1 due the burn status which wore off.

Italy switched places with Germany and the stern man used his Lift & Throw, dealing 5 damage to the enemy. Koops tagged out and Flurrie took his place, she won the fight with her Lip Lock draining 2 HP. The foe fell and granted the team eleven SP, the count went up to ninety five.

"This match's winner are... Fated Heroes!" Denmark roared to the crowd as the team returned to the lockers.

Jolene paid America 21 coins, rose their rank to 1 and left.

Mario's pocket began to rumble again, he took the device and read a new message.

"REMOVE THE FATED HEROES POSTERS IN THE LOBBY

FROM X"

"That request is weird dudes" America commented. The team restored themselves with the bed and went to the lobby. There, America took Italy, Germany, Goombella and Koops to the item shop. Meanwhile, Mario, Japan, Flurrie, France and Yoshi checked the posters.

The spirit used her wind powers to remove the posters and from the last one a key popped out.

As Yoshi took the key and showed it to the rest, the other five arrived with four super shrooms, two drinks known as power punch and three life shrooms.

Then, Mario got a new e-mail.

"GO TO THE SECOND FLOOR OF THE STORAGE ROOM

FROM X"

The team organized their new items and headed to the storage room. In the way to the room, the team crossed with Prussia and Denmark and the duo tagged along. As they arrived at the second floor, the twelve found a door locked, Koops used the key and the party cross the door.

The gang found a giant block. First Mario and Japan struck with their weapons, then America and Goombella used a punch and a headbonk respectively. Koops and Italy followed with a shell tossing and a flag smacking. France then called his little bird and struck it, Flurrie continued with a tackle. Yoshi used a ground pound while Germany fired two shots. Prussia pulled out a mini gun and also shot it twice. Denmark pulled out an axe that he can extend at will and sliced it as well.

With the block almost weakened. The twelve gave a final punch and smashed the block to smithereens. What they found left them in utter horror, Bandy Andy and King K., two fighters of the minor-leagues were on the floor and in terrible shape. They were barely breathing and seriously pale.

America and Germany quickly picked them up and the twelve headed to the exit. Then, the crew spotted Jolene, who quickly fled. "That was Jolene! She must know a lot of this!" America shouted, the team plus Prussia and Denmark headed back to the minor-league locker room.

 _ **1 hour later**_

After the condition of the lost fighters improved, the team went back to the room where Mario reserved the next battle.

"Get Ready Fated Heroes! The next one is the TITLE MATCH! Listen in this battle... go all out! Show that all of you didn't made it because of luck, but of teamwork!" the device went off.

The guard came in but as they left the room, he walked in the opposite direction of the ring's entrance. The team got suspicious but followed anyways. The guard dropped them in the other minor-league locker room.

 _ **At the ring**_

It's all come to this! The Fated Heroes vs Rawk Hawk!" Denmark shouted as the campion entered the ring. "The almost awesome team is getting late! What's going on!?" Prussia asked. "I'll tell you! They fear the RAWK!" the champion taunted.

"If they don't show up soon, they'll forfeit the match!" Denmark and Prussia said at unison.

 _ **With the team**_

"Ok, the guard's getting late!" Goombella complained as she approached the door, she tried to open it but was locked. The team widened their eyes as they realized they fell into a trap.

The ten quickly searched for and exit and Germany found with a door to the next room. Then quickly rushed to the bathroom. Despite everyone's protests, America lifted them and hopped into the toilet.

The party emerged from another toilet, completely disgusted but shook the feeling off as they were back in their locker room. They ran towards the ring.

"It's-a fight time!" Mario rallied, "All has come down to this!" Japan added. "We can do this!" Goombella shouted, "Finally, we get to beat up that dumbass!" America cracked his knuckles. "It's now or never!" Koops remarked, "Ve~ this guy's scary!" Italy cried. "Come on darlings, time to shine!" Flurried bolstered the morale, "Time to win the championship, beauty style!" France grinned. "Bring it on!" Yoshi fluttered, "Yes, only through teamwork we'll be victorious!" Germany concluded as the team crossed the door and prepare for a battle that soon will lead to something big...

 **This is it! The team will face Rawk Hawk next week! Japan's having a bad feeling about the errands the team has run. Some feedback would be nice. See you next chapter :)**


	20. Champions and a shocking truth

**Fates Heroes vs Rawk Hawk! Who'll win? And the mystery of the arena will find its crucial moment here! Let's find out!**

The ten entered the ring in a rush, where the announcers and Rawk Hawk were. The champion grinned as they arrived. "They've made it!" shouted Denmark. "It's all come down to this! Kesesesese! Good day for a perfect battle... NOW GO!" Prussia started the battle.

Mario, Japan, Germany and Flurrie entered the battle.

"This is it!" said Goombella from the headlines, "You should have stayed locked down!" Rawk mocked. "What?! So you got that security guard to lock us up!" America glared at him. "Ve~ so you were the one that sent us those mean mails about the Crystal Star?" wondered Italy, "What's a Crystal Star? Better yet, WHO CARES! All of you will take a trip in the pain train! Get ready to be Rawked!" the champion roared.

Flurrie quickly switched with Goombella and she used her Tattle on Rawk Hawk, he had 40 HP, 4 Attack and 0 Defense. His moves involves by diving into the opponents, kicking them, stomping them and hanging into the ceiling to drop hazards.

Germany charged himself for this turn. Mario used a Power Jump, dropping Rawk Hawk's HP to 34. Japan used his Spin Kick and dealt 3 of damage. The team's FP fell to 14

Rawk Hawk stomped on the team, dealing 4 of damage to all. Germany' health fell to 6 while the rest dropped to 16.

Germany took the lead turn and used his Akimbo, dealing 12 of damage to the champion. Goombella then used a Multi-bonk, dealing 5 of damage to the hawk. Mario switched Goombella for Koops and the plumber appealed to the crowd, filling one dot of the meter. Japan used his Power Slice on the rival, leaving his HP in 8.

"Not too shabby I have to admit it! But it's time to go all out, here I come!" yelled Rawk Hawk as he dove into the team, dealing 6 of damage to all. Mario, Japan and Goombellas' HP fell to 10. Germany's reached 0 and collapsed.

"Doitsu!" Italy cried from the sidelines but he quickly calmed down when he saw a life shroom entering the hunk's mouth and reviving him. The German got on his feet.

Germany switched with France and the pervert used his Guardian Croissant on Mario, boosting his Defense by 2. Mario then used his Normal Jump and dealt 4 of damage to Rawk Hawk. Japan appealed to the audience and got another dot refilled. Goombella swapped with Koops and the Koopa used his Shell Shield on Japan. The team's FP went down to 6.

"Grr! If this is how is gonna be, better use that technique!" said the hawk as he jumped into the ceiling and dropped several hazards to the team. France's HP fell to 22, Koops' fell to 17, Japan's dropped to 14.

France tagged out for Italy and the Italian used his Flag Smack, dealing 6 of damage. Rawk Hawk fell to floor "Defeated by such losers... it can't be!" he passed out as twelve SP floated out of him. The count fell to seven, Mario and Japan leveled up as the duo chose to upgrade their FP from 20 to 30 for more power moves. The team got their stats restored.

Technique vs Technique! Raw power vs raw power! A clash of super warriors!" Denmark was totally amazed. "I have to admit that you're awesome! Fated Heroes are the champions!" Prussia's roar felt like a stimulus to the crowd as their cheers echoed for the team.

At the locker room

"Congratulations Fated Heroes! You made it!" Grubba said to the team. "Now please follow Ms. Jolene to your new room!" he said as the team left the locker room.

After the team arrived, Jolene settled them in the Champion's room and left. Prussia and Denmark came to the room "You guys were amazing! I wish my friends could learn some about your teamwork!" Denmark complimented, "Kesesesese! You're almost as awesome as I am!" Prussia added. "Thank you very much my dear friends. But you know, Rawk Hawk really sounded like he hadn't heard of the Crystal Star" Japan commented.

"Kiku's right. Even if we're champs now, we're no closer to the real one" Mario shrugged. Italy suddenly began to cry and hugged Germany, "What's wrong Feliciano?" the plumber asked.

"There are voices coming from the vent" Italy continued to cry, the team, Prussia and Denmark lifted their heads and managed to hear noises from the vent. Koops covered his face, France got pale while the rest widened their eyes.

"You think it's a ghost?" Goombella and America asked at the same time when suddenly Mario's pocket sounded. The twelve gasped as the plumber read the message.

"FIND THE GHOST IN THE CHAMP'S ROOM

FROM X"

The party escalated to the vent where Flurrie blew away the vent door. The twelve then entered the vent.

As they explored the voices sounded clearer, Mario and Japan quickly stopped when they reached the end of the road, making everyone behind bump into each other. "Quoi? Why you stopped?" France asked. Mario told them to keep silent as he recognized Grubba's voice from the other side.

"Well, that's in perfect condition, as usual! Yep, as long as I got that baby working for me, this old body won't get weak! But' I'm gonna be a bit careful for now... First I let that King K. dork walk in on me when I was with... that... And now I can't shake the feeling that Jolene and the Fated Heroes along with the announcers are onto me... Well, I guess I'll just disappear them! Just like I did to the first champ Prince Mush!" Grubba said to himself.

"That's Grubba's voice!" Goombella noted, "Good fighters aren't to mess with. Even Rawk Hawk lost to the Fated Heroes. This champs along with the announcers might have to disappear pretty soon... For my sake..." Grubba concluded.

America quickly rushed to the vent door and punched it, sending it away. As they got down to the office, Grubba was gone. "Hey, where did he go?" Yoshi asked, "I suggest we check that drawer oh his" Germany said.

Mario and Japan quickly searched it and in one of the drawers was a paper. Japan analyzed it and gasped a he called the rest of the team. The team found out the paper was a blueprint of machine built below the arena to suck the energy out of people.

In that moment, Grubba entered the office, he quickly paled "What are you doing here?" he asked to the twelve who glared at him. "You truly are a villain! How could you drain King K. and Bandy Andy?!" America spat.

The manager got more nervous and ran away, the team quickly followed.

"After him!" shouted Mario, "He needs to learn a lesson!" Japan added as they were tailing him. "You won't get away with this!" Goombella said, "You shall pay for your actions!" America roared. "You're despicable Grubba!" Koops exclaimed, "We won't forgive you!" Italy added. "What a low-life you are!" Flurrie spat, "Using a draining device to keep young, you sir have no self-esteem!" insulted France. "You make me sick!" Yoshi said, "You shouldn't have done that!" Germany added. "What an unawesome fool you are!" Prussia mocked, "Get ready for a beating!" Denmark finished as all of them entered the ring.

"Like you can talk! Snooping in other's business! It's time you take a little nap!" Grubba taunted. The floor began to shake as Grubba descended and then appeared again with a big machine, on top of it, the Crystal Star was.

"Hey up there! Isn't that the Crystal Star?" Germany asked. "CHECK THIS OUT! MUSCLE UP!" Grubba yelled as he activated the machine which made him bigger, stronger and orange.

The twelve readied themselves and the battle began.

Mario, Japan, Koops and Italy entered the battle.

"This powerful machine will keep me young forever! Get ready to a taste of this babe!" Grubba mocked.

Koops tagged out for Goombella and he the goomba used her Tattle on their enemy. She found out in this form is named Macho Grubba, he had 60 HP, 4 HP, and 0 Defense. Grubba can also boost his attack, defense and moves pert turn.

Italy took the second turn and used his Pasta Bowl Fling, dealing 3 of damage and burning Grubba. Mario charged himself. Japan also charged himself. The team's FP was now 25.

Grubba made a predator pose and rose his moves per turn.

Italy switched with America and the blond charged himself. Mario took the second turn and charged himself again. Japan did the same. Goombella switched with Yoshi and the newborn also charged himself. The FP was now 21.

Grubba covered himself in a red aura and increased his attack. Then, he dashed and punched the four, dealing 7 of damage to all. Yoshi's HP fell to 3 while the rest dropped to 13.

Yoshi quickly took the lead turn and used his Ground Pound, dealing 8 of damage. Mario switched Yoshi with Flurrie and used his Power Smash, dealing 7 of damage. Japan then used his Power Slice and dealt 7 of damage as well. America used his Hero Punch, striking 9 of damage to Grubba, whose HP fell to 26. The FP dropped to 17.

The enemy performed a body slam on America, dropping his HP to 6. He then back flipped to Japan, dropping his health to 6 as well.

Japan, switched America with France and used his Spink Kick in the lead turn dealing 3 of damage. Mario then used his Power Smash again and dealt 6 of damage. France used his Pierre Dive and dealt 3 of damage. Flurrie used her Body Slam at the end and dealt 3 of damage as well. Grubba's HP fell to 11 while the heroes' FP went down to 6.

The foe flashed a blue aura and rose his Defense by 2.

"Enough! I won't stand in the sidelines anymore!" Denmark shouted as he entered the battle. He closed his eyes found his only move was Axe Sweep, where he attacks his opponents' feet. He swung his weapon and dealt 5 of damage. "Let the Awesome Gilbert finish this!" Prussia also entered the fray. His only move was Double Shot, where he fires two rounds with his firearm, the foe took 6 of damage. Since their moves had piercing effect, they ended up depleting Grubba's HP

Grubba fell to the floor, granting thirty SP. The count increased to thirty seven.

The thirteen were taken back to the arena. "How'd this happen?! Such perfect body lost to mere losers... Oh. Fated Heroes, yes: Great Gonzales, Polite Swordsman, Sassy Researcher, Hero of Joy, Timid Defender, Young Naïve, Drama Queen, Diva Man, Great Gonzales Jr., Ripped Commander, and also you two announcers, Mocking Bird and Ice Prince. Good fight here sonnies." Grubba muttered.

"Champions!" a voice called for the team, the twelve turned around and saw Jolene approaching the ring. "No... I mean... Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Yoshi and Ludwig. Mathias and Gilbert as well. Please allow me to offer my earnest thanks for defeating that foul Grubba" she said.

"Jolene!" the twelve said at the same time. "I really have to apologize... I'm so sorry that I had to get you involved. But you must understand... I had to learn the truth about this arena by any means" explained Jolene. "Let me tell you everything. I had a little brother once, his name was Mush. Our family was poor so he became a fighter here to support all of us. But he suddenly went missing one day. Our family was inconsolable. I suspected foul play, so I got hired on as the manager and investigated in secret" she continued.

"As I looked for clues about my brother, I accidentally saw Grubba transform. Seeing what I was up against, I almost gave up hope... and then all of you appeared. So I decided to secretly guide you. I did that under the name of X. after I saw you fighting, I knew you were the only one who could challenge Grubba" she concluded as she approached Grubba.

"Now Grubba, I want answers, NOW! What did you do with my precious little brother?! You who I'm talking about! The first champion: Prince Mush!" she glared at him. "Ugh, he discovered my secret. So I had him disappear" Grubba explained.

Jolene shed tears as the team kept silent. Suddenly, the Crystal Star began to go berserk and spat a young toad that resembled Jolene "Whoa, I'm back!" he exclaimed.

Jolene quickly ran and hugged him, turned out he was Mush, her lost brother.

The machine then deactivated and released the Crystal Star. "Take it Fated Heroes, keep it so these events may not occur again" Jolene smiled.

The twelve high-fived as the Crystal Star first floated around Denmark and Prussia, then the team and finally landed on Mario and Japans' hands. The team got the Gold Star, they won two dots of star power, making a total of five and learned their new move called Power Lift.

Glitzville's seamy underside was a dark, dangerous place seething with conspiracy... With the help of the lovely Ms. Jolene, the heroes revealed Grubba's true identity... And acquired the third Crystal Star by defeating the monstrous Macho Grubba. Grubba had used the power of the Crystal Star to run his power-draining machine... What other hidden powers might these strange and mystical items possess?

Prussia has been found, but with Denmark here, the countries fear the more nations could end up here. They need to find the Crystal Stars quickly in order to go back home, but also need to come clear about their true identities to Mario and the rest. But only until all their friends have been found...

 **What a happy ending to all this madness. Next week will be the third intermission, Peach, Bowser and other nations will add more craziness to the story! See you :)**


	21. Intermission 3

**Here comes another intermission! Enjoy!**

"Beldam... You STILL haven't take care of that team?" Grodus twitched in anger.

"Well, yes, sorry, but... Only they're tougher than we thought at first..." the eldest one replied. "You do understand that we must open the door first?" the leader remarked. "Well, rest assured that I will definitely nail them next time. We have prepared a weapon that will bring them to a quick and certain end" laughed Beldam.

"You better do it fast!" Grodus commanded, the sirens nodded and left. As the sirens left, a grunt entered the room and informed something to Grodus "So two people joined them and other two men are following them? Fine" he sighed.

"Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Yoshi and Ludwig. Along with those Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert and Mathias. I will enjoy watching your destruction!" Grodus thought to himself.

 _ **Meanwhile with Princess Peach.**_

"Those X-things haven't asked me about the map for a while" she said to herself when the doors opened. She quickly deduced it was TEC and went to it.

"Hello Princess Peach, the reason I called you is an issue I have with Sir Grodus due to a recent information I had with some information" it said. "That sounds risky. If they catch me, I'll be sent back to my room" the princess protested. "That's why I request you to go to the locker room and disguise yourself as a grunt" the machine replied.

Peach thought to reject the quest but ended up accepting it, she left the room and took the elevator. As she let the lift, she sneaked her way around and arrived the locker room, she found a uniform and changed it.

The princess left the room and went to where Grodus was.

"Excuse me Sir Grodus?" she faked her voice. "What is it? Speak!" the leader ordered. "Er... What do you plan to do with Princess Peach?" she asked, "That's none of your business. But remember, treat her nice! We need her to use the treasure behind the door and conquer the world!" he finished and turned around.

Peach sighed and went back to the locker room where she changed back to her dress and returned to TEC.

"I wonder if this plan has something to do with those Crystal Stars" she wondered before entering TEC's room.

"Welcome back princess" the computer said. "Tell me, why do you want to conquer the world with the treasure behind the door?" Peach asked, "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to answer that question" said TEC. Peach sighed and asked it to write a message for Mario.

The computer agreed and the princess wrote and sent a letter to Mario. She then returned to her room. "Goodnight Princess Peach"...

 _ **Meanwhile at the Great Tree**_

"Stupid cheating Mario with his loser friends..." Bowser muttered he and Kammy arrived at the tree, scaring two punies in the process. "In this tree creatures known as punies live, they may know something about the Crystal Star" the female magikoopa said.

The duo looked until... "BEGONE!" the elder yelled at them by surprise while growing huge. "Listen hag, what do you know of the Crystal Star?" Kammy questioned the elder but only was yelled as a result. "Hey raisin!" Bowser shouted.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU..." "SHUT UP! NOW ANSWER! YOUR AGE AND RANK WON'T DETERMINE YOUR FATE!" even when the elder went huge again, she couldn't match the king's size and the shout made her return to her normal size.

"Honestly! In any case, you're late! We gave it to some mustachioed man named Marty-o and his bunch of friends! Who are collecting these things to recuse Princess Pinch" the elder taunted.

Bowser widened his eyes as he lost another Crystal Star to Mario and co., "It's Mario and Princess Peach. But that only reveals the princess and the stars are connected" Kammy replied.

"Those jackals! The princess and the stars are mine! If I find that idiot and his friends, I'm gonna trash them good!" swore Bowser as he and Kammy left the tree...

 _ **Meanwhile at a certain European country**_

It's been one week since the eight nations disappeared, five since the searching party vanished and two since the Nordics left without trace.

A man lied down in a plain, caressing a cat. "I had a lot of free time recently. And Japan hasn't come to visit me. Even though we slept once together, he still denies it" said Greece to himself. He was a man with brown hair and green eyes. He wears a brown jacket, with brown pants and a light blue t-shirt. He's muscular as Germany despite taking several naps.

"I think I'll look for him in his home" he concluded and left to Japan's house. Unaware to him, another man was eavesdropping Greece. "I'll find him first because I'm his best friend! After that lap dance and kiss I gave him when we were drunk, our bond became the strongest!" thought to himself Turkey.

He was a tall and olive-skinned man, with a slight stubble on his chin. He is usually merry and friendly, yet he is determined to compete anytime with anyone. He wears a green parka and brown pants.

Turkey waited for Greece to leave and he quickly dashed to Japan's house as well.

 _ **2 hours later at Japan's house**_

As Turkey prepared to knock the door, Greece called him. The Turkish turned around and twitched. "What are you doing here?" Greece softly asked. "What are you doing here Jerk-cules!?" Turkey spat back.

The two glared at each other and tried to cross the door, only for the two to fall with Greece falling over Turkey as their lips locked from the fall. Turkey blushed bright red and got up quickly, "It's been a long time since we had one" the blushing one said.

Greece sighed and got on his feet as well "Yes, since I was under your control and we made out every time we were alone". The two searched for all the house until the duo entered the room where the symbols on the wall were.

"I didn't know Japan was into magic stuff" Turkey commented. "This looks more like the job of England" Greece replied. "True, the walking eyebrows think's he is Japan's friend".

Greece approached the symbols to analyze them more, Turkey frowned, bumped into him and the two touched the wall. The duo became engulfed in light and vanished.

Japan's self-proclaimed best friends warped to a new place, and apparently no other nation seems to know the critical condition the world is slowly entering...

 **That was a risky mission! Wow, Bowser needs to keep his temper at bay. And now Greece and Turkey warped too?! The team, Denmark and Prussia will come back next week! Let me know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	22. The town of the eternal dusk

**The team is back and will search for the next star! Enjoy!**

 _ **Back with the team**_

"So now you must leave..." sighed Jolene as the team nodded. Rawk Hawk apologized for his dirty tricks and promised to train hard and win the tittle fair and square.

"Now with Grubba out of the picture, I'll take over the management of Glitz Pit but it'll take a while to make things official. So in the meantime, you two can go wherever you want" Jolene turned to Prussia and Denmark.

The two nodded. The twelve left the arena and went back to Rogueport.

 _ **3 hours later**_

As the gang left the blimp station, Mario's pocket rumbled again, the plumber took his device and read the message.

"Dearest Mario,

I have uncovered something terrible. These things...the X-Nauts...they're planning to take control of the world! It's to that end that they're searching for the Crystal Stars. I still don't know what the Crystal Stars do, but you and your friends must try to get them all... I will gather what information I can...

Princess Peach

PS: You and your friends need to function as one if you want to stop these evildoers!"

The twelve looked at each other, "Oh no! Those baddies mean business!" Koops alarmed. "Don't fret Koops dude, we can take on anyone! HAHAHA!" America laughed.

The twelve encountered Luigi and after the Mario introduced all of his new friends, the young plumber told them about his latest milestone. After he finished the gang resumed their tracks.

As they entered the main square, a teenager got out of Zess T.'s house, Denmark saw him and froze, followed by the nations, as the teenager was none other than Iceland. Mario and the rest quickly knew what was going to happen.

"Ugh, not even here I can get a break from you annoying brother" Iceland muttered. Denmark grinned and hugged Iceland, after Mario and the rest introduced themselves, they eft for a moment so the nations can explain everything to Iceland.

"I think I get it, now" the teen said, "S the other Nordics warped here too?" Denmark wondered. Iceland nodded, "Yes, first Norway and Finland went after you, the Sweden followed them and touched the wall last, but only because I don't want to be alone. I woke up inside of an old mushroom-lady house, she wanted to kick me out but after she heard my stomach grumble, she allowed me to stay ad keeps feeding me warm food". Denmark, grinned and hugged the teenager. The countries then went to the rest of the party and Iceland introduced himself.

"I'm Ice- er- Emil Steilsson, nice to meet you" he said, the rest of the gang introduced themselves as Zess T. arrived with a bag of cooking items. "What are you doing to the little kid?!" she yelled.

After explaining everything to the toad, she reluctantly allowed Iceland to tag with them only when they're in town, "I'm not a kid anymore! Why does nobody understand?" he sighed. Denmark as the Nordic leader suggested him to stay here as a way for Iceland to stay safe. Soon as they were hitting the road, the thirteen crossed with Spain and Romano, who were taking a stroll in the town, the former two deduce the situation and reminded Mario to call them for help as they returned to the hotel.

The thirteen resumed their track and before they went to the sewers, Mario saw Merlon's house and reminded to power up Germany and Yoshi, the latter two followed the plumber, gave up a sprite shine and glowed. The HP of both went up to 20 and learned a new move.

The thirteen then resumed their tracks.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

"Mein Gott! This Door is huge!" Germany admired, "Holy..." the newborn was speechless, "This Door is as awesome as me!" Prussia recognized, "I say we get a drink for finding something big!" Denmark grinned as Iceland face-palmed.

Mario and Japan quickly got into the pedestal and lifted the new star as the rest stood around the pedestal. The star bathed the thirteen in a golden glow. The map the floated out of Mario, from the map a church like building. From it, a red-colored star appeared.

The thirteen analyzed the map and decided to take it to the professor for more clues.

 _ **At the professor's**_

"What?! Those fiends are bent on world domination?! This has gotten more serious! And the princess said that they need the Crystal Stars" the professor dropped his jaw.

"Correct professor, it's safe to assume that the treasure behind the door is the key for them to achieve their goals" Japan added. "Now that you mention it, I came across a book that theorized the treasure was actually the great cataclysm that destroyed Rogueport from a thousand years ago".

"As for the next Crystal Star, it appears it is in Twilight Town. That place according to the rumors is eternally dim and gloomy" the historian said as he pulled out a book from a shelf. "Aha! This book states that a pipe here in Rogueport leads to the town. I suggest you search in the west side of the town" he chuckled.

The team nodded and left. After dropping Iceland with Zess T. "Promise me you'll stay out of danger Emil" Denmark pleaded, the teen nodded and stayed behind. Prussia then received a call from Jolene, the announcers were needed back in Glitzville as she officially became the manager.

The two sighed and after Prussia hugged Italy, Japan gave them their tickets and the pair departed to Glitzville.

The team resumed their tracks and noticed a pipe in the middle of a flower bed. America grinned as the rest face-palmed and were picked up by the blond and hopped into the pipe.

The team landed near a green door, Koops opened it and found a pipe with a sign, in it was written this pipe leads to Twilight Town. America picked up the nine and jumped into the pipe, only to be spat back by it.

America landed near the door and then, Germany, Flurrie, Italy, Koops, Japan, France, Mario, Goombella and Yoshi fell on top of him. "That hurt" Italy sighed as al got on their feet.

Mario tried to enter the pipe by himself and obtained the same outcome. Goombella suggested to go to the professor for help, the nine nodded and headed back to him.

"Hmm, that's a fine pickle you're in young ones, maybe the twilighter that lives here knows how to get to the town. I think his name's darkly" he concluded as the rest left his house.

As the team left the house, France noticed a dark alley in the left of the wizard's house and suggested to explore it. The team headed to it and soon encountered a dim and gloom-looking teen.

The party explained him the situation, "I see, the only way you can to the town is to have written your name. Allow me to do it" he smiled as he wrote their names. "There: Mario, Kiku Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Yoshi and Ludwig. And because you also requested it: Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, Mathias and Emil. You're all set!" the teen grinned as the team thanked him and took off. After leaving the papers and blimp tickets to Spain, Romano and Iceland, with the latter being tasked with handing Prussia and Denmark's papers to them, the ten continued their journey.

The crew returned to the green door and Japan tried the pipe himself and was successful, everyone jumped in quickly before the American could lift them. "Party-poopers!" he groaned as he entered the pipe...

 _ **20 minutes later at Twilight Town**_

A dim and eerie town was flooded by rally cries as the team jumped from the pipe and landed with a squad-like stance.

"So this is Twilight Town, interesting" Germany said. "Hey" a voice called for them, it was a dim man who approached them. "It's been a long time since we had outsiders coming here. Too bad you came in a bad time" he sighed, "Bad time?" Flurrie asked, "Yes, its' a..." the man was interrupted when a bell ring was heard, the latter sweated nervously "Oh man, who's next?" he was scared.

And then, the man turned into a pig. The team flinched in horror "What was that?!" Goombella dropped her jaw. "Oh, another one fell to this curse..." an old man muttered as he approached the team. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Dour, the mayor of this cursed town. Please come with me to my house, I'll give you details about what's going on" he said. The team agreed and went with him.

The thirteen entered the house and took a seat, "You see, beyond this town is a forest. And in its heart is an ancient building, the Creepy Steeple. The creature who lives there placed a curse. Every time the steeple bell rings... one of the villagers turns into a pig" the mayor explained.

"My advice for you is... leave! Leave before all of you fall to these curse!" he cried. "We can't do that Mr. Mayor! We're hunting for an item called the Crystal Star!" Yoshi interfered. "According to legends, in the steeple resides a red star-shaped rock" the old man said.

"That's the Crystal Star mon ami!" France remarked, "You don't think of going to the Steeple right?" the mayor asked as the team nodded. Then, a bell ring was heard and in front of their eyes, the mayor turned into a pig.

Italy cried and hugged Mario as he reminded him of Romano, the plumber assured Italy to take on the creature as well to the mayor.

The team looked at each other and quickly made way for their next target. Mario quickly dashed out of the house, followed by Japan, Goombella, America, Koops, Italy, Flurrie, France, Yoshi and Germany. But as they were dashing, a lady who seems to run the item shop of town asked them to find a key her husband dropped in the road to the woods. Mario and Japan accepted the request and resumed the tracks. As they approached the gate that leads to the forest, the gatekeeper turned into a pig after the bell rang.

The ten widened their eyes but kept running into forest, vowing to take down the creature who caused all this madness...

 **How did Iceland ended up under the care of Zess T.? And now the team is going to Creepy Steeple to take down the creature! Stay tuned for more :)**


	23. Mario and Japan's identity theft

**The team has arrived to the Steeple! Let's find out what happens!**

The team finally made it to the steeple after taking down enemies, finding the key that opens the storage room of town's item shop, increasing their count to ninety due to the woods being swarmed with enemies and finding two badges: One allows Mario to throw his hammer to any enemy, while the other equips Japan with a bladed fan that he can throw it to any foe as well.

The leaders used one BP per badge, leaving ten BP left for use.

"Hmm, that move is the same as Kitana's" thought Mario to himself after Japan tried his new Fan Throw in the last battle.

The team encountered a metal gate locked. America grinned and called Germany to help him with something, the hunk didn't understand the American's idea but agreed. Both kicked the gate and it was shattered to pieces.

Mario thanked both nations and the ten proceeded to enter the place.

 _ **Meanwhile at the steeple's roof**_

"Someone managed to enter here? Nice. It's been a long since I had a challenge. Don't you agree slicks?" the creature taunted two men who were tied next him. One of them was crying while the other was just glaring at the monster.

 _ **Back with the gang**_

The team entered the steeple and Italy noticed a cracked wall, he approached it and knocked on it. The wall destroyed with his firm yet gentle strikes, "You idiot! That was reckless!" Germany scolded him, the brunet fretted in response.

Yoshi got through the crumble and came back with a strange book, "What's that little Yoshi?" Japan asked curious, "I don't know Polite Swordsman" he replied.

Goombella and France took a look at the book "This looks like a cook book" said Goombella, the French nodded in agreement and packed it. "Hey guys, look at that" Koops caught their attention.

Flurrie blew away the rubble with her powers and the team found a switch, America punched it and the building rumbled as a box appeared and stairs descended from the second floor.

Mario opened the box and at first nothing happened. Suddenly, ghosts known as Boo emerged from it, then one approached Mario and asked him how many ghosts were freed. The plumber answered 200, the Boo gave an Ultra Shroom as a reward and left.

The ten then went to the second floor via the staircase and entered a room with a spring and a life block. After restoring themselves, the team used the spring and reached to the roof.

"I've been waiting for you" the monster said, it was a ghost-like creature who wore a blue bow tie and a blue cone-shaped hat with red stars on it. The team rose their guards when Italy noticed two men tied.

The nations gasped and glared at the ghost as they recognized those men, "What? They were lying down here as if they were the owners of this place so I had to punish them" he teased. The shortest man opened his eyes and saw his fellow countries "Please save us!" he cried, the other man just stared at the crying one, as if he was worried about him.

"What? You can't be serious?! Is this the creature that is tormenting the villagers?" Goombella couldn't believe it. "Oh yeah, those people. I casted the curse so I could have a bit of amusement" the creature grinned.

"How low can you go?" Mario glared, "You have serious issues" Japan added. "Time to take this asshole down!" America shouted, "You're gonna regret messing with the villagers!" Goombella assured. "You have a twisted idea of fun!" Koops folded his arms, "Ve~ why can't we fix things with pasta?" Italy wondered. "You are immature and reckless!" Flurrie spat, "You have a blank sheet, so you must be hideous!" France mocked. "No matter who you are, we'll beat you!" Yoshi snickered, "I'm afraid you're in deep trouble" Germany concluded.

"You have a problem? Then let's play!" the ghost grinned as the ten prepared themselves. The curtain fell and took them to battle along their foe and the hostages.

Mario, Japan, Italy and Yoshi entered the battle.

Yoshi tagged for Goombella as she used her Tattle, she was shocked to find this creature was listed as "?" with 40 HP, 4 Attack and 0 Defense. Mario shook off the surprise and used his Power Bounce, dealing 10 of damage. Italy used his Smacking Frenzy and dealt 7 of damage. Japan used his new move, Fan Throw and caused 4 of damage. The FP fell to 23 while the foe's HP went down to 19.

The creature used a head missile attack, striking Goombella and dropping her HP to 16.

Goombella switched for Koops and the koopa used his Shell Toss, dealing 3 of damage to the creature. Mario used his Power Smash, dealing 6 of damage. Japan swapped Italy for France and used his Normal Slice, but didn't deal damage. France seeing these defended for this turn.

"You think you're though huh? Then I've got something special or you losers!" the ghost mocked as his eyes glowed and transformed into... purple silhouettes of Mario and Japan. The HP divided into five for each doppelganger

The ten rose their guards by this move.

France used his new Toxic Rose move and dealt 4 of damage to the Mario foe while also poisoning him. Koops switched with Yoshi and after checking his new move was Mini-Egg, where he fires eggs that shrinks enemies and drop their attack, he used his Ground Pound on the Japan clone, dealing 5 of damage. The Japan imposter fell and ten SP floated out of him.

Mario won the fight by using his Normal Hammer on his clone, defeating it and earning 10 SP. The count fell to ten. Mario and Japan leveled up, the duo chose to increase their HP to 25. The team were covered in a glow while the hostages got free of their bounds.

The thirteen were taken back to the steeple. "Thank you very much for rescuing us!" the young man cried of joy while he hugged Japan out of relief. The other man stared at Mario and the rest, while some nations and the others felt uneasy, Mario gave him thumbs up and he tall man smiled.

The Mario and Japan clones collapsed and the Crystal Star fell from the bell, the leaders picked it up and it hovered around the two men and the team.

The team defeated the scourge of Creepy Steeple, rescued two friends of the nations and found the fourth Crystal Star. The people of Twilight Town have surely recovered from their awful curse by now. At this rate, the gang's quest to collect all seven Crystal Stars will be done in no time! With their back to Creepy Steeple, the team sets out toward their bright future...

"Are you kidding me? I didn't get to pummel these creep" America frowned. "Don't give it too much importance Alfred, we have the Crystal Star" Goombella tried to calm him down. The team and the two men headed back to the town to tell the news to the townsfolk...

As they left, the shadows got on their feet, "What happened *****?" asked Japan, "I don't know ****. But what I know is to get back to the town now!" Mario said as the two headed back to the town as well.

 _ **Meanwhile in Twilight Town**_

"Yes... This time we'll get those idiots and the map!" Beldam grinned. "With this super bomb by our side we will succeed!" she added. The eldest siren ordered Vivian to hand her the weapon.

The youngest sister sweated nervously as she didn't have the bomb. Beldam twitched in anger as she blamed her for losing the bomb and ordered to find the bomb while she and Marylin left for "well deserved rest" Vivian downed her head and started looking for the weapon.

 _ **Meanwhile in the item shop of town**_

"My head da" a man got on his feet after regaining consciousness "I hope all my friends are fine, even my noisy blond friend" he added as he recognized the place he was in as a storage room.

 _ **Back with Mario and Japan**_

Before the two could enter the village, the creature who divided into two doppelgangers appeared in front of them "You're Mario and Kiku right? Man I love these new bodies, I never imagined I could split my soul in two to control these bad boys! I can jump, use weapons and have powerful followers! I love being the two of you so much I think I don't want to stop! And as for you Kiku, your brunet friend along with your personal life force revealed me something incredible! You're actually Ja-".

Japan widened his eyes and quickly grabbed Mario's arm and sprinted to the town.

The duo must figure out how to get their bodies back before this creature exposes Japan and the others as nations.

As they were thinking of a plan, they saw a young girl sniffing, the duo approached her...

 **WTF?! Mario and Japan got their identities stolen! And who were those men the creature took hostages? Also, who's that sniffing girl? See you next week to find out!**


	24. The Russian and the Siren

**Mario and Japan are back to deal with their recent defeat. Have fun!**

"Sorry, I'm looking for something" said the girl when Mario and Japan talked to her. The duo offered help ad started looking around the area. Japan found the item the girl was searching, apparently it was a grenade. "Oh, thank you very much. At least I won't get punished" she sighed.

As she revised the weapon, she gasped as she found it broken, Japan and Mario quickly tried to take cover but the bomb didn't blow. She thanked the two shadows.

"By the way, what are your names?" she asked, the pair tried to say their names but lost their voices every time they tried. "You say you're identities were stolen? Well, that happens from time to... Wait What? That's not normal!" she flipped out as Mario and Japan told her the whole situation.

Your identities were stolen! Geez, the two of you have worse problems than I do! And yet, you helped me out. That was so kind" she smiled. "I decided. I'll help you get your identities and your friends back!" said the girl. She then introduced herself as Vivian.

She then gave a kiss to the two and joined their party. The three were about to enter the mayor's house when a tall man emerged from the item shop. He wore a long, heavy tan coat, dark green pants, brown gloves, and a long pink scarf.

The man had an Ultra Shroom and an item known as a Jammin' Jelly in hands. Japan quickly recognized him and approached him, the man despite look the eastern man as a shadow, he quickly recognized him due to Japan's essence.

The man abruptly hugged Japan and noticed Mario and Vivian. He asked Japan who were they and the Japanese requested for a moment. Mario nodded and took Vivian to the mayor's house where they could heard the team.

"So that happened da. At least only England and China are still missing and those Mario and friends seem pretty nice people. I wonder if they can become my friends as well" the tall man daydreamed. "Correct Russia, and now that you know the whole story, what do you want to do?" Japan asked.

"I think I'll join, you're in trouble and I want to help my friends" said Russia. He then approached Mario and Vivian as they emerged from the shadows and left the house.

"Hi, I'm Russ- er Ivan Braginsky da" Russia smiled, "Hello Ivan, my name's *****" well, Mario tried to but couldn't do it, "Nice to meet you Ivan, I am Vivian" said the siren. "What did you find my friends?" asked Japan, "Thanks to Vivian's powers, we found out that imposter has made ourselves to act the opposite. You are acting like a party animal while I'm acting like silent and cold leader" Mario sighed.

Japan huffed a little. The four decided to go back to the steeple for clues. As they left town, the clones ambushed them again, Vivian seemed Mario somehow familiar. Russia started muffle something under his breath. The creature challenged them to guess his name but since the four didn't know, the foe once again tried to blow the nations' cover. He then challenged them to battle.

Mario and Japan tried their Normal Hammer and Slice but didn't cause damage. Vivian checked his moves were Shade Punch and Veil, moves she already knew. She used her Shade Punch but the result was the same. Russia closed his eyes and found out his moves were Magic Pipe Strike, where he hits and enemy with his faucet pipe. And then there's Freezing Muttering, where he freezes a target with his "Kol" muttering. He tried his standard attack but failed as well.

The foe jumped on Japan but didn't cause damage.

Mario took the lead turn and chose to flee, with the others following as well.

Japan quickly grabbed Vivian's arm and ran while Russia did the same with Mario.

"He waited there to ambush us! But let's ignore it. Time to get your identities back" she pounded her fists. The other three nodded and went back to the steeple

 _20 minutes later_

The four reached the steeple after increasing their SP to forty one. Russia and Vivian approached the well near the entrance and examined it. The two called for the leaders and the four jumped in the well.

The quartet found a hallway and stairs, which were taken by the team to get underground. They arrived in a dark room, where a parrot was living there.

Mario and Vivian remembered how they got the info by hiding into the shadows so she took the rest with her, leaving the parrot alone and allowing him to speak freely.

"What happened to those weirdos? Well, it was nice to have some company. I mean, no matter how important is that no one knows his real name... Locking me up here for knowing it is messed up! Doopliss, you big meanie!" he groaned.

The four emerged from the shadows and quickly left the room.

"So his name's Doopliss? It's nice to know the names of the ones you'll snap in two" Russia maliciously grinned. Japan trembled while Mario snapped him out of it with a shoulder pat.

The four decided to return to the ambush point in order to take down the imposters.

 _Meanwhile at the Mayor's house_

The party members were worried as the leaders got into their polar opposite of their personalities, Italy actually began to cry as he unrecognized Mario and Japan. The rest of them were looking at the duo suspicious.

 _Back with the others_

As the team left the steeple, the two hostages just arrived there, and after introducing themselves as Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna, Finland and Sweden. Japan took them inside the steeple and explained them the whole situation.

"So that's why you and Mario were acting weird in town, he's the both of you! Since Ludwig explained everything to us in private of how you're looking for the Crystal Stars. I was a little scared when those clones acted different" Finland noted. "I see, then w'll h'lp yo' recover your identities" Sweden said.

The three men left the steeple and Finland and Sweden offered their help and with that the six went back to the ambush point, vowing to teach this creature a lesson he'll never forget...

 **Russia and Vivian joined the team! Those kidnapped men were Finland and Sweden! Next week we'll have a short yet interesting chapter! Stay tuned :)**


	25. Chase to the Steeple

**I'm here with a new chapter, let's see how Doopliss will handle that cover is blown!**

The six arrived at the ambush point and just as expected, the imposters appeared from nowhere. "Hello again slicks! Here's your last chance. Guess my name and you can have your identities back, fail and I'll reveal Kiku and friends' sensitive information" the clones grinned.

Mario and Japan shouted at the same time "Doopliss!" the two imposters widened their eyes, cursed and dashed past the six. "Calling all the team, take the shortcut to the steeple now!" Doopliss added in the Japan clone while the clones fled.

"Now it's our turn!" Vivian glared. "Time to get your identities back my friends da" Russia added. "We'll do all we can to help!" Finland closed his fist, "Ja, time to settle this" Sweden said, the leaders fist bumped and gave chase.

As they arrived at the forest, America and Goombella intercepted them "Don't worry guys! We've taken control of the creep, you can go back!" the duo said. The six looked at themselves and lunged at them. Upon touching, "America" and "Goombella" disappeared.

"He's getting desperate and weak, I can feel it" Mario said.

The six managed to take down the projections of Koops, Italy, Flurrie, France, Spain, Romano, Denmark, and Prussia. Just as they've encountered Yoshi and Germany, a man touched them from behind and made both illusions to disappear. He then fell asleep and collapsed into the floor.

Japan, Russia, Finland and Sweden recognized him and told Mario and Vivian he's a friend of them. "Maybe he'll wake up with a kiss" Finland suggested. Everyone but Japan quickly called dibs not. The Asian sighed and sat near the dozed man.

Before his lips could touch the man's, he smiled, revealing he was only faking it to get a kiss from Japan, everyone plopped. Mario decided to wake him up by slamming his hammer near the man.

The man quickly got on his feet surprised as Japan gave him a quick peck "That's a new strategy Greece" he whispered as the Greek blushed. Greece introduced himself as Heracles Karpusi and explained he woke up near the steeple. Japan silhouette explained everything to Greece "So Turkey also came with you?" Japan was dumbfounded, "Yes" Greece replied. Japan then explained all to Greece by whispering all to him.

He offered help as well and the now seven gang reached to the steeple. After finding two new badges along the way, which one allows anyone to hit a spiked foe and another which allows the team to damage fire and other hazardous enemies.

"Time to take them down!" Mario said, "We can't allow him to use our names for his own gain!" Japan huffed. "No one can do that and get away that easily!" Vivian complained, "He messed with my friends, now I'm gonna break him" Russia gave a sinister smile. "We have to stop that horrible creature!" Finland sternly said, "He'll pay for hurting my wife" Sweden added. "If only my cats were here, I could throw some at his face" Greece concluded.

The seven climbed to the roof to recover the leaders' identities once and for all...

 **Now they found Greece too!? The seven will confront Doopliss once and for all next chapter!**


	26. Looks are deceiving

**Fake vs Real! Who's going to come out on top? Let's find out!**

"You're pretty stubborn slicks!" said the Mario imposter as he seven arrived to the roof. The seven readied themselves as the imposters were with the real allies. "Fine, we get it. Let's settle this once and for all!" the Japan clone mocked.

"We're with you Mario and Kiku!" Goombella said, "Hey, why are Tino, Berwald and Ivan with those creeps? More importantly, how is Ivan here?" America wondered. "This creeps couldn't take us on his own so maybe they hypnotized Tino and Berwald and teamed up with a shadow siren along with that other guy!" Koops commented, "Ve~ Heracles, Tino and Berwald why are you with them?" Italy frowned. "We can't allow them to do anything to our little Mario and Kiku!" Flurrie said, "Magnifique! We maybe can knock the laziness out of Heracles!" France grinned. ""You're gonna taste the pain, Fated Heroes-style!" Yoshi pounded his fists, "If we defeat that shadow siren along with these silhouettes, we may be able to free our four friends from their control!" Germany concluded.

"Yes, how these lowlifes could dare challenge the great Mario and Kiku!" said the Japan imposter. Vivian's confidence was replaced by surprise while Russia was muttering at America.

"What? The names you two lost are Mario and Kiku? So you are them?" she couldn't believe it. The duo nodded and she covered her face in shame. The clones taunted the duo and all got ready as they were taken to battle.

Mario, Japan and Russia entered the battle by the left while the clones alongside Goombella and America entered by the right.

"Leave Alfred to me! I wanted to settle something with him before we became friends!" Russia smiled, Mario wondered why but Japan told him to go along and fight.

Since Doopliss' HP was 40 and he was being two people, he split his health into 20 HP for both leaders.

Mario took the lead turn and used his Power Bounce on the Japan clone, dealing 9 of damage. Russia took the second turn and used his Freezing Muttering on America, freezing him on the act. Japan in the final turn used his Power Slice on his clone, dealing 6 of damage. Fake Japan's HP fell to 5, America was frozen and the team's FP fell to 24.

Fake Mario jumped on Russia and dropped his HP to 11. Goombella used her Headbonk on Mario, dropping his health to 21. Fake Japan used his Normal Slide on Japan but the Asian superguarded it.

"Sorry sis... Mario, Kiku and Ivan are the only ones who've been kind to me" Vivian emerged from the shadows. "Mario! Kiku! I'm fighting by your side now! I've made my choice and I'm not turning back!" she smiled.

The three fighter welcomed her. "Looks like we can only focus our power to you!" Finland shouted from the sidelines, he and Sweden closed their eyes and a blue aura shined on the clones, freezing both of them. "Hmm, I want to help my friend Kiku" Greece whispered as he also focused and Goombella and America fell asleep.

With their opponents incapacitated, Mario, Russia, Vivian and Japan continued the fight.

Mario used his Power Bounce again and defeated the Japan clone, earning ten SP. Japan performed a Fan Throw to the Mario clone and dealt 4 of damage. Vivian used her Shade Punch, dealing 4 of damage and burning him. Russia at last used his Magic Pipe Strike, dealing 6 of damage. The team's FP fell to 19 while the Fake Mario's health fell to 6.

Since the rivals were subdued, their turns were skipped. The allies from the other sideline were freaking out as they were incapacitated to tag in.

Vivian took the lead turn and used her Shade Punch again on Fake Mario, striking 4 of damage. Russia used his Magic Pipe Strike again and dealt 6 of damage, effectively defeating the imposter. The fake Mario collapsed and gave up ten SP, raising the count to sixty one. After the last imposter collapsed, the rest of the team passed out as well.

All were taken back to the steeple as the clones collapsed, dropped the Crystal Star and merged into Doopliss' true form. He quickly knew the danger he was in and fled the place.

The silhouettes of Mario and Japan quickly restored to the true leaders.

"Huh? What was that?" Goombella asked, "So that means he was Mario and Kiku?!" America dropped his jaw. "Did we get brainwashed?" Koops wondered, "Ve~ how could he pretended to pose as our friends?" Italy was none the wiser. "How could I mistake my Mario and Kiku?" Flurrie sighed, "Mon dieu. Since we used our true names..." France froze in shock as he realized something. "So who's that girl? Isn't she one of the Shadow Sirens? And that tall man looks odd to me" Yoshi said, "Mein Gott, this is getting weirder all the time" Germany also sighed.

The seven explained everything to the rest of the team, the nations looked in fear as they accidentally revealed something big to someone they shouldn't have. Vivian thanked Mario and Japan for standing up for her, she now has really joined the team.

The rest of the team shook off the awkwardness and formed a circle.

"Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" "Axel!" "Ludwig!" "Vivian!" "Ivan!" the twelve at the same time. Finland, Sweden and Greece smiled.

They took the Crystal Star and handed it to the two leaders. The star hovered first around the three aforementioned nations, then the team and finally landed on Mario and Japan's hands.

They learned a new move called Art Attack, gained another dot for the Star Meter and went back to town.

Mario and Japan with the help of Finland, Sweden and Greece defeated the rogue who had stolen their names and appearances. Now the team has four Crystal Stars. That leaves a mere three more to find! And THAT means their quest to collect all of the Crystal Stars is more than half over! Now the party heads off toward their next adventure with their new friends, Vivian and Russia... ...But what about Beldam and Marilyn? And what became of the doppelganger, Doopliss?

Almost all of the Nordics have been found, only one remains, but now with Turkey and Greece here, the countries really fear more nations will end up here and their world can fall upon a crisis. More importantly, since the countries accidentally revealed themselves as countries to Doopliss, they fear their secret will be exposed. They'll have to keep their guards up every moment now...

 _ **Meanwhile at Twilight Town**_

"Vivian is VERY LATE! Where did that dumbass run off to?" Beldam gritted her teeth as she and Marilyn saw Doopliss running fast...

 **The leaders got their names back! Vivian and Russia officially joined the team! But with England, China, Norway and Turkey missing, things will get more complicated. Next week will be the fourth intermission! Let me know what you think of the story now that we're halfway there!**


	27. Intermission 4

**The four intermission is here! Enjoy it :)**

 _At the X-Nauts' Base_

"So the seal at the Thousand-Year Door is weakening faster? Excellent" Grodus was pleased with the report a grunt brought him. "In addition to that, our reports indicate that two new people joined those who are getting the Crystal Stars. Apparently one is a man named Ivan and the other is a girl we couldn't get information. Along with them, they found and are followed by men named Emil, Tino, Berwald and Heracles" the grunt added.

"I see, keep the search of the Crystal Star and the elimination of those meddling scums top priorities!" Grodus commanded, the grunt obeyed and left the room.

"That stupid team along with Antonio, Lovino, Mathias, Gilbert, Emil, Tino, Berwald and Heracles will bow down to me eventually!" Grodus laughed...

 _With Princess Peach_

The princess arrived once again at TEC's room "Are you going to send me on a dangerous task again?" she was unamused, "Not this time. We'll have a quiz. Answer all correctly and you can write a mail for Mario and his friends, fail and you'll have to take the quiz until you pass it" TEC firmly said.

"Question 1: What will happen if you collect all of the Crystal Stars?

A) Your wish is granted B) The Thousand-Year Door opens C) A thousand coins appear"

"I'll take option B" Peach said.

"Correct. Second question: What is the goal of Grodus?

A) Conquer the world B) Get rich C) Become a superhero"

"Conquer the world" the princes answered.

"Correct. Third question: What are the treasures that lie behind the door?

A) 1,000,000 coins B) A book of magical spells C) The soul of a 1000-years-old demon. In this question there are two answers, choose the ones you consider correct" the machine advised.

"I'll go with the soul and the book" Peach sighed.

"Correct. Fourth question: What does Grodus plan to do with the soul?

A) Cherish it always B) Bring the demon back to life C) Hang out with it"

"Bring it back to life" Peach feared.

"Correct. Last question: What is needed to seal the demon back?

A) A legendary Sword B) A powerful magic spell C) The Crystal Stars"

"The Crystal Stars!" Peach quickly responded.

"Correct. You've got all the questions correct, you may use my communicator" TEC said. Peach then wrote and sent a message to Mario and went back to her room.

"Goodnight, Princess Peach"...

 _Meanwhile with Bowser_

"If we take this blimp, we'll be able to arrive into Glitzville, where a Crystal Star lies" Kammy said to Bowser as they arrived to Rogueport station. "Forget about that! I'll go in my Koopa Clown Car!" roared Bowser as he snapped his fingers and his trusted vehicle came and took him to the skies.

Kammy sighed as she got into the blimp.

Bowser was about to arrive to Glitzville when the car malfunctioned and stopped, making the king fall into the ocean.

He decided to swim underwater to reach back to Rogueport.

 _30 minutes later_

As he climbed back to the docks, Kammy arrived with souvenirs from the arena. She happily talked about her experience, causing Bowser to twitch his eyes in anger. "Screw that! I had a horrible day! Go get me information on the princess and the crystal stars!" he groaned as Kammy sighed...

 _Meanwhile at an European country's house_

In a dark room, a board with photos of the missing nations was being analyzed by an investigator.

"It's been two weeks since they've disappeared. First we got the team known the Beautiful World: Italy, Germany, Japan, America, England, France, Russia and China. All of them vanished when they were at Japan's house discussing something about Mexico and Canada.

Then, the three nations: Spain Romano and the annoying Prussia went to the house to search for them and disappeared as well.

Then, the temporary leader of the EU, Denmark, along with his Nordic countries: Iceland, Norway, Finland and Sweden looked for them at the house. They ended up in the same situation, gone without trace.

Now, Turkey and Greece, with Turkey's soon entrance to the European Union were last spotted one week ago going to Japan's house and no one has seen them ever since"

The country acting as a detective, Hungary was trying to discover what happened to her friends. Hungary was a rather tomboyish woman who isn't afraid from a fight. She also wore a traditional Hungarian folk dress and her frying pan all the time.

"What could be the cause of these mysterious disappearances? Could it be a demon that is able to kill countries be living in Japan's house?! Could something as crazy like evil versions of themselves captured them and are preparing to take their places?! There's no answer.

But I can't give up, not when the world is slowly submerging into a colossal crisis.

Now I need to..."

"Hungary, what are you doing?" asked an elegant man as he turned on the lights in the room. "Uh, nothing Austria" she sweated nervously. Austria was a man who had violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair. He wears glasses, a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants. He's an aesthetic, well-spoken, art-loving young master type of man. He gives higher priority to his hobbies rather than his work and is more optimistic and quiet in comparison to Germany who is more serious and work-oriented, though he does seem to have a temper as shown when he is seen yelling or acting paranoid.

As he saw the board with the pictures, he sighed unamused to her "I know you're concerned. Believe me, I'm worried for them as well, even for Prussia. But we need to keep the Union strong now" Austria tried to persuade Hungary into leaving this nonsense.

"Austria, please, let me continue with this. I can't bear to imagine if I never see my friends again. Even for Prussia I'm worried. But this will not lead anywhere. I think I'll have a solid lead if I go to Japan's house and find out what's going on" she slammed her hand on a table.

"What?! No way!" Austria firmly objected but Hungary ignored him and took his hand as she dragged him to Japan's house.

 _Two hours later_

Hungary could feel her instinct telling her to go to a room next to Japan's bedroom. As she dragged Austria throughout the house, Hungary found the nations' cellphones "Austria, look at this! These are all the cellphones of our friends! It's strange why they left it on the table, especially the one who were searching for the missing ones. Let's take those as evidence just in case!" she suggested, Austria sighed at her. Eventually, she found the room where the symbols are.

As she stared at them amused, Austria analyzed them and reached to a conclusion "This is only the work of the dumbass of England" he huffed. Hungary remembered how England left Austria at his own against Prussia, France and Spain once.

"I wouldn't touch the wall if I were you" Austria advised. However Hungary totally thrilled by sensing this could help her find the nations, took Austria's hand and touched the wall. The two became engulfed in light and disappeared.

The Austro-Hungarians have disappeared. It seems that the world is now sinking into madness quicker as no other nation knows of the situation at hand...

 **Peach surely made a HUGE discovery! Poor Bowser, it seems life hates him. Austria and Hungary disappeared too?! The team, Finland, Sweden and Greece will be back next chapter to search for the next Crystal Star! Have a nice week!**


	28. The admiral's tragedy

The team, Finland, Sweden and Greece are back to look for the fifth Crystal Star. Let's see what happens.

 _Back at Twilight Town_

"I'm so sorry Mario and Kiku. That fiend tricked us so easy!" The mayor was ashamed. "Don't worry mayor, we all fell to his trickery" Japan smiled, "Yeah what matters is that Doopliss won't bother you anymore. And thanks to Vivian, Ivan, Tino, Berwald and Heracles, we recovered the Crystal Star but most importantly, our friends" Mario added.

The rest of the team hugged the leaders for their hearts of gold. The twelve decided to go to the door for the next Crystal Star. Greece, Finland and Sweden decided to tag along. The fifteen took the pipe and headed back to Rogueport.

The team arrived back and as they got out of the pipe room, Mario got a new e-mail from Peach.

"My dear Mario,

I have finally learned what the legendary treasure is. It is the spirit of a demon! The X-Nauts plan to revive this thousand-year-old monster and use its power to take over the world! They're collecting the Crystal Stars so they can open the Thousand-Year-Door...they'll find this demon's spirit...but the only thing that can keep it locked away is the Crystal Stars themselves! You and your friends must not let them get the Crystal Stars! Please, Mario...you along with your team must put a stop to their horrible plans!

Princess Peach

PS: I promise to learn the names of your friends soon"

Italy and Finland paled and hugged Germany and Sweden respectively. "That can't be real!" Vivian couldn't believe it, "Don't worry my friend, we as a team can manage to beat that demon! Besides, it's always fun when the opponent your about to break is more powerful than you" Russia smiled sadistically.

The whole nations stepped away from Russia while the other allies and Mario looked at him dumbfounded. The fifteen continued their journey to the door.

The team arrived to the door as the newcomers dropped their jaws. "Oh my! It's the very big!" Finland said, Sweden sighed but he was truly amazed. "This door is enormous and this place looks serene enough to sleep". Greece said calmly, causing the nations to look at him unamused.

"So here's the ultimate door. Interesting" Vivian said, "Maybe we can find new friends and lots of fun once we open it" Russia daydreamed. America got by his side, completely thrilled at the idea.

Mario and Japan quickly stepped in the pedestal and held the star. The star quickly bathed the team, Finland, Sweden and Greece in a glow, placed itself in the fourth spot and then the map floated out of Mario.

An island at the south of Rogueport popped out, revealing a blue-colored star. As it descended back to Mario and Japan. "Mario, Kiku, let's take it to the professor for more info!" Goombella suggested.

"Oui, and also we can give him the details of Princess Peach's mail" France added as they went to the professor.

 _At the Professor's_

After introducing Vivian, Russia, Finland, Sweden and Greece, the fifteen explained him the current situation.

"WHAT?! That was written on the princess' mail?! And those fiends want to use the Crystal Stars to resurrect it? It may be even a logical lead with what I've uncovered!" the professor said.

"Ve~ what do you mean professor?" Italy asked, "Well you see, one of the books claims that a large monster destroyed the ancient Rogueport a thousand years ago. It also states that the monster created the Crystal Stars in first place to help it conquer the world. Then it created a book of spells that allows travel to other places, maybe even other dimensions! Most likely to conquer other worlds once this has been conquered. In the end, the monster was defeated by four heroes who managed to use the Crystal Stars against its creator. However, they only defeated the physical form, the spirit survived. The four sealed the spirit behind a maze and sealed the exit" the researcher explained.

"That maybe the reason those creeps are trying to collect the stars" Germany deduced, "Correct Ludwig, my research also uncovered that the Crystal Stars have the power to seal the monster for a thousand years and according to my lead, this is the thousandth year" the historian said.

"Even if the X-Nauts fail, we must prepare for the demon's return" he finished. Mario and Japan looked at each other "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Mario?" Japan said, "Yes, we have to get the rest of the Crystal Stars, rescue Peach and find your two missing friends" the plumber replied.

The rest nodded as the professor told them the next Crystal Star was in an island known as Keelhaul Key. But he warned them about the legends of hateful spirits and shipwrecks, causing Koops, Italy and Finland to pale. The professor suggested them to check the docks. The fifteen thanked the professor and left the house.

Japan remembered powering up Russia and Vivian so he took them to Merlon's house for a moment, the three returned with Russia and Vivian having their HP increased to 20 and learned a new move. As they left the wizard's house Mario returned from the dark alley and got the names for their new friends just in case.

As they crossed the main square Iceland, Spain and Romano called for them. The trio explained they've been gathering information about a legend. Information that Iceland shared already with Prussia and Denmark. Finland, Sweden and Greece devised a new plan: Finland and Sweden will stay in Rogueport to take care of Iceland and stay safe while Greece will go back to Twilight Town to get some shuteye.

The nations agreed in order to keep their fellow countries in check. Mario gave them their names written on paper and the blimp tickets just in case and with that, Sweden and Finland went to the inn to rest along with Spain and Romano.

Japan took Greece to the pipe in the west square, he gave him his name written and a blimp ticket. But before he hopped into the pipe, he quickly grabbed Japan and gave him a deep kiss, the Asian lost his mind and blushed red.

"I know you remember when we slept together, plus I heard that beardy dumb gave you a lap dance shirtless and also kissed you. Just remember that our bond is the strongest Japan" Greece added as he hopped into the pipe.

Mario climbed down to the room where Japan was still frozen and blushed "Are you ok Kiku? What happened?" he asked but Japan couldn't respond yet. He took him to the pipe where the others were waiting for them.

The nations quickly deduced what happened and America taunted him a little. The twelve then resumed their tracks.

As they arrived at the docks, the twelve noticed a big ship docked, America and Yoshi asked to the people around and discovered that shipped belonged to Flavio, the local merchant trader. The toad told them they can find him at Podley's Pub, which is down the inn.

The twelve quickly rushed to the pub and effectively found him in there. Flavio wore a classic red-colored captain outfit. The team introduced themselves.

He gave them a monologue of how despite being wealthy, he felt empty, Italy naively suggested he may need some thrills. An answer that quickly lighted the man up as he remembered the legends and the treasure hidden at Keelhaul Key, especially, a blue star-shaped jewel.

Russia quickly grabbed Flavio and ordered him to take them to the island, he was held back by America and Mario. Flavio, after recovering from the threat, said he'll assemble a crew, appointing himself as the leader, naming the team as the powerhouse of the crew and making a priority finding a captain and a navigator. Immediately, Flavio tasked the gang with finding a navigator after having a second thought.

Flavio quickly dashed to the docks, leaving the team confused. "Luigi? How long have you been here?" Germany asked as he noticed the younger plumber. Mario quickly realized his error and apologized. Spain, Romano, Sweden and Finland even went down to know what was going on.

"Just like almost everyone treats my brother Canada" America thought to himself. The team decided to split up, Japan, Goombella, Italy, Flurrie and Germany went to the west side to buy more items while Mario, America, Koops, France and Yoshi went to the east to ask the professor for a navigator here in Rogueport.

The ones who went to the east side quickly asked the old goomba about the navigator and he said the only one around here is an old bob-bomb named Bobbery who lives next to him.

The six went to the home and knocked. "What do you want?" a grumpy voice sounded from the inside. "Excuse me, is Bobbery here?" asked Mario, "No. Now go away" the voice coldly said.

"That was rude" Koops shrugged, "Mario, if you want results, sometimes you have to use force!" America shouted as he and Yoshi kicked the door open. "Wait! Alfred and Axel, stop!" the plumber unsuccessfully tried to stop the two as they entered the house.

The six saw a brown bob-bomb with a sailor outfit and white mustache glaring at them. "What do you think you're doing?!" the old one said. "Drop the act! We know you're Bobbery!" America yelled. "And what if I am? I don't want anything to do with the sea again!" Bobbery spat.

"Look, we need a navigator for a sailing, come with us for this sailing s'il vous plaît" France requested but the sailor wasn't too happy with his door being busted by two brats and other four freaks who want him to join for a sailing.

He quickly called them out and kicked them out. The six sighed as the rest arrived with three super shrooms and three maple syrups, Mario explained the current setback and Vivian decided to go to the professor to ask him.

She returned after the professor told her maybe the bartender at the inn may know something about Bobbery.

The twelve went back to the inn, where they asked him about Bobbery. "Bobbery once had a wife named Scarlette, who passed away due to a mysterious and fatal illness while Bobbery was out at the sea. When he came back, she already passed away. Hurt and haunted by this events, he vowed to never sail again." Podley explained.

The team looked at each other sad and awkward.

The bartender asked them if they still wanted Bobbery to sail, Mario and Japan nodded. Podley gave them a letter that Scarlette wrote on her deathbed. The twelve thanked him and returned to the admiral's house.

Germany knocked the door and Bobbery opened it, at first he didn't want them to enter but after Japan showed him the letter, he invited them to enter. The Asian quickly handed him the letter and he read it after the twelve introduced themselves.

"My love: if you're reading this letter, then I am no longer by your side. Because fate have stepped between the two of us, I decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out at sea... I can only assume you will blame yourself for it, my sweet Bobbery.

Although my life was short, you gave more than a lifetimes worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg you that time like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea as you were one with me. Do not lose both of your life's loves. Time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea as you were one with me..."

Italy was crying and hugging Germany, who hugged back while Goombella, Koops and America sniffed. Bobbery asked for a moment and headed to his room. Moments later he came back, "Now then! You were looking for a navigator. Bound for Keelhaul Key? Then you found a navigator!" Bobbery shouted with confidence.

Then Russia hugged America as a way to celebrate their successful recruiting and with that, the thirteen left for the docks. Mario and Japan quickly made a quick stop at the item shop to store all the Ultra Shrooms and Jammin' Jellies and then resumed their tracks.

The team arrived to the docks, where the ship was now with a crew, including several toads, Bobbery, Flavio and a strange-looking sailor, who was nicknamed four-eyes.

"Nice job sea-dogs! You've found a navigator! I also did my part. I've found a captain! Please introduce yourself!" Flavio shouted as a man in a blue pirate outfit entered the docks.

"Have no fear, because the captain got thy backs!" the pirate laughed. He was a man with messy, short blond hair and green eyes. "For I am the greatest..." he spotted Japan, America, Italy, France, Germany and Russia.

"Oh bloody hell! Not even here I can get a break from your stupid faces" he glared at America and France.

Mario and the rest deduced that man was one of the friends Japan and the other countries were looking for. "Dude, quit playing the pirate! You're too old for a role play!" America mocked him.

"You wanker! Respect a captain!" the man spat. Japan asked him for a moment and took him to the cabin inside the ship to explain him everything.

"I see, so only China remains missing of the eight. You now say you have four of those Crystal Stars and also that Norway and Turkey are also in this place?" the man asked. "As for where I woke up, I found myself in a dark and dank room next to the docks. I changed my self with this outfit I found the same room and when Flavio said he'll find a captain, I couldn't resist and volunteered"

"I see, England. And as for the quest, with the help of Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi and Vivian, we are getting closer to find a way back home. And now the place we're going has a Crystal Star. So, do you want to join us in this search?" Japan asked with hope.

"You know how long I've yearned for the old days" England shook his head, "But I think I'll consider joining you after we make this trip" he added.

Japan understood and the two left the cabin. England then introduced himself to the others

"As I was saying, fear not! Because Captain Engla... er... Arthur Kirkland is here!"

"Captain Arthur, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mario greeted, "Nice to meet you Captain Kirkland!" Goombella saluted. "Koops reporting for duty captain!" the koopa said, "Sup Arthur, the name's Great Gonzales Jr." Yoshi said. "Your name's Axel" Germany sighed. "I'm Vivian, it's nice to meet the captain" Vivian said.

"Love the spirit!" England smiled. "So now that we have everything checked, let's sail for adventure!" Flavio shouted. The ship lifted its anchor and sailed to the sea.

Suddenly, from the shadows of the docks, an X-Nauts popped out and pulled out a communicator "This is X-Naut One here. I repeat, this is X-Naut One here. The infiltration is successful" he said.

And so, England has appeared and the thirteen are going to Keelhaul Key. However, fate had other plans and their smooth trip will soon turn into a nightmare...

England has been found! And now the team is going to Keelhaul Key! Let me know what you think of this chapter. See you next week!


	29. Stranded in the Key

**I'm back with a new chapter! Let's see how the trip is going.**

The team has been at sea for three days. Days in which all type of chaos broke loose. Like France wanting to go skinny dipping in the sea, only to be held by a blushing England. "What the... Francis is more eccentric than I thought" Mario reflected. Or other things like Flavio telling his boring stories.

As they were on the third night and the crew started to catch glimpses of the island, the ship stopped out of the blue. "What on earth happened?" Flurrie asked, "Don't worry love, the captain will take care of it!" England smirked as he climbed the mast to get a better view.

"What do you see gramps?" America mocked, "Shut it Alfred! Respect the Captain!" the British huffed. He climbed and found nothing when a blue fire-like creature appeared from behind him.

The moment England saw him, he alerted the crew, only to be dismissed by his international friends "Are you drunk Mon ami?" mocked France.

England's alert was believed when the ship was swarmed by blue fire spirits. The whole team paled but Mario and Japan quickly got into fighting stances. Unfortunately, the spirits managed to destroy the ship and the whole crew was carried away by the ocean.

 _4 days later_

The crew managed to reach the shore of Keelhaul Key where they set up a camp. Mario and Japan were staring at the horizon, where Rogueport loomed, trying to figure out a way to return there.

"Hey Mario, Kiku!" Goombella said as she approached them, "You have to come! Francis and Arthur are it, again" she sighed. The leaders sighed as well and followed her.

As they arrived at the camp site, they saw the aforementioned trio at each other's throats "Why don't you just admit you're a terrible captain!" France roared. "Me?! Says the one who only managed to profit from the sidelines in the past!" England spat back, only to realize he said something he shouldn't.

Meanwhile the rest of the nations were watching in amusement as Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi and Vivian struggled to understand the whole situation.

Mario and Japan intervened, when all heard a shout from the jungle. Italy quickly paled and stared running waving his flag while Vivian was trying to stop him. The team readied themselves.

A young man with light blond hair and dull indigo eyes arrived at the site in panic and quickly recognized Germany, he hid behind him. The countries quickly recognized him as Norway and America was about to ask him when they saw the same creatures who attacked the ship coming out of the jungle.

Those creatures effectively followed him, scaring the heck out of all. "Ok, salty dogs, front and center! Take those creatures down!" England quickly said. The team got into battle stances as the creatures approached them and were taken to battle.

Mario, Japan, Vivian and Russia entered the battle.

Vivian switched with Goombella and she used her Tattle, she found out those enemies were Embers who had 8 HP, 3 Attack and 0 Defense. Touching them will hurt but since Mario and Japan equipped a badge that allows them to attack them directly, it wasn't a problem.

Japan charged himself. Mario performed a Power Bounce and defeated the nearest foe, earning four SP. Russia checked his new move was Scarf Spin, where his traps and enemy with his scarf, dealing damage and leaving them dizzy.

He chose his Magic Pipe Strike and dealt 7 of damage to the middle Ember, dropping its HP to 1. The team's FP fell to 26.

The middle enemy breathed fire on the team, dealing 3 of damage to the team and burning Russia. The last foe attacked Goombella, dealing 3 of damage as well.

Mario and Japan's HP fell to 22, Russia's fell to 16 due the burn and Goombella's dropped to 14.

Russia began muttering, causing all the nations and Flavio to tremble, only America wasn't scared.

Russia used the lead turn and finished the one who attacked him with a Magic Pipe Strike, winning another four SP in the process. Goombella switched with Koops and the koopa used his Shell Toss, dealing 3 of damage. Japan used the third turn and used his Spin Kick, dealing 5 of damage and defeating the enemy. Another four SP were won and rose the total to seventy three while the FP fell to 24.

The team, England and Flavio were taken back to the beach. "So that's how battles work here" the British thought. "Well done! Now I'm sure naming you the powerhouse wasn't a mistake!" Flavio grinned.

Norway smiled at them as a way to thank them and Japan as usual took him for a minute to explain him everything while the rest of the team went back to adding a few tweaks to the camp.

"So all of the Nordics have been found. I see, and you say that the annoying of Denmark is on some floating arena? And only Turkey and three of those Crystal Stars remain to be found?" Norway asked. "Exactly, and now we have find the star that is located here and find a way back to Rogueport. But what most intrigues me is how all of you ended up here" Japan wondered.

"As for how did we ended up here, we came to your house after Denmark dragged us to look for all of you. That idiot touched a wall with symbols and disappeared. Finland persuaded me into going after him, I accepted and touched the wall along with him. Well, I may as well tag with you. But only until we get to Rogueport, there I'll go with the dumbass of Denmark" Norway blushed. Japan smiled and took him back to the camp, where Norway introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Nor-Lukas Bondevik" the Norwegian said. The team introduced themselves when Flavio approached Mario and Japan "Mario, Kiku. Someone has to explore the rest of the island! As the leader of the expedition, I must stay in the camp to keep everything under control. Therefore I request the twelve of you, that stranger who you just rescued and captain Kirkland to enter the jungle and find out what's in there" he said.

"Don't forget that we still need our navigator and Four Eyes! We haven't found them since the attack" added one of the sailors.

The twelve nodded as England and Norway sighed "Oh great, now I'll be stuck with those wankers" the British sighed. After the team restored themselves with their items, they resumed their tracks.

"Well, on my... hey! Where did everybody go?!" he shouted.

"Come on gramps! Try to keep up with us!" America teased as the team and Norway already ran to the jungle. "When I get my hands on you Alfred!" Britain growled as he ran as well to the jungle.

The team, England and Norway managed to traverse a big part of the jungle while taking down enemies and raising their SP to ninety eight.

They arrived at a bridge, where they heard a shout. Germany and Koops recognized Four Eyes and Bobbery being attacked by more Embers.

Four Eyes was knocked into the team by the spirits and got up. "I'd better go to inform the rest of the crew" he said as he ran off but he suddenly stopped.

"Hey you! Out there in the front of the screen! Yeah, I'm talking to you! It may be pretty obvious who I really am but no telling those losers! Or else!" he shouted as he continued his tracks.

"In front of the screen? That doesn't make any sense" Flurrie noted.

Then, the thirteen heard a scream that came from the other side of the bridge, it was Bobbery's. "Follow my lead! We have to save the navigator now!" England shouted as he dashed to the source of the scream. The team and Norway nodded and followed him...

 **How did Norway ended up here? Don't worry Bobbery, help is on the way! Stay tuned for more craziness.**


	30. The Bob-bomb and the British

**The help has arrived! Let's see what happens with Bobbery!**

The fourteen arrived at a palm which Bobbery climbed and the Embers were surrounding him. America high-fived with Russia and punched one of the foes, starting a battle.

Mario, Japan, America and Koops entered the fight.

America took the first turn and used his Sonic Shout, dealing 3 of damage to all the foes. Japan used his Wind Slash, dealing 2 of damage to all. Koops switched with Yoshi and he used his Ground Pound, defeating the nearest Ember and earning four SP. Mario used his Normal Hammer on the middle foe, defeating it and earning four SP. The FP fell to 21.

The only foe dealt 3 of damage to Yoshi, dropping his HP to 17.

Germany got angry and asked America to switch, the latter agreed and Germany took the lead turn. After checking his new move was Beer Spill, where he wets an enemy with beer to poison and damage it, he used his akimbo attack and defeated the enemy. This granted another four SP while dropping the FP to 17.

The count fell to ten, meaning Mario and Japan leveled up. The duo increased their FP from thirty to forty in order to use more moves. Everyone got restored even Norway glowed a little. They were taken back to the island by the curtain.

"Nice job young ones!" Bobbery sighed in relief, which was cut short because he fell from the palm. England rushed to help him when Bobbery told him "Listen Captain Kirkland, my time is very close. Before I go to my rest, fulfill my last request. Bring me some Chuckola Cola, I saw a box with sixteen bottles on it when we began the journey. Have a final toast with me" he sighed.

England turned to the team "Quick, go to the camp and bring the bottles! I saw Flavio storing them on the tents. Lukas and I will stay here and keep him safe" he said. "Roger that Captain!" Mario shouted as he dashed to the camp, followed by the rest of the party.

The gang arrived at the camp, "Oh, you're back. What happened to Bobbery? Four-Eyes told us everything" said Flavio. Japan and France explained what happened and asked him the Chuckola box. Flavio understood this and handed it to them, but only on the condition to go and have the toast with them.

Mario and Japan agreed and the thirteen raced back to the palm as America and Russia argued over who will carry the box.

The team returned to Bobbery, England and Norway, where the admiral was already exhausted.

"He's doesn't look like he's going to make it" Norway sighed. Flavio quickly opened and handed a bottle to Bobbery. The sailor smiled as the rest opened their bottles.

"For a good adventure!" Bobbery shouted. "For a good adventure!" the rest shouted as they drank the sodas.

Bobbery finished his soda, thanked the heroes and closed his eyes. Italy shed some tears while the rest downed their heads. Everyone prepared to lift the corpse when Mario and Norway heard a snore.

"Mario, I don't think Bobbery has gone. He sounds like he's just asleep" said Norway in annoyance. "Kiku, what do you think?" the plumber asked. Japan approached Bobbery and also confirmed he was sleeping.

The rest of the team face palmed. Germany decided to lift him in order to wake him up. As soon as he was in Germany's arms, Bobbery woke up and commanded to put him down.

He wondered if the team, England, Norway and Flavio also passed away, which France denied and explained him he was alive.

"Well then, we have job to do! You better take me with you! My explosive abilities will sure come in handy!" the admiral said. "Awesome! We have a new teammate!" America shouted of joy. "I may join you as well, having a captain in the team will surely help you in your journey!" England said proudly.

Mario and Japan looked at each other, grinned and nodded, welcoming the two new members of the team.

The fourteen then formed a circle as Norway and Flavio watched.

"Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" "Axel!" "Ludwig!" "Vivian!" "Ivan!" "Bobbery!" "Arthur!" the team yelled to the skies and with that, two new members joined the party.

"Now what?" Norway asked, "Hey, I think I see something odd up ahead. Let's check it out" Flavio said as the team and Norway followed him. They found two head-like statues and a skull-shaped stone.

"Hmm, analyzing these things, they have to do something with the rock over there" Goombella deduced. She then found a written pattern on a wall and analyzed it with England.

The found out that they need to hit first the red statues three times and then the blue one four times, Germany and Yoshi quickly took care of the task and the skull rock revealed a hole with the form of a skull.

"Here says that only the skull gem will aid in opening the entrance to the cave" Goombella added. Flavio remembered his family heirloom and handed it to France, who placed it on the hole.

The wall tremble and revealed a hole with a bomb sign, Bobbery grinned and asked Russia to launch him there, the childish one nodded and threw him. Bobbery then blew himself up and demolished the wall.

"Nicely done Bobbery dear!" Flurrie praised. The team and Norway proceeded to enter the cave while Flavio chose to outside stay just in case.

 _ **Meanwhile inside the cave**_

"Where are you Jerk-cules?" a man groaned as he woke up from the recent explosion. "I thought that was a good idea. Where's Austria?" a woman sighed as she observed her surroundings.

The two saw each other and yelled "What are you doing here?!" they then turned their heads when they saw fifteen people looking at them confused...

 **Bobbery and England joined the team?! Nice! And who are that woman and man at the entrance of the cave? A little feedback would be nice. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**


	31. The haunted cavern

**I'm back with a new chapter! Have fun! Who were those two people found at the entrance?**

The man and woman were helped by Mario and Germany as they got up. "Be careful both of you, you look pretty dazed" said Japan in worry.

The nations recognized them as Hungary and Turkey, Mario and he rest knew what was bound to happen an left the cave for a while so Japan can bring those two on the current situation.

Japan silently thanked Mario and along with Norway, explained everything to the duo.

"So that's why you ended up here. I actually was worried for all of you since the day I received the news of your disappearance. I dragged Austria to your house and find more clues and I found the wall, it touched it along with Austria and then everything went black. And now you're finding those Crystal Stars to go back" Hungary said.

"Interesting. What about you Turkey?" Japan wondered "Well my cute Japan" Turkey winked behind his mask, making Japan to blush "I tried to find you first since you're my great friend. And don't deny it, I gave you a lap dance shirtless and even let you touch my biceps and gave you a kiss" the Turkish said.

The leader's face went totally read as the others smirked at him "Plus, I know that idiot of Greece considers himself your best friend" Turkey added. Japan was at loss of words.

"Come off it dudes! We still need to find the fifth star!" America reminded "Alfred is right, we have to call Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Axel, Vivian and Bobbery now" Russia added.

The rest of team looked at them surprised but agreed and brought Mario and co. back. "Hello! My name is Hun-er- Elizabeta Héderváry" Hungary smiled. "Yo friends! I'm Tur-Sadık Adnan" Turkey grinned.

Mario and co. introduced themselves and got ready to explore the cavern when an eerie moan was heard, causing Italy to pale. Hungary quickly pulled put her frying pan she always carried.

Turkey cracked his knuckles, ready to fight. Two Embers appeared, Hungary and Turkey lunged at them, only to be held by America and Russia. "Let me go! We have to fight those things!" Hungary growled while Turkey was confused.

Mario and Japan quickly asked Yoshi and Germany to high-five with England and Bobbery and touched one enemy, causing the curtain to fall and taking them to battle.

England took the lead turn and checked his moves. He found his moves were Starry Wand, where he pulls out his magic wand and shoots one star to an enemy. While the other was Cleansing Tea, where he uses a tea on himself or another teammate to cure the negative status.

He used his Starry Wand and dealt 6 of damage to the nearest enemy. Bobbery took the second turn and saw his moves were Bomb, were he blows himself up to deal damage. While the other one was Bomb Squad, where launches three grenades that will explode on the next turn.

He used his Bomb move and defeated the weakened enemy, earning four SP. Mario took the lead turn and used his Normal Jump on the remaining foe, dealing 4 of damage. Japan won the fight with his Normal Slash, dealing 4 of damage as well and winning four SP, rising the count to eighteen.

The seventeen were taken back to the cave, where Hungary lashed out at Mario and Japan, "I get it Mario. You don't let me fight because I'm a woman!" she groaned. The two leaders looked at each other confused.

"Well I let you know, I already have beaten stronger opponents!" she yelled. Goombella, Flurrie and Vivian stepped in, "Elizabeta. There's a reason of why Mario and Kiku are the leaders" Goombella said. "As you saw my dear, we take turns to attack and do other things in battle" Flurrie continued, "For some reason, Mario and Kiku are deemed as the leaders, if you started a battle, who knows what consequences it would bring" Vivian said.

Hungary thought on that "So that's why I was held back? Not because I'm a woman?" she looked at Mario and Japan "Sorry for being so impulsive Mario" she smiled. "It's all right Elizabeta, it was because of the moment" he said. Mario and Hungary made up and the seventeen resumed their tracks.

They arrived to a hallway with several holes on it after exploring the cave and increasing the SP to twenty eight. Goombella and Russia got near the holes when spikes popped out from them. "Interesting, the spikes pop out every five seconds" the goomba pointed out

Russia tried to cross them fast, but the he only manage to drop his HP to 19 when those things popped out fast and poked him, sending him back to the team. America quickly helped him to get back up.

"Ve~ isn't there another way to cross?" Italy wondered. "I think I have one. We'll cross the path one by one and when the spikes are about to pop out, I'll pull all into the shadows" Vivian suggested.

"Mario, what do you think of the idea?" asked Japan, "It may sound a little tedious, but this might work. Let's-a give it a try!" the plumber chuckled.

Vivian then spent an hour in crossing everyone but they got safe and sound, able to continue the exploration.

The team, Norway, Hungary and Turkey face through several challenges like taking down enemies, which rose their SP to thirty four. Turkey and Hungary helped the team by demolishing a locked door. Also on the way, Hungary saw his only move was Pan Slam, where she pelts her opponent with her frying pan while Turkey found out his move was Crushing Shake, where he hugs an opponent tightly and shakes it around to deal damage.

"The two of you are really strong!" Mario noted, "Thanks my friend Mario!" Turkey grinned, "It's a matter of believing in yourself" Hungary smiled. Norway proved to be a great strategist by solving the puzzles around the cave and freezing enemies just like Finland and Sweden. Then, the seventeen took down more enemies, increasing the SP to eighty and overcame another spiked path until they finally reached to a shipwreck by swimming. Norway then heard a noise, alerting the team to stay on their toes. The seventeen also managed to overcome the eerie warning from a disembodied voice, Italy and Koops paled a lot though

"Huh? What are you doing here?" a female voice caught the seventeen's attention. Mario and Japan quickly spotted the source of the voice, it was Francesca. "Francesca? Frankie? What are you doing here dudes?" America asked.

"Well, we were on a romantic trip when the ship got nearby here. We've been stranded for five days. Still, I can't believe the rumors about the ghost pirate Cortez are real! Which means, he's near!" said Francesca.

"What brought you here? And where are Antonio and Lovino?" Frankie wondered. "Antonio and Lovino stayed behind in Rogueport. As for us, we came to this island to find a Crystal Star" Mario explained.

"I know all of you can beat him! All of you are though! And since Cortez was the one who stranded us, smack him one for us!" the female pianta grinned. The seventeen nodded and cross the area.

The team found a ghoulish shipwreck docked to a run-down bridge when "Hey wait!" Four-Eyes made them turn around. "Sorry for surprising you. I followed all of you here to tell you: this is Cortez's ship, and he's got the Crystal Star!" he exclaimed.

"I'll be waiting for you here. The crew and I are counting on you!" he shouted "And so is Grodus..." he silently added.

The team, Norway, Hungary and Turkey looked at the ship.

"Time to take out the ghost!" Mario said, "We need to put him at rest" Japan added. "We can't lose to a ghost!" Goombella shouted, "We're not afraid of anything! Right guys?" America nervously said. "Cortez will pay for everything!" Koops exclaimed, "Ve~ why do we have to fight a ghost?" Italy sighed. "Another spirit? And a violent one!" Flurrie frowned, "Allons! We must get the Crystal Star!" France noted. "Oh yeah! Even the dead will learn not to mess with us!" Yoshi grinned, "You're right, Axel. Only through teamwork we'll be able to take this enemy down!" Germany agreed. "I'll set him on fire!" Vivian lit a little fire in her finger, "Kolkolkol. I wonder how is possible to torture a ghost" Russia muttered. "Let's teach this pirate a lesson!" Bobbery ignited himself, "That wanker shall pay for ruining my first sailing in years!" England glared at the ship. "That Four-Eyes sound very suspicious" Norway thought to himself, "C'mon! We have a Pirate to beat!" Hungary took out her frying pan, "A good battle will be good to knock me some rust off!" Turkey concluded.

The seventeen looked at each other, restored themselves with a life block that was near and entered the ship. Unknown to them, this won't be the only battle they'll be fighting...

 **Hungary and Turkey tagged along! Now it all comes to a showdown with Cortez! Next week we'll have a battle for the Crystal Star!**


	32. Two pirates for one, we'll take it!

**Cortez will learn not everyone fears him! And what's up with Four-Eyes?**

"You ignored all my warnings back there... Now come here and face the grim consequences" the same disembodied voice said. Mario and Japan looked at each other and then at the rest of the gang. Despite Italy being afraid, they nodded and crossed the door.

A skull with a Pirate hat appeared in front of them in a room full of treasure. The seventeen looked at him surprised until "Look! There's the Crystal Star!" Germany spotted it behind Cortez.

"So you're after my treasure... then you have a problem with me! Get ready to join the afterlife amigos y amiga!" Cortez shouted as the seventeen got ready to fight.

The curtain fell and took them to battle.

Mario, England, Vivian and Japan entered the battle.

Vivian switched with Goombella, who used her Tattle, she found out Cortez had 20 HP, 4 Attack and 1 Defense. He uses his Hook, Rapier, Sabre and Sword to attack. Mario then charged himself. Japan charged as well. England used the last turn and used his Starry Wand and dealt 3 of damage. The FP fell to 38.

Cortez approached and bit England, dropping his HP to 16.

England switched with Germany, he used his Akimbo attack and dealt 6 of damage as well dropping Cortez's defense. Goombella switched back with Vivian and she used her Fiery Jinx, dealing 5 of damage to Cortez and burning him. Mario used his Power Smash and dealt 8 of damage. Cortez spirit collapsed while the FP fell to 30.

Then the curtain ran to the side, confusing all the team. It slid again and Cortez went into another form of battle. He also replenished his HP back to 20.

Germany traded places with France, who defended himself for the turn. Vivian swapped with Bobbery and he used his Bomb, dealing 3 of damage. Mario used his power smash again and dealt 5 of damage. Japan used his Fan Throw and dealt 3 of damage.

Cortez got near Japan and bit him, lowering his HP to 21.

Mario took the lead turn and used his Power Bounce, dealing 9 of damage to Cortez. The ghost collapsed again and the curtain ran to the sides again. Now Cortez was a floating skull but he animated his weapons.

"I've had enough! No more sidelines for me!" Hungary roared as she entered the battle. "Count me in too!" Turkey grinned when he entered the fight as well.

Hungary used her Pan Slam and dealt 8 of damage. Turkey used his Crushing Shake on the skull and dealt 7 of damage. "Check it out Kiku! I only made myself more muscular and stronger just for you!" Turkey grinned as eh flexed his biceps.

Japan and Mario face palmed but the eastern one was blushing behind his hand.

With only 5 HP left for Cortez, Mario decided to try the new Special Move, Art Attack. He along with Japan summoned the Ruby Star, which encircled Cortez and his weapons, dealing 10 of damage to all.

Cortez fell in defeat and granted thirty one SP to the team. This made the count fall back to eleven, meaning Mario and Japan leveled up. They chose to upgrade their BP to 24. A glow bathed the team, Hungary, Turkey and Norway, restoring them to full health.

The curtain took them back to the cabin.

Cortez began to vanish. America and Vivian high-fived when "Surprise! You may have defeated me but guess what amigos, I'm tied to the treasure so I'll never be truly defeated!" he mocked.

Japan explained him they only want the blue star-shaped jewel behind him. He was astonished as they only wanted that thing. He quickly gave it to them, claiming he didn't like the star anyway.

The blue star first flew around Norway, Hungary and Turkey, then the team and finally Japan and Mario, who held it with one hand each. They learned a new Special Move named Sweet Feast.

Cortez, scourge of the seas... the team soundly defeated this fearful spirit and claimed the Crystal Star. Perhaps the peaceful citizens of the world no longer need fear Cortez and his fell ship... The only problem remaining is how the gang will escape this isolated island... And could there be another problem still, hiding beneath our heroes' noses?

England has been found along with Norway, Turkey and Hungary. Now only China and Austria remain to be found...

"If that's all you came for, please leave me alone with my treasure" Cortez said. The seventeen left the ship and returned to the others.

"Hey, everyone! While you were fighting Cortez, a crack formed in this wall" Francesca explained. Norway went up and analyzed it. "Bobbery, can you do something?" he asked to the sailor.

The Bob-bomb smiled and got near the crack. He blew himself and opened a getaway.

"I can hear the sea from the other side! C'mon!" a toad said as he and several others toads along with Francesca and Frankie escaped the cave. The team and the other three nations followed them.

As they left the cave, they saw Flavio approaching "The fellas already told me what you did back there. Well done! All of you are strong!" he complimented the seventeen.

Suddenly, a loud shot was heard from the seas, causing everyone to look at it.

From a grey battleship, Four-Eyes emerged and stood on the top of the ship's cannon. "Well done. Yeah, good job on getting the Crystal Star... for me! Buh huh! Huh huh huh huh!" he laughed.

"I recognize that voice!" Koops shouted "I'm glad you remember me!" Four-Eyes teased as he took out his outfit, revealing himself as Lord Crump.

"I knew something was odd with him!" Norway shouted. The team glared at him "Now hand me all of your Crystal Stars or I'll blow you to oblivion!" Crump ordered.

"What?! Four-Eyes was a pirate?! We have to do something!" Flavio panicked. "Guys! Let's go to Cortez! Maybe he can help!" Goombella yelled. The rest nodded and quickly rushed back to Cortez, with Flavio following them.

When they entered the cabin, Cortez appeared "Huh? Can I help you amigos?" he asked. Flavio explained him the situation. He laughed when Flavio asked him to lend him his ship. Only for the latter to glare at him and pulled out his Skull Gem.

Cortez lost his cool and demanded the stone as it was his but Flavio's ancestors stole it. Flavio threatened to make the team fight him again and throw the gem into the ocean. Cortez reluctantly agreed after hearing that.

America and France quickly called for the rest of the stranded to hop on the ship. Cortez then summoned his Ember minions and sailed to face Crump.

"I've got ammo to spare! So you better hand me the star now!" Crump taunted when "You fire cannons here... Without my permission? You have nerve mortal!" Cortez eerily said as his ship destroyed part of the cave.

Both ships faced each other, "Captain Kirkland! Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery, Elizabeta, Sadik and Lukas! Go the other ship and duel that cad!" Flavio shouted.

The seventeen nodded and jumped to the other ship.

The curtain took them to battle.

Mario, Japan, France and Bobbery entered the fight.

"Hey Guys! He's got 35 HP! Look out" America warned from the sidelines.

The fighting ones nodded and began the turns.

Mario took the first turn and used his Power Smash, dealing 6 of damage. France took the second turn and used his Pierre Dive, striking 3 of damage. Japan took the third turn and charged himself. Bobbery used his Bomb on Crump, dealing 4 of damage. The FP fell to 37.

Crump tackled Mario, dropping his HP to 22.

France switched with Italy and the brunet use his Pasta Bowl Fling, dealing 3 of damage and burning Crump. Japan then used his Power Slice, dealing 8 of damage. Mario swapped Bobbery for Flurrie and used his Normal Hammer, dealing 4 of damage. Flurrie at last used her Body Slam, dealing 4 of damage to Crump. The FP dropped to 32.

Crump rammed through the team, dealing 3 of damage to all. Mario's HP fell to 19, Japan and Flurrie's went down to 22 and Italy's dropped to 17.

Japan used his Normal Slice and dealt 4 of damage, depleting Crump of his health.

Crump fell but got up quickly and ran to the sidelines, he then returned with his HP at full again.

"That's cheating! Now you're gonna get it!" America roared.

Japan swapped Italy for America and the hero used his Hero Punch, dealing 9 of damage. Mario then used his Hammer Throw, dealing 4 of damage. Flurrie switched with Vivian. "You're a traitor!" Crump spat at her. This made Vivian to use her Fiery Jinx on him, dealing 5 of damage and burning him. Japan charged himself again. The FP fell to 25.

Crump whistled and several grunts formed a giant ball of minions, which Crump hop on top of it and rammed the four. Mario's HP fell to 16, America's fell to 17, Japan's fell to 19 and Vivian's dropped to 17 as well.

"Hold it!" Norway shouted as he focused from the sidelines and a blue aura engulfed the minion ball and froze it. "We'll take care of the minions, you focus on the leader!" Turkey yelled as he and Hungary entered the battle.

America used the lead turn, switched with Russia and the latter used his Scarf Spin on Crump, dealing 4 of damage and leaving him dizzy. Mario swapped Vivian for Goombella and used his Power Smash dealing 6 of damage. Goombella used her Multibonk, striking 7 of damage. Japan swapped Russia for England and used his Fan Throw, dealing 4 of damage. England at last used his Starry Wand, striking 4 of damage as well.

"You won't beat me again! Your Crystal Stars are mine!" the lord glared as he stomped Mario, dropping his HP to 13.

Turkey used his Crushing Shake lifted the frozen ball of minions and began to shake it, making the minions to break the formation. He then launched it at Hungary and the woman used her Pan Slam. The move struck 10 of damage and defeated the minions. The grunts collapsed and gave up 10 SP.

"You can only have the Crystal Stars when you take them from our cold and dead hands!" Japan exclaimed. The team, Norway, Hungary and Turkey nodded as they stood against Crump. Goombella traded places with Koops and he used his Shell Toss, dealing 3 of damage.

"If you like these things so bad, why don't we give you a taste of their power?!" Mario mocked as he took the second turn and used Art Attack, the attack struck 20 of damage to Crump, defeating him and rewarding the team with twenty one SP, raising the count to forty two.

The curtain took them back to the battleship. The seventeen jumped back to Cortez's ship.

"Man, this getting old! How could I lose again? And to all of you none the less... I need to think another excuse for Grodus. You won't get off the hook so easy now! And with that POW... I'm gone!" Crump groaned as he retired in his battleship.

Everyone cheered for the victory as Cortez congratulated the seventeen. He then set his course to Rogueport, everyone decided to relax a little.

Little did they know that during the battle, hidden cameras took photos of the team, Hungary, Norway and Turkey and sent them to the X-Nauts' base along with photos of Spain, Romano, Denmark, Prussia, Iceland, Finland, Sweden and Greece...

 **Take that Crump! The team beat you once again! Next week will be the fifth intermission.**


	33. Intermission 5

**The smasher's back with a new intermission! Enjoy :)**

 _ **At the X-Nauts' base**_

"Lord Crump, you blew it again! You sicken me!" Grodus spat at the holographic screen, "I'm really sorry, we thought we had them cornered but...". "Stop talking! Just stand alert for my next command. And Lord Crump? Think of this as your last chance!" Grodus warned as the projection went off.

"Sir!" a grunt entered the room, "What is it?!" the leader sighed, "We have received file photos of the ones who are hunting the stars! We can show them to you now!" the grunt reported. That made Grodus to wide his eyes "Make it snappy!" Grodus commanded.

The grunt nodded and made a screen come down, revealing photos of the team and the other nations. "So this are the ones? They better prepare for what's coming for them! Wait! That's Vivian! The Treacherous! Tell the Shadow Sirens to attack this team again!" the mad one ordered.

The grunt nodded and left.

"Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Yoshi, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery and Arthur... Along with Antonio, Lovino, Mathias, Gilbert, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Heracles, Lukas, Elizabeta and Sadik... All of you will meet your maker faster than you think!" he began to laugh manically. He officially became obsessed with the team and the other nations...

 _ **With Princess Peach**_

Peach entered TEC's room as it called for her. "Hello Princess" the machine greeted. Peach returned the greeting and asked why it called. "I called you because I need your help in getting information. Sir Grodus has something in his special computer that even I am unable to know" it said.

"Do you want me to go disguised again?" Peach asked. "No, this time I'll ask you something extremely dangerous. But you'll be out of harm's way if you follow my exact instructions" TEC said.

Peach was tasked with going to the laboratory. Once she arrived, TEC instructed her in making an invisibility potion. She managed to successfully mix the chemicals and bake them for thirty seconds.

"Well done, now you must drink it" TEC said. "I guess there's no other option. Here I come!" Peach sighed and drank the potion. "You did it. You made yourself transparent. However, I must ask you to take off your dress..." TEC said coldly.

Peach's jaw dropped "No way! That'd be indecent!" she objected. "Regrettably, the potion didn't make your clothes invisible. That's why I ask you" it explained.

The princess sighed and went to take out her dress. "When yo go to Grodus' room, find the disk with the encrypted information, copy its data into the computer located there and come back" detailed the computer.

The princess agreed and left the room. When she arrived at the throne room, she spotted a guard keep the room safe. She sneaked around it and made into the room.

She found it was an office. Peach quickly searched for the disk and found it. In it was written "Plan to conquer the world. Stupid team and its allies. Enemies' sensitive information according to Doopliss" she quickly thought of Mario and his friends, now being a target for this lunatics.

Peach inserted the disk in the computer and transferred all the data. Once she was done, the princess put the disk back where she found it.

"Nice job, Princess Peach. I've obtained the data I desired. Please come back to the laboratory to teach how to be visible again" Tec concluded. Peach nodded and dashed back.

"Is really simple to become visible again, just drink the green potion and you'll return to normal" the machine said. "Good. Just give a minute" the princess put on her dress again. She grabbed the green potion, drank it and made herself visible.

Peach then returned to TEC. "What did you find?" she wondered. "I'm afraid I only was able to fully analyze the Team and Allies part. The rest I'm still analyzing it" the machine explained.

"I will show what data I found about that team and allies" TEC said as it made appear photos of the team and the other nations. Each photo had name under it.

"Mario! And they must be his friends! Let's see: Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis... wait that little Yoshi is named Axel? Oh well. Let's continue. Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery and Arthur. They must be the team.

And the other ones must be the allies: Antonio, Lovino, Mathias, Gilbert, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Heracles, Lukas, Elizabeta and Sadik. They all look like interesting people" Peach said.

"I'll tell you immediately when I finish my analysis, for now you may write an e-mail to Mario" TEC said. Peach agreed and sent a message to Mario. She then left the room.

"Goodnight, Princess Peach" TEC said...

 _ **With Bowser**_

Bowser arrived with Kammy to Twilight Town, "This place is so eerie? Why are we here again?" the king asked. "This is Twilight Town, according the information the troops gathered, a Crystal Star is here" Kammy said.

The duo began to search around the town when Bowser spotted a sleeping Greece in the inn. He was about to wake him up and question him when "Finally! With this thing I can finally crush those Mario, Kiku and their stupid friends and take all of their Crystal Stars!" the voice belonged to Crump.

"Hey suspicious guy! What do you know about the Crystal Stars?!" Kammy shouted. Bowser retired from the inn and went to support his assistant. "I should be the one asking that!" Crump yelled back.

The lord the summoned the X-Nauts army, making the townsfolk to hide in their homes. Bowser on the other hand called for the Koopa Troop. "Well played, but let's see how you deal with this!" Crump tossed the bomb.

Bowser laughed when it hit him softly and blew fire on it, activating it and making an enormous explosion. "Japan, not the neck..." Greece woke up from his sleep when he heard the explosion.

"What was that? I..." he fell asleep again...

 _ **Meanwhile at the European Union**_

The whole European continent has descended into chaos as its key nations had disappeared three weeks ago. Now the remaining ones are sparingly using their resources in order to survive while hoping for the missing ones to return.

A woman was quickly walking throughout the site of the Union. It was none other than Belgium. She was a short and wavy blonde hair, later colored a brown shade, held back with a ribbon headband and light green eyes. She is mature and has a cheerful personality, while also willing to help complete strangers, not even pausing to consider their intentions.

"Big Brother!" she called out to a tall man. That man was her older brother Netherlands. He was a man with somewhat short, spiky pale brown hair with sideburns and beautiful amber eyes. He was also a neat-freak, solemn and somewhat greedy with some feelings for Denmark.

"What is it?" Netherlands asked. "It's been three weeks since the almost all of the European nations vanished along with China, Japan, Turkey and America! We have to look for them now!" exclaimed Belgium.

"No. We have to keep Europe in check now more than ever. For Germany and for him" the Dutch sighed. "I know how you feel about Denmark brother. That's why I wanted to go with Hungary and Austria when they went to Japan's house to investigate but you didn't let me" she made a disappointed face while Netherlands blushed for her sister discovering his feelings for Denmark.

"I still think we need to stay in Europe, the other countries need us. Switzerland won't help a bit unless it's a real emergency" Netherlands objected. "C'mon big brother. We need to find out what happened. Please?" she made puppy eyes.

"Fine. But only we'll be there for two hours and then we come back" Netherlands accepted. Belgium smiled, took her brother's arm and went to Japan's house.

 _ **4 hours later**_

The two entered at Japan's house, sensing an ominous yet adventurous aura of mystery. "Let's split up and rendezvous at Japan's room!" Belgium chuckled, Netherlands nodded and searched for anything suspicious.

The duo met at Japan's room, "I couldn't find anything. How about you?" Belgium sighed. "Well, I found a little notebook on the kitchen. Take a look" said Netherlands as he handed Belgium the item.

"This is Hungary's handwriting! According to this, everyone disappeared after they went here. I don't think the demon able to kill countries and evil versions of us fit into this mystery. Hungary surely has a wild imagination" she reasoned.

Then, the two saw a strange glow in the room next to Japan's bedroom. The duo entered the room and saw the wall with written symbols. "I recognize those symbols, those are the same that the punk of England does" Netherlands said.

"We should touch the wall and see what happens" Belgium suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea" the handsome one objected. "There must be something hidden. Maybe the key to find our fellow countries!" Belgium protested.

"For that it isn't necessary to touch the wall" Netherlands said. "Please... Big Brother" Belgium took his hands and made puppy eyes again, "Fine" her older brother sighed.

Belgium smiled, held one of Netherlands' hand ad touched the wall. The siblings were covered by a bright light and disappeared.

Now with almost all of the key countries of the European Union gone, the continent will surely plummet into a chaos zone...

 **Peach didn't want to do that. Bowser definitely has bad luck! And now Netherlands and Belgium teleported too!? The team, Norway, Hungary and Turkey will be back next week!**


	34. The requests of fate

**The team's back! Let's see how they look for the next star!**

 _ **Back with the team**_

"You... have distinguished yourselves in battle, amigos! You proved worthy of yourselves. You may use my ship, the Black Skull any time you like!" Cortez praised the seventeen.

"Now, I believe we have to set course to Rogueport!" Cortez added. "Many thanks my heroes. Now let's get out of this place!" Flavio smiled as he hopped into the ship. The seventeen jumped in as well followed by Francesca and Frankie. Then, several toads hopped into the vessel too.

"And away we go!" Cortez exclaimed as the ship sailed back to the town.

 _ **4 days later**_

The ship arrived at Rogueport and everyone hopped out. "That was an incredible adventure! Now I must be going. If you need me, you can find me in the inn" Flavio chuckled as he left.

"Amigos, if you ever need to get back to Keelhaul Key, just let me know!" Cortez said. The team thanked him and set off. Just as they were going upstairs to the main square, Mario's device rumbled again.

"That must be your princess Mario" said Russia. Mario took his device and read the message.

"Dearest Mario,

I have good news! I don't know where I'm being held, but there's an odd computer called TEC here. By cooperating with this TEC, I've managed to obtain some of these fiends' data. TEC is currently analyzing it...and strange as it may sound, I trust him.

And here comes the great news, part of the data was already analyzed. It contained the names and photos of your friends! Now I know the ones who have been helping you!

Once its full analysis is done, I should be able to provide you with details of their plans. I'll e-mail you again once I learn more. Be good, OK?

-Princess Peach-

PS: Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Yoshi, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Mathias, Gilbert, Emil, Tino, Berwald, Heracles, Lukas, Elizabeta and Sadik. Please work as one with Mario to defeat this evildoers!"

""Finally we are recognized as heroes!" America lifted Germany in pure joy. "So what's the next step Mario?" Hungary asked. "We go to the Thousand-Year Door and place the Sapphire Star" the plumber replied.

Everyone agreed and took off to the door. Not before they let England to change back to his normal outfit.

The seventeen arrived at the door. "My... it's bigger than Alfred's ego!" England shouted, "So the legends were true!" Bobbery added. "It's bigger than Russia" Norway thought. "I bet there are strong enemies behind this door!" Hungary grinned. "Man, I want to demolish the door! But I know it won't work" Turkey sighed.

Mario and Japan stepped in the pedestal while the rest formed a circle. The leader held the Crystal Star and in floated to its spot on the altar. Then, the map floated out, a luxurious town along with trail rails popped out of it and an orange-shaped appeared on the map.

"Let's take it to the professor to have a solid lead!" Japan said as they dashed to the professor's.

"Great news, my friends! The next Crystal Star is located in Poshley Heights!" the professor exclaimed. "What?! I heard only the richest people live in there!" Koops commented, "And the star is surely located in a place known as the Poshley Sanctum! No monsters or enemies! Just a lavish and luxurious town!" the old goomba smiled.

"And here's the best part! To get there, you ride in the famous train, the Excess Express!" the professor commented. "Pardon me, but don't you need to be filthy rich or famous to ride on that train?" Bobbery asked.

"Maybe you can go to Don Pianta for help. He controls the tickets of the train as well" said the historian. The seventeen agreed and took off.

"So where's the idiot of Heracles in all of this?" Turkey asked to Japan. "He went to a town called Twilight Town to get some sleep" the latter replied. Just when Turkey was about to speak, Merlon got out of his house and told the seventeen "Hey, Mario and Kiku. I must tell you something. While I was meditating, the stars sent me a message concerning your team. You must search for an item located in the dreaded castle. Said item is located near the badge that helped you defeat the dragon. If you find it and bring it to me, your teammates may be able to get more powerful".

"Alright! We'll get even stronger!" America yelled totally thrilled. "However, in order to achieve that, you must help the anonymous person who put a mission in the Trouble Center. The place is just a bit more there" the wizard pointed the place.

The seventeen rushed to the place and found the petition said anonymous put in the center.

"I'm after an elusive badge. Must explain in person. Meet me on the roof of Zess T.'s house in Rogueport Square" Goombella read the petition. "That's weird, but allons!" France said.

The seventeen arrived at the rendezvous which was a badge shop. Outside was Ms. Mowz waiting for them "We cross paths again darlings! And I see you've got new comrades as well" the mouse chuckled.

"Here's the deal, there's a badge in Hooktail's castle. Specifically, in the place where battle it. But I was unable to find it. Not even my partner could help me. And speaking of him..." Ms. Mowz opened the door of the shop "Hey, apprentice! Come here and say hi to your friends!" she exclaimed.

"I'm coming... aru!" the man replied. The countries froze after the "aru" as they recognized that word anywhere. From the shop emerged a man with mandarin jacket, pants, and red slippers. It was the eldest Asian, China.

Ms. Mowz then approached each nation "Hello, Japan, America, Italy, Germany, Russia, France and England" she whispered as the mouse gave them a kiss in the cheek to each one.

The countries went to panic mode after she said that and quickly asked Ms. Mows for a moment. America quickly grabbed China by the jacket and went inside.

"Dude are you CRAZY!? Why did you tell her we're not humans, but countries!?" America lost his cool. "Aiyaa! I thought being honest would help me solve the problem we are in. But by the time I heard your voices, she made me tell her everything" China explained nervously as Russia began to mutter.

Japan then explained him the whole ordeal "I see aru. So now you have to find two more stars aru" China said. "Correct big brother. Would you like to join us?" Japan asked. "If you can complete the task Ms. Mowz put to you and your teammates, we can talk about that aru" the Chinese replied. "When we get back, you need to tell us everything" England added.

The nations left the shop as China introduced himself "Ni hao! I'm Chi-er- Yao Wang aru!". "Hello Yao! I'm-a Mario" the plumber said, "Sup Yao! My name's Goombella" the goomba chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Yao! My name is Koops" the koopa smiled, "Hello there darling, you may call me Flurrie" the spirit winked an eye. "Awesome to meet you Yao! I am Axel, but you can call The Great Gonzales Jr.!" Yoshi grinned. "I am Vivian, it's a pleasure to meet you" the siren smiled, "The name's Bobbery! Yao, it's very good to meet you!" the bob-bomb concluded.

"If you're done with introductions, I believe you've got a badge to find. Come back when you found it!" the mouse laughed as she and China entered the shop.

The seventeen went to the inn to talk with Spain, Romano, Sweden and Finland. Iceland heard them from below and rushed to the inn as well. There, the twenty two devised a plan. "Wait, YAO WAS NEAR US THE WHOLE TIME?! Antonio! You stupid bastard should have figured it out!" Romano yelled.

"So after Lovino let that out of his system, here's the plan, Lukas will go to Glitzville to check on Gilbert and Mathias. Sadik will go Twilight Town to check on Heracles while Elizabeta will go with us to the castle" Japan said.

"Nice plan Kiku, shall we take Lukas and Sadik to the respective parting points?" Mario asked. "This would be easy if we had our cell phones" Germany complained. Hungary felt like she remembered something "Like these ones Ludwig?" she said as she pulled out the cell phones from her clothes.

Everyone took their phone except for Norway, who always wore it in his head. Mario then rushed with his allies to the dark alley, they came back with names from the dark teen. Then, Hungary and Turkey were handed their names and tickets for the blimp as well.

Then, the team handed Norway, Hungary and Turkey with tickets for the blimp. Mario then took Norway to take the blimp while Japan took Turkey to the pipe to Twilight Town.

Japan and Turkey went to the pipe and as Japan was biding him goodbye, Turkey took Japan's hand and ran it through his biceps and pecs. Japan's face went red instantly. "I know you like my muscles. And also I know you remember the lap dance I gave you in that party. Just remember, I'm your best friend" Turkey grinned seductively. He then gave Japan a quick kiss in the lips and hopped into the pipe as Japan went back slowly and blushed to the team. Hungary quickly came back from the badge shop as she handed China's cell phone and the other things to him.

The fifteen then set tracks to the castle.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

The fifteen arrived to place where the cricket badge was found. They explored the area for a while until Hungary found a cracked wall. Mario asked Bobbery to blow the wall up and the latter did as asked. From the hole, a golden up arrow showed as America picked up. "Dudes, I think this the thing that wacky wizard told to find" the blond commented and they continued to Hooktail's chamber

"So this where you, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops and Feliciano battled a dragon?! Awesome!" Hungary grinned. "That's correct, Elizabeta. And now we're back to find a badge" the plumber replied.

The fifteen spread across the area to look for the badge. After twenty pointless minutes of searching, England became frustrated and walked to the center of the room. He bumped into something invisible.

"Hey mates, I found the treasure!" he cheerfully said. "Mon ami, I think you're seeing things again, just like your imaginary friends" France teased. "Wait, Francis. Arthur's right. Something fishy feels in this part of the room. Flurrie, can you help us please?" Mario requested. "This Mario guy actually believes me when I see things. Maybe he can be my friend after all" England smiled.

Flurrie took a deep breath and used her wind powers. The wind revealed a facade block. Everyone proceeded to destroy it, revealing a treasure chest. Vivian opened it and revealed the badge they were looking for.

"Good. We found it! Now let's get back to Ms. Mowz and Yao!" Russia smiled. The rest nodded and returned to town...

 **China was all along in Rogueport?! Well, I needed to do this since thisquests are vital for the story, let me know what you think the chapter. See younext week.**


	35. The Chinese and the Mouse

**The team returned from the castle! Let's see how they carry out the rest of the quests!**

The team and Hungary returned to the badge shop, Yoshi called for the two and the pair came out. Vivian showed the badge, China and Ms. Mowz dropped their jaws in surprise.

"I never thought you'd actually do it" Ms. Mowz clapped, "Well, my little brother along with Mario and their friends are capable of anything aru" China chuckled. "The truth is, we hid the badge there to test you" Ms. Mowz explained. "And seeing you made it, we decided to reward you with a surprise..." China added.

"We are joining your team!" both shouted loud enough to make the nations in Rogueport to check on the team. "I can help you detect any hidden item" Ms. Mowz grinned. "I can use my martial arts skills in battle aru!" China remarked.

The fifteen were dumbfounded by this. America actually approached China and smacked him in the head. "Well, Kiku, what do you say?" Mario asked. "I have no problem with that, what do you think, team?" Japan asked to the rest.

Everyone agreed as Mario and Japan extended their hand to the new teammates. China shook Mario's hand while Ms. Mowz shook Japan's. "All right! Our team is now complete!" America cried of joy. The now sixteen team went down to the square and formed a circle.

"Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" "Axel!" "Ludwig!" "Vivian!" "Ivan!" "Bobbery!" "Arthur!" "Mowz!" "Yao!" the team shouted to the skies. And with that, the team is now complete.

"So what now aru?" China wondered. "We need to go with Merlon, we found something for him in the castle as well" Mario replied. The rest nodded and went to the wizard.

"A golden up arrow... hmm... That's it! Wait for me here!" Merlon said as he went up and came back with a red orb. "The up reminded me that have an ultra-stone. This thing will allow your allies to power up even more!" the wizard said.

"But first, let's power this four!" Merlon noted as Bobbery, England, Ms. Mowz and China stood in front of the blue orb. They gave up the remaining shine sprites Mario and Japan handed them. The four were covered in a golden glow.

"Close your eyes and see your new acquired strength" Merlon calmly said. England closed his eyes and saw his HP along with Bobbery's went up to 30. While Ms. Mowz and China's raised to 20. They also discovered a new move, but decided to check it in the next battle.

"And now... let me place this orb here and... done. Now your allies can get more HP and their last attack" Merlon said. America quickly smiled and placed the allies in front of the table.

Each one gave up the remaining fourteen sprites and the red orb began to bathe them in a platinum glow. After that, everyone found their HP went up and got another new move. "Now we can take on anyone!" America smiled.

"Now you only have one more quest left to determine the fate of your journey... you must go to the Trouble Center and take Zess T.'s request" the wizard said. The team look at each other with confused looks.

The seventeen nodded and left for the center.

In there, Flurrie spotted the request form the chef and took it. That mission stated that she needed a legendary cookbook and to meet her along with the little kid in outside of her house.

The seventeen dashed to her and Iceland. "So you're the ones who took my request? Let's if you can handle it. I'm in search for a legendary cookbook from the ultimate chef, Maitre Delish. Legends say that a copy is hidden in the Creepy Steeple" she explained.

"Like this one?" France grinned as he pulled out the book they found back there. Iceland took the book and showed it to Zess T., who quickly widened her eyes. "This is the one! How did you find it?" she asked.

"Well, we visited the place a few days ago" Germany explained. The chef quickly took the book and entered her house. Five minutes later, she got out and gave the team their rewards.

"Now I can cook two foods into one and here are your rewards. A Jammin' Shroom, which will refill ALL your HP and FP. While the other reward is the Strange Sack, it will allow you to carry 40 items. I found it in one of my ingredients' shipments" the toad explained.

Mario and Japan thanked her and with that, the requests of fate came to a successful end.

"So, what now Kiku" asked Goombella, "We now need to go Don Pianta and ask him for the tickets" he replied. The rest agreed and took off. The team and Hungary entered the mafia boss' office, only to see him in a bed and hallucinating.

"Francesca..." he sighed and coughed. "The don's being sick ever since his daughter and Frankie left. "We have to do something! We can't obtain the next star if he keeps in this state!" Koops said.

"Hey, didn't those two came with us? They must be around Rogueport!" Russia added. "If you find them, bring them here" one of the bodyguards requested, "Don's health depends on them" the other added.

The gang took off and were about to split up to find them when Bobbery saw them in the station. They rushed to them and told them the problem, Francesca panicked but Frankie talked some sense into her and rushed to the office. "Wait, where the heck is my ring?!" she panicked again, "You're wearing it my love! Now let's go to the boss!" Frankie said as the couple took off.

The party quickly followed them and reached to the office. The moment Don Pianta heard Francesca's voice, he quickly recovered. "My daughter! I've missed you so much. With you being away I realized how much... stressful being a boss is! I'm retiring and leaving my position to both you and Frankie!" he smiled.

The couple were shocked but quickly thanked him. He then saw the team and Hungary, "I suppose you came for more tickets" he said, "For the Excess Express" Japan said.

"Well, as my last action of as boss, take these!" he handed the seventeen fifty tickets for the train. "Well, no I'm going to enjoy my retirement" he chuckled as he left the office.

The crew left the office while Hungary quickly went to leave the new tickets to Spain and Romano so they can give them to the other nations.

"I hope it'll be a pleasant trip. Mew heh! I heard that, my uglies!" said a voice that caught the team's attention. "So the sixth Crystal Star is in Poshley Heights, isn't it? That's a nice piece of information. Thanks ever so!" Beldam snickered as she emerged from the shadows.

"Beldam!" Vivian and America yelled at the same time, "Normally, this would be where I finally deal with all of you and that homely traitor, Vivian. But seeing your silly team increased in numbers, and that would be unwise. So you live, for now. Instead, I'll beat you to Poshley Heights and get the star before you do! And if we get that star first, we'll reveal something sensitive about Kiku and friends! That freak-in-a-sheet surely hit jackpot with that information!" she taunted and left to the shadows again. The nations realized what she meant.

"We have to get there before that witch does!" Yoshi said. Hungary slowly approached the team and asked for an explanation. Japan promised her to tell everything once they're in the train. Before they could get to the station, America and Russia went to the hotel and gave Spain, Romano, Finland and Sweden the new tickets and requested them with giving the other nations their respective tickets. America and Russia high-fived and dashed back to the team.

Once the party arrived, Mario and Japan showed the tickets to the toad engineer and allowed them to board the train. Once the team entered, the train began its journey to the lavish town...

 **China and Ms. Mowz completed the team! And it looks like it's a raceagainst the Shadow Sirens! Stay tuned to see how the journey comes out!**


	36. Mystery in the luxury train

**The first of day of the trip has begun! Let's see how things go.**

Italy and Germany in room 01

Goombella and Vivian in room 02

France and Russia in room 03

America and England in room 04

Mario in room 05

China and Japan in room 06

Axel in room 07

Flurrie and Ms. Mowz in room 08

Hungary in room 09

Bobbery and Koops in room 10

"Where's he?" Hungary thought to herself when China opened her door, "Hungary, we have two situations aru" he said. "What?" she asked, "It's better if I show you aru" China said as they left to room 10.

"What's going… on" she lost her words as she saw a mannered man huffing, a confused woman and a handsome man looking unamused at Mario and Japan. The nations already figured they were Austria, Netherland and Belgium. Also known as Roderich Edelstein, Timothy Kollen and Emma Bellerose.

"You're safe! Roderich!" Hungary shed tears as she hugged Austria. "Elizabeta, please let me go. We have a bigger issue to deal with" Austria sighed as one of the engineers entered the room.

"Who are these three people?" asked one of them, "Whoever they are the three don't have a ticket! We must kick them out!" shouted one of them. Mario and Japan quickly stood up for the three confused people.

"We'll vouch for them!" the two shouted, Mario then gave three tickets to each one of them and the trio registered themselves as passengers. Belgium smiled and thanked Mario while Austria and Netherlands gave him a look of approval. "What happened exactly?" asked Hungary to Japan "We found them unconscious in the room, America and Russia tried to wake them up when the engineers passed through and saw them" he answered.

"I guess we owe you" Netherlands said, "Don't worry Tim, a friend of Kiku it's a friend of mine" the plumber grinned. The Dutch smiled and then Germany called to the team.

"I believe after we found Emma, Timothy and Roderich, we need to discuss two things:

1- Where will the trio stay?

2- Discuss the paper Mario found in his room"

"For me don't worry, I can stay with Elizabeta" Austria said. Hungary eagerly agreed as the rest looked at Netherlands and Belgium. The Belgian spotted Yoshi and quickly picked it up.

"Aww, you're adorable!" she picked him up, "Put me down! The great Gonzales Jr. disapproves!" the newborn growled. "Your name is Axel" Germany sighed. "I'll stay with him!" Belgium chuckled.

"I think I'll stay with Mario" Netherlands said with his usual cold tone, "No quarrel with me" Mario said, "Man, I just sounded like Liu Kang's friend" he thought to himself. After that, Mario handed the note he found in his room to Japan.

"Don't go to Poshley Heights! Get off the train now, or a sticky yummy doom awaits for all of you!" Japan read the note. "A threat?!" Goombella widened her eyes. "Who'd be stupid enough to threaten us!? HAHAHA!" America laughed.

"We'll take care of that! Right girls?!" Hungary cracked her knuckles as she assembled Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Belgium and Ms. Mowz. "We're gonna talk with the conductor and inform him of the situation at hand" Belgium added as the girls took off.

"Let's rest for now. We need to enjoy the trip after all" France suggested, the rest of the team agreed and went to their respective rooms.

 ** _At Mario and Netherland's room_**

"So you're also the older brother, Mario?" the Dutch asked, "Yeah, my twin brother Luigi and I always go on adventures together. What about you?" the plumber asked. "Well aside from Emma, I have a younger brother who I care much. Also, I have a crush on certain noisy person. But I have trouble expressing it" Netherlands sighed.

"Don't-a worry! It's easy to say what you think, I can help you if you want" Mario patted Netherlands' shoulder, "I'll consider that. For now, please tell me how the battles go on here. Japan only told me some part of taking turns" the man replied.

Mario then began a really long explanation of the battles.

 ** _At America and England's room_**

"None of this would have happened if you didn't read the spell!" the British pinched the American's cheeks, "Cut it out limey! I was thrilled at the idea of teleportation powers! Besides, we now have awesome friends and get to do cool hero stuff!" America smiled like a child.

"There's no point scolding you" England sighed.

 ** _At Bobbery and Koop's room_**

"So you have a girl waiting for you to come back" the admiral said, "Yes, I promised her to go back as a strong koopa" the shelled one replied. "Just treasure the time you spend with her" Bobbery advised.

 ** _At China and Japan's room_**

"You think they're gonna notice aru?" China asked, "They definitely noticed we're gone. But I think they are going to let pass more time" Japan replied.

"Aiyaa, I just hope our world doesn't go to hell aru" the Chinese sighed.

 ** _At France and Russia's room_**

"I'm surprised you're actually getting along with America" France recognized. "Da, I'm just happier when we're all friends, even when you wanted to snap their necks before" Russia eerily smiled. "Somethings never change" France sighed.

 ** _At Italy and Germany's room_**

"It's a nice change of pace" Germany smiled, "Ve~ you're right Doitsu" Italy agreed as he crawled into Germany's lap.

"We have to make up for the time we've been separated" Germany seductively said, "That's right" Italy agreed.

 ** _With the girls_**

"If I see something related to this threat, I'll let you know" the engineer at the rear of the train said. "Thanks!" Belgium smiled. "Well, we already alerted both engineers. So what do we do now?" wondered Vivian.

"I say we shall go back to our rooms and rest…" Flurrie suggested when they heard a shout "We have a mystery in our hands!" a voice came from the restaurant wagon. Hungary's eyes sparked and rushed to the place with the girls following her

As they arrived they saw a blue penguin in a detective outfit along with a purple toad waitress, a fish chef, business man rat and an edgy-looking toad. "We have the case of the missing stew!" the penguin said.

"Who could've done it? Maybe it was you!" the penguin pointed at the edgy toad. "Are you NUTS?! Zip Toad couldn't have stolen it! He was eating here when you called us out!" the waitress shouted.

"I'd better call for all the team" Belgium pulled her cell phone and texted all the nations in the group they decided to create while they were settling in their rooms.

The rest of the gang arrived and after the penguin introduced himself as Pennington, he explained them a pot of stew disappeared in the noon. The party was tasked by Pennington to investigate the rest of the passengers, the team resultantly agreed and took off.

Soon after leaving they found a trail of footprints leading to room 12. America opened the door and the gang saw a chubby toad trying to hide something. Hungary questioned him but he denied everything until Russia opened the drawer and found the now empty pot of stew.

Russia began muttering, which made the toad to freeze in fear. However, Mario quickly brought him back to his senses by patting his shoulder. The toad apologized and the crew returned to the restaurant.

After thanking them for their help in the case, Pennington asked them to meet him in his room, the thirteenth one. "Hey, rest a bit, Kiku and I got this one" Mario said. Hungary actually agreed and went with Austria. Belgium on the other hand, objected and tagged along with the leaders.

As they arrived Pennington quickly analyzed Mario but mistook him for his brother Luigi. "Am, I think you're…" Mario was interrupted by the detective. "Huh? Who's Luigi?" Belgium wondered. Mario explained her and then Japan told the detective about the threat the plumber found earlier.

"I see, I'll start an investigation now. I'll go ask the rest of the passengers. Luigi and friends, please you go and relax for a while" Pennington said. Mario tried to correct him but sighed and the three went to their respective rooms.

 ** _5 hours later_**

Night covered the train as the team rendezvoused at the restaurant to have a nice and relaxing dinner. The twenty were joined by Pennington, who just finished questioning the rest of the passengers.

"Allow me to tell you, the recent people I've questioned were quite strange. A family of wealthy Bob-bombs were clean. The business man you saw earlier got his suitcase containing a honey-based substance stolen, that seems suspicious to me. I've interviewed the waitress, who also claimed someone stole her shell earrings. And last but not least, a rich toad lady from Poshley Heights said her golden ring was stolen.

And you said something yummy and sticky awaits for all of you if you go to the town. Then somebody here in the train aside of you and me is the perpetrator" Pennington explained.

Mario and Japan looked at each other and then at the rest of the gang as they exchanged opinions. The team decided to take turns this night and see if something odd happens.

America offered himself and England to stay alert, much to the British's annoyance. The rest agreed and decided to go to sleep

 ** _2 hours later_**

America called for the rest of the crew as England was freaking out. "What's going on?" Goombella wondered, "Old limey claims there's a ghost in the middle of the room" America annoyingly explained.

"You've got to believe me!" the British cried. "I think there's a way to prove it. Everyone hold hands as we go to shadows" Vivian said as the rest did what told. A transparent toad with black head and yellow dots appeared as the twenty got out from the shadows.

Austria actually lost his cool and hid behind Hungary, who pulled out her fry pan. The toad explained he roams this room because he has a precious diary still in the train and won't be able to pass away completely until he gets that thing back.

The team offered to find the book, the ghost accepted but warned them not to read it, unless they want to become like him.

The engineer was explained the situation but only allowed two of the team to retrieve the book. China and Ms. Mowz volunteered and entered the cargo room. Soon the duo found the diary and left the room.

China handed the ghost the book. The spirit thanked him and prepared to ascend, only to get stuck and decide to stay for a while. A decision that England found weird.

The rest of the team returned to their room for a well-deserved rest. The first day of the trip is over and the team knows little they have to be pretty active next day…

 **Austria, Netherlands and Belgium warped to the train?! And what was that about a threat? Next week we'll find out!**


	37. The threat and the run-down building

**The second day is here! Let's see how the team handles the threat!**

The team joined in the restaurant to have a quick breakfast and meet Pennington. The penguin tasked them with checking Zip Toad's room since he spotted him earlier with a piece of paper and he looked very intrigued.

The team nodded, finished their breakfast and headed to the room. As the twenty looked for anything, Austria found a paper under the bed. Goombella analyzed it and found it belonged to the business man.

Netherlands heard someone approaching and asked Vivian to hide everyone again. As Zip Toad entered the room, the gang listened him saying something about taking care of the stupid twenty once they arrived at Riverside Station at evening.

The twenty emerged from the shadows, the toad panicked and tried to flee. All those efforts were in vain as Koops tripped him and the America hold him with a chokehold. France brought Pennington and the toad revealed himself as an impostor.

The impostor confessed everything and returned the things he took away. Germany, Bobbery and Netherlands handed back the things to the respective owners. Russia was tasked with keeping the imposter in hold until they arrived at the station.

 _4 hours later_

The train finally arrived at the Riverside Station. Pennington, Russia and the conductor escorted the toad outside. The toad the transformed into a familiar foe, Doopliss.

The creature teased Russia and the other duo as he bailed from the place by flying. Russia muttered and went back to the team to explain them what happened.

The twenty dashed outside and not only confirmed what Russia told them, they also found someone lifted the bridge by a suspicious shadow. The conductor then asked them to find the switch located in the station.

Despite Austria's wishes of staying and relaxing, the team agreed and entered the station.

The team found it in an almost run-down state. Germany spotted the room with the switch and tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Belgium suggested continuing the exploration.

The gang continued a road the lead down of the station and solved many puzzles with the help of Hungary, Austria, Netherlands and Belgium. Such puzzles as hitting switches at the same time, taking down enemies, raising the count to eighty.

By that time, China, Ms. Mowz, Netherlands, Belgium and Austria helped in the battles. China found out his moves were Head-butt, where he smacks an enemy with his head and pierces defense. The other move was Cheap Knockoff, where he copies the move of an opponent. "Just like Kirby's ability" Mario thought to himself.

Ms. Mowz on the other hand saw her moves were Love Slap, where she slaps an opponent and pierces the defense. The second move was Kiss Thief, where she steals an item from the enemy.

Netherlands supported the team with his only move known as Chokehold, where he locks his target with his strong and toned arms, dealing mortal damage. Belgium on the other hand helped the team with her move known as Waffle Surprise, where she can refill 10 FP to the team. Austria helped the gang in combat by focusing his energy to them and raises their evasiveness.

The rest of the team learned their final moves, which were:

Goombella: Rally Wink, where she gives up her turn to one of the other teammates.

America: Shielding Jacket, where he coats a party member and makes them immune to attacks for three turns.

Koops: Shell Slam, where strikes all ground enemies and pierces their defense.

Italy: Bolster Hug, where hugs a teammate and grants and extra turn. Similar to Goombella.

Flurrie: Dodgy Fog, where she covers a teammate in fog and makes them immune to attacks.

France: Pastry Cape, where he covers a teammate with a baked cape to raise their evasiveness.

Yoshi: Stampede, where he summons a horde of Yoshis to trample all enemies.

Germany: Dirty Looks, where he makes suggestive poses to confuse his enemies.

Vivian: Infatuate, where she blows a kiss to her opponents and confuse them.

Russia: Crushing Hug, where he hugs an opponent and can defeat it if done correct.

Bobbery: Hold fast, where he readies to counter an attack. Bomb-blast, where explodes and deals massive damage to the enemies.

England: Scone Barrage, where he throws several of his baked goods to his enemies and poison them. Busby's Chair, where he can win the whole battle if the target manages to sit on the chair.

Ms. Mowz: Tease, where she dances and leaves and enemy dizzy. Smooch, where she kisses a teammate and replenish 10 HP.

China: Wok Pan Whack, where he smashes an opponent with his Wok Pan, dealing damage and removing any buffs. Dragon Breath, where makes the team immune to status ailments for three turns and raises their attack.

The twenty came across a treasure chest. Ms. Mowz opened it and it revealed two pairs of red shoes. Mario and Japan quickly took them and Mario read another note from Toadette. This new shoes allows Mario to perform a new technique called Spring Jump that enables him to reach new heights. Japan on the other hand learned a new technique called Bicycle Kick, where can kick multiple times in the air.

"That is similar to Liu Kang's move" Mario thought.

Japan found a key and the Goombella deduced it was the one that leads to the switch room. The twenty dashed back to the elevator and unlocked it.

Once they arrived at the switch room, they found strange black creatures, the party managed to take them out but they kept coming back. Flurrie used her wind powers and got rid of them for good.

Once America pulled the switch, the bridge went down as they left the station. The conductor thanked them and they returned to their rooms. The train resumed its tracks once more.

 _3 hours later_

The twenty reunited in the restaurant after taking a revitalizing shower each one in their own bathrooms. "To our friendship!" Russia made a toast with his glass full of soda. "I agree with Ivan! To our cool friendship and heroic team!" America shouted.

Everyone cheered as they enjoyed a delicious meal. Once they've finished, they returned to their rooms. As China and Japan were heading for their room, the Chinese saw through the window one of the creatures they dealt with hours ago. "Japan, did you see that aru?" he asked.

"What is it big brother?" the Japanese replied. "I could have sworn I saw one of those black creatures we encountered earlier aru" China sighed. "You may be tired and seeing things. Let's sleep and rest well" Japan replied.

China agreed and they entered their room and fell asleep. But the creature China saw wasn't a trick of his mind as more and more of the same things latched to the train's rear...

 **What were those black creatures? And they latched onto the train?! See what happens next! Some feedback would be nice :)**


	38. Secrets can't be kept forever

**The final day of the travel has begun let's see what mayhem will ensue!**

The trip has finally reached its final day as the twenty got together to eat breakfast. Mario and Japan noted the waitress wasn't around here and neither does the chef. America began to get impatient.

The two leaders and Austria went to the conductor. As he turned around to greet them, the same creatures appeared and covered the window. "Hey! Those are the things we dealt with in the station yesterday!" Austria exclaimed.

The three went back to the team, who already went to battle stances. They saw one of the creatures heading to the rear, so they followed. They eventually reached the cargo, where Hungary and Netherlands freed the other engineer and the waitress.

The gang found a door behind some crated and exited the train. They found a ladder, reached to the roof and found a swarm of creatures invaded the train. The creature then merged into one and created a monster, it then revealed the captive passengers in its tentacles.

The heroes went to battle stances.

"We have to rescue them!" Mario shouted, "Those poor passengers need us!" Japan added. "Let's rock this creep!" Goombella yelled, "It's time to be heroes!" America cracked his knuckles. "Let's save the passengers!" Koops shouted, "A scary creature won't take us down! Right?!" Italy remarked. "I'll send you flying just like yesterday!" Flurrie glared, "Let me poison them first" France grinned. "Those wimps won't know what hit them!" Yoshi pounded his fists, "I just hope those things won't be as troublesome as those aliens" Germany thought. "Some fire may teach them a lesson" Vivian said, "Kolkolkol. Let's see how we can break you" Russia muttered "You are cowards for attacking innocents!" Bobbery gritted his teeth, "Interrupting my morning tea? You have guts!" England glared as well. "The only stealthy here will be me!" Ms. Mowz hissed, "Aiyaa! You're causing much noise! Just like Kiku and Heracles that night aru!" China blunted. "Roderich, stay behind me!" Hungary pulled out her fry pan, "There goes our peaceful trip" Austria sighed. "I hope we get a monetary reward for taking this thing down" Netherlands wondered, "Focus brother! We have a monster to deal with!" Belgium concluded as the curtain fell and took them to battle.

Mario, China, Goombella and Japan entered the battle.

As usual, Goombella took the lead turn and used her Tattle. Her book described the creatures as Smorgs, with 50 HP, 5 Attack and 1 Defense. Adding to the core is the tentacle, with 5 HP.

Mario took the second turn and used his new Spring Jump attack, dealing 6 of damage. Japan took the third turn and used his Bicycle Kick, dealing 6 of damage as well. China took the last turn and used his Wok Pan Whack, dealing 6 of damage. The FP dropped to 29.

The Smorgs slapped the whole team with its tentacle.

Mario and Japan's HP fell to 20 while Goombella and China's to 25.

Belgium, Netherlands and Hungary entered the battle.

Belgium used her Waffle Surprise move and restored 10 FP to Mario. Hungary used her Pan Slam and dealt 7 of damage to the tentacle, leaving the Smorgs defenseless. Netherlands used his Chokehold and dealt 10 of damage to the Smorgs. Austria focused his energy on the team and rose their evasiveness.

Goombella switched with Vivian and she used Fiery Jinx, dealing 6 of damage and burning the monster. China switched with Germany and the hunk used his Akimbo, dealing 12 of damage and dropping the defense. Japan used his Power Slash and dealt 6 of damage. With the monster only having 1 HP left, Mario won the battle with his Normal Jump.

The monster collapsed and granted thirty SP, dropping the count back to ten and leveling up Mario and Japan. They chose to upgrade their HP from 25 to 30, a bath glowed the twenty and were taken to the train.

The Smorgs were blown away as they released the kidnapped passengers. The twenty were praised as heroes and went back to their rooms to rest a bit.

 ** _2 hours later_**

The team finally arrived at very luxurious town. "We're here!" Mario chuckled, "Alfred, please don't break anything. You too, Ivan" Japan asked, the two reluctantly agreed and explored the town.

In their path they've encountered a luxury hotel, to which Netherlands and Austria complained since they like saving money.

They came across a pasta stand, to which Italy bought 4 pastas and 4 hot sauces for later. England saw the sanctum and the twenty ran to the entrance, only to find it locked.

"What are we gonna do now?" The star is inside here" Bobbery complained. "No worries!" Pennington said as he approached the door and opened it. He then explained that he's actually the Sanctum manager and being detective is his hobby.

The entered and... saw Beldam, Marylin and Doopliss taking the star.

"You're too late!" Beldam mocked. "And since we beat you here, I'll reveal Kiku and friends' secrets! Mario, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Axel, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz, you're friends here weren't honest with you! They're not humans, they're the personifications of countries of another dimension! Oh Kiku or better, Japan, you and your friends aren't good people at all. You're not even humans at all and from here I might add! Hahahaha!" Beldam taunted as Marylin took Doopliss and left to the shadows.

The countries felt their energy leaving as Mario and the rest looked at them, trying to process what just happened.

"Oh shit! Our cover has been blown!" America frowned, "Ve~ Doitsu! We've been exposed!" Italy cried and hugged Germany. "What are we gonna do?!" France freaked out, "I think Japan can explain our situation" Germany said with defeat. "Is it really risky they know the truth?" Russia wondered, "Bloody Beldam! She is going to regret that!" England huffed. "Well, Ms. Mowz already knew what we are since the beginning aru" China nervously smiled.

Mario and co. turned to the mouse who justified herself. "What? Countries?" Mario asked. "You mean as in the territories?! And from another dimension?!" Goombella dropped her jaw, "So you're not even humans?" Koops couldn't believe it. "My, and I though us spirits were odd" Flurrie commented, "So my pops is like, a nation?" Yoshi still was processing everything. "Oh my, and I thought keeping up with Beldam's demands was hard" Vivian noted, "Well, I've been at sea for too long and seen so many things so I can't feel surprised" Bobbery said. "Yao or China told me everything when I found him inside my shop" Ms. Mowz said.

"It's unacceptable a stranger revealed our true nature!" Austria complained, "Beldam, you're gonna get it!" Hungary gritted her teeth. "Well, I think we're in big trouble now" Netherlands sighed, "Maybe I can help Japan in explaining everything" Belgium concluded.

"Kiku, why did you kept this from us?" Mario sounded a bit disappointed. Just as Japan was about to talk, Pennington talked "I believe I have to tell you something before you can discuss your personal issues. The Crystal Star those goons stole... was a red herring! The real Crystal Star lies in the interior of that painting" he said as he pointed the painting of sanctum. "Take the pipe to enter" he added.

"Oh, that reminds me when I got to rescue Princess Peach by gathering stars in the paintings of her castle" Mario said. He then turned to Japan "We need to talk" he said seriously.

Japan couldn't look Mario at the eyes for the shame he felt, the rest of the team were more curious than disappointed. The twenty began their tracks as Mario and Japan were behind since the swordsman was explaining everything with details.

The team found the star known as the Garnet Star, won another Star Dot and learned a new move called Showstopper. The star then surrounded Hungary, Austria, Belgium and Netherlands, then the allies and Finally Mario and Japan who just lifted their arms to take the star as they began their journey back to Rogueport.

As they left the sanctum, Goombella was questioning America, Koops was asking Italy about his country, Flurrie was fascinated as France told her about the arts in his home country, Yoshi wondered how is Germany even a person, Vivian felt sorry for Russia's tough past, Bobbery and England traded experiences from their previous voyages and Ms. Mowz and China were talking about making lots of money without using too many resources.

The team found the sixth Crystal Star, hidden craftily in the Poshley Heights sanctum. Now only one Crystal Star remains... But our heroes still do not know where Princess Peach is being held. Where could the last Crystal Star be? And where is Peach being held? Hoping this Crystal Star might yield answers, Mario, Japan and friends return to Rogueport.

Austria, along with Netherlands and Belgium have found inside the train and now the nations have real fears of who could be the next nation in getting here. But they have bigger things to deal with now.

Beldam exposed their secrets and the time to come clear has finally come as Japan still continuedexplaining Mario everything. Meanwhile, Italy took his cellphone and selected the group chat he the nations in this dimension made three days ago. He then sent the next message "Mario and the rest discovered our secret"...

 **Despite beating Beldam with the star, she revealed the true nature of the nations! Let's see how Mario and the rest will handle this. Next week will be the sixth intermission!**


	39. Intermission 6

**The sixth intermission is here! Enjoy!**

 ** _With Grodus_**

"How did those idiots fell for a fake star?!" Grodus boiled with frustration, "I'm afraid that's the situation sir" a grunt informed. "So let me guess, this stupid team got the star?" Grodus asked, "Yes sir, and they have two new members and were also joined by three people now, here are the pictures of them" the grunt said as a hologram appeared with the names and photos of Ms. Mowz, China, Austria, Netherlands and Belgium.

Said photos were taken by Doopliss when he was posing as Zip Toad. "Now that this stupid group has all the remaining Crystal Stars, I must alter my plan a bit. And know that I know Kiku's or rather, Japan and the other "countries'" secrets, I may be able to use that information to our advantage" Grodus rubbed his hands.

"Mario, Japan, Goombella, America, Koops, Italy, Flurrie, France, Axel, Germany, Vivian, Russia, Bobbery, England, Ms. Mowz and China... Prussia, Romano, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, Turkey, Greece, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands and Belgium... Your days are numbered for all of you!" the leader madly shouted.

"Before you do, Sir Grodus... I think I'd better tell you something..." the grunt said as he whispered something to Grodus' ear. "TREASON!" Grodus roared...

 ** _With Princess Peach_**

Princess Peach entered TEC's room as the computer called for her. It then proceeded to tell first the information on Japan and friends...

"No I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, "They're not even humans!" she added. "So the rumors of another dimension were true. I should have believed Daisy all along" she thought.

"Now, Princess Peach, according to the data of Grodus' plan..."

Peach froze in shock and fear after she learned the plans of Grodus to conquer the world, TEC told her she was held prisoner in the moon, asked her to escape and to follow its instructions. She asked to send an e-mail to Mario and his friends before all, the machine agreed and let her write the message.

Just when she was about to tell about Grodus' plan, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PRINCESS!" the leader of the X-Nauts yelled as he entered the room and had her restrained by two grunts as he shut down TEC.

"Goodbye, Princess Peach" was all TEC could say before shutting down. "TEC!" Peach yelled and shed a tear. "Now I believe we must do something important" Grodus insanely smiled towards the princess.

Peach only closed her eyes and prayed for Mario and his friends to save her...

 ** _With Bowser_**

The king of koopas wandered to the main square of Rogueport, exhausted by the last encounter in Twilight Town. Kammy Koopa then arrived and informed him of a secret chamber, "About time! Let's get going!" Bowser said as they took off.

Luigi got out of the inn along with Sweden and Spain as he could've sworn he heard the king "Was that Bowser? What is he doing here? Is he getting ready for the fighting tournament we'll have with the whole gang at the end of the year?" he wondered as he returned to the inn with the two nations to continue telling them his adventures of the compass.

 ** _1 hour later_**

Bowser and Kammy arrived at what appeared and underground workout room, "Your nastiness! Look! It's a Crystal Star!" Kammy exclaimed as Bowser smiled. Unknown to them, Rawk Hawk entered the room.

"What the?! Who are you and what are you doing with my belt!?" the champion spat before he leapt to the two. Sadly, Bowser easily defeated him by using his Bowser Bomb.

Unexpectedly, Kammy was launched by recoil into the star, which broke upon falling. The dastardly duo panicked as Rawk Hawk mocked them as he told them "Though lock weirdos, the real star is now in the hands of the Great Gonzales and the Polite Swordsman... I mean, Mario and Kiku along with his friends".

"What?! How is that possible?!" Bowser stomped his foot in anger as Kammy sighed...

 ** _Meanwhile at an Asian country_**

It's been a whole month since the eight main nations and the subsequent countries vanished without a trace and now a teenager was wondering what happened to China and Japan when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" the teen answered, "Brother!" said the voice on the other side. "Oh, hey North Korea! How are you doing daze?" said South Korea. South Korea was a young man who had short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He wears a black jacked with a black and white shirt inside of it.

Korea is a free-spirited type, obsessed with video games, dramas, studying abroad, and the internet. He always claims credit for others' inventions, and feels that his older brothers should call him their older brother, which often gets him in trouble with China and Japan.

"As you may know brother, most of the European countries have disappeared. The Baltics were chosen as the leaders for desperate measures as Poland leads a search in Africa to find them" North Korea said.

"I wonder what could cause their disappearance" the southern wondered, "Look, since we are recently getting along better, would you like to go to Japan's house and investigate? Rumors say they were last spotted either going or in Japan's house. I'd go with you but I still have to attend some issues in my country" the northern said.

"I don't know brother that sounds too much for me" South Korea objected. "Brother, if you can find them, you'll be praised as a hero and China and Japan maybe finally call you the elder brother!" North Korea persuaded him.

South Korea's eyes lit up and rushed to Japan's house while promising to tell North Korea if he finds something.

The Korean arrived thirty minutes later and entered the house since it was open, he investigated and seized the opportunity to look at Japan's stuff. South Korea saw the room next to Japan's room and found the wall with the symbols now glowing weaker.

He immediately pulled his cell phone and called North Korea, "Brother! I've found something! A wall with weird symbols, maybe Japan held a dark ritual!" South Korea freaked out, "I don't think so brother, that sounds more like the job of the idiot of England" North Korea replied.

"I will touch the wall and see what happens" South Korea commented as he did that, he became engulfed in light and disappeared, abruptly cutting the call. "Brother? Are you there? Brother!?" North Korea got nervous as the call was cut.

"I'd go look for him but I still have to solve some things here. Guess I have no other choice but to call... America's brothers..." North Korea said as he called them.

Now that Europe is in total crisis, Asia began its own problems as South Korea has disappeared. And now, North Korea makes a desperate call for the only ones who can help him solve this...

 **Peach is in trouble! Well, Bowser at least is trying. What the, South Korea has warped!? Who will his brother call? The gang will be back next week to search for the last star!**


	40. Journey to Fhar Outpost

**The team's back for the last star! Let's see what happens!**

 ** _Back with the team_**

The twenty left the train, with Mario and Japan now leading the team full of energy. The rest eagerly followed them. "I still can't believe things worked out well" America grinned.

 ** _2 days ago_**

"And that's all" Japan conclude the long explanation to a more calmed down Mario. "Now I get why you didn't want to tell us the truth! Honestly, I would have done the same with all you and our nation friends been through" the plumber said. "Are you mad, Mario?" Japan nervously asked.

"I was at first disappointed because you kept the truth, Japan. But now I understand why all of you and your nation friends did that. Don't worry by the fact that I won't get along with you just because you're not humans. I'll let you know, I have some sort of superhero team with ten friends that are anything but ordinary" Mario said as he pulled out a photo of him with Snake, Sonic, Megaman, Pacman, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, Simon, Richter and Ken.

"In fact, by the end of the year, we'll have a fighting tournament!" the hero smiled with anticipation of said event.

Japan looked at Mario and bowed to him as sign of his greatest respect since his fellow leader was truly a noble soul. Meanwhile, the rest of the team were forming stronger bonds as they enjoyed the trip back to Rogueport.

 ** _Back to the present_**

The team got off the train when Mario's pocket rumbled, he pulled out his device and read the message

"Mario, I now know where I'm being held. I'm on the moon. Yes, the moon that floats out in space. I must assume you're aware of your friends' true nature by now. It seems the legends Daisy told us were true after all.

Going back to the matter, I've learned something even more horrifying. In order to resurrect the monster's spirit, they need my..."

The message was cut short.

"Wait what?! The moon!?" Goombella couldn't believe it, "And by the way the message is written, someone interrupted her" Belgium deduced. "If they dare to lay a hand on her…" Mario twitched but was brought to his senses by Japan.

"In any case, we have to go to the Thousand-Year Door!" America said. The rest of the team agreed and ran to the door.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

The team showed the way to the door. "Oh my, that door looks imposing yet fancy" Austria commented. "Must've been really expensive to make a door like that" Netherlands bluntly said, "It looks pretty but a bit menacing with the purple" Belgium concluded.

Mario and Japan held out the map as it floated and engulfed the twenty in light. On the map, the moon popped out as a platinum-colored star appeared. The two leaders analyzed the map and showed it to the rest, leaving them dumbfounded.

"We need to take it to the professor, now!" Goombella took the lead as the rest followed her. Once they got out of the pipe near the professor, the twenty saw the rest of nations in Rogueport along with Luigi leaving the house.

Mario approached and asked Luigi what's going on, he told him that Italy sent the nations a message of being discovered and Spain and Romano revealed him their true nature while they were at the inn as the rest of the countries arrived there for the same reason.

The professor was fascinated and wanted to do a research on them but was brought to his senses when Mario showed the location of the last star. He told them there was a way to go to the moon but he needs to investigate more before sending them out. He suggested them to look around the town.

As they left, Romano took the opportunity to tell all of them about the information he and Spain discovered. He along with Finland and Sweden told the rest of the now mega party the story of Ancient Rogueport and how it was destroyed by a demon who created the Crystal Stars but was defeated by four heroes.

It also mentions that eventually the demon will return and now, thirty four heroes, sixteen active and eighteen supportive will need to face the monster once again with the Crystal Stars.

The crew was left speechless as all the pieces of the story somehow connected with them. After finishing the story, they devised a plan.

All the countries will now remain here in Rogueport to stay safe with the help of Luigi who just finished his own adventure in the Waffle Kingdom and all his partners went home. Turkey and Greece were at first against the idea since they wanted to continue… something they were doing shirtless at Creepy Steeple alone when Italy's message arrived.

As they were heading to the inn to rest a bit, Ms. Mowz detected something near the hotel and pointed a big treasure chest above a wood platform. America and China jumped into it and threw it down.

Iceland opened it and revealed two golden hammers and a katana with a diamond blade. Inside of the chest, Mario read the last message from Toadette as she crafted the weapons.

Mario learned the Ultra Hammer technique, while Japan learned a skill that allows him to lift enemies from the floor with a small tornado. "I'm having the feeling that Toadette consulted Kitana while making Japan's weapon" Mario thought.

Austria and Hungary decided to leave the group to relax for a while. Denmark and Prussia contacted Jolene and told her they have to quit their jobs. Then, all of the nations and Luigi spread throughout the town with the latter receiving the other Ultra Hammer from Mario.

The team then returned to the professor. Once they entered, he told them about a powerful cannon in the town of Fhar Outpost, to which Bobbery recalled. Said cannon may launch them to the moon. But the historian warned them of the extremely cold weather there was. Russia grinned and said it wasn't any trouble since he'll keep warm everyone and maybe even become one of them.

The nation stepped away from as the rest were confused. The professor told them they need two things called Ultra Hammer and Diamond Blade. Mario and Japan pulled out their new weapons, which made the professor grin and send them out to the next town. He told them to look for the entrance to the town near the entrance to Twilight Town.

The sixteen nodded and headed for the entrance of Twilight Town.

Once they arrived, they saw a concrete block. The team looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

Mario and Japan struck the block with their new weapons. Goombella gave a head bonk while America punched it. Koops tossed himself to the block as Italy hit it with his flag. Flurrie body-slammed it while France called Pierre to strike it. Germany shot twice while Yoshi threw two eggs. Vivian punched it with fire while Russia connected a hit with his Metal Pipe. England used his wand and launched a magic blast to it while Bobbery exploded near the block to damage it. Finally, Ms. Mowz slapped the block as China hit it with his Wok Pan.

The team destroyed the block with a final punch, shattering it to pieces.

The sixteen found a blue pipe with a sign written "To Fhar Outpost" on it. America then proposed Russia to pick up half of the team, to which the latter accepted. The duo picked up the rest as they remaining fourteen sighed and hopped into the pipe…

 **Wow! The leaders and Luigi got their ultimate weapons! The younger Mario brother will take more relevance later on. Let me know what you think of the story now that we're on the homestretch!**


	41. Search for the Tycoon and the General

**The team arrived at Fhar Outpost! Let's see how they handle the weather!**

A snowy and cold plateau found its peace interrupted when the sixteen arrived there. "Just like my home" Russia smiled while the rest was shivering in cold, "Don't worry, I'll give keep you warm" he grinned. The team just stepped back and hit the road with Russia frowning in disappointment.

In their tracks, they took down several snow enemies and increased their SP to sixty. They finally arrived at Fhar Outpost, a town largely populated by bob-bombs. The team split up and asked the townsfolk of the cannon but they denied such thing, which made Bobbery suspicious.

France spotted the one who appeared to be the mayor and questioned him but he denied the existence of the cannon. Bobbery twitched and confronted the mayor with the help of Germany and Flurrie, making him reveal the truth.

He said only Goldbob and General White can activate the cannon with the permission and the general's key respectively. Just as they were to search for the two, a paper fell from the mayor's pocket and England picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked, "Oh shoot da!" that made Russia to look at the mayor with curiosity, "That is supposed to be a spell that can warp the caster and friends anywhere in the areas they visited. I was going to try it but I think you have a better shot to recite it" the mayor explained

England's eyes sparked as he read the spell and his magic wand reacted to it, he then lifted his wand as it was covered by stars and learned the new spell. "Now we can warp easily to any part we were before!" he grinned.

The mayor told them to look for both bob-bombs in Poshley Heights and Petalburg respectively. The team decided to split up in the following groups:

Search for Goldbob: Japan, Goombella, Italy, Flurrie, Germany, Vivian, England and Ms. Mowz.

Search for General White: Mario, America, Koops, France, Axel, Russia, Bobbery and China.

With England's spell, the sixteen warped to their target locations.

 _ **At Poshley Heights**_

The group arrived with a golden flash and the eight dashed to the town to find the tycoon. Italy spotted him in the entrance of town and the eight approached him and explained him the situation.

He decided to help... in exchange for the team's money, which was 750 coins for all the enemies they have beaten. Goombella and Ms. Mowz dropped their jaws in disbelief for such greed while Germany and Flurrie looked at the rich bob-bomb unamused.

Japan gave up the coins without hesitation, to which Vivian asked him if he was sure, to which Japan nodded. Goldbob chuckled and told him he was just messing around with them. Ms. Mowz reported to the other group they already finished their mission while they were on the road.

He gave back the coins along with the permission for the cannon. The team smiled at each other for a surprisingly easy mission and England warped them back to the town.

When they arrived, Flurrie suggest to relax with a hot cup of chocolate, the rest agreed and kicked back at the inn. England finished his chocolate and decided to go with the other group as he felt they already took too long.

He casted the spell and warped to Petalburg.

 _ **Meanwhile with the other group**_

England appeared in front of the shop as he saw the group leaving the general's house with large faces. The British approached and Koops explained him the general went to Glitzville.

England pulled his wand and warped them to the floating arena. Once they arrived, they asked around, only to find out he just went to a tropical island. Mario and America deduce it was Keelhaul Key and England warped them there.

Once they arrived, Russia asked to the crew that settled there, he was told the general was here but just left to a huge tree. France recalled and deduced General White headed for the Great Tree and asked England with a seductively tone to got here.

England blushed yet crept out nodded and teleported them. Once they entered the three, they asked Punio about the white bob-bomb and were hit with the news of him just leaving to an eerie town.

Axel knew the general headed to Twilight Town and asked England to take them there. England sighed as he was getting tired of this bob-bomb and warped them there.

As they appeared, Russia asked the mayor about the general, to which the leader of the town told the group he headed to a cold area. Russia's eyes were covered in a shadow as he began muttering his catchphrase.

China began trembling and asked England to take them back to Fhar Outpost. England also was twitching and sadistically grinned as he took them back to where they stared.

Once they appeared in the inn, they explained the rest of the situation and decided to look for the general as a whole team again. Just as they got out, America spotted him entering the house next to the inn.

The sixteen entered and found him asleep. Russia and England sadistically smirked as Russia breathed and froze him, England then casted a fire spell and woke him up. "What happened!?" the general was confused when he saw the sixteen.

Mario explained him what's going on. The bob-bomb understood and told the team to follow him.

He approached the mayor and the latter asked the team to remain here while they prepare the cannon.

A bob-bomb approached to the party and told them to come with him. They followed the creature and were told to stay in the center of the area. As they were expecting the next thing, a hole opened and the team fell into the cannon.

General White confirmed the coordinates with his team and aimed to the moon. With a powerful blast that even Luigi and the nations heard back in Rogueport, the sixteen were shot into space.

With everyone yelling and disappearing as a star twinkle, Mario reminded when he launched and was launched that way in the past fighting tournaments he attended and eagerly awaits the new one coming at the end of the year.

The team has left the earth and prepared to explore the moon, unaware that soon they'll encounter something bigger there...

 **Man, the general always bugged when I had to search for him. The team will land on the moon next week! Stay tuned!**


	42. How did he end up here?

**The sixteen have landed in the moon! Let's watch how they can be heroes in outer space!**

With a surprising soft landing, the party arrived on the moon. The nations freaked out as they were able to breathe in space. Mario calmed them down by explaining that in this dimension, the composition of every planet and outer space is the same as the earth.

The gang began their tracks to find the last star. As they explored the moon, they took down several enemies raising the count to ninety. Germany spotted a strange dome and a pipe and dashed to it as the team followed him.

They jumped into the pipe and arrived at what looked like a base. Once they've entered, they saw two black X-Nauts tying up a teenager. "Let's send him to the princess'..." the grunt couldn't finish his sentence as he saw his partner staring at the sixteen intruders, particularly, a China and Japan giving them nasty glares.

"Wait! We have more intruders!" said one of the grunts. "They're not only intruders, they're Mario, Kiku and their team! Let's get them!" shouted the other as they were taken to battle.

Mario, Ms. Mowz, Japan and France entered the battle.

China quickly asked France to switch with him, to which the European agreed, allowing China to enter the fray. Ms. Mowz switched with Goombella.

The goomba took the lead turn and used her Tattle, she found out the enemies were Elite X-Nauts with 10 HP, 5 Attack and 1 Defense. Japan used the second turn and performed his Power Slice, dealing 7 of damage on the nearest foe. China took the third turn, used his Head-butt on the same enemy and beat it. The foe fell and gave five SP. Mario took the last turn and defended himself, "It looks like Kiku and Yao can take care of them" he thought.

The remaining X-Naut rammed Japan, dropping his HP to 25.

China took the lead turn and used his Wok Pan Whack, striking 5 of damage. Japan took the second turn and used his Normal Slice, dealing 5 of damage and defeating the enemy. The total of SP earned was ten, which made the count to fall back to zero.

Mario and Japan leveled up and chose to increase their FP to 50. The team and the teenager were taken back to the base.

"Thanks you daze!" said the teen as he was freed form the ropes. "Japan, did you do something satanic in your house? I always knew you were up to something wicked!" the teen smirked. "And who are they?" he added as he pointed Mario and the team.

"South Korea, now is not the time aru" China defended his brother. South Korea couldn't say a word as China just said they were countries in front of strangers. The teen went to panic mode until Germany restrained him with the help of Axel.

The nations explained him what was going on. "So now we're stuck in here? Great daze" he sighed. Since they were on the moon, South Korea decided to tag along with the team and find the Crystal Star. "You can call me South Korea or Im Yong Soo. Any name is fine daze" he added.

The team decided to split up in order to find the star. Mario, Japan, China and Korea formed a group and entered a strange chamber with Thwomp. "Wow, I'm having de ja vu" Mario commented when the statue activated.

The robotic statue challenged them to a quiz for the elevator key that was hidden here and warped them to the same TV show of the first star.

"Answer all correct and you win. Get 1 wrong and you along with your stupid friends are done for!" the Thwomp threatened.

"Question 1: What is exactly hidden here? A) Card Key B) Monkey C) Elevator Key D) Book of Spells" the statue asked. "Elevator Key" South Korea randomly yet confident said. "Crud! You're correct, next one won't be easy!" Thwomp groaned.

"Question 2: How many nations aside from the ones in this team are in this dimension? A) 20 B) 15 C) 29 D) 40". Mario looked at Japan who quickly pressed the button "15" he said. "Shoot! Correct again!" the statue sighed.

"Question 3: Who was held captive in this base until recently? A) Princess Peach B) Pauline C) Dixie Kong D) Lucas" the statue asked. "How did it know about Pauline, Lucas and Dixie? And that means Peach isn't here anymore?!" Mario was astonished as he answered correctly. "Darn it! Three answers in a row!" complained the statue.

"Question 4: What question are you in? A) 5 B) 8 C) 6 D) 4". "We're in the fourth one aru" China said. "You little..." the Thwomp groaned.

"Question 5: Where was the first Crystal Star? A) Nations' Dimension B) Hooktail's belly C) Glitzville D) Smash Battlefield". "In Hooktail's belly" Mario and Japan said at the unison. "How does it knows about smash and Japan's home dimension?" Mario thought to himself. "You jerks! Next time won't be easy!" Thwomp roared.

"Question 6: What was your group fighting name in Glitzville? A) Heroes of time B) Hetalian Jets C) Fated Heroes D) The Smashing Kombatants" asked the statue. "I don't know why but the answer is Fated Heroes daze!" South Korea shouted. "Pests!" Thwomp muttered.

"Question 7! Get ready because you're going to choose a future event! What will happen three months later from now? A) Mario will throw a massive party B) The Smash and Mortal Kombat universes will collide C) Mario's gonna team up with Luigi, Peach, Bowser and twenty-five teenagers from Japan's dimension to save the existence itself D) The team will dissolve". The four looked at each other and Mario confirmed a mega party but for October, not July.

"We'll go with C aru" China responded. "Oh crud. You've got all right!" the robot yelled as he warped them back to the base. The machine muttered some curses and gave them the elevator key. "I'm surprised Japan can keep up with us in terms of knowledge. Also, I disagree with everything he says daze!" South Korea mocked, to which Japan and China sighed.

"Hey Im, I don't know how are you brothers since you're not humans. But you have to respect Kiku, he's your brother and family always stays united no matter what happens between them" Mario said. South Korea was left speechless as he felt China patting his shoulder and agreeing with Mario. "Mario's right aru! We have to stay united for anything aru! I know how much the three of us fought in the past, but we need to stick together aru!" he smiled.

South Korea sighed, smiled and looked at Japan, he then hugged him, making the Japanese to smile as well. Mario smiled and told them to follow him back to the rendezvous point.

"By the way, did you heard what the statue said about Mario and other 25 teens from our dimension teaming up with him daze?" South Korea brought up. The other three turned to see him as they recalled it as well. "If that's true Im, then we need to prepare for everything when the time comes" Mario responded.

The four rendezvoused with the rest of them in Grodus' office, which they found while exploring the base. America, Russia, Germany and Italy went back with crispy head since America lifted them but got shocked in a trap floor. Nevertheless, they got a key card.

Goombella, Vivian, Flurrie, Axel and France arrived after solving a crane puzzle with a cog. The four showed another key card. Bobbery, Ms. Mowz, Koops and England came after solving a similar challenge of America's. However, England made things easy with his wand and teleporting them to another key card.

The gang went to the sublevel 1, the only place that yet had a locked door. Japan put the key card the earned and the door opened. The seventeen found a giant engine room with three key card holes.

Russia, Koops and Vivian slid the cards on the panels and the door on the top floor of the room shined green along with the engine going functional. To avoid all the trouble of using the gears as platforms, England casted the spell he learned before and warped them next to the door.

The seventeen stood before to the door as South Korea and Japan could feel something dangerous awaits them...

 **South Korea has been found! With him, the team can now breathe of relief as no other nation seemingly is missing in this dimension. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	43. The last Star is ours!

**I'm back with a new chapter! What will the team encounter across the door?**

As the seventeen entered a dark room, a familiar and obnoxious laughter was heard. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh!" Crump laughed. The team got instantly into fighting stances while South Korea was dumbfounded by this.

"I've been waiting for all of you. And I HATE waiting!" the villain glared. "Crump!" the team said at unison. "It was a good idea to use the Crystal Star to lure you all here. So that I could take ALL of your Crystal Stars! How brilliant is that?" he taunted.

"And it will be very satisfying to finally crush your stupid team of weirdos! I mean, you're not even humans at all! You're nations from another world!" he mocked.

"You are now testing the limits of my patience!" Mario said, "Don't think of yourself so high if you're outnumbered!" Japan added. "We'll take you down as a team!" Goombella shouted, "Do you really think you can best a super awesome team? Then come and get some!" America posed as a hero. "Why can't you learn your lesson?" Koops sighed, "Ve~ Maybe he needs pasta and we can make up!" Italy smiled. "You really are bad to the bone!" Flurrie hissed, "Sacre Blue! Your ugliness is getting annoying!" France taunted. "This scumbag will be brought to our feet!" Yoshi smiled, "Axel, language. But you're right, our enemy shall be defeated!" Germany agreed. "My sisters and I should never have teamed up with you!" Vivian exclaimed, "If you want to hurt my friends you have to get through me!" Russia glared. "We should have made you walk through the plank when we had the chance!" Bobbery shook his head, "Bloody hell! You need put a zip on it, wanker!" England huffed. "We're gonna steal YOUR Crystal Star instead after we beat you!" Ms. Mowz winked, "Aiyaa! You shall suffer the wrath of my Wok Pan, aru! China pulled his weapon. "My military training will aid in your defeat daze!" South Korea entered a combat stance.

"You shall be the prefect Guinea Pigs for... Magnus Von Grapple 2.0!" Crump yelled as he got in his mech suit and approached the team. The seventeen approached as well, making the curtain to fall and take them to battle.

Mario, Koops, Italy and Japan entered the battle.

As usual, Koops tagged out for Goombella as she used her Tattle. She unveiled the fiends' stats, which were 70 HP, 6 Attack and 2 Defense. Mario used his new Spring Jump and dealt 4 of damage to the mech. Koops used his Pasta Bowl Fling, dealing 4 of damage and leaving a burn. Japan used his Bicycle Kick attack and dealt 4 of damage. The FP dropped to 39.

Crump flew high and drilled the gang from above. The HP of all fell to 24.

Goombella switched with Bobbery and the sailor used his Bomb move, striking 4 of damage. Japan switched Italy with Germany and the Asian used his Power Slice, dealing 6 of damage. Mario used his Power Smash and gave 6 of damage as well. Germany took the last turn and used his Akimbo Attack, dealing 10 of damage and dropping the defense. The FP went down to 31.

Crump glared, "With this move, your stars will soon be mine!" he screamed as he went over the audience and vacuumed it. He then launched the audience at Germany, bringing his HP down to 20.

"Time for the elder brother to shine!" South Korea grinned as he focused his energy and electrified the team, any contact attack will damage the enemy.

"Then, let us show how great they are!" Japan replied as he used the move Art Attack, dealing 10 of damage and draining the SM to 3. Mario switched Bobbery for Flurrie and she used her Body Slam, dealing 6 of damage. Germany swapped with America and the hero used his Hero Punch move, striking 9 of damage. Mario used his Power Smash again, dealing 8 of damage and beating Crump.

Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 began to malfunction as it dropped thirty SP, raising the count to thirty.

The eighteen were taken back to the base as the mech suit exploded and Crump felt to the floor. Russia lifted him and bounced it as a ball, everyone bounced him once as well before Japan kept him in the air with Wind Blade technique and Mario gave him a final hammer whack, sending him out to the earth. "You still have to deal with Grodus!" those were Crump's last words as he disappeared into a twinkle as he fell to the earth.

The Crystal Star descended upon South Korea and he touched it. The star like all the others hovered around him then team and finally landed on Mario and Japan's hands. The duo won the new and ultimate move called Supernova.

The last Crystal Star had been hidden in the X-Naut hideout on the moon... But by the time the team along with South Korea recovered it, Peach had already been taken away... Where could Peach be now? And what of the elusive Grodus? Perhaps he holds the key to the remaining puzzle... Mario, Japan and the team finally have all seven Crystal Stars... Where will they lead them next?

With South Korea here, the countries began yearning to go back home to calm down their fellow friends. Russia began thinking of his sisters while America began fearing his fellow brothers of North America can really end up here.

The team then heard a weakened robotic voice asking them to go to Sublevel 4. The gang decided to attend the call although with great precaution as they headed deeper into the now deserted base...

 **Crump has finally been beaten and the team has finally all of the Crystal Stars! Grodus you better watch out and prepare to answer to the team! And who's that weakened voice calling for the seventeen? Next chapter we'll find out!**


	44. A TEC-nological encounter

**The gang is back to search for the voice! Enjoy!**

The seventeen descended from the elevator as they saw a door with a green light above it. The party crossed the door and found themselves in a computer room. "Ve~ is this where we were supposed to come?" Italy wondered when the same weakened voice was heard again. "You... are... Mario, Japan and co. right?" the computer asked.

"I'm TEC, I must tell you Grodus has taken Peach... to the Palace of Shadow... Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery, Arthur, Ms. Mowz, Yao and Im, please save the princess... I'm aware of England's magic skills so he can teleport you out of here... I'll use my remaining power to cease this base. Don't worry about me, I'm only a machine. Just tell Princess Peach... Thank you..." TEC said as he shut down the entire base and sadly, itself included.

The seventeen downed their heads to mourn it but France and Flurrie reminded to go back to Earth now. England quickly drew his wand and casted the spell.

The team arrived at dark room and left it. "It looks like we're back in Rogueport, specifically, the sewers" Goombella noted when they heard the professor's voice. "My friends! Terrible news, I saw Princess Peach being held prisoner with a shady fella, going through the door!" he shouted.

"That's impossible! According to legend and from what you told us, the door will only open when the seven Crystal Stars have been placed!" America objected. "I saw it with my eyes!" the historian replied.

The seventeen knew what to do, call for the other nations as they'll need all the help they can get.

The crew looked at each other as Germany took out his cellphone and requested the nations in Rogueport to rendezvous at the pipe below the professor's house. Mario also requested him to tell them to bring Luigi along, requesting to withdraw all of their Ultra Shrooms and Jammin Jellies, mix them with Zess T. and bring the items. Germany accepted and requested Spain, Romano, Sweden and Finland to take him with them.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

The rest of the nations along with Luigi arrived and the now at the entrance of the sewers where the team was waiting for them. The now thirty-two member gang headed to the legendary door as fate prepares their most difficult challenge yet...

 **The seventeen have reunited with the rest of the nations and Luigi! Together they will open the legendary door! Next week will be the final intermission!**


	45. Final Intermission

**I'm here with the last intermission! Let's find out who are gonna be the last nations to enter the madness!**

 _ **With Grodus**_

The leader of the X-Nauts was holding Princess Peach in a green force field through and unknown area. "They'll finally bow down to me in a matter of time!" he laughed as Princess Peach sighed and kept wishing for the team's safety.

Grodus then pulled out his holographic photo of the team and the other nations along with Luigi. He then muttered all of his enemies' names and by some weird reason, he said "America's brothers" as he kept laughing...

 _ **With Bowser**_

The Koopa King and Kammy Koopa arrived at town with obvious frustrated faces as they didn't even get a real star last time. "Your highness, in this place there's a sanctum that contains a Crystal Star! And it's right there" Kammy pointed out the temple.

Bowser and Kammy dashed to the entrance, only to find locked. Bowser didn't waste time and punched the doors open.

The duo entered and found the Garnet Star placed peacefully there. The king grabbed it and grinned as he finally got one star. Or so he thought.

Pennington arrived and tried to stop the duo only to have Kammy wrapping him in magic chains. He then revealed they were late as he told them Luigi and his friends had the real star and the one he was holding was a red herring.

Bowser broke the star in pieces when a goomba smashed a window and notified them Mario and his team have all the stars and they're heading now to the Thousand-Year Door. The goomba also revealed the true nature of Japan and the other countries with the information they gathered.

Bowser and Kammy decided to head to the door in order to trounce Mario and his friends once and for all...

 _ **Meanwhile at a North American country**_

A week has passed since South Korea vanished without a trace. North Korea's number rang on a North American's cell phone.

"Hello?" a young man said. "Canada! It's me, North Korea! As you may know, most of the key countries have disappeared, all of Europe has gone into a crisis. Here in Asia, China and Japan disappeared a month and a week ago. South Korea went to Japan's house last week and he hasn't been seen ever since" North Korea added.

"I'd go look for them but I still have errands to solve in home country. Could you please go and check what's really going on?" the Asian requested. "I accept your request. But I won't go alone, I'm going to take my other northern brother with me" said Canada.

Canada was a man with light blond hair and violet eyes. Canada wears a white hoodie. In contrast to America, Canada is shy, sensitive, and hates fighting. Despite this, he is often mistaken for his brother and has found himself in trouble for incidents that America has caused. When he's not being mistaken for his brother, all the other nations tend to forget that he exists. He is also passive aggressive and was once able to make America cry by arguing with him for over three hours and pointing out every single one of his faults.

"I understand, I'm counting on you! I have to go, bye!" North Korea cut the call.

Canada sighed and really started missing America despite having a break from being mistaken for his brother. "I guess I have to call... Mexico" Canada said to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and called Mexico to meet him in Japan's house.

 _ **5 hours later**_

Canada arrived at Japan's door when, "Oye Canada! Here I am!" said Mexico. Mexico was a medium height, young man with a hair color between Spain and Romano's, gorgeous brown eyes and messy yet cool hairdo. He's very easygoing and has a cheerful attitude most of time but when angered, it's best to stay away from him. He has a good relation with his brother Canada but head-butts most of the time with his other brother America. But no matter how crazy things get, they are there for each other in the end.

He wore a red shit when he met Canada at the rendezvous point. "So the gringo and the rest have been gone for more than one month? It's nice to have some peace from the noisy blonde. But I have to admit that I miss arguing with him, after all, the three of us are brothers" Mexico said. "Still, I don't know if leaving Nuevo Leon in charge will go smoothly. He's so influenced by our noisy hermano" he sighed.

Canada smiled, agreed and proposed to split up and search for anything regarding the nations' vanish. The duo investigated anything until Mexico found the room where the nations held their meeting.

He found a paper holder with Japan's handwriting, in it was written "Top priority: Include Canada and Mexico in our group". Mexico called for Canada and the latter came as he found the Mexican jumping happily as the rest deemed him and Canada as powerful. "Fantastico! Canada, we're deemed as strong by them! Maybe that's why the gringo was acting so weird recently" Mexico grinned.

Canada was surprised and smiled when they heard a twinkle near them. The two went to the source of the sound and both nations found the room with the wall and the symbols. The symbols have almost no glow as if they almost run out of effect.

"Why do I have the feeling the loco of England persuaded Japan to draw this things?" Mexico wondered. Canada was analyzing the symbols when the Mexican spoke again" I think we need to touch those things, it seems the only way we can find the rest of the paises".

The Canadian hesitated but accepted when he saw the determination in Mexico's eyes. The two touched the wall, were engulfed in light and disappeared as the glow in the symbols finally wore off.

With most of the countries gone, the other countries now really hesitate to investigate Japan's house as they need to keep the world from fully collapsing...

 **I've decided to make Grodus like this since it's so fitting a bad guy will become obsessed with taking down their enemies and him saying everyone's names was amusing. Bowser finally got a solid lead! Canada and Mexico were the last ones to enter the other dimension!? What do you think of the last intermission? Happy Holidays Everybody :)**


	46. Everyone is here!

**The team has finally arrived at the door! Let's watch them open it!**

As the crew entered the hall of the door, two unconscious men were lying in the pedestal and suddenly woke up "I hope this was the right choice. Nuevo Leon, don't suit things your way while I'm gone" one of the man muttered as the other struggled to get up. America immediately rushed to them, followed by Japan and Italy. Mario and Luigi also rushed to help the two men when America lifted them up. Italy managed to wake them up by passing a bow of pasta under their noses. The two men woke up and were surprised to see all the nations plus Mario and co.

"When did you arrive here dudes?!" America shouted, "Dammit hermano! Why are you always so noisy?!" Mexico complained. "Whatever, HAHAHA! Mexico and Canada, I'll tell you what's going on..." America began to explain.

 _ **20 minutes later**_

"So now you have all of those Crystal Stars? Genial! And you say you had the help of this Mario vato and his amigos? Mexico grinned. Mario and co. introduced themselves to the two new nations. Canada and Mexico then introduced themselves to Mario and the team as countries and as Matthew Williams and Daniel Alejandro Sanchez Carriedo.

Mexico and Canada decided to join the team immediately, just to find a way to go back home and save this world.

"If I must interrupt this, we have a door to open" the professor reminded. Mario and Japan nodded and stood on the pedestal, held all the Crystal Stars as the rest of gang formed a circle. The stars went to their places and the door began to shine with every color of each star.

The now thirty-four gang was covered with a rainbow light as the door cracked, showed a silhouette of every Crystal Star, trembled and opened, not before letting an ominous dark light escaping the door.

"At last, the entrance to the Palace of Shadow has been opened. Go! You must save Princess Peach and stop this cataclysm!" the professor shouted.

The thirty-four looked at each other and nodded, they slowly crossed the door as Norway felt the battles for the worlds are steadily getting closer...

 **Mexico and Canada were found rather quickly, who knew? Everyone is here! Stay tuned for what's coming next! Happy New Year, everybody! Cheers to a wonderful 2019!**


	47. Bros' time to shine!

**The thirty-four have crossed the door! What will happen?**

The mega crew slowly entered an eerie yet fancy-detailed room as the giant door closed shut. Denmark and Sweden tried to open it but to no avail, "It looks like we can only go forward" Finland sighed.

"Good thing the awesome me and Denmark brought this for you!" Prussia grinned as he handed Mario and Japan sixteen Power Punch tonics. The two leaders thanked them as they stored the items and proceeded to rally the whole gang.

The two took the lead and started walking with the rest following them. Well, actually, Turkey and Greece got by Japan's side to get the closest to him, the made Mario to chuckle a little.

In their tracks, the supporting nations and Luigi took down the enemies for the team, increasing the SP to seventy five. By that time, Canada and Mexico learned of their moves.

Canada supported the team by granting invisibility for three turns "I know how that feels like" Luigi sighed". "Canada, Luigi, everyone, thank you for supporting us with this, the final challenge" Mario tried to lift the two brothers' spirit.

"I have to admit it Matthew, you're as almost strong as I am!" America smirked. Canada for the first time felt noticed and his confidence began to boost.

Mexico on the other hand, supported the team with his move known as Wrestle Takedown, where he grabs and opponent and slams it on the floor of the stage.

After clearing a long hallway of floating flames with the help of the Nordics, who froze the flames, the gang entered a giant room with a dark pile of bones on the other side.

When England and Austria tried to touch it, the skeleton came to life "You were fools when you entered this cursed place... Now, become one with the darkness!" it said.

The room then was flooded by an army of Dry Bones, those things pushed the whole gang backwards. "We'll take care of these things! Mario, Japan, you take care of the dark one! Luigi said as he and the nations began to make a path for the team, Canada and Mexico.

The eighteen managed to reach and the curtain fell, taking them to battle.

Mario, America, Bobbery and Japan entered the battle. Mexico entered the battle as well. The Dark Bones didn't entered alone, four Dry Bones entered with it. The rest of the team, Luigi and the nations cheered for them in the sidelines.

Mario swapped Bobbery for Goombella and as usual, she used her Tattle. She found the dark skeleton was a Dark Bones with 20 HP, 5 Attack and 2 Defense. Mario used his Power Smash and dealt 6 of Damage to the nearest Dry Bones (with 8 HP, 5 Attack and 2 Defense). America used his Sonic Shout and dealt 5 of damage to all enemies, defeating the nearest Dry Bones and earning 5 SP. Then, Japan used his Lift Blade technique, dealing 2 of damage to all enemies. The FP fell to 41.

The Dark Bones threw a bone to America but he guarded, dropping his HP to 27 only. A Dry Bones launched three bones at Mario, dropping his HP to 21. The second to last Dry Bones flung a bone to Goombella but she superguarded it, nullifying any damage. The last one threw a bone to Japan, dropping his HP to 25.

Goombella used her Headbonk and dealt 2 of damage to the nearest Dry Bones. America switched with Germany and he used his Lift & Throw, dealing 6 of damage to the nearest Dry Bones and the Dark Bones. Germany earned 5 more SP from the defeated Dry Bones. Mario used his Power Smash again and dealt 6 of damage to the Dark Bones. Japan used his Normal Slide, dealing 4 of damage to the second to last Dry Bones and defeating it, earning another 5 SP. The FP went down to 39.

The Dark Bones built up another Dry Bones. The last remaining Dry Bones threw a bone to Germany but he guarded it, dropping his HP to 27.

"Basta! I won't stay here doing nothing!" Mexico shouted. He used his Wrestle Takedown and struck 7 of damage to the new Dry Bones. Mario used his Multibounce and took out the Dark Bone sand the remaining Dry Bones, winning 10 more points for the team. Germany switched with Italy and the brunet won the battle with his Flag Smack on the remaining foe, earning another 5 SP for the team. The total loot was 30, making the count fall back to five. Mario and Japan leveled up to level twelve and upgraded their HP from 30 to 35 as the whole squad was covered in a golden glow and everyone got fully restored.

The crew was taken back to the palace as the locked door opened. The party crossed the door and continued exploring the palace. In their tracks, the supporting heroes took down more enemies, rose the SP to sixty-five and crossed a huge door.

Also, Iceland, Austria and Belgium helped clearing puzzles to advance until all crossed a huge door.

The moment the gang crossed the door, they stared with curiosity at something...

 **That was a rather... Deja vu experience. The gang will continue exploring the Palace of Shadow next week! See you then :)**


	48. Dark Dragon, Riddles & Rematch

**The crew has arrived at a weird place. Let's see what they'll find out!**

The mega team watched with curiosity a giant tower in the underground place they were exploring. "This feels like an underground city" Spain commented. The crew then continued their way forward as the access to the tower was impossible.

The thirty four explored a large hallway as Luigi, Romano, Netherlands and Hungary took down more enemies, raising the count to eighty-one. The moment the team crossed the door, a monstrous voice asked them "Who are you!?"

The thirty-four, especially the first six members of the team stood upon a giant dark dragon who roared at them. "No one has disturbed this places in ages!" the dragon roared.

"Hooktail?! But we beat you!" Koops dropped his haw. "What?! You destroyed mi precious little sister?! Now you're gonna suffer the wrath of Gloomtail!" the beast twitched in anger.

All of the heroes got into battle stances.

"Another dragon to beat!" Mario shouted, "I'm afraid we have to beat you" Japan added. "We won't lose to you!" Goombella roared, "You mad bro?" America cracked his knuckles. "The irony of this is intense" Koops said, "He looks really mad!" Italy was scared. "Oh my, that's a big beast" Flurrie noted, "Sacre Blue! We need to take it down!" France commented. "All right! We can test our strength against this beast!" Yoshi eagerly jumped, "We should have forged some shields before coming here" Germany sighed. "You won't know what hit you" Vivian grinned, "Let's see if I can freeze you to death" Russia emanated evil. "If Cortez couldn't scare us, you have less chance of doing that!" Bobbery assured, "I'm glad everyone can see you!" England smirked. "Get ready to be schooled darling!" Ms. Mowz mocked, "Aiyaa! You're not as nice as one of my previous bosses!" China remarked. "He'll definitely feel our teamwork!" Canada whispered, "Si pude con España for my independence, we can with this monster!" said Mexico, "Time to bring the thunder!" Luigi raised his ultra-weapon.

The rest of the nations glared at the monster as the curtain fell and the battle began.

Mario, Italy, Goombella and Japan entered the battle.

Goombella used her Tattle and found Gloomtail's stats: 80 HP, 8 Attack and 2 Defense. Mario used his Power Smash and dealt 6 of damage. Japan took the third turn and used his Power Slice, dealing 6 of damage. Italy used his Bolster Hug and gave Mario another turn. Mario used his Power Smash again and dealt 6 of damage. The FP fell to 40.

Gloomtail stomped Italy, dropping his HP to 24. Mexico entered the battle.

Italy switched with America as he wanted to fight alongside his brother. Mexico just sighed and attacked Gloomtail, dealing 5 of damage. "That's my brother!" the American grinned as he used his Hero Punch, dealing 7 of damage. Goombella switched with Ms. Mowz and she used her Love Slap, dealing 6 of damage. Mario took the third turn and used his Normal Hammer, striking 4 of damage. Japan took the last turn and used his Fan Throw, which dealt 2 of damage. The FP fell 38.

Gloomtail charged himself. Canada seeing this, focused his power and made the team invisible. Luigi entered the battle and got invisible as well.

Luigi used his Normal Hammer and dealt 6 of damage. Mexico used his Wrestle Takedown and dealt 5 of damage. America switched with France and the pervert used his Toxic Rose, dealing 5 of damage and poisoning the enemy. Mario took the second turn, used his Spring Jump and dealt 4 of damage. Japan used his Power Slice and dealt 6 of damage. Ms. Mowz switched with Vivian and she used her Shade Punch, dealing 4 of damage and burning Gloomtail. The FP went down to 29.

The dragon released his Mega-breath attack but it was a failure since the six were invisible. The poison and the burn hurt him, draining 2 HP from him.

Mexico and Luigi guarded themselves. France switched with Germany and the hunk won the fight with his Akimbo move. "No... I lost, to such losers..." Gloomtail muttered as he collapsed.

The creature gave up 30 SP, raising the count to ninety.

The whole gang were taken back to the room where the dragon collapsed upside down and regurgitated a big treasure chest. Sweden opened it and reveled a star-shaped stone.

"Maybe we can use this in that giant tower" Norway suggested. The rest agreed and returned to the tower. Once they were there, England used his warp spell and the thirty-four appeared in front of the tower's entrance. All crossed the door carefully.

The squad found a three-floor building inside and the main heroes decided to go to the top, not before Sweden gave Goombella the star-shaped stone.

The team quickly got to the third floor and the moment Goombella found a planetarium and placed the stone in the same-shaped hole, a magical barrier appeared from nowhere. America, Russia and Vivian tried to pierce it but no results, same with England and his spells.

As in cue, eight little pillars appeared in the third floor with keyholes each one. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to deactivate the barrier!" Belgium shouted. "I think we can explore the rooms and see if we find something" Luigi said as the rest agreed and decided to split. "We'll be waiting!" Mario concluded.

The rest of the squad divided in the following teams:

North-west room, 1st floor: Turkey and Greece.

North-east room, 1st floor: Norway and Iceland

South-west room, 1st floor: Belgium and South Korea.

South-east room, 1st floor: Sweden and Finland.

North-west room, 2nd floor: Austria and Hungary.

North-east room, 2nd floor: Spain and Romano.

South-west room, 2nd floor: Luigi, Mexico, Denmark and Netherlands.

South-east room 2nd floor: Prussia and Canada.

The heroes then headed to the rooms in order to find some way to free the team.

Turkey and Greece entered their designated room and found four blocks, two of concrete and two of an orange-like color. Strangely, the block were placed in pedestal-like places.

Turkey saw a sign in the wall and read it "Four stones, twin stones... **Master of Shadow and Dark**... Two are one, one is two..."

"Maybe we should break the gray ones" Greece softly said. "Don't tell what to do idiot!" Turkey groaned as he destroyed. Greece tried to destroy the orange ones but only hurt his hands.

"Ha! You can't even leave a scratch, you're so soft Greece!" Turkey teased the other notion who just sighed. "Unlike I, since I got this" Turkey flexed his muscles, specially his biceps just to annoy Greece.

 _ **Meanwhile at in the same location of the second floor**_

Austria read the sign ""Four stones, twin stones... **Master of Shadow and Dark**... Two are one, one is two..." Hungary on the other hand was becoming frustrated since her fry pan didn't do any damage to the metal blocks when those things suddenly glowed and became gray ones.

The Hungarian grinned and smashed the block without hesitation a well with the previously unreachable gray ones. "I have the feeling Turkey and Greece have something to do with this" Austria said. Hungary looked at him confused.

As in cue a chest appeared from the ground, the two opened it and got a key. Austria and Hungary high-fived and returned to the stairs.

 _ **Back with Turkey and Greece**_

The two remaining block with them turned gray and Greece destroyed them, which made a treasure chest appear. Turkey opened it and pulled out a key. The two fist-bumped and returned to the stairs.

 _ **With the team**_

Two of the key holes in the pillars glowed. "What's with that dudes?" America wondered, "I think some of our friends got two keys" Goombella replied. Meanwhile, Mario and Japan were staring at the barrier when Greece, Tukey, Austria and Hungary arrived and showed them the keys.

The two leaders thanked them and waited for the rest of the heroes.

 _ **With Norway and Iceland**_

Norway read the sign "All you see isn't all there be... **Stones Have Power of Stars...** Touch it to pass through it..." Iceland looked around the room for something suspicious. "This is kind of complicated" Norway sighed.

"Don't give up now... big brother" Iceland muttered. Norway managed to hear that and grinned while Iceland shoved him to the wall in the left. Instead of slamming into it, Norway fell through the wall and found a chest, he opened it and revealed another key.

Iceland just gave him thumbs-up and the two went to the stairs.

 _ **With Belgium and South Korea**_

The duo spotted two blue exclamation blocks when Belgium read the sign.

"Beyond, beyond, beyond... **Complete All Seven...** Before, before..."

"What does that mean daze?" South Korea wondered. "I think it has to with this block and if we take the position, I say we hit the block on the left and then the one in the right. "Sound like a plan to me daze!" the Korean agreed as the two struck the blocks in said order.

The floor rumbled and a chest faded into existence, South Korea revealed a Key, handed it to Belgium and the two returned to the stairs.

 _ **With Sweden and Finland**_

Finland read the sign "The unseen may yet be felt... **So That We, the Great Ones...** Be it here? Be it there?" Sweden wondered throughout the room until he crashed and tripped into something invisible in the middle of the room.

"Hey, by the looks of what's under your legs Sweden, is a chest!" Finland deduced as he helped Sweden get up. The Swedish opened the chest and got a key. "Not only is my wife cute, but also smart" he said.

Finland blushed and reminded him that Mario, Japan and the rest of the team needed them. Sweden sighed and the two went to the stairs.

 _ **With Spain and Romano**_

Romano read the sign "Straight on, straight onward... **We Know the Stars Spurn Us**... Destroy all in your path..." Spain deduced as to destroy the wall in opposite side of the room.

He rushed to the wall, trying to destroy but only cracked it as the Spanish fell to the ground. "You're an idiot Spain!" Romano yelled as he threw a tomato to Spain, he dodged it and the veggie hit the wall, surprisingly destroying it.

"You did it Romano!" Spain smiled as the grouchy one smirked and found a chest. Romano opened it and revealed a key, the two then returned to the stairs.

 _ **With Prussia and Canada**_

Prussia read as Canada touched patted his shoulder "The shy one hides his shape... **But the Stars Bring Balance...** The shy one hides his face..." Canada analyzed the riddle when suddenly a block appeared.

"Weird, for what this awesome man understood, we needed to be in the shadow or be invisible and... oh..." he shut up when he saw Canada smiling, oblivious to the situation. **(Picture Canada becoming invisible with this scene)**

"This one was rather easy" Canada whispered as he hit the block and a chest appeared, he got a key and the duo went to the stairs.

 _ **With Luigi, Mexico, Netherlands and Denmark**_

Mexico read the sign "Let fall the weakest... **And That the Skies Lie...** Then build to the strongest...", "Eso es raro" Mexico said, "Why do I feel it has something to do with these bones?" Luigi remarked as he noticed piles of different colored bones when those piles twitched and built into the bones family. The skeletons approached the four.

"We have to take them down by the weakest and then to the strongest" Netherlands said, "In any case, we have to beat them!" Denmark pulled out his axe as the four entered a battle.

Netherlands took the first turn, used his Chokehold and defeated the Dull Bones. Luigi used his Hammer and defeated the Red Bones. Mexico used his Wrestle Takedown and defeated the Dry Bones. Denmark took the last turn and managed to sweep his axe to attack the Dark Bones, defeating it and earning eight SP in the process, raising the count to ninety-eight.

The final chest appeared and Mexico pulled a key, the four high-fived and returned to the stairs.

The heroes lift their keys and said items began to glow as they pierced the barrier.

The team thanked the supportive heroes as they inserted the keys in the pillars' holes.

The keys activated the planetarium and the floor trembled, unknown to the squad, the way the led to Gloomtail altered itself by revealing stairs leading down.

England quickly warped them outside of the tower and when the heroes were about to reach the stairs a familiar voice was heard.

"We've been waiting for you, my uglies" Beldam said as she, Marilyn and the professor emerged from the shadows, in the teacher's case, Marilyn pulled him out of the shadows.

"Thank you so much for opening the door for us! That was nice indeed!" the eldest one snickered. "Beldam!" Everyone gasped as Hungary pulled out her fry pan. "What do you mean by opening the door for you?" France asked.

"First of all, the Professor you were with when you opened the door was none other than... this freak-in-a-sheet" Doopliss reverted to his original form.

"The real one is sleeping with a little concussion in a closet! And once we get rid of all of you, our plan will nearly be complete!" Beldam declared. "You and that traitor Vivian will have a nice reunion in the afterlife" she mocked.

The thirty-four heroes went to battle stances.

"Now I'm getting angry!" Mario spat, "Why don't you learn your lesson Beldam?" Japan sighed". "There's no way we'll lose to you!" Goombella shouted, "Alright sister, bring it on!" America cracked his knuckles. "We'll teach you a lesson again!" Koops glared, "Ve~ you need to quit your evil ways!" Italy huffed. "You give dirt a bad name" Flurrie hissed, "Maybe we can even make you less ugly after we trounce you!" France mocked. "You want a piece of this!?" Yoshi grinned, "Mein Gott, dealing with you is more annoying that dealing with Bruder when he's drunk!" Germany shook his head. "This time, you're the one being punished!" Vivian pointed, "The bigger your pride, the funnier will be to crush you" Russia smiled naively. "I usually don't hit ladies but you're earning it!" Bobbery barked, "I should have turned you to a toad when I got the chance!" England remarked. "First, try to hit us!" Ms. Mowz sassed, "This is why I miss the old times!" China pulled out his wok. "Man, even Fawful wasn't as smug as you" Luigi sighed, "Maybe we can settle things without a fight" Canada tried to reason but everyone ignored him, again, "Como jode esta bruja! I'll help you take her down!" Mexico roared.

The rest of the heroes nodded as both factions clashed and the curtain took them to battle.

Mario, Japan, France, Vivian, Mexico and Luigi entered the battle.

Mexico used his Wrestle Takedown and dealt 5 of damage to Doopliss. Luigi hammered Marylin, striking 6 of damage. Canada focused and made the team invisible. Mario used his Power Smash and dealt 8 of damage to Beldam. Japan used his Bicycle Kick on Doopliss and dealt 9 of damage. France used his Toxic Rose and dealt 4 of damage to Marylin and poisoning her. Vivian used her Fiery Jinx and dealt 6 of damage to all. The FP went down to 35.

Beldam knowing the team was invisible, she rose everyone's attack. Marylin charged herself, Doopliss morphed into Mexico.

France switched with America, he used his Sonic Shout and struck 5 of damage to all. Mario and Vivian guarded. Japan guarded as well. Mexico attacked Marylin and dealt 5 of damage. Luigi jumped on Doopliss and dealt 6 of damage. FP: 32

Marilyn approached America and clapped him, dealing the massive amount of 20. The blonde's HP went down to 10. The poison added 1 damage to Marilyn. Beldam twirled her finger and increased her moves per turn. She twirled her finger again and flew Canada away, removing the team's buff.

Again, she casted a blizzard and dealt 10 of damage to America, the blond collapsed in defeat. "Finally, he shut up!" she smirked. Mexico and Mario glared at her furiously.

Doopliss attacked Japan, dropping his HP to 25.

Mario, having enough of Doopliss, used his Power Bounce and beat him, earning fifteen SP. Japan, angered by his friend, switched him for China, used his Bicycle Kick on Marylin and knocked her out, earning another fifteen to the count. Beldam got nervous.

Vivian guarded. China used his Cheap Knockoff and copied Beldam's move increaser. Mexico guarded as well.

Beldam blew a blizzard and froze everyone but Vivian and China.

China used her Wok Pan Whack and dealt 6 of damage to Beldam. Vivian took the last turn and used her Shade Punch, which defeated her sister and made the SP loot a total of forty five.

The count fell to forty-three and the leaders leveled up. They chose to upgrade their HP from thirty to thirty-five.

All were taken back to the field as America revived. The three baddies collapsed dizzy as everyone high-fived and continued their tracks. "Thanks for avenging the Hero!" America grinned. "She had this coming for years" Vivian sighed.

The moment they saw the stairs, Canada felt they couldn't come back once they reached the bottom.

The thirty-four looked at each other and nodded, slowly getting deeper into the palace...

 **Gloomtail was Hooktail's brother?! The tower sure provided the team with puzzling challenges but were no match for the squad! And the Shadow Sirens once again! Stay tuned as we're getting closer to the end!**


	49. Grodus and a Crushing Ambush

**The party's almost there! Let's find out!**

The gang finally arrived at the deepest part of the Palace. The squad was definitely put to the test as they solved several puzzles, took down hordes of enemies. Mario and Japan leveled up and upgraded their HP from thirty-five to forty; the SP was now ninety.

They arrived at a throne room to rest bit when they heard a voice. "We finally meet, team" Grodus said. "I am Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts and future lord of this world. I must thank you all of you for gathering all of the Crystal Stars" he explained.

The team came to a realization, "So the Crystal Star we found on the moon... oh no, we've been tricked!" Germany declared. "Sharp as ever Ludwig, I mean, Germany. Instead of trying to take your Crystal Stars, it was easier for to let you grab the remaining one so you can open the Thousand-Year Door. All I needed to do was to entrust the last star to Crump, he never knew of this plan though. In either case, all of the Crystal Stars will be mine at the end! I have to recognize the Shadow Sirens could slow down your progress, but they turned out to be as useless as Crump. It doesn't matter really... Now I get the pleasure to send you to oblivion and once I've done that... I'll go to your dimension and conquer your world as well!" Grodus bloated to the nations.

Everyone got ready to fight.

"We will end your plans, now!" Mario sternly said, "We shall bring you down this instant!" Japan added. "As if we're gonna let you do that!" Goombella hissed, "You have to get through all of us!" America glared. "You're beyond evil!" Koops spat, "You need to learn a painful lesson!" Italy shouted. "Don't expect any mercy!" Flurrie said, "I want to poison you so badly!" France held his toxic rose. "You're going down! Fated Heroes style!" Yoshi pounded his fists, "I won't be afraid to shoot you if necessary!" Germany commented. "Grodus, you're deranged!" Vivian shouted, "I hope everyone is ok if I strangle him" Russia smiled. "Scum like you must spend the rest of their lives locked up!" Bobbery said, "You are a pain in our arses!" England took out his wand. "My, you are ahead of yourself" Ms. Mowz sighed, "There's no way you can defeat all of us aru!" China yelled. "Now's the time to protect both worlds" Canada said, "Entrale! We don't fear you!" Mexico stated, "You are worse than Bowser!" Luigi shouted.

"You sick bastard!" Romano roared, "Dios mio! You are going down!" Spain yelled, "You unawesome idiot, prepared to be humiliated!" Prussia grinned. "I don't like what you've done!" Denmark exclaimed, "I refuse to believe such childish desires!" Iceland blunted, "Santa won't give you any presents at all!" Finland cried, "Y' s'ckn me! Sweden shook his head, "And I thought I saw everything" Norway sighed. "This is beyond crazy" Greece said, "If you want a fight, you picked the wrong squad to start one! Turkey cracked his knuckles. "Your action are rather tasteless" Austria rolled his eyes, "Bring it on! My pan is ready!" Hungary glared. "Beating you will be more satisfying than getting a lot of cash" Netherlands commented, "I always try to see good in people, but you are a lost cause!" Belgium added. "If I beat you, Japan and China will finally address me as the older brother daze!" South Korea concluded.

The leader of the X-Nauts made a "come on" sign to the heroes, who approached him, making the curtain fall.

Mario, Goombella, Russia and Japan entered the battle.

Grodus summoned four little green creatures, which formed a force field around him.

Goombella took the lead turn and used her Tattle, finding out Grodus' stats: 50 HP, 7 Attack and 1 Defense. Those creatures also nullify all damage until all four have been defeated.

Mario took care of the creatures with his Multibounce. Japan charged himself. Russia use his Magic Pipe Strike, dealing 8 of damage. FP: 47.

Grodus casted a spell with his scepter and froze everyone, Russia wasn't affected though. Hungary tried to enter the battle, but only slammed to an invisible barrier, a one created by Grodus. All the nations and Luigi glared at Grodus.

With everyone still frozen, Grodus casted a fire spell to on Russia, shockingly dealing 14 of damage. Russia's HP: 16.

With everyone yet to be freed, Russia used his Magic Pipe Strike again, dealing 8 of damage.

Grodus, casted a move that increased his moves. He struck everyone with fire, 7 of damage to everyone while Russia took 14. Russia's HP: 2. Goombella's HP: 23. Mario and Japan's HP: 33.

The frozen effect wore off but Grodus still had another move to make. He zapped the four, defeating Russia and dealing 7 to the rest. Mario and Japan's HP: 26. Goombella's HP: 16. "You're as cruel as that mean soldier from the past" the Russian whispered before collapsing.

"Ivan!" Mario yelled. "He's not a strong as he thinks" the leader of the X-Nauts said.

Japan, angered by his knocked out friend, quickly switched Russia for England and used his Bicycle Kick, dealing 8 of damage. England used his Scone Barrage, striking 5 of damage to Grodus as well poisoning him. Goombella used her Rally Wink and gave England another turn. Mario used his Power Smash dealing 7 of damage. England took his Starry Wand and drained 5 to Grodus. FP: 36.

Grodus casted a spell and put to sleep everyone but Mario. The poison kicked in and dealt 1 of damage to him.

Grodus casted a little creature to protect him.

Mario switched Goombella for Axel and used his Normal Jump on the creature around Grodus, taking it out. The Yoshi used his Mini-egg, dealing 4 of damage and dropping the villain's attack. FP: 33.

Grodus made a counter-attack pose.

Japan took the lead turn and used his Fan Throw, striking 5 of damage. England, having enough of this madness, used his Starry Wand, dealing 5 of damage and defeating Grodus.

"Impossible..." he muttered before collapsing and granting thirty-one SP to the team, making the count fall to twenty one.

Russia revived in the sidelines as he and the rest watched Mario and Japan level up. The leaders chose to upgrade their HP to 45.

All were taken back to the throne room.

Grodus collapsed and panted heavily as the heroes approached him.

"Freeze" he ordered as he made Princess Peach appear surrounded by a green force field.

"Peach!" everyone shouted. "Move one step and she'll breathe no more!" Grodus threatened, Mario and the rest glared but relented. Unknown to him, Hungary sneaked behind him and slammed him with her fry pan in the back of his head.

"I've been waiting to do that for long!" she grinned. Unfortunately, Grodus shook off the pain as it was nothing and managed to yank the pan from the Hungarian.

"So have I" the mad man muttered as he used his scepter to immobilize Hungary and then give her a brutal pan slam to the face. The force was too much that the nation was sent flying towards the rest of the squad. Grodus then quickly approached and slammed the rest of the squad with the pan with a monstrous amount of force.

All the heroes were hit either in the head or their backs.

Grodus then trapped the thirty-four in an energy ring. "I'm gonna enjoy this so much" he started electrocuting the heroes to dangerous level. "Now again!" the team was zapped again as the ring tightened the grasp. Everyone yelled in pain as they were helpless against Grodus.

"NO! Mario! Japan! Heroes!" Peach cried from inside the force field.

"Time to meet your end, stupid team!" as Grodus was about to cast the final blow, a tremble began in the ceiling.

"What?" was all Grodus could say before a beast fell on top of him with debris. The team was released from the grasp, still twitching from the electric assault.

"Ow, not the best move I made today" the beast muttered.

"Bowser!" Peach widened her eyes. "Your highness!" Kammy descended with her broom when she spotted Mario, the team and Peach.

"Your nastiness! Look! Princess Peach is here! As well Mario, Japan and the others!" she added. Bowser composed himself as he looked at all the people in the room.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll put an end to this now! Mario! First, I'll pound you, your friend Japan and the rest of your stupid team, then, I'll take Peach!" he roared.

Before, anyone could say anything, Bowser let out an enormous roar and charged to them, making the curtain to fall and start another battle.

Mario, Axel, Japan and England entered the battle. Bowser's stats changed: 70 HP, 7 Attack and 2 Defense.

Axel switched with Goombella and she used her Tattle on Kammy to reveal her stats: 50 HP, 5 Attack and 0 Defense, she attacks with various magic as well as restoring HP. Mario charged himself. Japan charged as well. England used his Scone Barrage and dealt 4 of damage as well poison effect to Bowser. FP: 44.

Bowser bit Japan, draining 7 HP and poisoning him. Kammy healed 8 HP to Bowser. Japan's HP: 37 with the poison effect.

"We have to bring Kammy down first!" Goombella prioritized.

Everyone agreed as Mario took the lead turn and used his Power Bounce, dealing 12 of damage to Kammy. Japan followed with his Fan Throw dealing 8 of damage to the witch. Goombella charged herself. England switched with China, who charged himself. FP: 37.

Kammy noticed how the other heroes haven't joined the battle and decided to fight them. But not before making Bowser huge, adding 2 to his Attack. She warped the support heroes to another scenario.

In the new stage, Luigi, Mexico, Spain and Romano entered the battle.

"She got hurt with my bro's attack, let's-a-do this!" Luigi rallied the support heroes

Luigi jumped on her and dealt 6 to Kammy. Spain tried to tackle her but failed. "Come on old man, that's the best you've got?!" Romano and Mexico taunted. Romano took the third turn and used his Rotten Tomato, bringing Kammy to the ground as well poisoning her. Mexico used his Wrestle Takedown and dealt 5 of damage to the witch.

The magikoopa casted a spell and blew away the four from the stage. They tried to enter again but only crashed to an invisible barrier. She restored 10 HP to herself. The barrier also nullified any focus spell from the non-fighting nations.

With the first group unable to enter, Denmark, Prussia, Turkey and Hungary entered the fight.

Denmark took the lead turn and used his Axe Sweep, striking 5 of damage to Kammy. Hungary followed with a Pan Slam dealing 8 of pain to the sorceress. Turkey used the third turn with his Crushing Shake, bringing down Kammy's HP to 9. Prussia wrapped the heroes' turns with his Double Shot, dealing 6 of damage.

Kammy yet again blew them away and restored 7 HP to her.

With the only him remaining as fighting support heroes, Netherlands entered the battle.

He used his Chokehold on the witch, dealing 10 of damage. Kammy collapsed in defeat and gave eleven SP.

The support heroes were taken back to the main battle.

When they arrived, things were not looking good. They couldn't support the heroes for a mysteriously casted barrier.

With his mega size, Bowser managed to defeat almost everyone since the monster targeted them with bites, ground pounds and claw strikes.

Mario and Japan got their HP down to 20, Bowser is really doing a number on them. China and Flurrie were now the allies in battle, and they're not holding well with only 15 HP left. Bowser's HP was 40 right now. The FP was 10.

"Mario, we need to use our supplies now!" Japan said. "You're right, Kiku. Let's use the Jammin' Shrooms!" the plumber took his turn and used one on Japan, restoring all of his HP and the FP. Japan used the second turn and used an Ultra Shroom on Mario, restoring his HP as well. China put his Head-butt to use, 6 of damage were dealt to Bowser. Flurrie took the last turn with her Lip Lock, dealing 4 of damage to Bowser and raising her HP to 19. FP: 47.

Bowser targeted China with his Bite, dealing 9 of damage and poisoning the Asian. The boss attacked him yet again with his Ground Pound, defeating China, "I wish I'd used my Wok Pan... aru..." he passed out.

The remaining 3 fighters sighed and decided to continue the battle. The support heroes only can pray for the heroes to win as Canada deduced it was Kammy who left them unable to join the battle against Bowser.

Japan switched China with for France and used his Power Slice, dealing 6 of damage to Bowser. Mario used his Power Smash, striking 6 of damage as well. France followed with his Toxic Rose and dealt 4 of damage to Bowser and poisoned him. Flurrie defended FP: 40.

Bowser directed his attacks to France, biting him and poisoning him, France lost 9 HP. The beast then ground-pounded him, striking another 9 to France. France's HP: 16 with the poison.

Flurrie started with her Body Slam, striking 4 of damage to Bowser. Japan defended. Mario took the third turn with his Power Smash yet again, dealing 6 of damage to Bowser. France incredibly won the battle with Pierre Dive, dealing 4 of damage and defeating Bowser.

Bowser fell to the ground where he groaned and gave twenty-one SP, making the total loot thirty-one and rose the count to fifty-two. Everyone who was knocked out revived but with only 1 HP. "Man, Bowser moped the floor with us!" the goomba complained.

Everyone high-fived and were taken back by the curtain.

As Bowser and Kammy collapsed, dazed, "Help me!" Peach voice was heard, alerting the squad.

Japan saw Grodus running with her to a secret corridor behind the throne.

Everyone dashed to the corridor, where they found stairs leading down.

The heroes first found a restoring block, using it and curing everyone.

Mario and Japan lead the rest of the team as they arrived to a door, all of the heroes looked at each other and knew they had to end this madness now!

The thirty-fourcrossed the door, bracing themselves for the battle for the world...

 **Bowser, Kammy and Grodus have been beaten, but the last one managed to take Peach down a corridor! Let's see what happens next week!**


	50. Together they stand!

**It's now or never! The heroes will decide the fate of the world!**

The heroes broke into a secret altar with a coffin. In there, Grodus had Peach on the ground.

"Stop this madness!" Mario and Japan yelled. "Too bad! You're too late, team!" Grodus said.

"In this coffin, sleeps the legendary treasure. This coffin holds the soul of that ancient demon, de wielder of destruction. It will possess Princess Peach... and it will bring life to the most powerful entity in millennia!"

"M-Mario... I'm so sorry... sending you that map... caused all this trouble, didn't it?" Peach lamented.

"With the demon at my disposal, I will rule this pathetic world! Soon all will be mine and then... I'll go to your dimension and take over your world as well!" the big bad guy laughed.

He moved his arms that made all the candles in the room to turn off, only to be lit with lack flames shortly after.

From the coffin a dark tornado formed and revealed... a demoness.

In Rogueport, Petalburg, The Boggly Woods and Glitzville a cape of darkness flooded the skies.

 _"Who called me back?"_ The demon asked, "It was me! My Shadow Queen!" Grodus humbly said.

 _"You... Very well... Where is the vessel?"_

"It's this girl who lies before you" Grodus replied.

 _"Yes... a fine vessel... Now..."_ the demon descended to Peach when...

"Not if I can help it!" Hungary roared as she dashed towards the princess. But nobody expected what happened next. Just as Hungary tried to grab Peach, the demon also managed to touch both women.

Peach and Hungary were covered in a sinister shadow as more darkness filled the skies in Twilight Town (even more) Keelhaul Key, Poshley Heights and Fhar Outpost.

"What... was that? Something terrible happened" the mayor of the cold town whispered.

"No... could the dark power have truly awakened? No! This is unthinkable!" the professor feared as he explored the palace on his own.

The shadow dissipated revealing Princess Peach in a dark dress and Hungary with her military uniform but in black color.

 _"This may not have been the way I wanted to be reborn, but at least I'm back. I never thought my soul could enter two vessels, let alone a vessel that's not human and from this world. Interesting, I have access to this "country's" memories. "_ the demon spoke through Peach.

"Now Shadow Queen, destroy these impertinent fools!" Grodus commanded.

 _"Who are you that would command me?!"_ Hungary spoke in a sinister tone.

"I was the one who woke you! Do what I say, now! Or I'll send you back to the depths of..." Peach and Hungary twirled their fingers and a lighting struck Grodus, leaving him only as a head.

 _"You'll learn your place, slave"_ Peach said. "What's all of this, Mario and Kiku? I don't understand" Goombella said.

"My queen!" Beldam shouted from the shadows as she, Marylin and Doopliss came out from them.

 _"Beldam? So you were the one who truly managed to revive me?"_ the demon talked via Hungary.

"Yes, my queen. All I did was spread the rumors of a treasure behind this door for a millennium and when these fools, Mario along with the nations from another dimension, I fooled them into gathering the stars and break the seal once and for all. All went the way I planned" Beldam explained.

 _"You've fulfilled your duties very well, Beldam"_ both women praised Beldam. "I'm not worthy, my queen" she replied.

 _"And who are these beings in front of me? Some of them aren't even from this world and don't appear to have much power. But they may be of use, if you become my faithful servants, I won't harm you"_ the demon offered through Hungary.

"We deny your request! The only one who can make that kind of offer is me!" Russia frowned.

America agreed as the rest of the squad prepared to fight.

"I'll save you, Peach!" Mario cried, "Hungary, don't let this dark being control you!" Japan pleaded. "Princess Peach, hang on!" Goombella shouted, "Hungary, snap out of it!" America yelled. "The princess and Hungary need us!" Koops rallied, "Ve~ Hungary, Princess Peach, don't hit me please!" Italy waved his flag. "You better release our friends, now!" Flurrie warned, "I wish I could guillotine you!" France barked. "This might even be a fair fight!" Yoshi smirked, "This war ends here, now!" Germany roared. "I've only heard from you via Beldam, but I'm not surrendering to you!" Vivian glared, "Kolkolkol, I'll make you become one with me" Russia daydreamed. "Scarlett would never forgive me if I allow you to get away with this!" Bobbery spat, "Thanks to you now I see not all supernatural creatures are good or cute!" England tilted his head like a pyscho. "All the legends in town were true after all! Still, you don't scare us!" Ms. Mowz posed like a ninja, "The crimson color of our teamwork will bring you down aru!" China. "I faced several ghosts and their king, but still you look though" Luigi shivered, "Time to show how strong I can be!" Canada said sternly, "Por favor! You can't even face us without using Peach and Hungary as your vessels, you're a coward!" Mexico chastised.

"Now you'll feel the wrath of the Italian mafia!" Romano held out a tomato, "I will do anything to protect Romano and mi hermano Mexico!" smoke came out from Spain's nose, like a bull. "Is it bad that I want to fight Hungary?! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "I will used all my Nordic powers to take you out from Peach and Hungary's bodies!" Denmark pulled out his axe, "It's time to step up and fight you!" Iceland's eyes glowed an icy blue color. "We'll put you to sleep forever!" Greece yawned, "I'm scared but we can't call it quits now!" Finland shed tears of fear, "Y'u m'de my wife cry, you'll pay!" Sweden's eyes were covered in shadows. "Leave Hungary to me, I defeated her once in the past!" Tukey grinned. "I'm charging you with a lot of coins for being a nuisance" Netherlands blurted out, "You won't get away with any of your plans!" Belgium entered a battle stance. "Time for the older brother to take matters in his hands daze!" South Korea cracked his knuckles.

 _"You dare defy me? Very well, soon you'll learn the ways of your errors... with an execution!"_ Peach and Hungary's eyes glowed a dark red color as the heroes ran towards them. The battle for the world has begun.

Mario, Japan, France and Flurrie entered the fight.

Flurrie knew what to do, she swapped with Goombella and the goomba used her Tattle on Peach, revealing the stats: 150 HP, 7 Attack and 1 Defense. Since the demon's soul is in Peach and Hungary, she divided her health in 75 HP for each vessel.

Both Mario and Japan couldn't bring themselves to hurt Peach and Hungary respectively, so they agreed on a move: Japan and the Nations will fight Peach while Mario and the rest of the team will focus on Hungary.

Mario hated to do this, but he had no option, he used his Power Smash on Hungary, dealing 7 of damage. Flurrie followed with a Body Slam, dealing 5 of damage.

Japan took on Peach with his Power Slash, causing 7 of damage. France reluctantly finished the turn with his Toxic Rose, striking 5 of damage. FP: 43.

Hungary approached Japan and smacked him with her pan. Peach used her Peach Bomber from her fighting style on Mario. Mario and Japan's HP: 38.

 _"I know it is too soon, but I need to show you what you made was the biggest and last mistake of your lives"_ Peach spoke as Hungary stood by her side and the demon in its original form appeared behind them.

Everyone gasped.

"Not on my watch!" Mexico entered the battle. "I may as well support you" Canada said as he focused and granted the team invisibility.

"All right! The North American trio is gonna bring that demon down!" America cheered from the sidelines.

Japan agreed as he switched France with America and the hero used his Hero Punch, but none damage was achieved. The American couldn't believe it as Mario assured his theory was true with a Normal Hammer, the result was the same.

 _"Did I forgot to mention? When we are together, we suffer no pain"_ Hungary teased. The possessed woman then powered up Peach, doubling her attack for the next two turns.

Flurrie tried a Body Slam but only confirmed the demon's point. "Tal vez I can strike them!" Mexico tried his Wrestle Takedown on Hungary, but only got the same outcome.

"Tch" Peach shook her head as she invoked a shadow hand and slapped everyone, dealing 14 of damage. Mario and Japan's HP: 24. Flurrie's HP: 14. America's HP: 16. Mexico managed to guard the attack.

Japan knew if they try to attack, it will always be the same outcome, so he suggested everyone to guard. Everyone guarded.

 _"If I am going to execute all of you, it would be better if I do it with my full strength"_ Peach spoke as she and Hungary lifted their hands and then something horrible happened.

The audience was dragged to shadows by several dead hands, Mexico deduced the demoness took their souls to replenish her HP, now it was back to 75 for both women.

All the heroes gasped in horror for the recent act, Denmark actually hugged Netherlands out of fear, which the latter reacted with a light blush on his cheeks and held him tight.

"What can we do, mates? At this rate, we're not gonna make it!" Bobbery alerted the team.

The battle was suddenly over as everyone was taken back to the altar.

 _"I will ask you again. Will all of you serve me? If so, I will forgive you for this"_ The demon offered through Hungary.

"Forget it!" Germany and Vivian shouted, "We'll be victorious!" the German added.

 _"Very well, then you will perish"_ Peach said. As the duo were about to launch their final attack, something unexpected happened.

The Crystal Stars floated out of Mario and Japan and began to shine with intensity as they continued to leave the place.

At the center of Rogueport, the stars traversed the ground and went into different directions.

The Diamond Star returned to Petalburg, where the mayor, Koops' dad and Koopie Koo felt the team was in trouble

"If something happened to my boy, Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred and Feliciano..." he feared.

"Oh dear, Koops, you promised me to come back. Your friends promised me that as well..." the female koopa prayed.

 **At the Boggly Woods**

The Emerald Star descended at the entrance of the Great Tree, where all the punies were gathered.

"Huh? What is the Crystal Star doing here?" Punio wondered. His sister approached the star "Brother! The Star just spoke! And it says Mario and Kiku are in trouble!" she gasped.

"What are you...? You're right! The star is talking to us, I can hear it! It's telling us that Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Antonio and Lovino are fighting to save the world, and they're in deep trouble..." Punio feared.

"Mario! Kiku! Flurrie! C'mon! Don't give up!" Petuni cheered. "Yeah, you can do it guys!" Punio added.

 **At Glitzville**

"Fated Heroes and Announcers... No... Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Gilbert and Mathias, We know you're fighting far away for us right now. All of us from here are wishing for you to win" Jolene prayed.

"Listen to me, Fated Heroes! Announcers, you too as well! Anyone who defeats me is not allowed to lose! So let the threat you're facing feel the RAWWK!" the champion roared.

"Fated Heroes, Announcers!" everyone shouted to the Gold Star.

 **In Twilight Town**

"Don't give up heroes! Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Tino, Berwald and Heracles!" The town's mayor sent his vibes through the Ruby Star.

"We must believe, they will stand true, they'll save the world" he added.

At Keelhaul Key

"Captain Kirkland! Admiral Bobbery! Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Lukas, Elizabeta and Sadik! Never give up! You didn't defeat Cortez just to lose right now! Keep fighting, crew!" Pa-patch and the other toads kept sending them their thoughts.

 **In Poshley Heights**

"I hope they're ok" a female toad wished.

"Do not fear! Luigi and Kiku are my best pupils! I'm quite sure they'll prevail" Pennington assured.

"Go, Mario, Kiku, Goombella, Alfred, Koops, Feliciano, Flurrie, Francis, Axel, Ludwig, Vivian, Ivan, Bobbery, Arthur, Mowz, Yao, Elizabeta, Roderich, Timothy and Emma!" Goldbob and his family cheered.

"Huh? Mario? Not Luigi?" the detective was confused.

 **At Fhar Outpost**

"We are assembled, mayor" a bob-bomb informed. "Then let's do this" he calmly replied.

The two walked to the cannon area, where all the denizens were gathered. "Now" the mayor said.

 **"YOU CAN DO IT HEROES!" everyone cheered.**

At an unknown place in the Palace of Shadow

"I'm hoping for your victory, for all of you! Mario, Japan, Goombella, America, Koops, Italy, Flurrie, France, Axel, Germany, Vivian, Russia, Bobbery, England, Mowz and China!

Spain, Romano, Prussia, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Sweden, Greece, Norway, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands, Belgium, South Korea, Luigi, Canada and Mexico!

I'm wishing my hardest for you to win this battle! I know that... Together they stand!" Professor Frankly thought as he saw the whole battle from the other side of the room, in the one of the stairs.

The gang suddenly were able to hear all of the wishes, vibes and prayers as the Crystal Stars returned to them. The Stars formed a circle from behind the heroes.

Luigi came up with a plan: Place the support heroes below the star they were found along.

Spain and Romano stood below the Emerald Star.

Prussia and Denmark below the Gold Star.

Iceland, Greece, Finland and Sweden below the Ruby Star.

Norway and Turkey below the Sapphire Star.

Austria, Netherlands and Belgium below the Garnet Star.

South Korea under the Platinum Star.

Luigi, Canada and Mexico weren't found with any star, but decided to stand under the first one, the Diamond Star.

"What is happening?" the demon suddenly felt pain as her shield and invincibility were shattered. Two voices were heard then.

"Mario and Japan" Hungary and Peach weakly spoke.

"Princess Peach?!" the plumber and the country were surprised.

"Please... take the last..." Peach mumbled, "Of our strength. Kick this demon's butt and show her no mercy!" Hungary weakly shouted. The two women sent and aura sphere towards the main heroes, who got all their stats restored.

"I don't know what happened, but now I feel ready to kick some ass!" America grinned.

"Mario, Japan, we'll channel the good energy from everyone to you! You're not alone! We can win this, as a team!" Luigi, Mexico and Canada rallied the rest of the heroes and went into a deep focused state.

Their focus managed to make the fighters immune to any status ailments and draining HP moves, although they'll still take damage.

 _"You brats! Obey me, girls!_ The Shadow Queen hissed.

"Farewell... Heroes... I believe in all of you..." Peach sadly whispered, "Never give up... Give her hell for me..." Hungary bid farewell too.

"PEACH!" Japan cried, "Hungary!" Mario pounded his fist to the ground.

 _"Very cunning, princess and warrior. But you will not undo me! You will know me as your queen!"_ the dark entity mocked.

The sixteen dashed towards the demon, making the final curtain to fall. The REAL battle for the world begins now.

Mario, Japan, America and Flurrie entered the battle. The heroes focused their attacks on Hungary since she will be dangerous.

America stared with his Hero Punch, striking 8 of damage to the warrior. Japan followed with a Power Slash with 7 to Hungary as well. Flurrie switched with Koops, who attacked with his Shell Slam, dealing 6 of damage to both women. Mario finished with his Power Smash and 7 of pain to the Hungarian. FP: 40. Hungary's HP: 47. Peach's HP: 69.

Hungary and Peach powered up, raising up their next attack to 21.

America and Russia swapped and the latter used his Magic Pipe Strike, meaning 8 of damage went to Hungary. Mario followed with a Power Bounce, Hungary received 6 of pain. Japan used his Bicycle Kick, which means 8 of damage was dealt to the warrior. Koops switched with Vivian, who used her Veil and hid everyone in the shadows to protect them from the foes' attacks. FP: 32. Hungary's HP: 25. Peach's HP: 69.

The possessed ones unleashed two waves of darkness but were futile. Vivian pulled everyone out of the shadows.

The support heroes conjured energy and restored the team 10 FP.

Mario began with his Power Smash and 7 of damage to Hungary. Japan followed with his Bicycle Kick with its 8 of damage to the woman with the pan. Vivian followed with a Shade Punch, striking 6 of damage and a burn. Russia switched with France, who brought down Hungary with his Pierre Dive. FP: 36. Peach's HP: 69.

 _"No, impossible..."_ Hungary collapsed, thus, the demon's attack fell to 4 and the defense to 0. _"You stupid little..."_ Peach shot daggers to everyone with her eyes.

 _"Awesome! Now you've only got to defeat Princess Peach!" Prussia praised while keeping his focus._

Japan took the princess by surprise with his Bicycle Kick and 9 of damage. Mario reluctantly hit Peach with a Power Smash and 8 of damage. France switched with Germany as he used his Akimbo, dealing 12 of damage. Vivian switched with Bobbery, who used his Bomb, dealing 6 of damage. FP: 26. Peach's HP: 34.

The demon slapped Germany with a shadow hand, he felt 4 of pain. Germany's HP: 26.

The support heroes focused their energy and restored Germany's HP as well 10 FP to all.

Germany swapped with England, who used his Starry Wand, dealing 6 of damage. Bobbery switched with Axel and Ground-pounded Peach, striking 6 of damage. Mario followed with a Normal Jump and 6 of damage

"This is it! My friends, the only way to take the demon down is by doing it together!" Japan rallied the sixteen heroes. He chose the Special Moves and used the Super Nova attack.

Everyone got covered in a platinum glows as this time, the attack was made by them, who replaced the star as the ones hitting the enemy. All the heroes attacked in the order they joined the adventure, each hit dealt 1 of damage and the seventeenth and final hit was made by everyone.

The Shadow Queen screeched in pain as Peach stopped floating.

No SP was awarded. Everyone was taken back to the altar.

 _"Impossible, Unthinkable... I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these... I cannot... I must not..."_ the demon exploded into dark energy, leaving both defeated women on the floor and disappearing for good.

"NOOOO! Let's get out of here!" Beldam fled to the shadows, Marilyn followed as well after she grabbed Doopliss.

"Princess Peach" China yelled, "Hungary!" Ms. Mowz exclaimed and went to check on them.

"Japan, darling come here!" the mouse called, "Mario, over here aru!" China said as well.

The two leaders approached and discovered both women were just fine, no sign of harm at all.

"I'm sorry Mario... Who knew all of this would happen" the princess apologized. "What matters is that you're ok!" Mario hugged her.

"Nothing to worry princess, all in a hero's day! HAHAHA! America laughed triumphantly. "For this time, I agree with you America" Russia patted the blonde's shoulder as everyone approached the leaders.

"Thank you for saving me, the princess and showing that demon who's the boss!" Hungary quickly got on her feet and joined Austria.

"As Hungary said, thank you, all of you. You proved to be the bravest souls in the times of darkness.

"Well done, heroes!" the professor entered the altar, "I've watched all your deed behind the door" he added.

"Even if some of you aren't from this dimension, you proved capable of handling everything that was thrown at you! I'm proud of you! And without further ado... take a look at this!" The elder goomba pulled out a treasure chest.

"Is there any money inside?" Netherlands wondered, "I'm afraid not, but I've found... this!" the historian pulled out a brown book. "It's the fabled book of spells! It is said to harbor the most amazing spell yet, one that allows travel between dimensions!" the historian was excited.

The countries were flooded with happiness as this meant one thing: They can finally go back home.

"Now, why don't we get out of this dark place? England, if you may do us the favor" the goomba requested.

Everyone nodded while England took his wand and teleported back to the town inn...

 **It's over! The world has been saved and Peach and Hungary were saved!Just a two-part epilogue and the story's done!**


	51. Going back home

**The moment of saying goodbye has come :( It sure was a heck of an adventure! Keep your guards up, you may not see something coming ;)**

 **2 days later**

Everyone got much needed rest after the battle against the demon. And now, everybody was on the dock bidding farewell as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth waited the boat to take them home.

"Who would have thought the mere act of helping you get up ended up in one of the most epic adventures yet, Japan?" Mario smiled, "Yeah, from mere strangers to great friends. Learning from you was indeed and incredible experience" Japan replied.

"Thanks for saving me when we arrived here, Alfred!" Goombella smiled, "It was nothing my friend it's what a hero always does!" America grinned.

"Take care Feliciano, we both became stronger after this adventure!" Koops said, "Ve~ I know! Thanks for being a good friend Koops! I'm sure your girl back home is proud of you!" Italy gave him a goodbye hug.

"This adventure surely benefited from our beauty, Francis. It's been an honor adventuring with you!" Flurrie winked, "Oui, and the best part was we showed how strong we were in combat" France winked back.

"Well, time to say goodbye, dad" Yoshi struggled to hold his emotions, Germany lifted him up "You can come with me if you like" the hunk sighed, "Thanks pops, but this is my home, besides, I can take care of myself now!" Axel pounded his little fists. Germany gave him one last hug and put him on the ground.

"I've never managed to tell Mario I... never mind, he and Peach make an adorable couple" Vivian giggled, "Don't worry my friend, I'm sure you'll find someone who makes you happy! And if that doesn't work, you are always welcome to become one with me!" Russia said.

"Well my captain, it's been an honor questing with you" Bobbery held his head high, "I can say the same, admiral" England saluted him.

"Thanks for helping me with my little jobs" Ms. Mowz kissed China in the cheek, "It was nothing, thanks for giving me refuge when you found me aru!" the Asian smiled.

"Mario... Thanks for taking care of my little fratello" Romano thanked the plumber, "Gracias! We had an incredibly time here" Spain smiled, "Kesesesese! I have to admit, this was something as awesome as me!" Prussia grinned.

"I surely had fun!" Denmark chirped, "Kind of rough but I agree with you" Norway said, "I'm glad this madness is over" Iceland sighed, "Mario, you and your friends will receive special gifts from Santa this year!" Finland smiled, "W'll done, Mario" Sweden said.

"Japan became stronger, and that definitely gets me geared up" Greece said, "Dream on, Greece! I'm the one who'll be closer to him!" Turkey spat.

"I never thought I'd see the day where we all teamed up" Hungary said to Austria, "Indeed, let alone with such unsophisticated fighters" he replied.

"Maybe we I didn't get any money, but learning from Mario was truly a great experience" Netherlands said, "Maybe you can finally say how you feel to Denmark!" Belgium teased him, he only look at her unamused but with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I hope Japan learned a thing or two from Mario. Just kidding daze!" South Korea grinned.

"I'm so happy! Everyone recognized me at last!" Canada said loudly, "This was... Fantastico! I guess this helped us become stronger. I never thought I'd say this but the three of us make a badass team!" Mexico concluded.

"One last time?" Mario asked Japan, the Asian agreed and the team formed a last circle.

"Mario!" "Kiku!" "Goombella!" "Alfred!" "Koops!" "Feliciano!" "Flurrie!" "Francis!" "Axel!" "Ludwig!" "Vivian!" "Ivan!" "Bobbery!" "Arthur!" "Mowz!" "Yao!"

"Lovino!" "Antonio!" "Gilbert!" "Mathias!" "Emil!" "Heracles!" "Tino!" "Berwald!" "Heracles!" "Sadik!" "Elizabeta!" "Roderich!" "Timothy!" "Emma!" "Young!" "Daniel!" "Matthew!" "Luigi!" "Peach!"

The group made a last shout to the skies, forever remembering this epic quest that came to an end.

The British took his wand and recited the spell he learned yesterday "No matter where we've come from, the place we want to go is home" he sweetly said. The wand reacted strongly as all the nations emitted a diamond glow and one by one, in the order they've arrived to this dimension, they warped back to their world.

"Take care amigos! I know we'll meet again!" Mexico grinned as he faded from Rogueport. The nations finally came back home.

"I'm sure about that!" Mario smiled as the rest nodded. "And just when I thought meeting our paper selves from a book two years ago was the craziest thing that's happened to us" Luigi mused. "Yeah, you're right Luigi" Peach agreed.

"Look! The boat's arriving!" the elder toad pointed out. Mario turned to his friends "Well, we must go. Take care everyone! It was really a blast adventuring and saving the world with you!" he gave thumbs up.

The rest ran and hugged him as Luigi and Peach joined in. As the boat arrived, the four bid a final goodbye for the others and hopped in the boat.

As Rogueport got smaller for the sight, the three reflected on how this adventure helped them grow. They even learned there are more dimensions than just the Smash and the Mortal Kombat ones.

Meanwhile, while the rest of the dissolved team continued to watch the boat getting far away, Merlon kept watching them from the top of the stairs.

"They were a strong team indeed, I know the ones staying here will success on their own. As for Mario, Luigi and Peach, this quest made them stronger" he said as he returned to his home.

When he got in, he began packing his things, "I know these three along with Bowser are ready. The question is, will the other twenty-five teens from the nations' dimension are? The times for the prophecy are now getting closer.

The menace of annihilation coming from that count is pretty strong, and considering he has that book of darkness, I pray for Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser to be ready. As well the other five teens and their twenty fellow partners.

I better get back to the town between dimensions and reunite with her, the Pixl" the wizard finished packed his belongings and left the town to a mysterious new one.

 **At the Earth**

The countries appeared back in the room that started it all. "Whoa, now it feels kind of surreal what happened to us" Germany said. The nations seconded him with that thought as they remembered how their world is slowly collapsing due to their disappearance.

Everyone except America left Japan's house to start undoing any damage this adventure has caused. "Don't be late hermano! We need to repair North America together!" Mexico said as he grabbed Canada and left Japan's house.

As Japan changed back into his kimono, America approached him with several cases. "Hey Japan, don't you think we should have told Mario the whole truth?" the blond wondered, "No, I think it's better this way" Japan smiled in reply.

The two then glanced at the cases, videogame cases, all from the Super Mario series. "I think in the end, discovering videogame worlds being real and from another dimension was truly a milestone. And nothing of this would have happened if you didn't take the paper from England in the first place, thank you, America" the short man offered a fist-bump.

America grinned as he felt a tear of joy sliding through his right cheek and accepted the fist-bump.

"You know the hero's always for his friends! And now, I must go to save the world again! Take care Japan! See you later!" America smiled as he left the house. Japan sighed as he prepared to contact his boss and start undoing all the chaos this world was...

 **Bet you didn't see that twist!**

 **The world has finally come back to normal. Mario, Luigi and Peach are going home as well.**

 **Just one more part of the epilogue that I'll post in Thursday and we're done!**


	52. The beginning of the end

**The final chapter is here! It's been a blast telling this adventure!**

 **It's been two months since the adventure, let's see how everyone's doing!**

 **June 2018**

It's been two months since the epic adventure came to an end. Mario and Luigi were in their house relaxing, Bowser hasn't kidnapped Peach after the quest as well.

"Even when sometimes the countries got a little carried away, they still were interesting people to befriend" Mario said. "Yeah, after my own adventure, it was great to help you and your friends" Luigi replied.

Suddenly, Mario's smart device rumbled twice, he got two new e-mails. "Looks like someone sent something to you bro, let's see it" the younger brother asked. Mario compelled and pulled out his device.

There were two letters, one from Goombella and one from America. After the little journey and with England's help, the two dimensions were able to communicate through electronic communication enhanced with Magic. But only the Nations know about this and only they can contact by this mean. The Mushroom Kingdom and the Earth have secret diplomatic relations now.

Mario decided to open Goombella's letter first and read it.

"Dear Mario,

What's up? Goombella here! I'm still here working with Professor Frankly. We beat the Shadow Queen, but there's tons of Rogueport lore we still don't get... So, my research with the professor goes on and on.

With the info I gathered with you, we have lots of great leads now, though! Mario... Like I always said, every myth contains a kernel of truth. Speaking of which, know what was in the chest that the professor recovered? You're totally not gonna believe me when I tell you. It's... A secret! Ha ha ha ha ha! But I'll tell you next time I see you.

As part of my research, I did go back to many of the places we visited... And I saw everyone we traveled with, too!

Koops is living peacefully in Petalburg with his dad and Koopie Koo. And, Mario... Guess what Koops wants to do now! He wants to become mayor of Petalburg and live there in peace! Can you imagine? Still, it might just be perfect for him, come to think of it. He's so much more of an adult now than when you left Rogueport! ...Still, I think Koopie Koo pretty much has him wrapped around her little finger!

Flurrie's back on stage in a big way, and the crowds are totally ecstatic. And, the play she's doing right now is the story of our adventure! Yeah! It's called "Mario & Kiku: The Thousand-Year Door"! I saw it twice! It was totally the best play ever! And somehow, Doopliss had joined the troupe as an actor! Who saw that coming? His transformation skills are serving him well, but it still kind of creeps me out...

Oh, and little Axel? Yeah, he's fighting solo in the Glitz Pit! He says he's getting pretty close to a title match, even! Isn't that just ADORABLE? Oh, yeah, he's calling himself "The Great Polite Gonzales Jr." in the ring, by the way. It's sorta silly, but kinda cute, too, don'tcha think? Oh, and... Wait, I have to get this exactly right or he'll get like, SO mad at me... He, uh, said that he could "totally take you in the ring now, so bring it!" I guess he doesn't change... Isn't that too cute?

Vivian's gone back to hang out with her sisters. Family is important, after all... Now that the Shadow Queen has been defeated, I don't think Beldam's into evil. Oh, and Beldam also promised me she would never be mean to Vivian ever again. Yup, I think the three sirens are going to live peacefully from now on... But you should totally go visit her sometime.

Bobbery goes out to sea every day now with Cortez... I think his soul has healed. I ran into him on Keelhaul Key by accident the other say, which was nice. He was so happy, I thought he was going to blow up on me for a second there. You know... I bet Scarlette is looking down on him and smiling right now. Oh, and I almost forgot... Everyone on Keelhaul Key is well, and they say hello.

Ms. Mowz is still running the badge shop in Rogueport, so she's happy. She comes over to Frankly's sometimes to visit... But, as usual, as soon as she sets foot outside the shop, she turns into a badge-ninja. She said just the other day that she had found some super-rare badge, actually. That's our globe-trotting, mystery-making, flirting, little badge thief, huh?

Oh, yeah... In my travels, I heard a rumor that Lord Crump and Grodus were both still alive. I guess that makes them pretty tenacious baddies, doesn't it, Mario? But they've mellowed a lot, just like Beldam has, and I don't expect more trouble. Plus, I hear Grodus is just a head, which really cuts down on mischief-making.

Speaking of miracle survivals... Guess whose favorite calculator is still computing? He says he really wants to see you and Peach again!

Well, I'm totally rambling at this point, so I guess I'd better wrap it up... I just wanna say, even though things got tough, I'm grateful for our time together. And... There is one thing that kind of weighed on me and I never got to express to you. See, I... Well... Maybe that's best kept a secret.

So, please say hi to Peach for me, OK? 'Til we meet again! You and our friends the countries!

Your friend, Goombella"

"They're doing pretty good on their own" Mario was proud of his friends as Luigi agreed.

"How about we now read America's?" Luigi suggested. Mario complied and started reading the letter.

"Sup Mario dude! Luigi dude! The hero's here to tell you some kickass news!

After we returned to our world, our bosses started giving us lectures, can you believe it?! Something about what we did was reckless but who cares?! We got to meet you and discover a new dimension apart from our own!

As for the rest, my friends in the European Union, they've managed to stabilize their region and now things are back to normal. Norway, Iceland and Turkey entered the union and they're having a blast! All except Germany, since more mayhem ensues with all the clashes between Greece and Turkey.

Japan, China and South Korea quickly saved Asia and thanked Thailand and the rest for taking care of everything while we were with you.

As for me, the hero and his brothers, Canada and Mexico, no major damage was caused during our absence. Which doesn't surprise me since my people always managed to get their inner hero out and face adversity. The people of my bros also did a solid job as well. Needless to say, my bros are now hanging out with me, Japan, Italy, France, England, Germany, China and Russia.

And to wrap it all up, Canada is preparing a new season of his greatest reality TV show, and it involves all of us! Once the season finishes, I'll fill you in with the details!

Well, I have to go now, so take care my friend, you too Luigi. Thanks for always believing in me as the hero I am!

Your friend and bro, America"

"I guess somethings never change" Mario smiled, "Hmm, I wonder what kind of show his brother Canada is doing" Luigi said. The plumbers decided to keep relaxing for the rest of the day and keep enjoying this ongoing peace...

 **At Earth**

All the nations who took part on the adventure gathered to discuss the new season of Canada's hit show. Everyone was in Canada's house this time around.

"And that's how this season will work this time" Canada explained to the others as for once, everyone paid him attention.

"C'mon guys! Just give him the permission, you know this show's last two seasons were an amazing success around the world!" America supported him.

"I agree, in my country, the show is even getting a dub" Japan pointed out. "Fine, I'll consent" Germany sighed after some insist from Italy and the other European countries.

"Canada, just out of curiosity, can you please tell us the name of your show again?" Russia requested.

Canada smiled "Yes, it is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Total Drama" the young man happily answered.

 **THE END...?**

 **It's done! My first story ever, a Crossover has been finished! I want to thank my beta reader who helped with her expertise on Hetalia.**

 **I'm going to say just two words: Total Drama.**

 **Super Total Drama is coming! I'll see you on March 2nd with the new story!**

 **This is Young Smasher signing out!**


End file.
